Trahi
by parys
Summary: Après être parvenu à s'échapper de sa prison, Noah parcourt le monde à la recherche des derniers loups. Lorsqu'il arrivera chez les Quilleutes,espérant pouvoir les prévenir du danger, il ne pensait pas y rencontrer un compagnon...ou deux? slash J/N/J
1. Chapter 1

Je courais au milieu des arbres en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts tant la fatigue semblait venir à bout de mes dernières forces. Depuis mon départ, je ne m'étais pas arrêté. J'avais perdu la notion du temps, tout ce dont j'étais sur c'est que ça ne faisait pas encore un an que j'étais parvenu à m'enfuir, parcourant des kilomètres dans l'espoir de venir en aide aux survivants, l'esprit rongé par la peur ne pas être en mesure de trouver ce que je cherchai.

J'avais traversé l'Europe pour découvrir que toutes les meutes y avaient été annihilés. J'étais arrivé trop tard pour eux. Bien sur, j'aurai pu me contenter de trouver la mort libératrice que je désirai tant, mais je savais pour sur qu'une meute était toujours en vie, alors comment pourrai-je fuir de la sorte sans au moins tenter de les prévenir ? Je ne pouvais pas devenir un lâche, pas après tout ce que j'avais supporté.

Pas après tant de morts.

Je m'étais donc débrouillé pour monter sur un bateau, direction l'Amérique, j'étais parvenu à atteindre l'extrême nord du Canada. Autant dire que j'avais rarement été si heureux d'être un loup. De là, je reprenais mes recherches, mais après plusieurs mois, toujours rien. Si mes informations étaient corrects, je savais que je trouverai une meute dans une réserve indienne du nord des États-Unis. Mais j'avais vraiment espéré qu'ils ne serait pas les derniers survivants.

Sans doute m'étais-je trompé.

Épuisé, je me laissai tomber sur le train arrière, bien décidé à faire une pause. Qu'allais-je faire lorsque je les trouverai ? Allais-je même être capable de les trouver ? Les Volturi étaient peut-être déjà passé par là. De ce que j'avais entendu, cette meute s'était associé avec un clan de vampires se nourrissant d'animaux, mais cela suffirait-il à ralentir Aro ?

Je tentais autant que possible de ne pas penser à ces deux dernières années, mais comment pourrai-je oublier ? Comment pourrai-je échapper à ces souvenirs ?

La torture était un mot qui avait prit un tout nouveau sens pour moi. Alors comment oublier ce qu'ils étaient parvenu à graver sur ma peau et dans mon âme ?

Impossible. La seule porte de sortie était la mort et je n'avais pas droit d'y courir.

Pas encore du moins.

Deux ans plus tôt :

La vie au sein de la meute était devenu horrible depuis qu'ils avaient apprit que j'étais gay. Les railleries étaient loin d'être les pires de mes punitions pour ma différence. Permettre à ceux qui ne s'étaient pas imprégné de prendre leur plaisir avec moi, ça c'était le pire.

Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre que me soumettre lorsque le poids de la commande alpha m'ordonnait de les laisser faire ? De me soumettre à tous...

J'étais parvenu à garder mon secret pendant plus de six mois après m'être transformé pour la première fois, mais il était difficile de le conserver lorsque mes compagnons ne cessaient de se demander pourquoi j'étais plus petit que les autres, moins fort, pourquoi ma fourrure était si « jolie ». Pourquoi il ne m'avait jamais vu avec une fille alors que j'étais pourtant très sollicité. Ce fut lors de ma fête d'anniversaire pour mes seize ans que mon secret fut découvert.

Tous le monde avait bu et nous étions tous à rire de certaines blagues stupides lorsque la question de savoir pourquoi j'étais seul revint au milieu de la conversation. Les premières minutes, je me contentai de rire, justifiant mon manque d'enthousiasme en expliquant qu'aucune des filles que je connaissais ne me plaisait et que je préférai attendre de m'imprégner. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas la chose à dire, car pour n'importe quel hétérosexuel, des filles comme Lilas ou Jasmine étaient tout simplement magnifiques et il n'y avait aucun mal à « s'amuser » en attendant l'âme sœur.

Et puis brusquement, mon alpha totalement ivre m'ordonna de leur expliquer ce que je ne trouvais pas attrayant chez elles. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit aperçu de suite qu'il avait utilisé sa commande, mais cela ne changea pas le fait que j'avais dû répondre.

Cette réponse avait détruite ma vie...

Le soir même, Mark, l'alpha que je respectai tant m'offrit à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas imprégné. Soit huit loups.

Seuls trois refusèrent, chacun pour des raisons différentes. Le reste s'empressa de me sauter dessus. Autant dire que ce fut la pire fête d'anniversaire de ma vie. Je m'étais senti dégradé, sale et utilisé. J'étais brusquement devenu un objet dont on se sert et qu'on jette à volonté.

Je n'étais plus un être humain, ni même un guerrier lutant à leurs côtés. J'étais devenu un monstre qu'il fallait faire payer pour ce qu'il était, encore et encore.

Mark avait été comme un frère pour moi. Lorsque ma mère avait péri dans un accident de voiture, il m'avait prit sous son aile. Il m'avait accueillit chez lui et sa femme, m'avait nourri, envoyé à l'école, m'avait permit de pleurer sur son épaule.

Jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que j'étais gay. Différent.

Un monstre d'après lui.

Ce soir là, après que les cinq loups en aient fini avec moi, il traîna mon corps ensanglanté jusqu'à la maison et commença une diarrhée verbale horrible, m'assurant que dieu m'avait puni pour être une telle erreur de la nature.

Dieu m'avait puni en me prenant mes parents. Mon père avait dû sentir la honte que je ferais jaillir sur lui et avait préféré partir sans attendre. Puis ma mère avait payé le prix pour avoir élevé un monstre.

Il avait continué durant des heures à hurler des horreurs et puis m'avait craché dessus avant de monter se coucher.

Les prochains mois furent une torture. Heureusement pour moi, sa femme était loin d'être aussi cruelle. Bien souvent, ce fut elle qui me permettait de manger à ma faim, elle qui me soignait lorsque les autres avaient été trop violents. Elle qui me prenait dans ses bras pour tenter de calmer mes pleurs lorsque tout ce que je voulais été mourir.

J'étais persuadé qu'il me suffirait d'être patient, de me taire jusqu'à ma majorité. Malheureusement, cette fuite me fut arraché quatre mois après m'être révélé à eux.

Je courrai ma patrouille seul comme toujours depuis quatre mois, heureux en sachant que toute la meute devait se retrouver chez Mark et Gabby. Dans mon esprit, le seul fait de ne pas les voir de toute la nuit était un cadeau en soit. Mais alors que je passai par un petit sentier afin de faire le tour de notre territoire, je fus brusquement plaqué au sol.

Surpris par l'agression car je n'avais pas sentis de vampire, je repris forme humaine, certain qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un membre de la meute. En levant les yeux vers mon agresseur, je vis qu'il s'agissait de mon bêta, Garett.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grognai-je en tentant de me libérer de son emprise

Il m'offrit simplement un sourire mauvais et me tira sur mes pieds. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche pour le questionner que l'odeur de deux autres loups arrivèrent à mes narines. Mon alpha apparut avec Stephan à ses côtés. Tous me regardaient avec dégoût.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tentai-je à nouveau

Un coup de poing dans la mâchoire fut ma seule réponse et on me traîna sans un mot jusqu'à la plage. J'étais complètement paniqué, me demandant s'il s'agissait là d'un autre de leurs jeux pervers, bien que ce qu'ils faisaient ne ressembler en rien à leurs habitudes.

Alors que je suivais toujours mon alpha, flanqué des deux autres loups derrière moi, s'assurant visiblement que je ne tente pas de m'enfuir, l'odeur de plusieurs vampires se fit sentir.

Je m'arrêtai net, interloqué. Les autres les avaient sûrement sentis également, pourtant ils ne réagissaient pas. Mais lorsqu'un grand coup dans mon dos m'encouragea à continuer à marcher, je m'énervais.

- Vous ne sentez pas ? Grognai-je. Il y a des vampires, nous devons...

Mon alpha se retourna, plus furieux que je ne l'avais jamais vu et m'attrapa par les cheveux pour soulever mon visage. Il avait les yeux d'un animal enragé.

- Tu vas la fermer ! Gronda-t-il la voix pleine de venin. Tu vas nous suivre et je t'interdis de phase, comprit ?

Je le regardais sans un mot, horrifié au delà du possible. Comment pouvait-il me demander de ne pas phase alors que nous allions tout droit vers les vampires ? Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? Espérait-il ma mort ?

- Comprit ? Répéta-t-il plus fort

Incapable de résister à l'ordre, je me contentai de hocher la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer. Même si je savais qu'il me haïssait depuis qu'il avait découvert ma sexualité, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il me voulait mort.

Je continuai donc de marcher derrière lui jusqu'à une petite clairière dans laquelle nous attendait quatre vampires habillés de capes à capuches étranges.

- Parfait ! S'esclaffa l'un d'eux en tapant dans ses mains. Il semble parfait...

- Un accord est un accord. Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir sur nos terres ! Grogna Mark

Le vampire en question étira d'avantage son sourire et s'avança vers moi. Instantanément, je reculai, mais mon alpha se tourna vers moi en montrant les dents.

- A partir de maintenant, tu obéira à Aro. Il sera ton maître, m'expliqua Mark comme s'il s'agissait d'un ordre tout à fait commun. Tu vas les suivre et tu ne te transformera pas à moins qu'il t'en donne l'ordre...

Je clignai des yeux. J'avais la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il était en train de m'offrir à un vampire ? Ceux là même que nous devions combattre, détruire ? Quel genre d'accord avait-il passé ? Pourquoi des vampires voudraient-ils m'emmener au lieu de se contenter de me tuer ?

Je secouai violemment la tête pour essayer de revenir à la réalité.

- Mark, murmurai-je incapable de retenir mes larmes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te trouve une utilité ! Cracha-t-il avant de me pousser vers le groupe de vampires

L'un d'eux m'attrapa et je fus incapable de me défendre toujours pris par le poids de l'ordre alpha. Je tournai la tête pour regarder ceux qui avaient été mes frères, mais ils avaient déjà disparut. Mon cauchemar commença vraiment lorsque je sentis quelque chose de froid autour de mon cou.

Les enfoirés m'avait mit un collier...

Présent :

Quelques mois plus tard, j'apprenais la vérité de la bouche d'un des vampires. Mark était tombé sur quelques gardes Volturi lors d'une de ses patrouilles avec Stephan, ils avaient vite été confronté à des pouvoirs contre lesquelles ils ne pouvaient rien et avait été obligé de s'enfuir. Ils avaient été rattrapé rapidement par l'un d'entre eux qui lui avait proposé un marché.

S'il donnait volontiers l'un des loups, alors Aro laisserait la meute vivre en paix.

Mark n'avait apparemment pas hésité une seconde et avait accepté de m'offrir, certain qu'il n'entendrait plus parler de ce clan ou de moi le reste de son existence. Malheureusement pour lui, le fameux marché s'était avéré n'être qu'un jeu. Aro voulait savoir si nous étions aussi fidèles et loyaux que de vrais chiens (selon ses propres dires). Ma meute avait été exterminé le soir même.

Exterminé. Ce qui voulait dire les loups, mes aussi leurs compagnes et bien sur les enfants pour ne pas risquer d'éventuelle vengeance. Je n'avais pas voulu y croire jusqu'à ma fuite. J'avais besoin d'être sur qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant. Au fond, j'espérai que Cauis n'avait voulu que me blesser d'avantage en me racontant cette histoire. Il avait trouvé mes larmes hilarantes, connaissant la facilité avec laquelle j'avais été vendu.

Voir de mes yeux ce qu'était devenu le lieu où j'avais grandi avait été un choc. Mon village ressemblait à une ville fantôme qui n'avait plus rien de ce que j'avais connu. Ça sentait la mort. Je me souviens m'être demandé comment ils avaient pu faire pour ne pas attirer l'attention des humains. Pourtant, trente six habitants avaient brusquement disparut et personne ne semblait s'en offusquer. Les lieux paraissaient être abandonné depuis des décennies.

Je soupirai en fermant les yeux un instant. Je n'avais aucune envie de penser à ça. Je voulais juste prévenir cette meute et mourir. C'est tout ce qui m'importait à présent.

Qui voudrait continuer à vivre en ayant été vendu à une bande de vampires sadiques par ses propres frères, torturé pendant pratiquement un an de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables ? J'avais perdu tout ce qui avait compté dans ma vie depuis un bon moment, mais à présent, même en moi il ne restait plus rien à sauver. Mon esprit était tel un désert de désolation, uniquement habité par des images horribles, des sensations, des sons et des odeurs qui y resteraient éternellement gravés. On ne pouvait pas croiser le mal dans sa forme la plus pure sans en mourir à la simple vu. Je ne l'avais malheureusement pas seulement croisé, je l'avais côtoyé, il m'avait touché, s'était engouffré jusqu'au tréfonds de mon âme... et même dans mon corps.

A présent, je n'avais plus de famille, plus de meute, plus d'amis, plus d'avenir. J'étais parvenu à m'échapper grâce à la bêtise et à l'arrogance de ces monstres, mais je me doutai que Demetri devait être sur mes traces. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'avance que j'avais sur lui, je ne savais pas non plus s'il se doutait de ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, toutefois, s'il me suivait, il avait certainement deviné.

Il me fallut environ une semaine pour atteindre Forks. Je ne pouvais qu'être heureux d'être parvenu à voler suffisamment d'argent pour de pas avoir à me balader nu en ville. Je m'étais offert une chambre d'hôtel et un repas chaud, ce qui était relativement rare dans mon cas, puisque la plupart du temps, je me contentais de me nourrir sous ma forme de loup.

Après avoir pris une douche, je restai un moment à me regarder dans le miroir, comptant chaque cicatrice jonchant mon corps avec un sourire amer. Le garçon plein de vie que j'étais avait disparut depuis longtemps, remplacé par un homme brisé, mais depuis ma capture, cet homme brisé était tout simplement mort de l'intérieur. Ce fut déjà un miracle que je sois capable d'utiliser mon corps après toute les sévices qu'il avait dû endurer, mais mon esprit lui, ne répondait plus qu'à un mécanisme dicté par les instincts primaires de mon loup, la survie était bien sur le plus puissant, mais derrière, il y avait la protection, parce qu'au fond, c'était ce qu'était mon loup; un protecteur.

Seul mon loup me maintenait en vie. Non pas pour moi, mais pour ceux qu'il devait protéger, la mission pour laquelle il avait été créé.

Je soupirai en regardant mon torse avec dégout. J'étais devenu horrible et seul mon pouvoir me protégeait du regard des autres. Le pouvoir que m'avait offert les Volturi par mégarde.

Après être parvenu à arracher mes yeux du miroir, j'allais me coucher, pas plus de trois heures. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester au même endroit trop longtemps.

Comme toujours, mes rêves n'étaient fait que de souvenirs horribles, de douleur... je revivais encore et encore mon année de capture. Souvenirs que je ne pourrais jamais effacer. Qui aurait cru qu'une misérable année pouvait ressembler à l'éternité ?

Pov Jacob

Le dernier essai n'avait pas fonctionné comme je l'aurai souhaité. Bella n'avait visiblement pas apprécié que je l'ai embrassé. Cependant, elle pouvait répéter qu'elle ne m'aimait pas autant qu'elle voulait, moi je savais que c'était faux.

Je le voyais à sa façon de me regarder, à ses gestes, la tendresse qu'elle m'accordait.

Elle m'aimait.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas ce que pouvait lui offrir le monstre. Ni l'argent, ni le moyen de lui offrir la jeunesse éternelle. Je n'étais pas stupide. Ce qu'il y avait entre Bella et la sangsue n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour. Comment peux-tu tomber amoureux du sang de quelqu'un ? Même pour un vampire, je trouvais ça énorme. Bella m'avait tout dit, tout raconté. Il s'était intéressé à elle parce qu'il était intrigué de ne pas entendre ses pensées et parce que son sang l'attirait plus que le sang de quiconque. Quand à elle, si ça n'avait pas été pour le mystère qu'il représentait, puis pour ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir, elle ne ce serait pas retourné sur lui une seconde.

Si le sang de Bella n'était brusquement plus aussi attrayant et si Cullen pouvait tout aussi soudainement redevenir humain, ils comprendraient l'un comme l'autre que ce qu'il y a entre eux n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour...

Mais c'était tellement plus facile d'appeler cette attirance « amour ». Cullen avait certainement été seul un peu trop longtemps et Bella avait toujours été fasciné par le surnaturel, sans parler du fait qu'elle avait grandit avec une mère qui était malade à l'idée de vieillir.

Voilà donc pourquoi Bella tenait absolument à être transformé au plus vite. La peur de vieillir était une chose, bien sur. Mais aussi et surtout la peur qu'Edward décide de l'abandonner à nouveau s'il prenait enfin conscience de la réalité. Parce qu'au fond, tous les deux connaissaient la vérité.

C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'arrivais pas à lâcher le morceau. Je n'avais pas l'argent, ni le moyen de calmer sa peur du vieillissement, mais moi je l'aimais vraiment.

En soupirant, j'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre et m'installais sur le lit, espérant que la nuit me porte conseil et me permettre enfin de trouver une solution définitive pour parvenir à faire Bella mienne.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut les gens

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous êtes heureux (autant que possible)

Juste pour info, cette fic sera assez sombre avec beaucoup de souvenirs concernant ce que Noah à vécu, les Cullen ne seront pas très bien vu, à part peut-être pour Jasper et bien sur une imprégnation avec Jacob...

Bon, je vais écrire sur Jake-Eddie,

Bonne lecture

Sandra

Ps: Bella me gave toujours autant

* * *

><p>RENCONTRE<p>

Pov Noah

Je me réveillai et me mis de suite en route pour la réserve voisine que je n'eus aucun mal à trouver dès que je fus à proximité de Seattle. Avec les odeurs de la meute dansant dans l'air, aucun panneau n'était nécessaire pour trouver mon chemin. En mettant le sac contenant mes quelques possessions autour de mon cou, je me dirigeai vers les bois, prêt à me transformer. Je me doutais qu'il serait plus facile de rencontrer la meute de cette façon.

Sur le chemin, je ne cessais de penser à ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois. Il m'avait fallut pratiquement un an pour arriver jusqu'ici parce que je tenais à vérifier l'Europe avant de traverser l'Atlantique et je n'en revenais toujours pas de n'avoir trouvé aucun loup là-bas. Les premiers mois, mon esprit semblait être dans une phase de déni, je n'arrivais pas à accepter que les Volturi aient déjà fait le grand ménage. Avant eux, il y avait eu de nombreuses meutes en Finlande, mais aussi en Suède, Norvège, Roumanie...

Toutes anéantis.

Le traité entre ces fameux Cullen et la meute de loups Quilleute leur permettrait d'avoir un léger sursis, mais ils n'échapperaient pas aux Volturi, personne ne peut. Cette pensée n'aida pas mon état dépressif, l'idée que tous les métamorphes disparaissent à jamais me rendait malade. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette meute qui semblait tolérer les vampires soit la seule encore en vie. Bien sur, j'espérai au fond avoir mal cherché, mais j'avais trouvé cela étrange de ne sentir aucun fumet de mes congénères sur mon chemin.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour entendre un hurlement et je ne pu m'empêcher d'étirer un sourire sur mon visage de loup en me souvenant de ce qu'on ressentait en appartenant à une meute. Évidemment la mienne avait été loin d'être un exemple de fraternité, mais il était agréable d'appartenir quelque part, d'avoir un chez soit.

Après avoir continué ma marche dans les bois durant quelques minutes, je me retrouvais rapidement encerclé par trois loups, dont un gros noir que je soupçonnai être l'alpha. Son odeur, cependant était très étrange. Même si je pouvais facilement reconnaître le fumet d'un alpha, l'odeur semblait partielle, comme créé par ceux qui l'entourait au lieu de venir réellement de son loup.

Sachant qu'il nous serait impossible de partager nos pensées, je fis quelques pas en arrière et reprit forme humaine, fouinant de suite dans mon sac pour y prendre un short.

- J'ai besoin de parler à l'alpha, dis-je dès que je fus à peu près présentable. Je suis venu vous prévenir d'un danger...

Le loup noir se retourna pour courir vers les arbres me laissant avec les deux autres, un gris et un autre sable pour me garder comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je pose une bombe avant m'enfuir en courant. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, une expression étrange marquant son visage. Il était très grand, plus grand que Mark et aussi bien taillé que lui, mais contrairement à mon alpha et à moi-même, il avait une magnifique couleur de peau caramel ne laissant aucun doute sur ses origines. Il s'approcha lentement, ses yeux noirs rivés sur moi, puis s'arrêta entre les deux autres loups.

- Qui es-tu ? Grogna-t-il sévèrement. Tu ne ressembles pas à l'un des nôtres

Je levai un sourcil. Pour des loups capables de s'associer avec des vampires, je le trouvai un peu trop méfiant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un congénère. Cependant sa dernière remarque me fit sourire.

- Heureusement pour ce monde, il existe des métamorphes de diverses origines

_Ou existait_, pensais-je amèrement

- Je m'appelle Noah, me présentais-je avec un hochement de tête. Je suis venu vous prévenir que les Volturi ont commencé une sorte de... mission pour annihiler tous les loups. Enfants de la lune ou métamorphes comme nous. Je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais ils vont venir ici. Je passai les yeux sur les deux autres loups, toujours en posture de défense et décidais de m'installer sur le sol en espérant calmer leurs craintes à mon égard. Connaissez-vous un certain Edward Cullen ? Demandai-je en croisant les jambes sur l'herbe humide.

L'alpha en face de moi fronça les sourcils, mais il parut se détendre un peu. Il fit signe aux autres loups et les deux firent demi-tour et commencèrent à trotter dans l'autre sens.

- Viens, tu vas nous expliquer tout ça chez moi, m'invita-t-il avec méfiance. Je m'appelle Sam...

- Enchanté, Sam, le saluais-je poliment en me levant pour le suivre. Vous vivez dans une belle région

- D'où viens-tu ?

- Suède

- Suède ? S'exclama-t-il surprit. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des loups tels que nous en Suède. Tu as fais tout ce chemin de là bas ?

- C'est une longue histoire, Sam, murmurai-je en essayant de laisser les souvenirs au loin. Je suis venu parce que j'espérai pouvoir empêcher qu'il vous arrive à vous ce qui est arrivé aux miens et puisque je vous ai trouvé, je n'arrive pas trop tard, ce qui est déjà une victoire en soit

Sam hocha la tête, je pouvais voir que malgré ses efforts pour paraître détendu, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, tout comme la suspicion. Je pouvais le comprendre, un loup solitaire apparaissant brusquement sur son territoire pour lui dire que sa meute était en danger... oui, je pouvais comprendre ses réticences et ses inquiétudes.

Nous continuions à marcher en silence jusqu'à la réserve et il me conduisit jusqu'à ce qui devait être sa maison. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, je fus frappé par une odeur merveilleuse de nourriture et les sons de plusieurs personnes discutant de... moi ?

- J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit un loup, entendis-je doucement. Son pelage était tout blanc et il n'est pas comme nous, il est châtain clair aux yeux bleus... comment c'est possible ? Je croyais que le gène était transmit uniquement...

En prenant conscience de notre présence dans la maison, le garçon se tut brusquement alors que Sam m'adressa un regard d'excuse à laquelle je répondais par un sourire amusé. Effectivement, en pénétrant dans le salon, il y avait quatre personnes installés autour d'une table, dont un qui paraissait plus jeune que les autres et qui regardait ses genoux étrangement gêné.

- Je t'en pris, prends un siège, m'invita l'alpha en faisant un geste vers la table. Tous le monde, voici Noah. Noah, voici, Seth, Leah, Paul et mon emprunte Emily

Je hochai la tête en essayant d'étirer un sourire. Mais j'étais fatigué, l'accumulation du manque de sommeil, la sous alimentation et ma bataille émotionnelle semblaient lentement mais sûrement venir à bout de mes dernières forces et je me laissai tomber sur une chaise au hasard espérant pouvoir en finir au plus vite avec mes explications.

Sam s'installa sur une chaise en face de moi après avoir embrassé Emily sur la joue et me fit signe de commencer. Je savais qu'il vaudrait mieux être évasif, je n'avais aucune envie de leur expliquer la façon dont j'avais été « offert » par ma propre meute, le fait j'avais été renié à cause de ma sexualité et encore moins ce que j'avais vécu durant ma captivité chez les sangsues.

- Il y a à peu près deux ans, ma meute à été tuée et j'ai été amené en Italie, dis-je en prenant soin d'éviter les détails. Je suis resté prisonnier pendant environ un an. Je fis une pause, fermant les yeux, essayant autant que possible de repousser les souvenirs horribles de la torture, mais ce ne fut pas sans mal. Je suis parvenu à m'échapper un peu après la visite d'un vampire qui voulait apparemment se suicider, repris-je en repensant à cette stupide sangsue. Cet idiot de à bien sur touché la main d'Aro, ce qui lui a permit de connaître votre existence et...

- Attends, attends, attends, me coupa promptement Sam. Nous connaissons la sangsue Cullen, mais qui sont les Volturi et comment ce Aro a-t-il apprit notre existence?

Je levai un sourcil, un peu surpris que malgré leur alliance avec le clan Cullen, des informations aussi importantes que l'existence des Volturi n'est pas été rapportés.

- Le clan avec lequel vous avez une alliance ne vous a jamais parlé des Volturi ? Grognai-je indigné

Sam se contenta de secouer la tête, visiblement aussi énervé que moi.

- C'est une sorte de royauté vampires, ou plutôt comme une mafia en quelques sortes. Ils se disent en place pour faire respecter les lois, mais ils sont surtout là pour s'autoproclamer rois et prendre ce qu'ils désirent...

- Les vampires ont des lois? M'interrogea celui qui se nommait Seth

- Oui, très peu en fait. La seule qui doit réellement être respecté est de garder leur existence secrète des humains. Et concernant la manière dont ce Aro est au courant de votre existence, c'est parce qu'il a le pouvoir de lire toutes les pensées qu'une personne a eu durant toute son existence en la touchant

La jeune femme assise près de Seth se leva brusquement, furieuse.

- Cette petite merde de sangsue nous a mit en danger! S'emporta-t-elle en scrutant l'alpha avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait ?

Je fus un peu surpris par sa soudaine colère, mais je tentai de garder mon calme, me répétant encore et encore que je n'était plus dans cet horrible château en Italie, ce qui ne m'empêcha cependant pas d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

- Edward ne nous aurait pas mit en danger en connaissance de cause, le défendit Seth

- Tous ceux qui connaissent les Volturi, connaissent les pouvoirs dont ils jouissent, en particulier celui de Aro, expliquai-je en levant un sourcil vers Seth. Même si ce Cullen ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement, il savait très bien qu'Aro verrait tout ce qu'il a vu durant sa vie et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il était là lorsque le fameux traité à était mit en place. Au pire il n'a aucune considération pour vous, au mieux, il n'y a même pas pensé parce que trop égoïste...

Ce fut le silence complet durant de longues secondes, je me doutai que ça faisait beaucoup à avaler et ils allaient devoir me suivre jusqu'au bout afin de comprendre dans quel type de danger cette immonde sangsue suicidaire les avait mit.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ce Aro a-t-il attaqué ta meute? S'enquit Sam en se frottant l'arrière du cou. Je veux dire... tu vivais en Suède, eux sont en Italie...

Je sentis mes épaules s'affaisser, mais je me forçais à répéter ce que j'avais cru comprendre

- Et bien, ils nous ont prit pour des enfants de la lune, expliquai-je avec un soupire

- Les enfants de la lune ? S'étonna de nouveau Sam

Je fronçais les sourcils à l'expression de surprise de l'alpha. J'étais abasourdie en comprenant que cette meute ne savait rien, ils s'étaient associés avec des monstres mais visiblement, ils n'y gagnaient pas grand chose.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces vampires avec lesquelles vous vous êtes associés vous laisse dans le noir concernant des choses que vous devriez savoir, m'indignai-je en secouant la tête. Ne partagent-ils aucune information avec vous ?

- On dirait bien que non ! Grogna Paul

- Les enfants de la lune sont ce que les humains appel des loups-garous. Ils ne se transforment qu'à la pleine lune et ils tuent tous ce qu'ils trouvent sur leur passage. Humains, animaux, vampires... ils ont fait des carnages dans le passé et les Volturi ont bien faillit perdre face à eux. Mais ils ont finit par être éradiqués il y a bien longtemps maintenant. La principale différence entre eux et nous, c'est qu'ils sont beaucoup plus meurtriers, pas seulement à cause de leur force physique, mais surtout parce qu'ils perdent totalement leur conscience humaine lorsqu'ils se transforment. Notre conscience est ce qui nous permet de ne pas devenir des monstres, c'est ce qui nous bride en quelque sorte lorsque nous somme en chasse. C'est ce qui nous permet de choisir nos cibles...

- Ben merde alors, souffla Seth, visiblement aussi surprit que le reste de sa meute. J'ai toujours cru que ces histoires de pleine lune et de balle d'argent étaient des contes pour effrayer les enfants

Emily s'approcha brusquement et me tendit un verre avec ce qui devait être du jus de fruit. Je la remerciais, elle hocha la tête en m'adressant un doux sourire, puis elle s'installa sur les genoux de Sam.

- Pour en revenir à ma meute, c'est par un parfait hasard que les Volturi sont tombés sur eux. Mon alpha et un autre loup étaient en patrouille lorsqu'ils les ont rencontré. Les Volturi ont été surprit, pensant qu'ils avaient éradiqués tous les enfants de la lune depuis longtemps. Alors ils ont décidés de reprendre la chasse, commençant par l'Europe. Pour faire court, j'étais emprisonné lorsque j'ai entendu parler de cette reine du drame qui voulait se suicider pour une humaine. Lorsqu'ils sont reparti, j'ai entendu Aro dire qu'il avait l'intention de s'occuper de tous les loups, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul peuplant la surface du monde. Après que je sois parvenu à m'échapper, j'ai parcouru l'Europe dans l'espoir de trouver des survivants, mais toutes les meutes avaient été éradiqués, alors je suis venu ici...

De nouveau, ce fut le silence durant quelques minutes. Tous semblaient choqués, mais aussi indignés et ils avaient toutes les raisons de l'être.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation à cause des Cullen! Grogna Sam. Je vais organiser une réunion avec eux

- Si je peux me permettre, intervins-je dans un soupire, tu devrais essayer de rester en bon terme avec eux. S'il y a une guerre, tu auras besoin de toute l'aide possible. Les Volturi ont de nombreux pouvoirs, des pouvoirs très dangereux

Je vis Paul soupirer lourdement tendit que Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux et resta silencieux quelques secondes afin de se calmer avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

- Quel genre de pouvoir ? S'enquit-il en resserrant sa prise sur la taille d'Emily

- Les plus dangereux sont ceux des jumeaux, Jane et Alec. Jane a le pouvoir de te donner l'illusion que tu es littéralement en train de brûler vif, la douleur est si intense que tout ce que tu veux c'est mourir. Quand à Alec, il a le pouvoir de te priver de tes cinq sens, tu meurs sans même t'en rendre compte et ils peuvent faire ça à distance, contrairement à Aro, ils n'ont aucun besoin de toucher leur victimes. Sinon, il y a Chelsea, elle, elle peut briser les liens...

- Quoi? S'exclama Seth

Je me tournai vers lui en essayant de paraître rassurant, mais vu ce que je disais, il y avait très peu de chance que j'y parvienne. En regardant autour de moi, je pouvais voir à quel point ils étaient tous très inquiet. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas l'habitude d'avoir à face à ce genre de vampires, tendit que moi, j'avais eu le temps de m'y faire.

- Par exemple, elle peut briser l'amour entre un père et son enfant, un mari et sa femme, un frère et une sœur. L'amour peut se transformer en haine. Je l'ai vu faire avec deux de ses proies une fois. Un frère et une sœur, ils ont fini par s'entre-tuer... c'était horrible, soupirais-je en fermant les yeux en repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulé devant moi. C'était monstrueux, rajoutais-je pour moi-même. Demetri, lui peut suivre n'importe qui, peu importe la distance, il suffit qu'il l'est rencontré une fois et la proie ne pourra plus jamais lui échapper, même s'il est à l'autre bout du monde. Rénata, quand à elle, elle est le bouclier personnel d'Aro, elle reste toujours à ses côtés. Si quelqu'un tente de l'attaquer, il sera désorienté et partira dans la direction opposé...

Lorsque je fis de nouveau le tour de la table, ils avaient tous des mines stupéfaites sur leurs visages. Ils étaient horrifiés, apeurés et paniqués.

- Ça ce sont les plus dangereux, marmonnais-je en frottant mes mains sur mon visage. Je sais que c'est beaucoup à prendre, mais si vous voulez avoir une chance de survivre, il va falloir se battre. Comme je vous l'ai dis, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps ils vont venir. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient donné une date limite à l'humaine pour être transformé et doivent venir visiter afin de s'assurer que c'est fait, je pense qu'ils en profiteront pour passer par la réserve au même moment

- Tu veux dire que Bella doit être transformé ? Gronda Sam

Fronçant les sourcils, je retournais mon attention vers lui.

- Excuse ma question, mais a quoi sert le traité au juste ? Parce que visiblement, il ne vous permet pas d'être plus en sécurité ou même de vous donner les informations que vous devriez avoir. Lorsqu'un humain est au courant de l'existence des vampires, il doit être tué ou transformé

- Mais notre traité avec les Cullen est clair, aucun humain ne doit être mordu par l'un d'eux, sinon c'est la guerre! Siffla Leah. Ils ne nous ont même pas prévenu de leur petit arrangement avec ces sangsues Italienne!

Ils se mirent alors à discuter entre eux dans une cacophonie insupportable à mes oreilles et je n'écoutai plus, me demandant si je ne devrais pas partir de suite. Après tout, j'avais fait le nécessaire pour les prévenir, à présent, j'avais droit à ma libération, non ? Par ailleurs, cette histoire de traité me semblait plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait et je n'avais pas spécialement envi de faire parti de ce bordel.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte m'être endormis sur la chaise avant de sentir une main me secouant doucement l'épaule. Je sursautais en ouvrant les yeux pour voir le jeune Seth me sourire tristement.

- Si tu as besoin de sommeil, tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami, me proposa gentiment Emily qui se tenait derrière Seth. Sam est partit voir les anciens pour leur expliquer la situation, tu auras certainement à répéter ton histoire, mais en attendant, repose-toi

Je secouai négativement la tête, n'étant pas sur de devoir rester plus longtemps. À cet instant, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Si Demetri était derrière moi, j'avais peut-être précipité la situation, par ailleurs, la fatigue physique n'était pas ce qui me dérangeait le plus.

- C'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas que je vais rester...

- Quoi ! Pourquoi ? S'horrifia Seth. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide et puis... tu n'as nulle part où aller...

- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire, avouai-je les yeux rivés sur le plancher. Je suis si fatigué...

- Et bien, va te reposer !

Je relevais la tête en arquant un sourcil. Le gamin avait l'air gentil, mais malheureusement trop naïf pour appartenir à un tel monde.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, murmurai-je

Ses yeux s'agrandirent dans la compréhension et je fus surpris que ce gamin que je pensais naïf une seconde auparavant sache de quoi je parlais.

- Pourquoi ? S'étrangla-t-il en serrant doucement mon poignée. Je suis sur que les anciens seront d'accord pour t'accueillir ici. Tu pourrais être l'un d'entre de nous... on est pas si mal, tu sais

- Je sais, acquiesçais-je en hochant la tête. C'est juste... peu importe...

Heureusement, Sam pénétra dans le salon, m'empêchant de parler d'avantage. Ce Seth semblait être capable de tirer les vers de mon nez sans même essayer. Je me redressais sur la chaise, faisant craquer mes os endoloris et attendis qu'il ouvre la bouche.

- Comme tu dois t'en douter, les anciens veulent t'entendre avant qu'on se réunisse avec les sangsues, m'expliqua-t-il en me scrutant curieusement

- Je comprends, soupirais-je

- En attendant, tu peux rester ici. Mange quelque chose et dors un peu, nous allons les rencontrer ce soir

Je hochai la tête dans la défaite et laissa Seth me traîner jusqu'à la cuisine. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, je me sentais en sécurité et je devais bien m'avouer que c'était très agréable de ne pas sans cesse regarder derrière moi.

Seth était vraiment adorable. Le gamin ne savait rien de moi, mais il s'empressa de me mettre à l'aise, me parlant de détails futiles sur la meute, du jour ou il s'était transformé, du sale caractère de sa sœur. En plus d'être gentil, il était très amusant et rougissait à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir dit une bêtise. Il me fit un sandwich que j'avalais rapidement, puis m'accompagna à l'étage pour me montrer la chambre d'ami et disparut après m'avoir dit que quelqu'un viendrait me réveiller pour la réunion.

Sans perdre de temps, je me laissais tomber sur le lit et il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour m'endormir.


	3. Chapter 3

PREMIÈRE RENCONTRE

- Alors, salope, tu aimes ça ? Grogna Stephan en battant violemment en moi sous les yeux du reste de la meute. Dis-nous a quel point tu aime ça...

Je serrais les yeux fermés dans le vain espoir de le voir disparaître, mais mon refus de réponse ne fit qu'agrémenter sa colère et je sentis sa main s'abattre violemment sur ma fesse droite.

- Réponds, salope ! Exigea-t-il en me frappant encore et encore

Secouant la tête, je persistai à refuser de lui donner cette satisfaction, je me sentais suffisamment dégoûtant sans devoir lui offrir ma soumission sur un plateau. Malheureusement pour moi, la voix de notre alpha interféra en sa faveur.

- Réponds sale monstre ! M'ordonna-t-il alors qu'il scrutait la scène un sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres. Je veux que tu obéisse à Stephan

Je fus incapable de retenir mes larmes une seconde de plus, m'ordonner d'obéir à Stephan, cela voulait dire lui donner tout ce qu'il désirait, y comprit en redemander s'il tel était son souhait.

- S'il te plaît arrête, suppliais-je faiblement

- Dis-moi que tu aimes ça, salope ! Grogna-t-il à nouveau. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? La bite d'un homme ?

- Non, ce qu'il veut, c'est la bite d'un loup, ricana Peter. Une bite humaine ne peut pas suffire à une tapette comme lui

Je rouvrais les yeux, horrifié à l'idée qu'ils puissent même penser à faire une telle chose, mais j'espérai que leur monstruosité n'irait pas jusque là. À nouveau, j'essayai de renier les ordres, mais me concentrer pour lutter contre la commande alpha semblait inutile, je ne parvenais même pas à me débattre, à peine à supplier.

Je ne pouvais rien faire, juste attendre qu'ils finissent de jouer.

Brusquement, Stephan me libéra et l'espace d'un instant, je fus certain qu'il en avait enfin fini avec moi pour ce soir.

- Quelle bonne idée ! S'écria-t-il hilare. Je n'ai jamais essayé ça et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais pouvoir prendre mon emprunte de cette façon. Autant faire cette expérience tant que j'ai un jouet à disposition

Mes sanglots redoublèrent et je luttais si fort contre la commande alpha que je finis par m'évanouir quelques secondes. Lorsque je me réveillai, ce n'était plus un homme qui me chevauchait, mais un loup gigantesque.

- Attends, je vais t'aider, se proposa Garett

Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, une infime partie de moi espérait que c'était moi qu'il avait l'intention d'aider. Bien sur, je déchantai rapidement lorsqu'il s'agrippa à ma chevelure pour me traîner sur quelques mètres avant de me retourner sur le ventre. La seconde d'après, son souffle écœurant caressa mon cou.

- Tu vas adorer...

Je ne bougeai pas, refermant les yeux en prenant conscience que je ne pouvais rien faire pour les arrêter, rien si ce n'est tenter de faire fuir mon esprit, d'aller ailleurs en attendant que ce soit fini.

- Redresse-toi sur les genoux, ordonna Mark

Les dents serrés, mon corps obéit de lui-même et je poussais légèrement sur les genoux, me plaçant de sorte à faciliter l'accès de Stephan. L'instant d'après, le loup qui avait jusqu'ici patiemment attendu me recouvrit de son corps. Ses énormes pattes avant de chaque côté de mes épaules, le sang de sa précédente pénétration lui permettant de glisser en moi plus facilement que je ne l'aurai pensé.

- Arrêtez... s'il vous plaît, suppliai-je encore et encore avant de pousser un hurlement de douleur

Pour toute réponse, Garett engouffra son membre dans ma bouche pour me faire taire, lançant un commentaire qui fit rire les autres, tendit que je pleurai essayant d'oublier ce qui était en train de m'arriver...

Je rouvrais brusquement les yeux et fus surpris de contempler un mur de pierre plutôt que le décor de la foret. Je tentais de me redresser, me demandant où avait pu passer Stephan, mais une violente douleur s'abattit sur mon dos me faisant hurler à l'agonie.

- Tu aimes mon nouveau jouet ? Ricana une voix cristalline. J'ai créer ce fouet exclusivement pour toi, mon animal

Clignant des yeux, je tournai légèrement la tête, essayant de sortir de ma douloureuse confusion. Un instant, j'étais dans les bois avec ma meute me torturant, la seconde... c'était un vampire ? En essayant de me déplacer, je pris conscience que j'étais attaché face à ce mur par des chaînes soigneusement serrés à mes poignées et mes chevilles. Lorsque je parvins enfin à regarder par dessus mon épaule, la confusion mourut, bien que je ne comprenais toujours pas le changement de décor, je reconnus de suite Cauis.

Le vampire souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, ma douleur semblait le satisfaire au delà de la croyance. Il tenait un fouet étrange, avec une sorte de crochet à l'extrémité et je remarquai également un bac remplit de liquide dans lequel il trempa le crochet en question avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

- Essayons avec ça, murmura-t-il après s'être assuré d'avoir bien humidifié son instrument de torture

Il abattit le fouet une fois de plus sur mon dos et je jure que toutes les souffrances que j'avais ressentis auparavant furent brusquement inexistantes face à cette douleur. C'était comme si ma peau était dissoute, comme si elle fondait. Littéralement.

Et je hurlais si fort que j'en brisai ma voix.

- Vois-tu, mon cher petit loup, souffla-t-il contre mon oreille, j'ai trempé l'extrémité de mon fouet dans un mélange d'acide et de venin. Grâce à ça, je sais que tu garderas à jamais les cicatrices. Je veux que tu te souviennes de chacune lorsque tu seras de retour dans ta cage, attendant gentiment que je revienne te chercher pour jouer...

Je tremblais frénétiquement, mon loup grattait hargneusement, cherchant à se libérer. Mais je savais que les chaînes étaient suffisamment solides pour m'en empêcher et je ne ferais que me blesser d'avantage.

- Noha ?

- S'il te plaît... arrête...

- Noha ? S'écria de nouveau une voix que je ne parvenais pas à reconnaître. Réveille-toi, c'est Seth

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent enfin alors qu'un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres en prenant conscience que je n'avais fait que rêver. Cela paraissait pourtant si réel, je pouvais encore sentir la douleur, l'horreur, le dégoût...

- Hé, ça va, mec ?

- Hein ? Marmonnais-je en relevant le regard sur le gamin devant moi. Oui... oui, ça va, désolé

- J'ai essayé de te réveiller pendant au moins dix minutes, tu suppliais d'arrêter... j'ai eu peur, Noha. Tu es sur que ça va ?

Je me redressais sur le lit en soupirant. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de m'expliquer et je sentais la colère suinter de tous les pores de ma peau en repensant aux visages des membres de ma meute, à celui de Cauis mais l'expression inquiète du chiot m'empêcha de lâcher mon agressivité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Seth. C'était juste un cauchemar

- Ce n'était pas juste un cauchemar, persista-t-il. Tu ne te réveillais pas !

En grognant, je le repoussais afin de descendre du lit en essayant tant bien que mal de garder ma colère en échec, ce qui était loin d'être facile.

- Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ? Éludai-je

Il cligna des yeux, confus par ma transition, mais hocha la tête et se leva à son tour pour me conduire jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me pressais de le remercier et m'enferma à l'intérieur pour prendre une douche chaude et tenter de me détendre sachant qu'il était certainement venu me réveiller pour rencontrer les fameux anciens de la tribu.

Après un bon moment sous l'eau chaude, je retournais dans la chambre avec une serviette autour de la taille et fouina dans mon sac pour y prendre quelques vêtements, puis descendis au salon dans lequel m'attendait Sam, son emprunte, ainsi que Seth.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Sam

Mon regard glissa sur Seth dont les yeux étaient collés au plancher. Je me doutai qu'il avait dû se sentir obligé de parler de mon comportement étrange à son alpha.

- Je vais bien, soupirais-je en reportant mon attention sur lui. Et vous ?

Sam fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête, puis Emily s'approcha de moi en souriant

- Tu dois avoir faim ?

- Heu... pas vraiment, marmonnais-je. Je veux juste en finir avec cette rencontre afin de pouvoir repartir

- Repartir ? S'étonna Sam. Où ça ?

Je haussais les épaules, pas très sur de savoir quoi répondre. Devais-je avouer que je voulais en finir avec la vie ? Devais-je partir au milieu de la nuit comme un voleur? Rester avec eux quelques temps pour les aider ? Mourir sur le champ de bataille pour redorer le blason taché par ma propre meute ?

- Va-t-on rencontrer les anciens maintenant ? Demandai-je impatient

- Oui. Viens, suis-moi

Je suivais donc Sam et Seth qui m'emmenèrent à l'autre bout de la réserve, dans l'arrière cour d'une petite maison. Plusieurs tables étaient alignés et quatre personnes d'un certain age étaient assis derrière celles-ci, me regardant avec curiosité.

Tout comme avec Sam, j'expliquai la situation, restant vague pour éviter de parler de ma meute ou de ce qui s'était passé durant mon emprisonnement, malheureusement, contrairement à l'alpha, ces anciens paraissaient beaucoup plus curieux.

- Comment s'est passé ton séjour en Italie ? M'a demandé un homme en fauteuil roulant

Je grinçais des dents en me tournant vers lui afin de lui faire face, pas très sur de devoir rire ou me mettre en colère à la désinvolture qu'il affichait.

- Je ne suis pas aller en vacances ! Grognais-je en serrant les poings

- Excuse-moi, mais tu me sembles en bon état... je veux dire...

Le vieil homme se perdait, mais cela ne calma pas ma colère pour autant.

- Je suis un loup, sifflai-je pour toute réponse

Il hocha la tête et parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais referma la bouche en soupirant.

- Je pense que Noha devrait intégrer la meute, déclara brusquement Sam. Il pourrait nous être d'une aide précieuse avec ces sangsues

Je me tournais vers lui, livide. Comment osait-il prendre cette décision lui-même surtout après que je lui ai dit vouloir partir ? Les aider était une chose, mais intégrer la meute ? Non, il va neiger en enfer avant que je laisse quelqu'un d'autre avoir le même pouvoir que Mark sur moi.

- Je refuse ! Grognais-je en découvrant les dents. Je veux bien vous aider au mieux, vous dire tout ce qui vous sera utile, mais je ne ferais pas parti de la meute. Tu ne seras pas mon alpha

Le silence s'installa, tous le monde paraissait surprit par ma virulence.

- Bien, soupira l'un des anciens. Je n'aime pas avoir un loup incontrôlable sur nos terres, mais nous avons besoin de ton aide. Alors je suis d'accord

- Je ne suis pas incontrôlable !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... c'est juste qu'en cas de perte de contrôle, chose qui peut arriver à n'importe quel loup en cas de grosse colère, le pouvoir de l'alpha peut être utile.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, assurais-je avec véhémence

Chaque ancien finit par donner son accord, puis après avoir décidé que je resterai chez Sam durant mon séjour, nous nous retournions pour partir. Le chemin jusque chez Sam se fit dans un silence de mort. Lui et Seth voyaient bien que j'étais toujours très énervé par certains mots qui s'étaient dit, ainsi que la déclaration de Sam. Il n'était pour moi pas question de permettre à qui que se soit d'avoir de nouveau du pouvoir sur moi. J'étais parvenu à échapper à celui de Mark parce qu'il était mort le soir même après m'avoir vendu, mais cela n'avait en aucun cas effacé les souvenirs. D'ailleurs, même sans cela, je savais qu'en intégrant la meute, je devrais aussi partager leurs pensées et il n'y avait aucun moyen que je les laisse voir ce qui m'était arrivé. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

En entrant dans la maison de l'alpha, deux nouvelles voix attirèrent mon attention. Je ralentissais le pas, ayant un brusque besoin de solitude, mais encore une fois, le visage concerné de Seth m'empêcha de faire demi-tour pour partir.

- Les gars, c'est Noha, me présenta Sam dès que nous arrivions dans le salon.

Je baladais mon regard jusqu'au divan sur lequel était installé un homme avec une carrure impressionnante, il ne semblait pas faire attention à son environnement, occupé à baver sur une fille brune avec un physique ennuyeux à mourir. Je scrutais la scène curieusement, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si passionnant sur le visage de cette fille pour attirer l'attention d'un garçon aussi magnifique, mais après plusieurs minutes, je ne trouvais rien.

- Jacob ! Grogna l'alpha

Celui-ci rendit un grognement de mécontentement, mais fit enfin l'effort de se retourner vers nous pour me saluer.

Et ce que je n'aurai jamais cru possible pour moi arriva. Non pas de moi, mais du garçon magnifique qui me scrutait avec intérêt. À la seconde ou il posa les yeux sur moi, je compris de suite. C'était comme s'il venait de renaître, comme s'il venait de retrouver la vue après des années d'obscurité. Pourtant, même si je sentais l'attraction, je savais que je ne m'étais pas imprégné. Pourquoi ? Cela restera sans doute un mystère.

Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui venait d'arriver, ses yeux s'agrandirent de façon comique et je le vis commencer à paniquer. Ses yeux quittèrent mon visage et il se mit à regarder autour de lui, cherchant probablement quoi faire avec lui-même.

- Jacob ? Souffla la jeune fille brune à ses côtés. Jacob, tu vas bien ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et tenta de sourire, mais cela ressemblait d'avantage à une grimace.

- Tu devrais rentrer, Bells. Il ne faudrait pas que la sangsue nous fasse une crise

Le visage de cette Bells se contorsionna étrangement et j'étirai un sourire lorsqu'elle regarda dans ma direction, comme si son ami venait de lâcher un secret que je n'aurai jamais dû apprendre. Idiote ! Ne savait-elle pas qu'elle était la seule ici qui ne devrait rien savoir.

- Jake ! Le réprimanda-t-elle

Je roulais des yeux à cette scène sans intérêt et me détourna. J'avais écouté cette fille quelques minutes et elle m'ennuyait déjà. Tout comme son physique...

- Je vais aller faire un tour, soufflai-je doucement en direction de Sam

Je me pressais de me diriger vers la porte, ressentant le besoin de m'isoler, de réfléchir. Rencontrer mon compagnon était la dernière chose à laquelle j'avais pensé et dans mon esprit, je savais que je ne méritais personne. J'étais bien trop sale pour ça. Cependant, je savais également ce que la distance ou ma disparition pourrait faire à cette belle créature, alors j'allais devoir trouver une solution. Une solution pour le préserver tout en m'apportant mon contentement à la fin.

Ma mort.

La main de Sam s'abattit brusquement sur mon bras, me faisant sursauter et grogner menaçant. Il me lâcha instantanément, surprit par ma réaction. Mais ce qui fut réellement surprenant pour moi fut d'entendre le grognement de Jacob en direction de son alpha.

- Tu ne vas pas partir, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Sam l'inquiétude dans la voix

Je soupirai de manière théâtrale avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Pas pour le moment Sam. Mais je voulais dire ce que j'ai dis lors de la réunion. Je ne fais parti de rien. Je suis seul et je le resterai...

Et avec ça, je me précipitai à l'extérieur.


	4. Chapter 4

CONFUSION

Pov Jacob

Je restai totalement immobile au milieu du salon, incapable de rassembler mes pensées. J'étais toujours conscient de la présence de Bella et des autres, mais mon esprit carburait dans l'espoir de savoir quoi faire avec cette nouvelle donnée.

Je venais de m'imprégner.

À un homme, pas moins...

- Jake ?

Qu'allais-je faire ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Allais-je réellement devoir devenir gay ? Non pas que la pensée en elle-même me dégoûtait, mais je n'avais encore jamais envisagé une telle chose sérieusement... reluquer parfois, mais jamais rien de plus.

À mon grand soulagement, je savais que la meute ne poserait pas de problème. Seth avait avoué son homosexualité depuis quelques mois et tous l'avait soutenu, je m'attendais donc au même traitement, d'autant qu'il s'agissait d'une imprégnation.

- Jake ! Entendis-je de nouveau

Je me forçais alors à baisser les yeux sur Bella. Quelques minutes plus tôt, je ne voyais que par elle. À présent, je n'étais plus sur de rien. Je ne pouvais pas effacer les sentiments que j'avais eu pour elle depuis ces derniers mois, cependant, elle ne semblait plus aussi importante.

Elle n'était plus si importante.

- Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ton camion, marmonnais-je en l'attrapant doucement par le bras

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sam m'adresser un regard bien viellant mais inquiet, lui-même ne semblait pas trop comprendre comment j'avais pu m'imprégner sur un homme. Nous avions toujours cru que la raison de l'imprégnation était de se reproduire.

- Jake, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'énerva brusquement Bella alors que je la poussai vers son camion sans même m'en rendre compte. Tu agis étrangement depuis que cet idiot est apparut

Je grinçais des dents à l'insulte. Elle ne le connaissait même pas, pourquoi l'insulter ?

- Idiot ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'il s'agit d'un idiot ? Serait-ce par ce que tu le laisse totalement indifférent ? Ricanai-je légèrement

Elle cligna des yeux, clairement surprise par mon sarcasme, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Comment peut-il être au courant ? S'emporta-t-elle de nouveau. Est-ce qu'il est un loup ?

- Je ne sais pas Bells, je viens de le rencontrer, comme tu l'as vu. J'ouvrai la porte du camion et l'aida à grimper dedans sans me soucier de ses protestations. J'ai des choses à faire Bella, je t'appelle plus tard.

Encore une fois, elle tenta de protester, mais j'étais déjà sur le chemin de la maison de Sam. J'avais besoin de parler de la situation, besoin de comprendre ce que je devais faire. Un millier de questions paraissaient s'entasser dans mon esprit, mais celle qui me surprit le plus fut :

Est-il gay ?

Je ne l'étais même pas moi-même et je me demandais s'il l'était ?

- Jacob, est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda Sam des que je pénétrais dans le salon. Tu veux en parler ?

Hochant la tête, je me laissais tomber sur le divan, les yeux rivés sur le plancher, me demandant par où commencer.

- Je ne comprends pas, soufflai-je faiblement. Je ne suis même pas gay !

- Et bien, au moins Seth peut espérer...

- Sam ! Grognais-je rageusement, c'est de moi qu'on parle !

Cet enfoiré lâcha un rire rauque avant de s'installer à mes côtés sur le divan, mais avant qu'il n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, nous faisant tous deux sursauter et nous lever instantanément.

Noha pénétra dans le salon haletant, son regard glissa entre Sam et moi, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. C'était comme s'il s'était attendu à voir quelque chose d'autre. Il baissa le regard sur le plancher et poussa un long soupire. D'après son expression, je commençais à comprendre qu'il devait avoir deviné ce qui s'était passé.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement tout en relevant la tête pour regarder Sam

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, visiblement aussi confus que moi par l'apparition soudaine de Noha, encore plus par son comportement.

- Bien sur...

Mon emprunte ouvrit la bouche hésitant, puis la referma, pour la rouvrir de nouveau.

- Tu... tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal à cause de ça ? Demanda-t-il en scrutant sévèrement mon alpha

Sam et moi échangèrent un regard, plus confus encore.

- De quoi tu parle ? M'enquis-je de plus en plus inquiet

Il recula de quelques pas en secouant la tête, comme s'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et frotta ses mains sur son visage avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

- Je... je sais ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure et... je voulais juste... juste m'assurer que personne...

- N'allais me faire de mal ? Finis-je pour lui

Il hocha la tête, une expression indescriptible sur le visage. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre la raison de son inquiétude et plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je me sentais confus, mais avant que je n'ai le temps de lui demander, Sam me devança.

- Pourquoi devrais-je lui faire du mal ? Demanda-t-il

Noha parut surprit par la question, il regardait Sam comme s'il était l'être le plus stupide que cette terre n'est jamais porté.

- Parce qu'il s'est imprégné sur un homme ? Répondit-il en levant un sourcil

- Et ? Poussa Sam un peu irrité que Noha puisse penser une telle chose de lui. Je devrais le blesser pour ça ?

Secouant la tête, Noha se redressa du mur sur lequel il était adossé et commença à faire son chemin vers la porte, mais je l'arrêtai en cour de route, non sans remarquer le sursaut exagéré qu'il eut lorsque je posais la main sur son bras.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange, murmurai-je gêné

Je le vis hésiter et je sentais déjà mon cœur se briser avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. J'avais déjà été rejeté par celle que je considérais comme mon premier amour et maintenant, mon emprunte ne voulait pas de moi non plus ? Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'avais fais au ciel pour ne jamais être assez bien ? Évidemment, il pouvait ne pas vouloir d'un homme, mais il savait que je serais ce qu'il voudrait, il ne pouvait pas non plus me refuser son amitié, n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant mon expression, Noha parut reprendre vie, il s'empara de la main qui venait de le lâcher et étira un triste sourire.

- Ne doute pas de toi. Tu es magnifique, m'assura-t-il avec véhémence. C'est juste que... je n'ai pas prévu de rester plus que nécessaire...

- Mais Sam a dit...

- Oui, me coupa-t-il promptement. Sam dit beaucoup de choses. Écoute, pour le moment, soyons amis... mais sache qu'il n'y aura rien d'autre

Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, je me sentais anéanti en comprenant que je ne pourrais certainement jamais prendre mon emprunte dans mes bras, l'embrasser...

Dieu, est-ce que je venais vraiment de penser à embrasser un homme ?

- Tu n'aime pas l'idée d'être avec un homme ? Murmurai-je tristement

Il laissa échapper un rire lugubre et plaqua violemment ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant sur les extrémités si fort que j'eus peur qu'il ne se blesse.

- J'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour, souffla-t-il avant de se retourner pour partir

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable d'avoir provoquer une telle réaction, il semblait si triste, si... brisé ?

- Je suis désolé...

Il s'arrêta la main sur la clenche et releva la tête vers moi. Je fus horrifié de remarquer l'humidité dans ses yeux.

- Tu n'as rien fais de mal, Jacob, soupira-t-il tristement. Tu n'as rien fais de mal.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparut me laissant toujours confus, mais aussi bien plus triste que je ne l'étais avant.

- Comment puis-je le vouloir autant ? Marmonnais-je pour moi-même. Je n'ai même jamais pensé à toucher un homme et je ne le connais même pas, pourtant lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait rien... c'est comme si on venait de m'annoncer la fin du monde...

- Il est ton compagnon, ces pensées sont plus que normales, m'assura Sam dont j'avais oublié la présence

- Mais un homme ?

- Peu importe, Jacob...

- Tu as raison, de toute façon, il ne veut pas de moi, grognai-je entre mes dents

Sam soupira et me fit signe de me réinstaller sur le divan. Durant quelques minutes, ce fut le silence complet, si bien que je commençais à craindre ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Pour le moment, commença-t-il prudemment, contente-toi d'être son ami. Jacob, je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais nous avons des priorités. Tu n'as pas été là durant les deux derniers jours, préférant jouer au chien de garde pour Bella, mais si ce qu'il dit est vrai, nous allons avoir à nous battre pour rester en vie et d'après ce qu'il nous a expliqué sur ces vampires... ils sont très puissants, sincèrement je suis inquiet, Jake

Je hochai la tête, il est vrai que le peu que m'avait raconté Seth, cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir et même si je n'aimai pas ça, cela passait avant l'importance que je ressentais de me rapprocher de mon emprunte. Cependant, cela ne calmait pas mon besoin de tout savoir sur lui, de vouloir tout comprendre.

- Concernant Noha, je ne sais pas ce que t'as dis Seth...

- Qu'il était venu nous prévenir d'un danger, m'empressai-je de dire

- C'est tout ?

Je baissai la tête un peu honteux

- Bella était là, soupirais-je pitoyablement. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment laissé dire grand chose...

Sam roula des yeux, clairement lassé de la réaction que provoquait mon béguin pour Bella. Comme le reste de la meute, il voulait juste qu'elle se contente de disparaître.

- Il n'a pas dit grand chose sur lui, soupira Sam en prenant soin d'éviter mon regard. Mais je pense qu'il cache beaucoup... il nous a dit avoir été emprisonné par ces fameux Volturi durant environ une année après que sa meute ait été tuée, puis il est parvenu à s'enfuir et...

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque les mots de Sam remontèrent jusqu'à mon cerveau. Emprisonné ? Mon emprunte avait été emprisonné ?

- Qu'est-ce qui lui on fait ? Grognai-je en tremblant dangereusement. Qu'est-ce que ces putains de monstres on fait à mon compagnon ?

Je tremblais si fort que le divan commençait à grincer, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que Sam venait de me dire... encore moins à imaginer ce que ces sangsues immondes avaient pu lui faire durant tout ce temps.

- Calme-toi, Jake ! M'ordonna sévèrement Sam. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Cela fait à peine deux jours et j'ai déjà remarqué certaines choses étranges chez lui. Seth m'a dit qu'il avait passé dix minutes à essayer de le réveiller... il ne voulait pas resté, mais je lui ai demandé de nous aider et il a accepté. En revanche, il a refusé catégoriquement de faire parti de la meute. Il a réagit si violemment lorsque j'ai parlé de ça aux anciens et j'ai aussi remarqué sa façon de réagir lorsqu'on le touche ou lorsque quelqu'un fait un geste brusque...

Il s'arrêta visiblement aussi attristé que moi par les signes alarmants qui ne pouvait que prouver que mon emprunte avait souffert. Je me sentais malade alors que mon imagination travaillait à plein régime, passant tous les scénarios possibles dans mon esprit si bien que je finis par me lever pour courir vers les toilettes et y vomir mes tripes.

Sam me suivit de suite, inquiet par ma réaction et m'aida autant qu'il pu. Lorsque je fus nettoyé et un peu plus sous contrôle, il m'entraîna de nouveau vers le salon.

- Jacob, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées. Même s'il est vrai que nous avons remarqué certains signes, nous ne savons rien

Je secouai la tête, incapable d'assimiler autant d'informations en si peu de temps. Quelques heures auparavant, je pensais que Bella était la seule, puis je croisais les yeux de Noha et rien ne semblait plus important que lui... lui que je ne connaissais même pas.

Lui qui était un homme dont je ne savais pratiquement rien, avec lequel je n'avais parlé que quelques minutes et qui pourtant était devenu si important. Même en l'ayant vu dans l'esprit de Sam ou de Quil, jamais je n'aurai imaginé que l'imprégnation puisse être si puissante.

Cependant, il paraissait évident que rien n'allait être simple. Noha était venu ici pour nous prévenir de l'existence de ces Volturi qui souhaitaient notre mort pour une raison quelconque et cela ne pouvait pas faciliter mon rapprochement avec lui, les circonstances étaient loin d'être favorables à une relation, d'autant qu'il semblait fermé à tout rapprochement affectif. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que mon loup reste sous contrôle.

- Tu as vu sa réaction tout à l'heure ? Soupirais-je en repensant à l'apparition étrange de Noha dans la maison un peu plus tôt. Il était si sur que tu allais me faire du mal parce que je m'étais imprégné sur lui

- Oui, je trouve ça inquiétant, j'aimerai bien en savoir plus sur sa meute. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas que les blancs pouvaient avoir le gène...

Sam continua à m'expliquer tout ce qu'il savait durant la prochaine heure et lorsqu'il expliqua que ces vampires étaient derrière nous à cause du petit ami immonde de Bella, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je ne pouvais pas croire que cet enfoiré avait provoqué cette situation.

Nous décidions de rencontrer les Cullen à la fin de la semaine pour parler de la situation. En sortant de la maison de Sam, je me dirigeai directement chez moi pour parler à mon père et tenter autant que possible de faire face à la situation.


	5. Chapter 5

RENCONTRE

(1er partie)

Pov Noha

Cela faisait près d'une semaine que je vivais chez les Quilleutes, dans la maison de leur alpha. Jusqu'ici la vie avait été plutôt tranquille, après avoir conversé avec Sam, nous avions décidé qu'il était temps de commencer la formation. La meute tout comme moi savait qu'ils devaient se préparer à la guerre, ils n'avaient jamais eu à faire à un clan si puissant et même si je m'étais gardé de leur dire, il y aurait forcément des morts de notre côté.

Tous les soirs, j'essayai donc de leur apprendre tout ce qui pouvait leur être utile. Durant mon emprisonnement, j'avais eu le temps d'observer ces sangsues, je connaissais leurs points faibles et j'étais sur que nous avions une chance si chacun faisait ce qu'il avait à faire.

La relation entre Jacob et moi était étrange. Ressentant le lien, une partie de moi ne voulait que me fondre dans l'amour qu'il semblait nourrir un peu plus chaque jour à mon égard, mais dès que je laissais mon esprit vagabonder sur ce qu'il pourrait y avoir entre nous, des images que j'aurai préférés oublier s'imposaient à moi.

Comment pourrai-je le laisser me toucher ? Comment pourrai-je le salir à son tour de cette façon ? Bien que Jacob soit encore jeune émotionnellement parlant, il était fascinant, magnifique et profondément bon. Chacun de ses regards témoignaient de l'affection qu'il me portait, chaque jour, je pouvais voir ses sentiments grandirent, même alors qu'il ne savait encore rien de moi.

Bien sur, il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de me faire parler, mais je m'y refusais catégoriquement, préférant éluder et le faire parler de lui. Lui non plus n'avait pas eu une vie facile, la perte de sa mère, l'accident de son père, puis l'abandon de ses sœurs, pour finir par sa transformation et enfin, ce qui me restait en travers de la gorge, cet amour de chiot malade qu'il semblait avoir nourrit pour la stupide créature que j'avais croisé avec lui le jour ou je l'avais rencontré. Il avait sentit mon irritation lorsqu'il avait commencé à avouer les sentiments qu'il avait pour cette chose sans intérêt. J'avais rapidement orienté la conversation vers un autre sujet de peur que mon irritation tourne à la furie. Cette fille m'horripilait. Je ne la connaissait pas, mais notre brève rencontre avait suffit à arrêter mon opinion à son sujet.

Je n'aimai pas cette fille. Mais alors pas du tout.

Cependant qui étais-je pour juger Jacob sur qui il pouvait ou non aimer ? Après tout, j'avais été clair, il n'y aurait rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous. Mais autant je pouvais mentir aux autres, j'étais parfaitement incapable de me mentir à moi-même. À la vérité, si je n'avais pas été si dégoûtant, je me serais fait un plaisir de sauter dans les bras de cette magnifique créature qui semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour moi. Mais encore une fois, ne méritait-il pas mieux que l'épave que j'étais devenu ? Sans aucun doute. De toute façon, même dans le cas ou j'avais voulu autre chose qu'en finir avec ma pathétique existence, je n'étais pas sur d'être un jour capable de laisser quelqu'un poser les mains sur moi de cette façon, peu importe à quel point je pouvais en avoir envi.

Même si je parvenais à cacher mes séquelle physiques avec une relative efficacité, je savais que tous avait remarqué mon comportement étrange. J'étais incapable de ne pas sursauter dès qu'une porte était claqué ou dès qu'on posait une main sur moi, quelque soit mes efforts pour paraître normal, je portais et porterai toujours les marques indélébiles qu'ils avaient laissé sur mon âme.

Pour en revenir à la formation, la meute avait également remarqué la différence de force physique entre eux et moi. Durant nos combats, j'avais fait tout mon possible pour garder mes capacités cachés, mais c'était peine perdu. J'avais pu voir Sam me regarder du coin de l'œil, se demandant comment il était possible pour moi de repousser deux loups avec tant de facilité et lorsqu'il m'avait posé la question, j'avais fait comme avec chaque sujet fâcheux éluder.

S'il savait le pauvre que je ne faisais que me retenir... mais je ne voulais pas les effrayer, ni qu'ils se méfie d'avantage. Parce qu'évidemment, certains se sentaient incapable de me faire confiance, comme cette chienne Leah qui pensait qu'elle avait acheté le monopole de la souffrance. D'ailleurs, je sentais que je n'allais pas parvenir à être très patient avec elle. Je pouvais comprendre sa douleur et la difficulté de sa situation, mais bon sang, c'était comme si le monde devait tourner autour d'elle.

Une autre version de Bella, en plus agressive...

- Hé, Noha ! S'exclama Seth, me sortant brusquement de mes pensées. Je vais à la maison manger quelque chose, est-ce que tu veux venir ?

Je hochai la tête en souriant. Seth était vraiment adorable, le genre de petit frère dont tous le monde rêve, mais là encore, Leah n'était pas capable de voir sa chance. Elle passait son temps à l'insulter et faire le nécessaire pour qu'il se sente mal à l'aise. Lorsque j'avais appris qu'il avait avoué son homosexualité et que toute la meute l'avait soutenu, cela m'avait agréablement surpris, mais lorsqu'il avait rajouté que la seule personne qui semblait vouloir le torturer avec ça était sa sœur, je n'avais tout simplement pas comprit.

N'était-elle pas censé être la première personne à le soutenir ? Pourquoi tant d'animosité ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait eu le courage d'avouer et d'assumer devant tous ? Était-elle jalouse de sa force de caractère et de son courage ?

Je ne comprenais pas cette fille. Elle avait la chance de faire partie d'une meute qui la voyait comme leur égale, sans réellement se soucier qu'elle soit une femme, ils la respectaient, ils seraient prêt à risquer leurs vies pour sauver la sienne et sa seule réponse était la haine ?

Si une femelle était apparut dans notre meute, j'aurai pu jurer qu'elle aurait soit été viré du groupe, soit servit aux bons plaisir des loups tout comme moi.

Cette meute était fascinante, aimante et respectueuse.

Alors non, je ne comprenais pas Leah ou peut-être que c'est elle qui ne comprenait pas la chance qu'elle avait...

- Tu es encore dans l'espace, me fit remarquer Seth. Tu es sur que ça va ?

Je clignai des yeux et pivota légèrement la tête pour le regarder, le pauvre semblait vraiment inquiet, mais j'étirai un sourire et son expression se détendit aussitôt.

- Désolé, soufflai-je. Je pensais juste à ta meute

Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison et me fit signe d'entrer, j'y pénétrai donc, non sans remarquer le léger froncement de sourcil qu'il affichait.

- C'est à dire ?

- Juste... que chacun à de la chance d'en faire parti, marmonnais-je en me laissant tomber sur le divan

- Tu pourrais aussi en faire parti, me fit-il remarquer en faisant son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Pourquoi refuser ?

Je réfléchissais un instant. Une partie de moi mourrait d'envie de me confier, j'étais un être humain aussi après tout, nous avions tous besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler de temps en temps. Malgré cela, je ne voulais pas que tous en sache trop sur moi et je me doutai que ce que je disais à l'un finirait par arriver à l'oreille de l'autre.

- Je ne peux pas, Seth. Je ne peux pas permettre à Sam ou à quiconque d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi, avouai-je à demi-mot

Il arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait dans la cuisine afin de me rejoindre au salon, ses traits tirés dans la confusion et puis brusquement, son visage s'éclaira d'une manière étrange et effrayante.

- Mon dieu ! Est-ce que... est-ce que ta meute t'a repoussé à cause de ta sexualité ?

Ce gamin était vraiment trop perspicace. Il semblait choqué et confus. Mais moi je me sentais comme aspiré dans un trou. Je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit sache et il avait déjà deviné une partie de ce que je m'évertuai à cacher.

- Je... tu... tu n'avais pas parlé de manger quelque chose ? Baragouinai-je pitoyablement

Il fit quelques pas vers moi, le regard peiné.

- Noha, tu peux me parler, tu sais, me réprimanda-t-il. Tu dois savoir que tu peux avoir confiance en nous, Sam ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait te blesser intentionnellement. Personne dans cette meute, mis à part Leah... ne ferait quoi que ce soit contre toi. Ils ont plutôt bien prit l'annonce de mon homosexualité, comme je te l'ai dit, ils ont été surprit, mais c'est tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'à fait ta meute, mais nous sommes différents.

Je regardais mes mains, pas très sur de savoir quoi répondre à ça. Évidemment, je savais qu'ils étaient différents, en une petite semaine, j'avais facilement pu cerner la plupart d'entre eux. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je voulais qu'ils connaissent tous mes sales petits secrets.

Peu importe le fait que je ne sois pas responsable, qu'on m'est imposé les choses de force, cela n'effaçait pas le sentiment de honte, d'impuissance et de désolation qui me rongeait. J'avais honte de ne pas avoir été capable de me défendre, d'avoir laissé ces porcs me toucher de la sorte. Je me sentais impuissant pour ne pas avoir pu contrôler mon propre corps dont je n'avais plus été maître. On m'avait arraché la seule chose qui était censé m'appartenir jusqu'à ma mort, la seule chose que j'aurai dû être le seul à contrôler, pour lequel je devais être le seul à décider. C'est pourquoi j'avais dû séparer mon esprit de cette poubelle dans lequel il reposait, parce que mon corps était devenu un morceau de merde qui me dégoûtait, dont la vue suffisait à me faire espérer la mort.

- Noha ?

- Hum ?

Je levai la tête pour remarquer que Seth semblait plus inquiet encore qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes auparavant.

- Désolé, Seth. Tu disais ? Complètement confus tant je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées

- Je te disais que j'étais ton ami et que si tu en avais besoin, j'étais là pour t'écouter

Je secouai la tête en souriant tristement.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est juste que quoi que je te dise, la meute finira par le savoir...

Haussant les épaules, je me levai pour aller vers la cuisine, espérant changer de sujet au plus vite.

- Je suis tout à fait capable de garder certaines pensées pour moi, m'assura-t-il en me suivant. Comment penses-tu que j'ai pu garder ma sexualité pour moi durant près de six mois ?

Je me tournai vers lui, étonné. Bien sur, je savais qu'avec quelques efforts, il était possible de se contrôler, mais Seth était encore jeune, il était surprenant qu'il ait été capable de garder ses pensées de sa meute durant des mois.

- C'est vrai ? Laissai-je échapper

Il étira un large sourire et je pouvais sentir sa fierté graviter autour de lui.

- Bien sur. Je ne dis pas que ça a été simple, ce serait un mensonge, mais j'y suis parvenu

J'envisageai alors de lui en dire un peu plus, juste un peu... juste pour me libérer... juste pour enlever un peu de poids...

- Ils ont réagit très violemment, murmurai-je les yeux rivés sur le planché en bois

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont banni ? Me demanda-t-il en faisant quelques pas vers moi. Ils t'ont viré ?

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire, mais contrairement au sourire de Seth, le mien était sinistre, ne reflétant que l'horreur de ce qu'ils m'avaient fait vivre.

- J'aurai bien voulu...

J'avais chuchoté si bas que je n'étais pas sur qu'il m'avait entendu, mais malheureusement, il le fit. Non seulement ça, mais il comprit facilement le sous entendu.

- Qu... quoi ? S'étrangla-t-il en plaquant une main sur son estomac comme s'il était sur le point de vomir. Ne me dis pas... ils n'ont pas pu faire ça ?

Et je regrettais déjà d'en avoir trop dis, si j'avais bien appris une chose sur Seth, c'est que le gamin était loin d'être un idiot, il pouvait facilement rassembler les petits détails afin de mettre le puzzle en place. Qu'allait-il penser de moi ? Qu'allais-je dire à la meute s'il s'empressait d'en parler à l'alpha ?

- Merde ! Grognai-je en serrant les poings

Seth était rapidement devenu quelqu'un que je considérais comme un ami et maintenant j'allais le dégoûter. Il allait me voir comme quelque chose de faible, écœurant, pathétique et...

- Noha... je... merde, je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il soudainement. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient osé faire une chose pareille. Comment peut-on être si inhumain ?

Je le scrutais les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle j'avais pensé. Il se reprit après quelques secondes de choc et s'empara doucement de mes mains, conscient de ma méfiance du contact physique.

- Pourquoi... comment ?

Clignant des yeux, plus confus que jamais face à la réaction de Seth, je restai à mon tour silencieux, me contentant de le regarder comme s'il allait bientôt se réveiller et comprendre le genre de monstre à laquelle il avait à faire.

- Noha ?

- Ouai... heu... c'est...après la mort de ma mère, Mark m'a alors accueillit chez lui pour m'éviter d'être placé...

- Qui est Mark ? M'interrompit-il en m'entraînant vers le divan

Je le laissai me conduire jusqu'au salon, puis il me repoussa doucement sur le divan avant de s'asseoir près de moi, tenant toujours l'une de mes mains comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je craque à tout moment.

- Mon alpha...

Seth fit une grimace et me demanda de continuer. J'hésitai un instant, me demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux couper court à la conversation, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente dégoûté et je ne voulais pas non plus de sa pitié.

- Noha, parfois, ça fait du bien de laisser sortir, juste de parler. Je jure que je ne te trahirai pas...

Hochant la tête, j'ouvrai donc la bouche pour expliquer à Seth ce qui m'étais arrivé après la disparition de ma mère. Mark m'accueillant chaleureusement chez lui, me considérant comme son frère, s'assurant que j'allais à l'école, me nourrissant, prenant soin de moi avec sa femme. Je lui racontai ce fameux soir ou ivre, mon alpha m'ordonna de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne m'avait jamais vu avec une fille, puis son violent changement de comportement. La manière dont il m'avait littéralement offert aux membres de la meute tel un jouet. Évidemment, j'évitai les détails, ainsi que le marché qu'il avait finit par passer avec les Volturi. Seth était beaucoup trop sensible pour entendre les détails sanglant.

Lorsque j'arrêtai de parler et qu'enfin je parvins à m'extirper de mes souvenirs accablants, je pris conscience que Seth pleurait avec moi. Il avait les yeux clos et secouait la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'une image dérangeante.

- C'est immonde ! Grogna-t-il lorsqu'enfin il rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer mon regard. Dieu, ils ont été immonde avec toi, Noha. Ils étaient tout ce que tu avais et ils t'ont trahi de la pire manière qui soit...

_Pas de la pire_, pensais-je en me rappelant de ma première rencontre avec Aro

- Peu importe, murmurai-je. S'il te plaît, Seth, cela fait parti des choses que je souhaite garder secrètes. Ne dis rien

- Parce qu'il y a plus ? S'étrangla-t-il

Je secouai la tête, ne voulant pas commencer à m'épandre d'avantage et me leva en le tirant par le bras.

- On devait manger, tu te souviens ? Lui rappelai-je en le traînant jusqu'à la cuisine

Il respecta mon besoin de changer de sujet et se contenta de préparer quelque chose à manger, s'évertuant à me parler de sa famille afin d'alléger l'ambiance. Mais après une petite heure de discutions futiles et de rires, il redevint brusquement sérieux.

- Je peux te poser une question ? S'enquit-il alors que nous dévorions les pâtes qu'il avait préparé

Je hochai la tête en espérant qu'il ne veuille pas parler de nouveau de ma meute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pense de Jacob ?

Sa question me désarçonna pour dire le moins. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? Murmurai-je timidement

- Hé bien, il s'est imprégné sur toi...

- Oui, merci pour le renseignement, Seth ! Lançais-je sarcastique

- Tu ne pense pas que vous pourriez être bien tous les deux ? Tu sais, Jake est un mec incroyable, s'il n'était pas comme un frère pour moi, je serai certainement amoureux de lui, ricana-t-il en remuant les sourcils

Je souriais doucement à ses paroles. Oui, il était évident que Jacob était magnifique dans tous les sens du terme.

- Je... je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, répondis-je doucement. Je ne pense pas être capable de supporter que quelqu'un me touche de cette façon à nouveau...

- Mais... en mettant le passé de côté pendant un instant... est-ce que tu aurais été heureux de l'avoir pour compagnon ?

- Comblé, répondis-je honnêtement. Il est à couper le souffle et du peu qu'il m'a permit de voir, il aurait pu être parfait pour moi... dans une autre vie, peut-être que j'aurai la chance de le mériter...

Seth m'adressa un triste sourire et retourna à sa nourriture. Tout le reste de la journée fut relativement calme et lorsque je quittais sa maison, ce fut pour retourner vers celle de Sam.

En arrivant chez l'alpha, je fus surpris de tomber sur Jacob assit sur le divan avec Sam. En scrutant le visage de Jacob, je remarquai qu'il avait une mine à faire peur, il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait de perdre son chien et durant un instant, je me demandai si cette chienne de Bella avait quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Dès qu'il posa les yeux sur moi, il se leva et se précipita vers la porte, me laissant confus. Je me tournai vers Sam, le questionnant du regard, mais étonnement, Sam semblait très en colère... contre moi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'inquiétai-je

Sam resta silencieux un moment. Je le vis prendre plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de Jacob ? Grogna-t-il telle une accusation

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas très sur de comprendre la transition. Lorsque j'avais vu Jacob hier soir il semblait très bien, alors pourquoi ma décision de n'être qu'ami avec lui paraissait être un tel problème aujourd'hui ?

- Je... il mérite bien mieux, murmurai-je en évitant le regard de l'alpha

- Il mérite mieux ? Répéta-t-il la voix pleine de venin

Je levai la tête, essayant de comprendre pourquoi tant de colère était brusquement dirigée vers moi.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? M'énervais-je à mon tour. Tout allait bien hier avec Jacob, je ne l'ai pas revu, donc qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour qu'il soit si bouleversé et pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ?

- Est-ce que tu flirt avec Seth ? M'accusa-t-il soudainement

Je fus sur que mon visage devait se passer de commentaire. Je restai littéralement bouche-bée. Moi, flirter avec Seth ? Je sentais ma propre colère suinter de tous les pores de ma peau.

- Sam, j'apprécie ton hospitalité et jusqu'à maintenant je ne regrettais pas d'être resté, mais si tu continu sur cette voie, je jure que je vais écraser mon poing sur ton visage ! Sifflai-je en serrant les dents. De quel droit prétends-tu une chose pareille ? Parce que Seth et moi somme gay ? Quoi ? On ne peut pas être ami sans penser à se sauter dessus ?

- Tu sais ce qu'est une imprégnation, Noha, soupira-t-il légèrement calmé. C'est difficile pour Jacob...

- Qu'est-ce qui est difficile pour Jacob ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

- Quelqu'un t'as vu avec Seth et en a parlé à Jacob et...

- Putain ! Jacob sait que je suis ami avec Seth, jusqu'ici ça ne posait pas de problème, alors quoi ? M'impatientai-je

Sam souffla lourdement et commença à faire les cents pas dans son petit salon

- Quelqu'un a dit à Jacob que Seth et toi étiez dans une position compromettante... heu... qu'il te tenait... intimement...

_Ça y est, j'ai atteint ma limite !_ Pensais-je en reculant de quelques pas de peur de me transformer dans le salon. J'avais eu le malheur de me confier un peu, de laisser quelqu'un m'écouter et les conséquences étaient déjà désastreuses. Seth n'avait fait que me prendre dans ses bras durant un instant pour me consoler et s'était rapidement reculer en sentant mon inconfort. Quelqu'un avait vu ça, était parti aux conclusions et avait osé répéter ce qu'il avait vu à Jacob ? Pourquoi faire ? Juste lui faire du mal gratuitement ? Sincèrement, il n'y avait rien à raconter, je n'avais rien fait dont j'aurai pu rougir et si j'avais été capable d'être intime avec quelqu'un, pourquoi aurais-je choisi quelqu'un d'autre que le magnifique loup qui s'était imprégné sur moi ?

J'étais là depuis une putain de semaine et la merde commençait déjà ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Allez vous faire foutre ! Allez vous faire foutre tous autant que vous êtes ! Hurlai-je alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur mon visage

Toute la colère et le doute parut disparaître du visage de Sam face à ma réaction, il m'adressa un regard inquiet et fit quelques pas vers moi, mais je levai les mains pour le prévenir de ne pas avancer. J'étais beaucoup trop en colère pour ces conneries.

- Noha...

- Ta gueule ! Grognai-je hargneux. Démerdez-vous, je me tire !

Avec ça, je me précipitai en dehors de la maison et me mis à courir vers les bois. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour arriver dans une petite clairière recouverte de fleurs. L'endroit était charmant et j'avais besoin d'une pause, il me fallait réfléchir et décider de ce que je voulais faire. Ce qui était sur, c'était que la meute pouvait aller au diable. Mais devais-je reprendre le voyage afin de tenter de nouveau de trouver d'autres loups ou simplement sauter d'une falaise en espérant m'écraser sur un rocher ?

En soupirant, je m'installai sur l'herbe humide et m'allongea en profitant du calme, sachant que quoi que je décidai, il me faudrait de toute façon retourner à la réserve, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer mes affaires.

En fin de compte mon départ précipité n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, il y avait tellement de choses que je ne voulais pas qu'ils apprennent, tellement de choses que seul mon absence pouvait permettre de garder secrètes.

J'étais si pris par mes pensées que je ne remarquai pas de suite que je n'étais pas aussi seul que je l'avais imaginé...


	6. Chapter 6

RENCONTRE

(2eme partie)

Pov Jacob

Je me sentais comme mort de l'intérieur. Lorsque j'avais remarqué Seth et Noha se lier d'amitié, je n'y avait vu aucun mal, nous étions tous très proche de Seth, le gamin était adorable, comme notre petit frère. Mais j'avais eu le malheur de croiser Leah en sortant de chez moi pour l'écouter me demander si j'étais bien sur de m'être imprégné sur Noha. Dans un premier temps, j'avais juste voulu passer mon chemin, à chaque fois que Leah voulait parler, c'était pour dire quelque chose de désagréable. Mais en entendant le nom de mon imprégné, je m'étais arrêté net dans mon élan.

Dire que je n'avais pas été surpris serait l'euphémisme du siècle. J'aurai voulu envoyer Leah sur les roses, mais aussi garce soit-elle, Leah n'était pas une menteuse, si elle me disait avoir vu Noha et Seth dans une étrange position, c'est qu'elle l'avait vraiment vu.

Elle s'était empressé de se mettre à rire en me voyant les larmes aux yeux, sachant que je n'étais pas du genre à pleurer, Leah semblait trouver ça hilarant qu'il m'est fallut devenir une petite tapette (ses propres mots) pour montrer à quel point j'étais pathétique.

Mon premier réflexe fut d'aller trouver Seth, mais je fis rapidement demi tour. Ce n'était pas comme si Noha m'avait promit quoi que ce soit, au contraire, il avait été parfaitement clair en me disant qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. J'avais bêtement imaginé que ce n'était pas forcement moi qu'il voulait rejeter, mais peut-être le fait que je sois un homme, l'imprégnation... et puis au fond j'avais eu la bêtise d'espérer qu'en étant suffisamment patient, il finirait par m'accepter... je n'avais tout simplement pas pensé qu'il préférerait Seth.

Je me sentais tellement idiot. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Pourquoi personne ne semblait vouloir de moi ?

Je ne m'étais jamais sentis si vulnérable et fragile et je n'aimais pas me sentir de la sorte, l'imprégnation était censé nous permettre d'être heureux et de devenir plus fort. Moi je devenais plus pathétique de jour en jour, Leah avait sans doute raison...

En sanglotant comme un gamin, je me dirigeai vers la maison de Sam, espérant qu'il puisse trouver une explication capable de soulager ma douleur, mais malheureusement pour moi, il resta silencieux, se contentant de me frotter le dos. Lui aussi savait que Leah pouvait être la dernière des chiennes, elle n'était pas du genre à inventer, on pouvait au moins lui reconnaître ça.

Lorsque Noha était arrivé, je n'avais pas pu trouver le courage de lui parler. Je ne voulais pas l'accabler, ni lui demander d'explication comme une petite amie jalouse. Il était clair qu'il ne me devait rien. Alors j'avais tout simplement fuit comme le lâche que j'étais, courant directement jusque chez moi, me demandant de quelle façon je pourrai faire disparaître cette horrible douleur qui me labourait la cage thoracique.

Dès que je fus dans ma chambre, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, heureux de l'absence de mon père. Il avait plutôt bien accepté mon imprégnation, mais comme nous tous, il savait que Noha ne disait pas tout et connaissant mon père, il serait sans doute incapable de lui faire confiance si mon imprégné continuait à cacher certaines choses.

Après un long moment à me morfondre, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et avant que je n'ai le temps de me redresser pour voir qui venait de pénétrer dans la maison, un Seth hargneux poussa la porte de ma chambre, s'approcha de moi et abattit son poing sur ma mâchoire.

- Stupide trou du cul ! Gronda-t-il en tremblant frénétiquement. C'est quoi ton putain de problème, hein ? Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Une sorte de salope qui saute sur l'âme sœur de quelqu'un que je considère comme mon frère ?

Je restai totalement immobile, me tenant le côté du visage où il m'avait frappé tout en essayant de donner un sens à ce qui venait de se passer.

- Leah m'a dit...

- Leah t'a dit, connard ? Se moqua-t-il. Si ma très chère sœur n'a pas l'habitude de mentir, en revanche, déformer la vérité ne lui pose aucun problème ! Maintenant lève ton cul, Noha a pété un câble et il s'est enfuit, j'espère pour toi qu'on va vite le retrouver, Jacob...

Je me relevai complètement paniqué en apprenant que Noha avait disparut. Putain, pourquoi avait-il fuit ? Si j'avais préféré l'éviter, c'était justement pour ne pas en arriver à une telle réaction. Qu'est-ce que Sam lui avait dit ?

Je m'extirpai de mon lit rapidement pour sauter par la fenêtre, déchirant mes vêtements en me transformant. Je me mis alors à courir aussi vite que possible avec Seth sur les talons, essayant tant bien que mal de pister la délicieuse odeur de mon compagnon.

Pov Noha

Ce fut l'odeur douceâtre qui me tira de mes pensées. Je me redressais rapidement et fis volte-face pour découvrir un vampire à la chevelure étrange ainsi que la chienne stupide soit disant amie avec Jacob.

- C'est lui ! Murmura l'idiote en tirant sur la manche du vampire

Je levai un sourcil à son comportement puérile, n'avait-elle pas encore comprit que comme tous ses amis vampires, nos capacités auditives étaient sur-développés ?

_Peut-être était-elle vraiment stupide ?_ Me demandai-je en souriant

Le grognement du vampire me força à reporter mon attention sur lui. Ils étaient à quelques centaines de mètres, lui se tenait totalement immobile à côté de son jouet. D'après la couleur de ses yeux, je devinai rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces fameux Cullen, d'Edward pour être précis, l'arrogant violeur d'esprit. L'humaine était fermement accrochée à son bras telle une enfant de cinq ayant peur de perdre sa mère, il me paraissait clair que j'étais face aux deux reines du drame dont j'avais tant entendu parler. Dommage que je n'avais pas eu la présence d'esprit de faire le rapprochement le jour ou je l'avais rencontré, je me serai fait un plaisir de partager mon opinion avec elle.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Grogna-t-il en s'avançant de quelques pas pour se mettre devant l'humaine. Qui es-tu ?

Je restai silencieux un moment, aussi surpris qu'amusé par son arrogance, ce trou du cul avait visiblement besoin d'une leçon de politesse et j'ai tout à fait disposé à la lui enseigner.

- Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas vu ton nom écrit où que ce soit, ensuite sangsue, ce que je fais ici ou qui je suis ne te regarde absolument pas, dis-je tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres. En revanche, je sais qui tu es, l'idiot qui met son clan en danger pour une créature ridicule...

Ses traits se déformèrent et il retroussa les lèvres dans un rictus mauvais. Certainement dans l'espoir d'inspirer la crainte. Mais le pauvre semblait juste aussi ridicule que cette Bella, j'avais beau être l'homo, il était plus gay que je ne le serai jamais.

- Elle est ma compagne ! Siffla-t-il en faisant quelques pas vers moi. Je te conseil de partir. Maintenant !

- Elle n'est pas ta compagne et soit tu es un idiot, ce dont je ne doute pas, soit tu es si pathétique que tu préfère prétendre être tombé amoureux d'elle plutôt que de supporter la solitude. Dis-moi, la reine du drame, vas-tu t'accoupler avec toutes les femelles humaines dont le sang t'appelle ? Me moquai-je

Je vis le visage effaré de l'humaine derrière lui, visiblement, il semblait avoir oublié de lui expliquer quelques détails sur le monde vampirique, si elle se pensait spéciale, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, Edward ? Murmura-t-elle

- Rien, amour, s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. Ce n'est qu'un chien, il ne sait rien

Je m'avançai de quelques pas, prêt à botter le cul de cet enfoiré. Je n'aimai pas qu'un cadavre se permettre de m'insulter quand sa seule place était dans un putain de cimetière.

- Pourquoi lui mentir ? Ricanai-je. Cette pauvre fille semble si persuadé d'être unique et spéciale à tes yeux, mais toi et moi savons que chaque vampire compte plusieurs chanteurs... les humains sont des milliards, tu n'as simplement pas encore rencontré les autres...

Il bondit brusquement vers moi et je l'interceptai en plein vol, élançant mon poing dans son visage de granite sans le moindre effort et le faisant atterrir lourdement à plusieurs mètres de moi.

- Tu es différent des autres chiens ! Déclara-t-il en se relevant

- Perspicace avec ça, riais-je la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme

- Arrêtez ! Hurla l'humaine. Je ne veux pas de guerre avec la meute, Edward !

Je reportai alors mon attention sur elle, effaçant rapidement le sourire de mon visage.

- Pour ton information, stupide créature, je ne fais pas parti de la meute, ce qui veut dire que ce qui se passe entre cette chose et moi ne les concerne pas, ni eux, ni toi... maintenant arrête de nous interrompre et reste à ta place. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à parler et contrairement aux loups que tu connais, t'arracher la langue ne me poserait aucun problème

Je roulais des yeux en réponse au choc sur son visage ennuyeux et mon regard voyagea jusqu'à son vampire qui était à présent accroupi, visiblement prêt à attaquer de nouveau.

- Bien, alors personne ne viendra se plaindre si je te tue ! Gronda-t-il avant de s'élancer une fois de plus vers moi

Cette fois-ci je l'attendais, mes pieds fermement ancrés au sol. Me décalant légèrement au dernier moment, j'attrapai ses deux bras et tirais dessus d'un coup sec, les arrachant avec une facilité qui le déconcerta. Les hurlements ne tardèrent pas à atteindre mes oreilles, ceux de la créature qui était tombé à mes pieds, mais aussi ceux de l'humaine à quelques mètres derrière lui.

Tenant toujours les bras dans mes deux mains, je contournai tranquillement le vampire pour aller vers l'humaine et les lui tendit en souriant.

- Ne fais pas cette grimace, me moquai-je en remarquant l'expression de dégoût qui était apparut lorsqu'elle avait attrapé les deux bras de son petit ami malgré elle. Après tout, c'est ça que tu veux devenir, non ?

Je secouai la tête lorsque le bruit derrière moi m'indiqua que l'idiot avait eu la mauvaise idée de se relever pour m'attaquer de nouveau. Malheureusement pour lui, si avec ses bras, il ne parvenait pas à provoquer une quelconque blessure, sans eux, je ne comprenais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Je me contentais donc de l'esquiver et l'imbécile fonça directement dans sa petite amie qui s'écroula au sol avec lui.

- Idiot, soupirais-je en roulant des yeux. Sérieusement, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Alors que je décidai à contre cœur de démêler le couple infernal, j'entendis le cri d'un loup derrière moi. En me tournant je remarquai Jacob, apparemment immobile, les yeux rivés sur l'une des mains de son amie qui n'avait pas lâché le bras du vampire. Je cru reconnaître Seth derrière lui. Après une bonne minute de léthargie, Jacob parvint enfin à retrouver suffisamment ses esprits pour reprendre forme humaine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit-il en courant vers moi après avoir enfilé son short. Mon dieu, Bells ?

Il courut vers elle, la débarrassa du corps de son petit ami qu'il repoussa sans ménagement et l'aida à se mettre debout.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Grogna-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Il m'a attaqué. Je me suis défendu, me contentais-je de répondre en haussant les épaules. L'imbécile est tombé sur elle lorsque je l'ai évité

Jacob traqua vers moi, la rage clairement inscrite sur le visage.

- Tu aurais pu la blesser ! S'emporta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te battre à proximité d'une humaine ?

Je clignai des yeux, pas très sur de suivre son raisonnement.

- Dis-moi, Jacob, c'est le fait que je me sois battu devant une humaine ou devant celle dont tu es si pathétiquement amoureux ? Qu'aurais-je dû faire, hein ? Éviter de me défendre et le laisser me tuer ? Tu sais, si tu veux que je disparaisse, il suffit de demander...

Son expression se radoucie aussitôt et je cru y lire de la culpabilité.

- Non, bien sur que non... je suis désolé...

- Quoi, Jacob ? Tu crois vraiment que je donne une merde de ta chienne ?

Et la colère revint aussitôt.

- Nous avons juré de protéger les humains ! Hurla-t-il

- Je n'ai rien juré de tel, ricanai-je moqueur. Je ne suis pas le protecteur de tous les humains ! Certainement pas d'une pathétique adolescente obnubilé par l'idée de l'éternité ! M'emportai-je à mon tour. Je ne donne pas une merde de ce qui lui arrive. J'ai juré de protéger ma meute ainsi que leur famille, mais ils sont tous morts, je ne dois donc plus rien à personne et pour que ce soit clair entre nous, connard, je n'hésiterai pas à mettre un terme à la vie de quiconque se permettra de m'insulter ou me manquer de respect, qu'il soit vampire, loup ou même humain !

Jacob allait ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, mais il fut violemment tiré en arrière par Seth qui lui lança un regard désapprobateur que je ne lui connaissais pas avant de venir vers moi.

- Est-ce que ça va, Noha ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant doucement

Je hochai la tête

- Oui, je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, Seth. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à botter le cul de la reine du drame, riais-je doucement en jetant un œil sur le corps du fameux Edward

- Nous risquons une guerre maintenant ! S'énerva de nouveau Jacob

- Non, Jacob. Je ne fais pas parti de votre meute, je ne suis donc pas soumis au traité et même si c'était le cas, je n'ai fais que me défendre. Par ailleurs, je suis tout à fait capable de prendre soin de moi en cas de problème avec les Cullen, je n'aurai aucun besoin de toi ou de la meute

Seth me tendit la main, malgré l'hésitation, je m'en emparais et le laissais me tirer loin de Jacob.

- Viens, laissons Jacob remuer la queue contre la jambe de sa maîtresse, murmura-t-il en riant. Allons à la réserve


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob poussa un grognement, mais ni moi, ni Seth ne prirent la peine de se retourner vers lui, le laissant avec le vampire mutilé et l'idiote qui clamait que j'avais le seul responsable de la situation.

Cependant lorsque plusieurs nouvelles odeurs de vampires s'imposèrent à mes narines, je stoppai net. Peu importe à quel point le comportement de Jacob m'horripilait, je n'allais pas le laisser faire face à plusieurs vampires tout seul. Je lâchai donc la main de Seth et fis demi-tour pour trouver un vampire blond penché sur le corps du suicidaire, une femelle tenant fermement Bella, ainsi qu'un autre couple de vampire, une blonde et une armoire à glace.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda celui penché sur Edward

- Il a été attaqué par Noha ! S'empressa de pleurnicher l'humaine

Je secouai la tête en souriant et m'avança lentement vers le groupe, dépassant Jacob sans prêter attention à ses protestations.

- Il m'a littéralement sauté dessus et je me suis défendu, expliquai-je. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux qu'il soit encore réparable

- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être si violent ! Grogna-t-il en relevant la tête pour me regarder

- Excuse-moi ? Il m'a attaqué, sa punition devrait être la mort et tu te permets de te plaindre ? M'énervai-je en montrant les dents

Il se calma aussitôt et murmura des excuses avant de me demander quel était le sujet de la dispute.

- J'étais tranquillement installé ici lorsqu'il est arrivé et m'a ordonné de partir, mais autant que je sache, ce lieu n'appartient ni à ton clan, ni aux Quilleutes, j'ai donc refusé, il m'a insulté lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il avait l'intention de s'accoupler avec tous ses chanteurs, il n'était pas très heureux parce qu'il a visiblement oublié de mettre l'humaine au courant du fait qu'il en avait plusieurs...

J'entendis la blonde ricaner dans les bras du géant qui devait être son compagnon. La femelle tenant l'humaine la réprimanda, mais elle haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

- S'il te plaît, Esmée, je suis sur que l'imbécile l'a mérité, tu le connais, lui et son arrogance légendaire. Le pauvre n'a pas dû supporter d'entendre la vérité et il a certainement sauté sans réfléchir comme il semble le faire à chaque fois que ça concerne cette chose pathétique qu'il prétend aimer

Je souriais en écoutant les paroles de la grande blonde qui visiblement n'aimait pas Bella plus que moi. Elle me rendit mon sourire, pas du tout en colère contre moi pour avoir botté le cul de son frère, puis son regard se balada jusqu'à l'humaine, ce qui provoqua ses traits de muer dans une grimace de dégoût.

Brusquement, Edward se releva, les bras remit en place par ce qui devait être son créateur. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais le reste de la meute apparut brusquement de derrière les arbres.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas plus mal de vous rencontrer maintenant, Cullen ! Grogna Sam. Nous avons bon nombre de choses à discuter

- Oui, Sam, répondit docilement Carlisle. Et bien, ce n'était pas le genre de rencontre que j'avais espéré, mais nous t'écoutons.

Sam m'interrogea du regard, il n'avait pas assisté à l'altercation et ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous le monde paraissait si tendu, mais je me contentai de secouer la tête. Il fronça les sourcils et n'insista pas d'avantage. Les autres loups étaient tous assis en ligne derrière Sam, Seth, Jacob et moi, les vampires quand à eux, semblaient confus par l'expression grave de l'alpha.

- Où sont les deux autres ? Demanda Sam

- Alice et Jasper sont en voyage de chasse au Canada, ils ne reviendront que dans quelques jours, pourquoi, avais-tu besoin de les voir également ?

- Peu importe, soupira Sam. Noha ici présent m'a parlé d'un danger contre notre meute et il semblerait que ton... fils soit responsable du problème...

Aussitôt Edward poussa un grognement et posa ses yeux noircies par la colère sur moi.

- Je n'ai jamais rien fait contre vous, je ne connais même pas cet imbécile, comment aurais-je pu vous mettre en danger ?

Je sautai pour me placer juste en face de lui, provoquant un sursaut de la part du clan, surprit par ma vitesse.

- Peut-être que tu aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de jouer à Roméo pour aller offrir ta main à Aro, lui confiant du même coup l'existence de la meute ! Grognais-je haletant. D'ailleurs pourquoi partir si loin pour mourir lorsque qu'une meute vit à proximité ? La prochaine fois que tu veux en finir, il suffit de venir me voir, je peux te jurer qu'avec moi tu seras sur de ne pas en revenir

Tous les vampires devant nous se statufièrent en comprenant l'erreur qu'avait fait le suicidaire et pendant un moment, je cru qu'au moins, cet imbécile aurait la décence d'adresser des excuses à la meute pour avoir osé les mettre en danger, mais au lieu de cela, il releva la tête tel un coq revendiquant sa place dans la basse cour et fit un pas vers moi.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Aro a ce pouvoir, je n'ai rien fait de...

Il fut stoppé net dans son élan par mon poing. Cela devenait une habitude pour lui, tout comme les hurlement de sa chienne.

- Comment oses-tu, ignoble créature ? Sifflai-je le venin dans la voix. Ces loups ne sont que des gamins pour la plupart, alors que vous avez déjà vécu plus que nécessaire. Tu connaissais les dons des Volturi avant d'aller les rencontrer, tu savais qu'Aro verrait tout, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi mettre ton clan en danger pour avoir brisé la seule loi qui devait être respectée ? Comment peut-on être si égoïste, vindicatif et auto centré ?

- Je n'y est pas pensé ! Hurla-t-il en se redressant difficilement, exposant une fissure le long de sa joue droite. Je souffrais tellement... je n'avais pas ça en tête !

Je secouai la tête à sa bêtise, bien sur qu'il n'avait pas pensée, cela ne semblait pas faire partie de ses capacités, écouter les autres était juste une façon pour lui d'avoir l'impression d'avoir un cerveau.

Une main se posa doucement sur mon épaule et je me tournai brusquement, surprit par le contact.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, murmura Sam qui avait remarqué que je tremblais frénétiquement. Par ailleurs, ils seront plus utile vivants

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Carlisle

- Les Volturi pensaient qu'ils en avait fini avec nous après avoir annihilé tous les loups en Europe dont ma propre meute, mais grâce à ta création, sifflai-je en pointant Edward du doigt, il a comprit que ce n'était pas le cas et ils seront bientôt là pour réparer cette erreur

Carlisle et sa compagne parurent aussi horrifiés que leurs visages de pierres le leur permettaient, sans surprise Edward semblait indifférent, quand aux deux autres dont je ne connaissais pas les noms, ils paraissaient... déterminés ?

- Et bien, nous allons nous battre avec vous ! S'exclama le géant en souriant

- Emmet ! Grogna Edward

- Quoi ? Il faut bien réparer tes conneries, Edward ! Siffla-t-il visiblement irrité par son frère. S'ils ont besoin de notre aide, je suis dedans

Carlisle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais la compagne d'Emmet le devança

- Je serais là aussi, ainsi qu'Edward, faite-moi confiance, je vais m'assurer qu'il soit en première ligne ! Grogna-t-elle en lui adressant un regard mauvais

- Non ! S'écria l'humaine. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il...

- Ho, tu vas la fermer ! Grogna de nouveau la blonde. Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé sans toi, alors tais-toi avant que j'en vienne à regretter mon choix d'alimentation.

Je ne pu retenir mon rire, cette femelle était vraiment trop drôle. Sincèrement, si elle voulait changer son régime en commençant par Bella, je n'allais pas l'en empêcher. Interpellé par mes pensées, Edward se tourna vers moi et durant un instant, son expression me ramena à mes souvenirs de Cauis et nos petites « sessions », en particulier celle qui avait fait de moi ce que j'étais aujourd'hui. Lorsque je revins à la réalité cet enfoiré de violeur d'esprit avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je vois que tu cache beaucoup de choses, murmura-t-il sombrement. Pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité à la meute ? Pourquoi ne pas dire ce que tu es vraiment ?

Je serrai les dents, prêt à sauter sur lui, haletant lourdement alors que mon loup hurlait pour sa libération.

- Ferme-là ! Crachai-je

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, Noha ? Demanda Jacob en s'avançant vers moi. Qu'est-ce que tu cache ?

J'entendis quelques loups reprendre forme humaine derrière nous, mais je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner. Toute l'attention était sur moi qui alors que je scrutais toujours le lecteur d'esprit, imaginant milles et une façon d'en finir avec lui.

- Ouai, moi aussi j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu cache ! Entendis-je hurler derrière moi

Aucun besoin de me retourner pour reconnaître Leah. Je me sentais acculé, tous semblait attendre une réponse de ma part et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à retenir ma colère. J'étais venu ici pour aider la meute de Sam et voilà comment ils me remerciaient ? M'obligeant à repenser à ces horreurs, essayant de me contraindre à donner des réponses que je voulais garder mon moi ?

- Il n'est pas comme vous ! S'exclama Edward fier d'avoir trouvé un moyen de m'atteindre. Pourquoi ne pas leur montrer qui tu es vraiment, pourquoi tu ne seras jamais assez bien pour quiconque ? Il...

Je ne le laissais pas finir, n'ayant plus rien à cacher, je courais jusqu'à lui à pleine vitesse, agrippant sa tignasse d'une main et son cou de l'autre, serrant aussi fort que possible dans l'espoir d'écraser sa gorge. Quelqu'un tenta de faire desserrer ma poigne, mais je lâchai la chevelure de l'idiot et repoussa l'intrus facilement.

- Tu veux jouer ? Grognai-je en me penchant sur lui. Soyons clair puisque tu semble vouloir parler plus que nécessaire. Encore une fois, tu mets ton clan en danger à cause de ta bêtise. Tu as raison, Edward, je suis différent, certainement le seul loup capable de prendre un clan de vampires à moi tout seul. Veux-tu en faire l'expérience ? Veux-tu vraiment me voir perdre la tête ?

Il se tenait tremblant dans ma main, les yeux rivés sur le sol, enfin l'imbécile semblait avoir comprit son erreur.

- Réponds ! Hurlais-je en claquant son corps contre l'arbre derrière lui. Veux-tu me voir tuer ton créateur et sa compagne, avant d'arracher ton cœur de pierres de ta poitrine ?

- Non, murmura-t-il si doucement que je faillis ne pas l'entendre

_Pas fou_ ! Ricanai-je silencieusement, il avait vu comment j'étais parvenu à quitter le château, ce que j'avais fais aux gardes que j'avais croisé et ce que j'étais plus que disposé à lui faire s'il me poussait à bout.

Je relâchai le morceau de merde qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et en me tournant vers la meute, je remarquai les regards étranges qu'ils avaient tous. Leah, quand à elle regardait fièrement, attendant toujours la réponse que j'aurai voulu ne jamais avoir à donner.

- Alors ? Poussa-t-elle en souriant. Qui es-tu vraiment, Noha ?

Hargneux, j'arrachai ma chemise et m'avança direction de la meute qui à mon grand désarroi prit une position défensive. Jacob semblait plus confus que jamais, mais également en colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cache ? Murmura-t-il en serrant les dents

Je tentais autant que possible de calmer mes tremblements, ainsi que ma respiration, il n'était pas temps pour partir dans une rage meurtrière. Ils voulaient savoir quel genre de monstre j'étais et bien ils allaient voir. Fermant les yeux pour me concentrer, je reprenais ma véritable apparence, la même en fait... avec les preuves de mon séjour en Italie.

J'entendis tous le monde exprimer leur choc à la vue devant eux. Oui, j'étais ignoble, marqué à jamais, défiguré. M'avançant doucement vers Jacob, j'attrapai durement son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder.

- Tu voulais savoir, alors regarde ! Grognai-je le dégoût dans la voix. Regarde le monstre sur lequel tu t'es imprégné !

Il releva enfin les yeux sur moi, j'aurai voulu être capable de m'émouvoir en remarquant les larmes dans ses yeux, mais j'en étais incapable. Il était censé s'être imprégné sur moi, me protéger et pourtant ils s'étaient associé à tous pour m'obliger à me montrer tel quel.

- Comment... que... comment peux-tu...

- Cacher mon apparence ? Ricanai-je à sa maladresse. Simple, après une multitude de tortures, Cauis à pensé que ce serait drôle de me faire avaler du venin. Sais-tu ce qui se passe lorsque qu'un loup ingurgite du venin, Jacob ?

Je souriais sombrement face à son désarroi, il se contenta de secouer la tête

- Et bien, eux non plus à ce moment là. Lorsque nous sommes mordu, nous mourrons. Mais lorsque nous avalons du venin, c'est comme avaler de l'acide, tu as l'impression que tes organes internes se liquéfies... aucune douleur n'est comparable à ça, à côté, ta première transformation ressemble à une caresse. Bien sur, cela eut l'effet estompé, ce fut la pire torture imaginé pour moi, mais ce fut aussi ce qui m'a offert la liberté...

Tous restèrent silencieux durant un long moment, essayant certainement de se remettre du choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- Le venin t'as permis d'accroître tes capacités de métamorphe ! S'exclama doucement Carlisle

Je lâchai Jacob et me recula de quelques pas pour regarder le vampire

- Exactement. Après ça, j'ai découvert par hasard que j'étais capable de me métamorphoser en pratiquement n'importe quoi...

La colère s'estompant peu à peu, je commençais à me sentir fatigué et terriblement peiné. Il n'avait jamais été prévu que quiconque puisse me voir de la sorte, certainement pas Jacob. À la vérité, je me sentais déçu et de nouveau trahi, durant un moment j'avais eu la bêtise de croire que je pourrai paraître normal à leurs yeux. C'est ce que j'aurai voulu, être aussi normal que possible, juste un loup parmi eux. Mais je m'étais lourdement trompé, peu importe ce que je parvenais à cacher, la vérité, la... réalité finirait toujours par réapparaître.

Je n'étais pas vraiment humain, pas vraiment loup, pas vraiment vampire... juste un monstre.

En soupirant tristement à ma prise de conscience, je levai les yeux vers Sam qui me regardait avec pitié.

- Je vais prendre mes affaires et partir, déclarais-je avant de me tourner pour marcher en direction de la réserve


	8. Chapter 8

Salut les gens,

Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier pour les commentaires, je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise.

Pour info, certaines scènes seront peut-être un peu... cru? Je sais pas encore exactement, mais j'ai envi de faire un Jacob et un Jasper dominant...en tout cas, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose d'un peu différent de mes autres histoires.

Sinon, j'ai commencé le nouveau chapitre de la haine à l'amour et je suis aussi sur Obscurité pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Merci encore et bonne lecture

Sandra

Ps: je sais que vous vous demandiez ou était le beau blond, il arrive, pas d'inquiétude

* * *

><p>PRIT AU PIÈGE<p>

Pov Jasper

Je suivais Alice en soupirant à travers les rues de Seattle tout en essayant désespérément de comprendre pourquoi elle avait tant voulu m'éloigner de la maison. Évidemment, elle pensait que ses explications plus que douteuses suffirait à calmer ma curiosité, mais je n'aimai pas être prit pour un imbécile et depuis quelques temps, je remarquais qu'Alice en avait fait une habitude.

Je l'avais suivi lorsqu'elle m'avait trouvé parce que je n'avais tout simplement plus envi de demeurer seul et j'avais pensé qu'intégrer un clan possédant des valeurs si différentes de ce que j'avais connu avec Maria serait une bonne façon de commencer une nouvelle vie. Lorsqu'elle m'avait soutenu être ma compagne, je m'étais empressé de la contredire. Me pensait-elle si stupide ou désespéré ? Même si elle n'avait pas insisté à ce sujet, elle n'avait cessé de me répéter que nous étions destiné à être ensemble.

Qui étais-je pour la refuser alors qu'elle s'était docilement allongé pour moi ? J'avais beau être un vampire, je n'en étais pas moins un homme... avec des besoins.

Cependant il avait toujours été clair dans mon esprit que je n'étais pas destiné à vivre mon éternité avec elle et au fond, j'étais sur qu'elle le savait. Les années passant, j'avais fini par devenir moi-même de plus en plus docile, fatigué de l'entendre geindre à chaque fois que je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle, contrairement à moi, Alice avait une patience à toute épreuve et ne voulant pas en arriver à la blesser physiquement, j'avais toujours fini par céder. Malgré cela, je sentais ma propre patience arriver à des limites que j'étais moi-même surpris d'avoir atteints. J'appréciai cette nouvelle vie que m'avait offerte ma rencontre avec elle, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que j'aimai être manipulé et la manipulation était malheureusement la spécialité de celle qui avec les années était devenu ma femme.

Je me sentais redevable envers elle, non pas à cause de ce nouveau régime auquel je m'étais conformé afin de faire parti du clan Cullen, mais parce qu'elle m'avait permit d'appartenir quelque part et c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. C'était la solitude qui m'avait poussé dans la dépression, certainement le fait de devoir me nourrir d'humains. Il était difficile de se retrouver seul après avoir passé près d'un siècle au milieu d'une centaine de nouveaux nés.

J'avais donc supporté son comportement pour cette raison, mais à présent, je n'étais plus aussi sur de mon choix. Depuis un moment déjà, Alice paraissait cacher quelque chose de moi, ho bien sur, elle avait toujours eut ses petites cachotteries, mais cela commençait à avoir une incidence sur ma vie et mes habitudes et je n'aimai pas être laissé dans le noir sur un sujet qui visiblement me concerner de près.

J'étais donc là, la suivant alors qu'elle flânait dans les rues, passant d'une boutique à l'autre et je tentais de garder ma colère sous contrôle de peur d'en arriver à la blesser. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais j'avais déjà été si patient avec elle, je lui avais déjà tant donné. Oui, elle m'avait trouvé, mais lui devais-je pour autant ? Après tout, elle ne serait jamais venu me chercher si elle n'y avait pas trouvé son propre intérêt. Elle n'avait pas fait ça pour moi, mais pour elle. Uniquement pour elle.

La seule chose qui semblait calmer un peu mon irritation, c'était qu'au moins je ne serais pas obligé de supporter l'odeur révoltante de l'humaine dont s'était entiché Edward. À croire que l'imbécile cherchait à pousser mes limites au delà de l'acceptable. Il savait à quel point il pouvait m'être difficile de garder ma soif sous contrôle et pourtant il semblait trouver amusant de ramener cette fille sous mon nez encore et encore, comme si supporter la privation à chaque fois que je devais fréquenter cette école pour humain ne suffisait pas, à présent, je devais aussi me retenir dans notre sanctuaire, le lieu ou nous étions censé vivre en paix.

Je pouvais dire que lui et Alice cherchaient vraiment à découvrir ce qui se passerait si je perdais la tête, d'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pensé à s'accoupler tous les deux, ils se ressemblaient tellement, eux et leur amour pour la manipulation, leur arrogance et leur certitude qu'on ne pouvait rien leur cacher.

Je n'avais jamais été très proche d'Edward, ce gamin ne savait rien, il avait toujours été surprotégé, que ce soit par sa famille humaine ou par Carlisle. Il pensait savoir ce qu'était la souffrance, mais lorsque j'avais entendu son histoire soit disant tragique, je n'avais pu retenir mes rires. C'était tout simplement ridicule. Il passait son temps à pleurer sur son sort, alors qu'il avait eu bien plus que n'importe quel vampire que j'avais jusqu'ici rencontré. Il semblait incapable d'accepter ce qu'il était devenu et ce, malgré la vie paisible que lui avait offert Carlisle. À la vérité, ce pauvre Edward continuait encore et encore à faire l'erreur de vivre selon les valeurs humaines que ses parents biologiques lui avait enseignés. Pour lui nous étions des créatures du mal, voué à la damnation... pour moi nous étions des prédateurs, tout comme les humains ou les animaux. Ni plus, ni moins.

De mon existence, je n'avais jamais croisé humain ou vampire avec ne serait-ce que la moitié de son arrogance, il était si sur de lui... ou plutôt de son pouvoir. Si bien que j'avais dû le calmer à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il s'était un peu trop concentré sur mes pensées avide d'assouvir sa curiosité. Il était relativement simple de se débarrasser de la petite chose sensible qu'il était. Lui montrer ce que j'étais réellement capable de faire avait suffit à le dégoûter au delà du possible et à le faire fuir allant jusqu'à préférer l'esprit superficiel de Rosalie.

Lorsqu'il avait osé s'amouracher de l'humaine, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de partager mon opinion avec lui, il savait qu'elle n'était pas sa compagne, tous le monde le savait, pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité à tous nous mettre en danger pour elle. Ce pauvre garçon était tellement impressionné d'avoir enfin rencontré quelqu'un capable de résister à son don, qu'il s'était fait pour mission de la garder sous contrôle. Je dois reconnaître que l'humaine était la seule à avoir été capable de calmer son arrogance sans avoir à faire quoi que ce soit. Mais comme je m'étais évertué à l'expliquer à l'imbécile, cette fille était très certainement doué, ce dont j'étais sur après avoir entendu parler de sa résistance aux dons de Jane et de Aro.

Il n'y avait donc là rien d'extraordinaire dans le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas lire son esprit. D'ailleurs j'étais certain que même s'il en avait été capable, il n'y aurait pas eu grand chose à lire.

Cette fille était d'un ennuie...

Elle était aussi transparente pour moi qu'opaque pour mon frère. Contrairement à lui, mon pouvoir fonctionnait très bien sur elle... malheureusement. Peut-être aurais-je pu l'apprécier d'avantage si je n'avais pas sus ce qui se cachait derrière son expression faussement innocente.

- Jazz, dépêche-toi ! Entendis-je brusquement

Je fronçais les sourcils en observant Alice sautiller comme une adolescente vers une boutique de luxe et me mordis la joue pour m'empêcher de lui dire à quel point je détestais ce surnom ridicule. Parfois je me demandais pourquoi j'avais fait autant d'effort pour me conformer à ses désirs. Du temps ou tous m'appelait major, je pouvais au moins me vanter d'être respecté. À présent, je me sentais comme un de ces loups sauvages qu'on était parvenu à apprivoiser. Je me sentais... pathétique.

- Pouvons-nous rentrer ? Soupirais-je en traînant le pas vers elle

Elle souffla de façon spectaculaire et secoua la tête comme si elle s'apprêtait à expliquer quelque chose d'important à un enfant.

- Jazz, je t'ai dis que je voulais acheter quelques vêtements, essaye d'être un peu plus patient !

Grognant dans son souffle, elle pénétra dans la boutique, me laissant abasourdie sur le trottoir. Plus patient ? Se fichait-elle de moi ? D'abord elle m'oblige à aller à la chasse deux fois en trois jours, puis au lieu de rentrer, je devais la suivre dans les magasins de Seattle ? Elle savait à quel point je détestais faire les magasins, alors pourquoi me torturer de la sorte ?

Mieux, pourquoi me torturais-je de la sorte ?

En haussant les épaules, je décidais de faire demi tour pour rentrer sans me soucier de la laisser sur place. J'en avais plus qu'assez d'Alice, plus qu'assez de ne pas être moi-même. Après tout, la seule obligation pour appartenir au clan de Carlisle était de demeurer végétarien, alors pourquoi devrais-je me forcer à rester avec une femme que je n'aimai pas ? Une femme qui semblait croire qu'elle était parvenu à me dresser...

- Jazz ! Hurla-t-elle en sortant précipitamment de la boutique, où vas-tu ?

Je me tournais en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas me laisser envahir par le colère, mais ce fut en vain.

- Loin de toi ! Grognai-je avant de m'éloigner

Pov Jacob

Noah avait disparut depuis à peine cinq minutes et aucun de nous avait bougé. J'étais... abasourdie, choqué, furieux, peiné... et j'en passe. Mais le sentiment qui prédominait mon esprit était la culpabilité. Mon compagnon avait eu besoin de moi, de mon soutien et je l'avais trahi, je l'avais regardé comme s'il avait commis un crime, comme s'il était responsable de son sort. Je m'étais rangé du côté de la meute et même des sangsues... du côté de Leah et d'Edward.

- Ce monstre est enfin parti, entendis-je murmurer

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais à genoux sur le sol, sanglotant pathétiquement. Je relevai la tête, essayant de contrôler l'accès de rage qui s'était rapidement emparé de mon corps. N'en avait-il pas fait assez ? Que cherchait-il de plus ?

- Je te demande pardon ? Grondais-je en me levant lentement. Comment tu viens d'appeler mon compagnon ?

Il cligna des yeux, surprit par ma soudaine colère et je le vis reculer de quelques pas. Bien ce connard commençait peut-être enfin à comprendre que face à moi, c'était lui la proie.

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il en essayant de reprendre consistance. Même un imbécile comme toi peut voir qu'il est dangereux, bien plus que nous. J'ai vu une multitude de choses dans ses souvenirs, il...

Poussant un grognement haineux, je sautais sur lui avec toute la hargne que ses paroles venaient de nourrir en moi. Je voulais le déchirer, finir sa misérable existence une bonne fois pour toute. J'atterrissais sur son corps frêle, me transformant juste avant l'impact avec son torse, lui causant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Tendit que j'entendais les hurlements de Bella qui me suppliait d'arrêter, je labourai mes griffes sur la poitrine de cet enfoiré qui m'avait poussé à bout une fois de trop. Rapidement, le reste du pack prit place entre le reste du clan Cullen et moi afin de les empêcher d'interférer et me permettre de laisser ma colère s'exprimer librement.

- S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! Supplia Carlisle qui semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à ne pas intervenir.

Il n'était évidemment pas question pour moi de lui obéir, mais lorsque sa compagne tomba à genoux pour me supplier à son tour, à contre cœur, je dégageai mes crocs du corps dégoûtant de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils et recula après avoir craché son bras.

En passant les yeux sur les Cullen, je remarquais que la blonde et son compagnon étaient restés à l'écart, bien qu'inquiet, ils paraissaient penser que leur frère méritait sa punition. En revanche, Carlisle et sa femme semblaient totalement choqué en scrutant le lecteur d'esprit toujours sur le dos, la chemise déchiqueté, des cicatrices profondes sur tout le torse, le cou et le visage, ainsi qu'un bras arraché.

Je repris forme humaine sans me soucier d'apparaître nu devant eux et m'avança légèrement afin d'empêcher Carlisle d'arriver jusqu'à Edward pour l'aider. Après tout, il méritait bien cette douleur. Lorsque mon regard passa sur Bella, un sentiment de satisfaction intense s'empara de moi. Elle était totalement immobile, les yeux rivés sur son « compagnon », les joues striés de larmes.

- Mettons les choses au clair de suite, Cullen. Dans la mesure ou l'un de vos membres est responsable du danger qui nous menace, je vous somme de nous aider à combattre ces sangsues Italiennes. À chaque fois que vous nous avait demandé de l'aide, nous avons été là, à présent, il est temps pour vous de trouver une certaine utilité à votre existence sans fin. Concernant Noah, même s'il ne fait pas partit de la meute, il est mon compagnon et je vais mettre un terme à la vie de quiconque se permettra de le blesser de quelque manière que ce soit. Je reportais mon attention sur Carlisle qui n'avait pas quitté le corps de son prétendu fils des yeux. Pour finir, poursuivis-je, je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de penser à contrôler cet imbécile, j'ai été bien trop patient avec lui et je commence sérieusement à en avoir plus qu'assez de son comportement puéril...

- Vous avez tous les deux eu des comportements puérils et c'est inacceptable, soupira la compagne de Carlisle

Je levai un sourcil à son attention, il fallait du culot pour me comparer à cette pathétique créature à mes pieds.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, maman ours, ton soit disant fils est sur terre depuis quoi... une bonne centaine d'années ? Je viens juste d'avoir dix huit ans, je me réserve le droit d'être puéril comme n'importe quel gamin de mon age, en revanche, qu'une créature qui a vécu plus d'un siècle et qui semble cultiver un niveau d'arrogance bien au delà des limites admissibles se permette d'avoir ce genre de comportement, ça c'est inacceptable ! Vous voulez vous considérer comme ses parents? Ricanai-je sombrement. Alors éduquez-le !

Je pensais enfin pouvoir faire demi-tour afin de courir vers Noah, mais ce fut à ce moment là que Bella décida de sortir de sa léthargie.

- Comment oses-tu Jacob ? Murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux sur moi. Nous nous connaissons depuis des années, je pensais que tu m'aimais. Elle s'arrêta pour calmer sa respiration haletante, déglutit, puis fit quelques pas vers moi. Comment peux-tu choisir ce monstre dégoûtant que tu ne connais même pas ? Comment peux-tu même le considérer comme ton compagnon ? Alors tu es quoi maintenant ? Une sorte de tapette immonde ? Est-ce que c'est ça, Jacob ? Tu vas devenir un pd du jour au lendemain pour ce... cette chose ?

J'avais la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Je scrutais son visage avec attention, cherchant désespérément une erreur, espérant que j'avais simplement imaginé ces mots. Bella, celle dont j'étais tombé amoureux, celle pour laquelle j'avais risqué ma vie, celle pour laquelle je m'étais battu n'avait pas pu dire de telles horreurs ?

Clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, je reculai en prenant conscience que je tremblais tellement que j'étais sur le point de phase et sauter sur elle pour arracher son visage. Mais fort heureusement pour elle, Seth qui avait également reprit forme humaine me devança.

- Ferme ta putain de gueule, salope ! Hurla-t-il hargneux. Ne parle pas de lui de cette façon devant moi, ni maintenant, ni jamais ! Le seul monstre que je vois ici, c'est toi Isabella Swan. Toi et ton égoïsme, toi et ton obsession pour l'immortalité, toi et cette habitude maladive que tu as de mettre ceux qui t'entourent constamment en danger.

Seth se tourna légèrement vers moi en m'adressant un regard sévère.

- C'est maintenant que tu te décide, Jacob ! C'est maintenant que tu deviens un homme, maintenant que tu dois prendre ta décisions, puis tes responsabilités. Fais un choix maintenant avant que tu ne le perde pour toujours, me prévint-il sévèrement

Les mots de mon ami résonnèrent dans mon esprit à plusieurs reprises avant que je finisse enfin par me retourner pour courir avec la ferme intention de retrouver Noah et l'empêcher de partir. Seth avait raison, il était temps que je devienne celui que j'étais destiné à être, il était temps que je devienne un bon compagnon... ainsi qu'un alpha.


	9. Chapter 9

Pov Noah

Je marchais lentement en direction de la réserve, passant à l'esprit les différentes façons d'en finir tout en évitant la souffrance.

Si j'étais suicidaire, je n'en pas pour autant maso.

J'avais pensé à sauter de l'une des falaises, mais si j'en arrivais à me rater, cela pourrait réellement devenir très moche. Contrairement aux humains, la plupart des poisons ne pouvaient pas fonctionner avec notre métabolisme. Je ne pouvais pas non plus me contenter de me trancher les veines, puisque la plaie serait trop rapidement guéri.

Alors quoi ?

Engager un combat avec le violeur d'esprit et le laisser gagner ? Cela pourrait me rendre service à moi, mais certainement pas au monde, cela ne permettrait que de faire gonfler d'avantage son ego.

Même si je l'attendais depuis longtemps maintenant, je n'avais jamais pensé à la façon d'y parvenir, évidemment, trouver un vampire serait la solution la plus évidente, il me suffirait de le provoquer et tendre le cou...

Mais à part les Cullen, les vampires ne couraient pas la région et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de créer plus de problèmes entre la meute et le clan, pas alors qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de leur aide pour se battre.

Peut-être devrais-je simplement attendre à distance l'arrivé des Volturi et mourir comme un combattant? Ce serait certainement plus acceptable que tout autre forme de suicide, cependant, j'étais toujours en colère contre les Quilleutes. En colère et terriblement blessé.

Lorsque j'avais constaté que Sam ne semblait pas tenir rigueur contre Jacob pour son imprégnation sur moi, j'avais réellement cru que cette meute était différente, que je pourrai être traité comme un égal ici. Malheureusement je m'étais trompé, ici je n'étais pas un monstre à cause de ma sexualité, mais à cause de mon passé, de mon emprisonnement, de mes affreuses cicatrices... de mes tortures...

Mais bizarrement ce fut la douleur qui m'accapara lorsque je repensais à ma conversation avec Seth qui me fit courber l'échine face au mal qui me rongeait. Le plus douloureux était que je n'étais plus si sur de ma réponse. Dans d'autres circonstances aurais-je aimé avoir Jacob pour compagnon ? Plus aussi sur... plus sur du tout même.

Imprégnation ou pas, Jacob semblait toujours amouraché de cette humaine, donc qui j'étais vraiment n'avait pas de réelle incidence sur nous s'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Même si j'avais été un humain parfaitement sain physiquement et mentalement, ça n'aurait pas pu fonctionner entre nous avec cette Bella dans l'image.

J'avais dans l'esprit que le loup était censé protéger son imprégné, quelque soit les circonstances, il aurait dû me soutenir ou au moins de pas prendre part à la pression que les autres avaient mit sur moi pour obtenir leur réponse. Et pourtant... lorsqu'il était arrivé avec Seth, sa première réaction avait été de s'inquiéter pour l'humaine, puis s'inquiéter de devoir faire face à une guerre avec les Cullen. A aucun moment, il ne s'était demandé si j'allais bien, non, seul Seth avait prit la peine de me poser la question. Cela pouvait paraître ridicule, mais ayant vu plusieurs interactions entre un loup et son âme sœur, je ne pouvais que constater qu'il y avait un réel problème avec le comportement de Jacob. Peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment imprégné sur moi ? En fin de compte, ce ne serait pas plus mal, cela voulait dire que je pouvais faire ce que bon me semble avec ma vie, il n'y aurait aucune répercussion sur lui.

En fin de compte, j'étais libre et lui aussi.

Étrangement, cette pensée ne fit que me peiner d'avantage. Une partie de moi et non la moindre ne voulait pas être libre, je voulais lui appartenir, je voulais être important pour lui... mais même si cela avait été possible à un moment, à présent qu'il avait vraiment vu qui j'étais, à quel point j'étais monstrueux, il ne pourrait plus jamais me regarder de la même façon, même en prenant la peine d'user de mon don pour me cacher.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

Arrivé dans la maison de Sam, je me pressais d'emballer les quelques affaires que j'avais éparpillé dans la chambre d'ami, puis je me précipitai dehors, espérant ne pas avoir à rencontrer qui que ce soit avant mon départ.

Je me sentais suffisamment mal comme ça et sans l'aide de ma colère, je n'avais plus la force de faire face à qui que ce soit.

- Noah !

Je stoppai net dans mon élan et restai immobile quelques secondes après avoir reconnu la voix de Jacob au loin, puis je reprenais rapidement mes esprits et me remis à marcher plus vite pour quitter la réserve.

Bien sur, cela aurait été trop beau de pouvoir partir sans une nouvelle altercation, il allait certainement me reprocher d'avoir fait pleurer sa précieuse Bella...

- Noah, attends ! Grogna-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement

- Fou-moi la paix, Jacob !

En soupirant, je m'efforçais de marcher plus vite, ayant pris un chemin qui m'assurer de ne pas avoir à croiser les membres de la meute de nouveau, cela m'obligeait également à passer devant les habitations, m'empêchant de me transformer pour m'enfuir.

Juste parfait !

Une main s'abattit brusquement sur mon avant-bras et je sursautais en reculant de quelques pas, étonné de ne pas l'avoir entendu se rapprocher si vite.

- Je viens de te dire de me foutre la paix ! Grognai-je en m'éloignant de lui

Au lieu de m'écouter, il s'empara de nouveau de mon bras, m'obligeant à me retourner complètement, mais je refusais cependant de le regarder, préférant de loin la contemplation du sol.

- Lâche-moi ! Hurlais-je sans me soucier d'être entendu ou non

- Non. Il n'est pas question que mon compagnon m'abandonne. Tu viens avec moi

Je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant où était le piège. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il puisse me considérer comme son compagnon après avoir vu mon vrai visage.

- Je ne suis pas ton compagnon, Jacob ! M'emportai-je de nouveau. Retourne donc vers ton humaine stup...

Ses lèvres s'abattirent sur les miennes si brusquement que je restai là, immobile, totalement tétanisé. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je devais réagir. Une partie de moi ne voulais que se fondre dans l'instant, mais l'autre ramenait des souvenirs à la surface, des souvenirs qui n'avaient rien d'aussi agréable que la sensation des lèvres de Jacob sur moi. C'était très étrange, très contradictoire... comme une bataille interne entre mon humanité et mon côté bestial.

Reprenant brusquement mes esprits, je reculai, haletant.

- Que...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmurai-je pitoyablement

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il empoigna de nouveau mon bras, avec plus de douceur cependant. M'obligeant de nouveau à lui faire face et cette fois-ci, mon regard rencontra ses iris noires et son expression étrange

- Tu es mon compagnon, mon destin et que je sois damné si je te laisse me glisser entre les doigts, soupira-t-il en posant son autre main sur ma joue. Je suis désolé pour ma réaction, tellement désolé. Mais je jure que je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal de la sorte... s'il te plaît, juste... laisse-moi une chance ?

Je devais sans doute ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau. Ouvrant et fermant la bouche à plusieurs reprises en cherchant désespérément quoi dire. En remarquant mon désarroi, il me prit de cour une fois de plus.

- Je sais que tu ne voulais rien de plus que mon amitié, Noah. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas me contenter de ça. J'ai besoin que tu me laisse t'aimer, que tu me laisse te toucher...

Avez-vous déjà vécu un de ces moments ou votre esprit semble essayer d'ingérer de trop nombreuses informations et fini par faire une sorte de black out ? C'était exactement mon cas à cet instant précis. Après quelques longues minutes de vide total, la première chose que je parvins à comprendre c'est que je me sentais totalement perdu. Il me voulait toujours... après ce qu'il avait vu ? Était-il un de ces pervers qui donne dans le gore ? Parce qu'après avoir vu mon visage et mon corps couvert de cicatrices, il fallait avoir un sérieux problème mental pour avoir le moindre désir de me toucher. Ensuite, je pris conscience que je n'avais pas la force de le repousser, même en essayant, mon esprit paraissait incapable de désobéir à l'homme devant moi. Un peu comme un ordre alpha, mais différent cependant, parce que cette contrainte là ne me faisait pas peur.

En revanche, mon nouveau comportement, lui me faisait peur.

Quelques heures auparavant, j'avais en tête de rester ami avec Jacob aussi longtemps que possible, peu importait mes désirs profonds, je savais que rien de réel n'était possible.

Mais à présent... mon dieu qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ? Chuchotais-je en essayant de reprendre mes esprits

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et son visage se froissa dans la confusion.

- Comment ça ?

Mon regard était toujours profondément perdu dans le sien, cherchant comment il avait été capable d'avoir ce brusque impact sur moi. Je ne m'étais pas imprégné, cependant, il venait de se passer quelque chose, car l'idée même de me détacher de lui pour partir me rendait littéralement malade.

Comment était-ce même possible ? Une quoi... demi empreinte ? Non, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, pourtant, je n'avais pas d'autre explication. Je ressentais la plénitude, le sentiment d'être complet... mais pourtant, au fond, je ne l'étais pas complètement... il manquait encore quelque chose pour que cela puisse réellement s'appeler une empreinte.

Mais quoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

- Noah ? S'inquiéta Jacob. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je n'en suis pas sur, murmurai-je pour moi-même

Était-ce l'effet du venin sur moi qui m'empêchait de m'imprégner normalement ?

- Noah ? M'interpella de nouveau Jacob tout en faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à la mienne. Viens, rentrons à la maison...

J'étais tellement abasourdie par son comportement étrange et le mien qui visiblement m'empêchait de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, que je le laissais me balader derrière lui, non pas jusqu'à la maison de Sam, mais jusqu'à une petite maison rouge à l'autre bout de la réserve. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette chose étrange n'était arrivé que maintenant plutôt que lorsque nous nous étions rencontré pour la première fois. Si rien en moi n'avait changé depuis notre première rencontre, alors cela venait forcement de Jacob...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je alors qu'il me faisait pénétrer dans le salon de sa maison. Pourquoi...

Je me tût lorsqu'il prit mon visage dans ses mains, alors que ses yeux voyageaient lentement sur chacun de mes traits, comme s'il tentait d'enregistrer le moindre détail.

- Je veux voir ton vrai visage, laissa-t-il échapper

Je pouvais sentir mes traits se contorsionner dans l'horreur et je baissai de suite les yeux sur le plancher en bois, essayant de trouver en moi la force de me détacher de lui pour fuir. Sur le chemin de retour, j'avais vite utilisé mon pouvoir pour rendre de nouveau mes cicatrices invisibles, il n'était pas question d'effrayer qui que ce soit.

Sa main souleva doucement mon visage, mais je ne pouvais pas trouver en moi la force de croiser son regard. Comment pouvait-il me demander une telle chose ? Comment pouvait-il même supporter de me toucher de la sorte ?

- S'il te plaît ?

Je secouai la tête pour tenter de renier sa commande, mais encore une fois, j'avais la sensation d'être incapable de lui désobéir. J'optai donc pour une approche différente pour échapper à sa demande. La supplication.

- Laisse-moi partir, soupirais-je brusquement las de tout. Laisse-moi partir, Jacob... s'il te plaît

- Je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas possible, gronda-t-il sévèrement. Je veux voir ton vrai visage. Maintenant.

Cette fois-ci, c'était un ordre, un vrai. Aussi horrifié que je pouvais l'être, j'obtempérai, le laissant de nouveau voir mon visage en parvenant à peine à retenir mes larmes.

- Tu es beau, affirma-t-il

Je fus incapable de ne pas rire sombrement. Beau ? Était-ce une sorte de plaisanterie cruelle ? Avant ma rencontre avec les Volturi, il était vrai qu'on pouvait me considérer comme un bel homme. Mais maintenant ? Je portais trois longues cicatrices sur le visages, dont une qui le traverser de part en part. Je me souvenais parfaitement de chacune d'entre elle. Surtout celle partant en biais du front jusqu'à mon menton. Ce jour là, j'avais été si sur que Cauis avait arraché mon visage, le croché était resté coincé dans l'os de ma mâchoire et l'enfoiré s'était amusé à tirer dessus...

- Ne pleure pas, Noah, me supplia Jacob me ramenant à la réalité. Je suis en colère contre celui qui t'as fais ça, mais tu n'es pas laid, m'assura-t-il en passant un doigt sur la ligne blanche. Chacune d'entre elle témoigne de ton courage...

Je le repoussais violemment en laissant échapper un grognement.

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Sifflai-je en secouant la tête. Elles ne font que témoigner de mes tortures, rien de plus, rien de moins. Je reculai de quelques pas, ne parvenant plus à contrôler l'afflux d'images qui envahissaient mon esprit. S'il te plaît... peut-on... arrêter ça ?

Jacob fronça les sourcils et se tût durant quelques longues secondes, se contentant de me scruter attentivement.

- Viens ici, m'ordonna-t-il en ouvrant les bras pour moi

Je déglutis, pas très sur de savoir quoi faire de l'étreinte qu'il voulait m'offrir, mais de nouveau, désobéir semblait hors de question et je m'avançais alors timidement pour le laisser serpenter ses bras autour de moi.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, mais c'était nécessaire. Cela m'a permit de savoir où était ma place. Je pensais que je finirait par accepter que tu ne veuille pas d'autre chose que mon amitié, mais là encore je me trompai lourdement... à présent que je suis devenu alpha, j'ai besoin de mon compagnon à mes côtés, j'ai besoin de toi Noah. Je sais que rien de tout cela n'est facile pour toi, mais il n'est pas question de revenir en arrière. Il fit une pause alors que je restai totalement immobile dans ses bras essayant d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se recula légèrement afin de pouvoir me regarder et releva doucement mon visage. Je te fais le serment ici et maintenant que tant que je serais en vie, personne ne te blessera de nouveau, je jure de faire tout en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureux et...

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Aussi surprenant que ça pouvait l'être pour moi, mon corps avait prit le relais sans se soucier de mon esprit. Je plaquais une main sur sa nuque, avalant littéralement sa bouche tout en essayant de faire abstraction de la partie de mon esprit épouvanté par mes actions. Malgré ma taille, je me sentais incroyablement petit dans les bras de Jacob, mais j'aimai ça, j'aimai me sentir protégé et surtout, j'aimai l'idée de lui appartenir. Alors que nos langues se mélangeaient, offrant sa saveur sucrée à mes papilles, je fus incroyablement heureux de constater que rien d'autre n'était sur mon esprit si ce n'était lui, ses bras autour de moi et sa langue dans ma bouche. Rapidement, Jacob prit le contrôle du baiser et il me repoussa doucement sur le divan, se reposant sur moi en grognant possessif contre mes lèvres.

- Tu es a moi, souffla-t-il doucement alors que sa bouche voyageait sur mon cou. Rien qu'à moi...

Et brusquement, je pris conscience qu'il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait pas à quel point j'étais sale, il ne savait pas que j'étais devenu la putain de ma propre meute... il ne savait rien. Peu importe qu'il soit parvenu à briser mes barrières, peu importe qu'il est été capable de me permettre de le voir comme mon compagnon... lorsqu'il saurait...

Pris de panique, je le repoussais violemment, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas me mettre à sangloter comme un enfant. Je n'osais pas regarder son visage, mais je pouvais sentir sa confusion, sa déception et le pire... le rejet.

- Jacob...

- Tu ne veux pas de moi, murmura-t-il tristement. Tu ne veux vraiment pas de moi

Au son de sa voix, je pouvais dire qu'il était résigné, mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps parce que sa peine et sa résignation furent rapidement remplacé par la colère. Il se releva brusquement et commença à faire les cents pas devant moi.

- Je sais que le problème n'est pas que je sois un homme alors quoi ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas assez bien ? Je te dégoûte... ou tu ne veux pas me pardonner ? Dis-moi ! Je peux le réparer, je peux...

- Ça n'a rien à voir, soupirais-je en me redressant pour m'asseoir. Je... Jacob... tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait... si tu savais, crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas me toucher, marmonnais-je honteusement en plaquant mes mains sur mon visage

Je l'entendis s'agenouiller devant moi, mais il prit soin de ne pas me toucher. Je pouvais toujours sentir la colère suinter de tous les pores de sa peau, c'était étrange qu'il est pu changer dans un temps si court, à cette instant, il dégageait une puissance absolument impressionnante.

- Ces... ces sangsues dégoûtantes vont payer ! Me promit-il dans un rugissement haineux. Je jure qu'ils vont payer, Noah

Je relevais la tête, de nouveau surpris par sa réaction, ce n'était certainement pas à quoi je m'attendais. Son corps tremblait tellement que j'étais sur qu'il était sur le point de se transformer d'une seconde à l'autre, cependant, après une bonne minute durant laquelle je l'observai attentivement, il parut avoir un parfait contrôle de lui-même et ce, malgré toute la colère qu'il semblait contenir. Son regard était rivé sur le plancher, mais après un moment, il ferma les yeux et prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer avant de relever le yeux sur moi.

- Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Je te promet que tu ne risque rien avec moi, Noah. Je ne laisserai personne te blesser comme ces sangsues l'ont fait. Tu n'as rien a craindre, de personne et surtout pas de moi

Je clignais des yeux, étonné que malgré ce que je venais de lui avouer, il était simplement inquiet de ma réaction à une attaque physique de sa part. J'avais beau chercher encore et encore, au milieu de la multitude d'émotions qui passaient sur son visage, à aucun moment je ne pu lire le dégoût. Et je pris rapidement conscience qu'il n'avait toujours pas saisis ce que j'avais voulu dire.

- Ce n'était pas eux, lâchai-je sans réfléchir. Ma meute pensait que je n'étais pas normal... ils pensaient que préférer les hommes aux femmes faisait de moi un monstre et... et ils ont...

Je m'interrompais en essayant de clamer mes pleures, incapable d'en dire d'avantage. Il se concentra sur mon visage, essayant de comprendre ce que je venais de lui dire et lorsqu'il le fit, il se releva en poussant un rugissement qui me fit sursauter, balayant violemment la table basse par la même occasion et disparut en dehors de la maison si vite que mes yeux eurent peine à suivre le mouvement.

Enfin il avait comprit.


	10. Chapter 10

LA COLÈRE D'UN ALPHA

Pov Jacob

Je n'avais pas été sur d'avoir bien compris au premier abord, mais lorsque je le fis, quelque chose se brisa en moi, rongeant toute trace d'humanité dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur. J'avais besoin de sortir et vite.

Dès que je fus dehors, je courrais aussi vite que possible pour m'enfoncer dans les bois, tendit que les paroles de Noah flottaient encore et encore dans mon esprit. J'avais été stupide de penser comme je l'avais fait depuis que j'avais découvert l'existence des vampires. Oui ils étaient dangereux, mais je venais juste de comprendre que les humains et même les loups, se prétendant protecteurs l'étaient aussi. Si je devais détruire les vampires parce qu'ils tuaient les humains, pourquoi devrais-je laisser en vie les humains ou les loups qui en faisaient autant ?

Quel genre de justice était-ce ?

Cognant contre les arbres que je croisais en chemin en espérant me débarrasser de la haine qui venait de naître en moi, j'entendis les murmures des pensées de la meute. Mon premier réflexe fut de ne pas y prêter attention, je me savais beaucoup trop dangereux pour être à proximité d'eux à cet instant et j'étais sur que si l'un d'entre eux m'en laisser l'occasion, je me ferais un plaisir de passer ma colère sur lui. Je continuai donc à courir jusqu'à ce que l'une des pensées de Leah parvint à traverser mes barrières.

_On dirait qu'il est déjà fatigué de sa reine du drame !_ Ricana-t-elle méchamment

C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je changeai de suite de direction pour arriver dans une petite clairière dans laquelle toute la meute était réuni.

_Leah !_ Grogna Seth

_Ho, tais-toi !_ S'emporta-t-elle en avançant vers lui, _tu es comme eux, je n'arrive pas à croire que mon propre frère soit une tapette !_

Lisant mon esprit, Sam se leva pour trotter dans ma direction, mais mon rugissement l'arrêta dans son élan, attirant l'attention de tout le reste de la meute. Tous se retournèrent vers moi, me toisant prudemment, même Paul resta silencieux lorsqu'il me vit, se contentant de me scruter avec attention.

_Seth !_ Grognai-je

Celui-ci se redressa pour se lever à son tour, il fit quelques pas prudent dans ma direction, la queue entre les jambes. Lorsqu'il me fit face, je relevai le museau et il recula rapidement dans la soumission.

_Vas chez moi et reste avec Noah_, ordonnai-je alors que mes yeux voyageaient sur le reste de la meute cherchant tout signe d'insubordination. _Garde-le là-bas jusqu'à ce que je revienne_

Il se conforma de suite, faisant demi-tour pour retourner vers la réserve, mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement, je ne pu m'empêcher de le mettre en garde.

_Seth, si tu le touche, je t'arrache les deux bras_

Il s'immobilisa durant un instant, certainement surprit par mes paroles, mais ne se retourna pas. Bien que je sentis sa peur, je ressentais aussi sa compréhension, il se contenta donc de hocher la tête avant de reprendre sa course.

_Tous le monde rentre !_ Ordonnai-je durement en reportant mon attention sur le reste de la meute. _Sauf Leah_, rajoutai-je vicieusement

Ils s'étaient tous rapidement relevé afin retourner vers la réserve, mais mon intention de rester seul avec Leah les firent stopper net dans leur élan, Sam en particulier qui se tourna vers moi, me laissant lire sa surprise sur son visage de loup. Il se reprit toutefois rapidement, se retourna et se positionna entre son ex petite amie et moi.

Mauvaise idée.

_Jac..._

_Ferme-là et obéis !_ Hurlais-je à travers notre lien, faisant tressaillir le reste de la meute. _Tu rentre avec les autres ou je te jure qu'il ne restera pas grand chose pour Emily lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi !_

La surprise et la peur envahir l'esprit de chaque membre de la meute, mais j'étais bien trop en colère pour tergiverser plus longtemps. Leah avait été trop loin, une fois de plus et elle méritait d'être remise à sa place, si Sam en voulait autant, je n'allais pas lui voler ce choix.

Il hésita un moment, mais je vis quelques images d'Emily dans son esprit et il fit rapidement le choix de ne pas me provoquer d'avantage en constatant que je ne plaisantais pas. Avec un dernier regard désolé en direction de Leah, il se pressa de rejoindre les autres et quitter la clairière, me laissant seul avec la chienne.

Je pouvais voir que malgré son besoin de garder la tête haute, Leah été terrifié. Elle n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit alors que Sam dirigeait la meute, il se sentait tellement coupable de l'avoir abandonné qu'il lui passait tous ses caprices, toutes ses méchancetés. Mais ça n'allait certainement pas être mon cas, surtout après avoir appris que la meute de Noah semblait l'avoir fait souffrir tout autant que les sangsues.

_Ici !_ Ordonnai-je en lui faisant signe d'approcher

Elle hésita, mais ne pu désobéir à l'ordre que je venais de lui donner. Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment proche, je claquai mes mâchoires dans son cou sans aucune retenue, déchirant sa chaire avec un plaisir non dissimulé, causant à son sang de s'écouler librement dans ma bouche.

_Tu te pense malheureuse ?_ Grognai-je sans lâcher prise. _Crois-moi, tu le sera si je t'entends dire ou même penser ce genre d'horreur sur mon imprégné de nouveau. Ce sera la première et dernière fois que je prendrais la peine de te prévenir, Leah. Blesse-le de quelque manière que ce soit et je vais faire de ta vie un véritable enfer, tu auras enfin une bonne raison de te plaindre._

La dessus je jetai son corps à quelques mètres comme une poupée de chiffon et repris ma course dans les bois en constatant que ma colère ne s'était toujours pas atténué. À la vérité, elle semblait prendre de l'ampleur à chaque seconde qui passe. J'étais livide. Parce que contrairement à ses sangsues Italiennes, la meute de Noah avait déjà été annihilée et que je ne pouvais pas le venger, je ne pouvais pas me soulager, jamais je ne serais capable d'assouvir ce besoin.

Malgré cette réalité, je voulais le sang. Je voulais la vengeance. Comment était-il possible que je puisse me sentir soulagé en sachant qu'ils étaient morts beaucoup trop rapidement ? La torture, longue et douloureuse, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritaient. Ils avaient touché ce qui m'appartenait, ce qui m'importait, le centre de mon monde et ce, de la pire manière qui soit.

Et je n'y pouvais rien si ce n'était me faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient morts beaucoup trop rapidement.

J'avais pensé ne pouvoir haïr que les sangsues, mais jusqu'ici, j'avais été stupide. Ma haine des vampires avait surtout été nourrit par le fait que ce Cullen m'avait volé toutes mes chances avec Bella, ainsi que l'éducation que l'on m'avait imposé dès que j'étais devenu un loup. Mais la réalité m'était soudainement apparut comme une évidence. Les vampires n'étaient pas forcement les pires créatures existantes. Aucun besoin d'en devenir un pour s'adonner à la torture et à l'horreur. Mes réflexions bien qu'emplit de haine me firent comprendre que mes certitudes avaient été détruites ou plutôt les certitudes qu'on avait forcés dans mon esprit. À présent, comment pouvais-je penser qu'il était pire d'être tué par un vampire qui ne faisait que se nourrir que par un humain qui ne voulait que voler, violer... ou s'amuser ?

Noah avait été abusé par ses propres frères, ceux qui étaient censés être sa famille, ses amis... les seuls en qui il avait confiance et je devais épargner ce genre d'individu ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils avaient un cœur qui bat ? Était-ce ce qui leur donnait le droit d'agir de la sorte sans m'avoir sur le cul ? Pourquoi seuls les vampires devraient être détruits ?

Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais les choses allaient changer. Radicalement.

Tentant difficilement de contenir ma colère, je retournai vers la réserve. Je ressentais le besoin de faire face et pour ça, je devais tout savoir... tout voir.

Pov Noah

J'étais resté immobile dans le salon, scrutant la porte par laquelle il était sortit. À quoi aurais-je pu m'attendre ? Bien sur qu'il allait fuir en comprenant à quel point j'étais sale, cela n'enlevait cependant pas la douleur, surtout maintenant que je ressentais aussi fortement notre lien.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté debout, immobile, repensant à ces deux dernières années en regrettant amèrement être parvenu à survivre, mais soudainement une autre personne apparut dans la pièce avec moi. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne m'en préoccupai pas au premier abord, me contentant de rester immobile, mais cette personne ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser me noyer dans ma léthargie.

- Noah ! Hurla la voix visiblement paniqué

Il semblait que mon corps ne veuille pas réagir à cette voix. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus souffrir. Je me sentais si fatigué. Fatigué d'être emprisonné dans ce corps immonde, fatigué de tous ces souvenirs, fatigué de cette vie ou même respirer devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Je me sentais secouer la tête dans la défaite, je comprenais à présent qu'une partie de moi avait essayé de trouver une raison de continuer cette existence, en voyageant à travers le monde prétextant ce besoin de m'assurer qu'il serait toujours debout après ma mort, mais en quoi était-ce important puisque je ne serais plus là pour voir sa chute ? Que m'importait réellement que cette meute soit la dernière en vie, que les Volturi parvienne à annihiler mon espère ou même les humains ? À présent je ne ressentais plus que du dégoût pour moi-même et de la colère contre les autres. Je n'avais que dix neuf ans et j'avais l'impression d'avoir l'esprit d'un vieillard. Je n'avais plus rien à protéger, plus rien à aimer, plus de raison de vivre depuis si longtemps... alors à quoi bon prolonger cette existence dont chaque minute ne faisait que me provoquer plus de souffrance ?

Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête.

- Noah, bon sang ! S'écria de nouveau la voix que je crus reconnaître comme celle de Seth. Jacob va me tuer s'il arrive et te trouve comme ça. S'il te plaît...

Je fis l'effort de me tourner légèrement vers sa voix et remarqua son expression paniqué. Souriant doucement, je le contournai pour me diriger vers l'extérieur, bien décidé à m'offrir la libération dont j'avais tant besoin.

- Où tu vas ? S'inquiéta Seth

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de continuer à marcher, mais quelque chose m'arrêta brusquement et il me fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sa main qui avait empoignée mon avant-bras.

- Tu mérite d'avoir un futur, Seth, murmurai-je sans me retourner. Tu es l'une des dernières personnes à qui je veux faire du mal, alors je te conseil de me lâcher. Maintenant.

Il obéit instantanément, relâchant mon bras à contre cœur.

- Noah, où est-ce que tu vas ? M'interrogea-t-il de nouveau

Je fermai les yeux en souriant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais libre, en paix avec moi-même.

- Je vais me libérer, souriais-je de plus belle

Je me remis alors à marcher, heureux qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de me suivre. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je me dirigeai vers les falaises, espérant qu'en mis prenant correctement, je pourrais obtenir ce que je voulais du premier coup. Il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour atteindre les lieux, je pouvais sentir la brise marine sur mon visage. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je profitais du parfum de la mer envahissant mes narines tout en observant la vue magnifique devant moi. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher et je pouvais voir le subtile mélange de couleur qu'il offrait au ciel, le coloriant d'une belle teinte orangé.

- C'est une belle journée pour mourir, murmurai-je dans mon souffle tout en me rapprochant du bord

Lors de mes promenades, j'avais déjà repéré ce lieu. J'avais même cherché l'endroit exact où je pourrais sauter en étant sur de causer le plus de dommages possible si je choisissais cette option. À présent, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que cela suffirait. Observant les rochers qui semblaient prêt à m'accueillir, je fis un dernier vœux, une sorte de prière ne s'adressant à personne en particulier, j'avais juste l'espoir que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre.

- Protégez-les, suppliai-je


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou,

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, ainsi que la dynamique des trois personnages principaux.

Je vous préviens que le lemon ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition après ce chap...

Bonne lecture,

Sandra

* * *

><p>DU JAMAIS VU ?<p>

Pov Jasper

Laisser Alice derrière moi avait été pour le moins libérateur. Enfin, j'avais la sensation de ne plus être emprisonné par cette manipulatrice et je me permettais de laisser le vampire en moi prendre le relais. Pas assez pour céder à ses désirs de chasse, mais suffisamment pour me retrouver... enfin.

Je courrai donc en direction de la maison, souhaitant annoncer rapidement la nouvelle au reste du clan Alice et moi n'étions plus. Je savais pour sur que Rosalie serait au moins de mon côté, elle m'avait un jour avoué que lors de notre première rencontre, elle n'avait pas comprit comment j'avais pu accepter de prendre Alice pour compagne, Rosalie pensait que nous étions trop différent, elle pensait qu'Alice ne faisait que me brider, utilisant son pouvoir pour contrôler chacun de mes mouvements.

Et elle n'avait pas tord.

Mais à cette époque, tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était la paix et si la petite voyante qui semblait s'être amouraché de moi pouvait m'aider à l'obtenir, alors je pouvais bien sacrifier un peu de ma liberté. Malheureusement, avec le temps, j'y avait non seulement sacrifié ma liberté, mais aussi celui que j'étais et ça, je ne parvenais plus à le supporter.

J'en étais arrivé à un point où j'avais besoin de changement, d'une évolution, de quelque chose de nouveau, permanent et qui pourrait enfin me contenter. Parce que si Alice m'avait amené à une vie paisible, cela ne voulait pas dire que je me sentais en paix. Pas du tout même.

Je continuai donc à courir en direction de la maison, pressé d'expliquer les nouveaux changement qui s'opéraient en moi. Je savais déjà qu'Edward n'allait pas être heureux en entendant ce que j'avais à dire, mais il était vraiment le cadet de mes soucis. Non, ce qui m'inquiétait vraiment c'était la réaction d'Alice, bien qu'elle m'avait poussé à bout, je ne voulais pas avoir à lui faire du mal et je craignais qu'elle ne parvienne pas à accepter ma décision et commettre des actions inconsidéré pour me faire changer d'avis. Aussi douce pouvait-elle paraître, Alice était une personne très vindicative, égoïste et capricieuse. Lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, elle faisait tout pour l'obtenir.

Las de penser à elle, je secouai la tête dans une veine tentative de la faire disparaître de mon esprit. Je ne voulais penser qu'à la partie excitante de mes actions, le fait que les choses allaient enfin changer, que j'allais enfin changer.

J'en arrivais même à penser à contacter Peter. C'était d'ailleurs ce que j'aurai à faire dans le cas ou le clan décidait de me mettre dehors.

- Peut-être que ce ne serait pas plus mal ? Murmurai-je pensif

Je n'étais plus très sur de vouloir demeurer un Cullen. Bien sur, je ne pouvais renier ce que la vie auprès de ce clan m'avait apporté, cependant, cela m'avait également rendu un peu trop docile et contrairement à la plupart d'entre eux, je n'avais rien contre le fait d'être un vampire. Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais embrassé ce que le destin m'avait réservé le jour ou j'avais croisé cette chienne de Maria...

Une sensation étrange me fit brusquement stopper ma course. Si ce ne fut pas quelque chose d'habituelle pour moi, ce fut cependant suffisamment intense pour m'obliger à me concentrer.

Quelque chose... quelque chose paraissait m'appeler, comme si mes instincts prenaient lentement mais sûrement le total contrôle de mon être et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Tout ce dont j'étais sur, c'était que j'avais besoin de suivre les sentiments de paix et de tristesse s'imposant à moi. Je me remis donc à courir pour longer la frontière Quilleute, pas très sur de savoir où cela allait me conduire, mais incapable de m'en empêcher. Après plusieurs minutes de course à pleine vitesse, une flagrance divine me percuta de pleine fouet.

Jamais je n'avais sentis pareille odeur, mais je compris de suite pourquoi la bête en moi cherchait à reprendre le contrôle. Cette odeur ne déclenchait pas la faim comme celle de Bella le faisait avec Edward... non, cette odeur là... c'était celle de mon compagnon.

J'étais purement et simplement choqué qu'à peine avais-je décidé de me débarrasser d'Alice, mon compagnon pointe du nez.

- Qu'elle merveilleuse providence ! Grogna ma bête en s'affairant à courir aussi vite que possible en direction des falaises

J'étais cependant perplexe quand aux émotions qui suintaient de mon compagnon, ainsi que du fait que je pouvais sentir dans la direction opposé, une sensation identique. Un sentiment de colère intense me fit vaciller, elle était très éloignée de mon compagnon, mais paraissait si puissante que je parvenais également à la sentir malgré la distance, en revanche, je ne parvenais pas à prendre le parfum de la deuxième créature.

Deux compagnons ?

C'était un phénomène extrêmement rare, mais visiblement, c'était tombé sur moi et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. Je me savais suffisamment puissant pour prendre soin de deux soumis, bien que je pouvais sentir que l'un d'entre eux dégageait une puissance phénoménale. Je serais son aîné, mais sans doute pas son dominant, pas en ce qui concerne sa force physique en tout cas.

Je poussai ces pensées dans un coin de ma tête et tenta de me concentrer sur le premier, celui dont j'étais beaucoup plus proche.

Un peu plus loin, je pouvais sentir la présence de quelqu'un d'autre, une personne apparemment envahi par la panique et qui courrait dans la direction opposé des falaises.

Je n'eus pas le temps de gagner en colère en prenant conscience que la troisième personne semblait courir vers mon deuxième compagnon, car enfin j'aperçus le premier et fut choqué face à la scène se jouant à quelques centaines de mètres devant moi.

Un garçon, certainement le plus beau que je n'avais jamais eu la chance de rencontrer se rapprochait du bord de la falaise et d'après ce que je voyais, il avait la ferme intention d'intenter à sa vie.

Juste ce qu'il fallait pour me faire rugir de colère. De quel droit se permettait-il de se mettre en danger de la sorte ? Où était notre second compagnon ? Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas soin de lui ? Était-ce lui qui avait provoqué cette réaction ?

Mieux, pourquoi la magnifique créature devant moi était couvert de cicatrices ? Qui avait fait ça ?

Tout en grognant rageusement, je bondissais pour l'attraper au vol alors qu'il venait juste de s'élancer dans le vide après avoir murmuré quelque chose d'inaudible. Je m'emparai violemment de son bras, sans me soucier ou non de le blesser et le tira vers moi.

J'étais bien trop en colère contre ceux qui lui avait fait du mal, cet autre compagnon qui n'avait pas prit la peine d'aider son soumis, ainsi que le garçon que je tenais à présent fermement dans mes bras pour dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait osé attenter lui-même à sa vie. Après quelques longues minutes, je parvins enfin à me calmer suffisamment pour parler...

- Es-tu fou ? Hurlai-je hors de moi

Je le tenais si serré qu'il fut incapable de se dégager. Je ne pouvais pas à supporter l'idée que si j'étais arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de le rencontrer. Du peu que je savais sur les accouplements à trois, chacun complétait les autres aussi sûrement que s'il s'agissait d'un simple couple. Et de ce que je pouvais déjà ressentir, celui que je tenais dans mes bras était le soumis, celui qui me lierait au troisième, communément appelé le cœur. Mon expérience et mon esprit stratège ferait de moi l'intellect... la tête. Et le troisième serait la force, le corps...

Il était très rare qu'une âme se fragmente en trois parties au lieu de deux, mais j'étais tout à fait conscient de l'importance de mes deux compagnons. Quelque chose clochait et j'allais devoir comprendre afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ce bordel.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Grognais-je en desserrant légèrement ma prise sur son corps

Celui-ci ne répondit pas de suite, se contentant de trembler contre moi. Je pris alors conscience de ses émotions et fus horrifié de constater qu'il ne ressentait que terreur, dégoût de sois, désespoir et peine...

Je le lâchai comme si je venais d'être électrocuté. Comment était-il possible que mon compagnon ressente de telles horreurs ? Pourquoi ?

Tentant de reprendre contenance, je m'emparais doucement de sa main tremblante, accablé et confus en constatant qu'il semblait faire une sorte de crise de panique. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le sol, comme s'il était perdu dans un autre monde alors que son corps tremblait frénétiquement. Il n'était pas un simple humain, j'en étais sur, mais cela n'expliquait pas ce comportement étrange.

Reprenant le contrôle de mes propres émotions, je me concentrai sur lui pour le calmer. Fort heureusement, notre lien me permettait d'avoir un libre accès à son esprit et je n'eus besoin que de quelques secondes pour le noyer dans un doux sentiment de confort et de plénitude. Je poussais un soupire de soulagement lorsque ses tremblements se clamèrent et qu'il fit enfin l'effort de lever la tête et rencontrer mon regard.

Je restai assis sur le sol, perdu dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus azurs, me baignant facilement dans le sentiment de contentement dont il était envahi avec un mélange de choc et d'incrédulité.

- Comment... comment est-ce possible ? Murmura-t-il si doucement que je faillis ne pas l'entendre

J'allais lui répondre, mais le son de pattes battant le sol attira mon attention et je me levais soudainement pour prendre une position défensive devant mon soumis. Même si je sentais la présence de mon autre compagnon se rapprocher au loin, je n'avais pas confiance en ceux qui arrivaient vers moi à pleine vitesse.

Le choc m'envahit brusquement en comprenant que la créature puissance censé être mon second était un loup.

Cela risquait de compliquer les choses avec les Quilleutes, mais cela ne changeait par pour autant le fait qu'il m'appartenait tout autant que celui qui se tenait derrière moi. Je l'entendis se lever du sol, mais mon grognement le stoppa net et il se laissa retomber lourdement.

- Ne bouge pas ! Ordonnai-je

- Mais... c'est... c'est la meute, chuchota-t-il

- Je me fiche de qui ils sont, si l'un d'entre eux s'approche de toi, il est mort.

Pov Jacob

Alors que je courrai pressé de rentrer à la réserve pour voir Noah, quelqu'un que je reconnus comme étant Seth se transforma subitement provoquant instantanément un pique de colère. Comment avait-il pu laisser mon compagnon seul alors que je lui avais ordonné de rester avec lui ?

_Jake !_ S'écria-t-il paniqué

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait que ses derniers souvenirs avec Noah me parvinrent. J'aurai voulu pouvoir prendre ma colère sur Seth en constatant, horrifié, que mon compagnon avait décidé de mettre un terme à sa vie. Mais peu importe la colère que je ressentais, il n'y était pour rien.

_Putain !_ Grognai-je rageusement alors que je courrai à toute vitesse en direction des falaises. _Il ne va pas faire ça, il n'a pas le droit de faire ça !_

_Je suis désolé_, sanglota le petit loup gris, _j'ai voulu l'arrêter, mais je savais que je ne pouvais rien, tu es le seul qui peut le faire, Jacob..._

Il me fallut faire un effort sur-humain afin de parvenir à régner mes émotions, ne serait-ce que pour répondre à Seth et même si l'alpha en moi ne voulait rien de plus que me venger sur lui, je savais que cela serait injuste. Et si quelque chose était resté constant en moi, c'était ce besoin de justice. C'était la seule chose que je respectai encore. Pas la vie humaine... je me fichai bien à présent de tuer, peu importe que la créature est ou non un cœur qui bat, mais j'avais besoin de demeurer juste. Je forçai donc ma colère à reculer un instant, juste le temps de rassurer mon ami.

_Je sais, Seth_, tentais-je de le calmer sans être pour autant capable de ravaler mes grognements. _Tu ne pouvais rien. Je le sais_

Celui-ci parut de suite soulagé, mais presque immédiatement il laissa la panique le dévorer de nouveau. Il tenait à Noah, pas de la même manière que moi, bien sur, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon compagnon avec lequel il avait construit une amitié.

Soudain, je sentis le reste de la meute apparaître dans mon esprit. Je ne savais pas comment ils étaient parvenu à savoir que quelque chose clochait, mais je n'allais pas les arrêter s'ils pouvaient atteindre Noah plus vite que moi.

_Nous allons le sauver_, me promit Quil qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de mon imprégné

Je lui envoyais ma reconnaissance, incapable de former de nouveaux mots tant mon loup rugissait rageusement sa colère. J'étais cependant encore suffisamment conscient pour savoir que j'étais le premier responsable de ce qui se passait. Si j'avais été capable de faire face, Noah n'aurait jamais prit mon départ pour un rejet et il n'aurait jamais voulu mettre un terme à son existence.

Écoutant mes pensées, celles de Seth m'apparurent de nouveau, partageant avec moi toutes les conversations qu'il avait eu avec Noah et une nouvelle vague de colère m'envahit en prenant conscience que Seth savait depuis un moment déjà ce que Noah avait l'intention de faire.

_Mon dieu !_ Murmura Seth, horrifié d'avoir laissé échapper ces pensées. _Jake, je suis désolé, mais il me faisait confiance et il ne ce serait jamais confié à moi si je ne lui avait pas promit de..._

_Ferme-là !_ Hurlais-je hors de moi. _Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard_

Seth frémit à la pensée, mais se tût en continuant de courir aussi vite que possible. Tentant de me calmer, je frappai les arbres sur mon passage, espérant qu'un peu de douleur pourrait m'aider, cependant je fus surpris de constater qu'utiliser mon corps pour briser ce que je croisai sur mon chemin ne fit provoquer aucune souffrance.

_Vampire !_ S'écria brusquement Quil qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Noah

Je savais que les autres étaient plus proche que moi et cela ne fit que me mettre d'avantage en colère, non seulement une sangsue était proche de mon compagnon, mais je ne serais certainement pas celui qui le sauverait.

L'image qui m'apparut via l'esprit de Quil calma brusquement ma hargne et provoqua ma confusion. Le vampire en question était un Cullen. Un cullen que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir, mais cette rencontre-ci allait être différente, je le savais.

Je scrutais attentivement la scène à travers les yeux de la meute, trois d'entre eux était à proximités de mon imprégné et je savais que Quil serait le premier à l'atteindre, cependant, je n'étais plus aussi sur du danger que représentait le vampire à présent que je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un Cullen.

C'est alors qu'une odeur merveilleuse emplit l'air à mesure que je m'approchais à mon tour de Noah, ce n'était pas aussi attirant que l'odeur de mon imprégné, mais cependant, cet arôme me parlait, m'attirait, malheureusement, je n'avais pas le temps de me demander qui portait cette odeur ou pourquoi celle-ci semblait subtilement mélangée avec celle de mon compagnon.

Me forçant de nouveau à me concentrer sur l'esprit de Quil, je remarquais que le vampire blond semblait avoir un comportement protecteur envers Noah, je voyais parfaitement qu'il se tenait en position d'attaque devant lui, comme pour le protéger de son corps.

J'entendis Quil grogner dès qu'il fut face au vampire, suivit par Sam et Paul.

- Je te conseil de reculer, le loup ! Siffla le vampire. Tu ne t'approchera pas de mon compagnon...

Je stoppai net ma course, bien trop choqué par ce que je venais d'entendre, mais bien plus en comprenant que ces paroles ne faisaient naître aucune animosité, aucun ressentiment... aucune colère...

Bien trop prit par mes réflexions, je ne vis pas de suite que Quil avait fait un bond en direction du vampire qui l'avait repoussé avec facilité, tout comme Sam qui suivit de près l'attaque. Mais cela eut l'effet d'un électrochoc.

_Arrêtez !_ M'écriai-je provoquant la confusion au sein de la meute. _Baissez la tête et reculez lentement..._

_Mais..._

_Sam, ne m'oblige pas à vous l'ordonner !_ Grondai-je en reprenant ma course

Malgré l'incompréhension, tous baissèrent la tête en signe de soumission devant le vampire qui scrutait chacun des loups curieusement, mais acquiesça en comprenant qu'il n'allait plus être attaqué. Lorsque chaque membre de la meute se recula suffisamment, le vampire se redressa lentement, visiblement toujours méfiant, mais détendu. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, sans pour autant se retourner vers Noah, trop occupé à s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une ruse de la meute pour l'attaquer par derrière.

_Rentrez à la réserve !_ Ordonnais-je en m'approchant de la falaise

_Quoi !_ S'emporta Paul. _À quoi tu joue Jacob ?_

Un rugissement suffit à le faire reculer et il se tourna en direction de la réserve avant de se mettre à courir avec les autres. Dès qu'ils disparurent, le vampire se tourna vers Noah pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et je fus surpris qu'il me tourne le dos si facilement, parce que même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir, je savais qu'il sentait ma présence. Je m'approchai doucement, toujours confus quand à la situation, me demandant comment je pouvais le laisser toucher mon compagnon de la sorte sans ressentir une quelconque gène. Mais le plus étrange était que sa présence paraissait me rassurer.

- Je sais que tu es là, l'entendis-je murmurer. Je sens ta confusion, je peux donc facilement imaginé que tu n'as pas encore compris. Transforme-toi et viens nous rejoindre, je vais t'expliquer

Il avait raison, je ne comprenais pas. Il venait de me demander quelque chose et c'était comme si c'était Noah qui me l'avait demandé, comme si je voulais faire plaisir à ce vampire et surtout pas le décevoir...

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Sans me soucier de ma nudité, je marchai lentement vers eux, curieux de remarquer que Noah ne semblait pas dérangé par le toucher du vampire. Aucun d'eux ne bougea durant quelques instants et je me contentai de scruter leur interactions avec curiosité alors qu'une sensation de calme et de plénitude déferla sur moi.

Enfin, le Cullen se tourna vers moi et je me statufiai à la seconde ou je rencontrai son regard. Je le reconnu de suite, mais fus incapable de me remémorer son prénom. Tout ce dont je fus sur à cet instant, c'est que je venais de m'imprégner... une seconde fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmurai-je choqué

Le vampire s'approcha prudemment de moi, comme s'il n'était pas sur de ma réaction à sa proximité. Je me souvins alors qu'il était celui capable de ressentir les émotions, je l'avais rencontré à plusieurs reprises auparavant, alors pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi maintenant ? M'interrogeai-je à voix haute

- Parce que le lien ne pouvait exister sans lui, sourit doucement le vampire en reportant furtivement son regard sur Noah. Je suis Jasper, se présenta-t-il. Tu es Jacob ? L'ami de Bella ?

Le grognement hargneux de Noah attirèrent notre attention et Jasper lui caressa doucement la tête en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi le nom de Bella provoquait une telle colère de la part de notre compagnon. De nouveau, une vague de calme s'abattit sur moi et je soupirai d'aise. Jasper s'avança alors de nouveau dans ma direction et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, il tendit la main pour toucher mon visage, caressant doucement la ligne de ma mâchoire.

- Cela arrive parfois chez les vampires... l'accouplement à trois, précisa-t-il alors que sa main voyageait lentement sur mon cou. Je vais tout expliquer, mais d'abord... j'ai besoin de savoir qui a fait ça à notre compagnon et pourquoi j'ai dû le rattraper de justesse pour l'empêcher de s'écraser sur les rochers ?

La dernière question était sortit comme un grognement et du coin de l'œil, je vis Noah baisser la tête, visiblement honteux de ses actions. Posant doucement ma main sur celle de Jasper qui était toujours sur mon cou, je la soulevait, déposa un baiser sur la paume et le contourna pour rejoindre Noah. Je me baissai devant lui et soupira lourdement.

- Tu as mal interprété ma réaction Noah, soupirais-je en secouant la tête. Mais ça ne t'excuse pas pour tes actions. Sais-tu ce qui se serait passé s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?

Celui-ci releva légèrement la tête, mais garda les yeux rivés sur l'herbe. J'entendis Jasper se déplacer derrière moi, se contentant d'observer la scène tout en me caressant doucement les cheveux. La colère était rapidement réapparut alors que je repensais à la raison qui m'avait causé de préférer la fuite. Mais Jasper joua de nouveau de sa magie sur moi et je soupirai de soulagement.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Noah. Je me sentais juste si fatigué et... j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux. De toute façon, tu aimes cette fille, Bella, non ?

Les doigts de Jasper se crispèrent douloureusement dans mes cheveux et je le sentis se pencher sur moi.

- Tu vas devoir m'expliquer ça ! Grogna-t-il tout bas contre mon oreille

Si je pensais ma colère dangereuse, celle de Jasper semblait beaucoup plus vicieuse... réfléchit. Noah cligna des yeux et s'écroula brusquement au sol, alors que Jasper était apparut derrière lui pour le rattraper. Je paniquai instantanément, me demandant ce qui se passer avec mon compagnon, mais Jasper apaisa mes craintes en m'adressant un sourire qui n'avait cependant rien d'agréable.

- Je l'ai juste mis dans un état léthargique afin que nous puissions parler, m'expliqua-t-il en prenant Noah dans ses bras. Il est le soumis, le plus faible émotionnellement et physiquement, nous nous devons de le protéger et toi, mon cher compagnon à quelques explications à me donner avant de l'inclure de nouveau dans la conversation...

En me faisant signe de le suivre, Jasper se mit à marcher dans la direction opposé de la réserve et un regard de sa part me fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas temps de lui demander où il avait l'intention de nous emmener.


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou!

Merci pour vos commentaires, à la fin de ce chapitre, vous comprendrez je pense que nous allons changer quelque peu le ton...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? lol Vous allez voir!

J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le prochain chap, peut-être demain si tout va bien

Bonne lecture,

Sandra

* * *

><p>DESTIN<p>

Pov Jasper

Toujours en rage suite aux explications de Noah, je les emmenais tous deux en direction de la petite maison que j'avais souhaité acquérir en arrivant dans la région, trop heureux de pouvoir m'isoler à l'intérieur dès que je ne pouvais plus supporter les caprices d'Edward ou la constante présence de celle qui serait bientôt mon ex femme. Cette maison ressemblait plus à un chalet, trop petite pour être une maison selon les critères des Cullen. C'était une sorte de grande cabane sur deux étages, disposant de très peu de meubles, mais d'un calme incontestable.

Bien qu'heureux de ce qui s'était passé moins d'une heure auparavant, j'avais rapidement compris que la situation était plus que compliqué. Je disposais à présent d'un compagnon qui faisait parti de la meute Quilleutes, nos soit disant ennemis, ainsi que d'un autre qui, bien que loin d'être faible, semblait incroyablement fragile. Toute la difficulté du moment résidait dans l'idée de nous garder calme, Jacob et moi. Cependant, je me doutai que ce qu'il allait me révéler sur l'homme que je tenais fermement dans mes bras n'allait certainement pas me plaire. Je me posais une multitude de questions, la première étant bien sur de comprendre pourquoi Noah en était arrivé à de telles extrémités. Même si Jacob avait commis une erreur, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était totalement responsable de l'état émotionnel de Noah, en revanche, je me doutais que les cicatrices recouvrant le corps de mon soumis m'apporterait plus d'explications que le malentendu entre mes deux compagnons.

Bien que son comportement ait certainement changé après mon apparition, amenant sa personnalité d'avantage dans la soumission, je savais Noah physiquement capable de se défendre, même s'il n'était aussi fort que Jacob ou moi. Alors qui était assez fort pour lui causer de telles blessures ? Qui l'avait fait souffrir au point qu'il ne se sente pas suffisant pour contenter son compagnon et préfère choisir la mort ? Qui l'avait rendu si émotionnellement vulnérable ?

Ma prochaine interrogation, même si moins importante à mes yeux, serait de savoir exactement ce qu'il était. Je ne parvenais pas à distinguer une odeur particulière me permettant de l'identifier à coup sur, pour moi, il sentait merveilleusement bon, et même si l'odeur de Jacob s'était considérablement amélioré depuis notre dernière rencontre, la fragrance de Noah était totalement différente, beaucoup plus sucrée... presque vampirique.

Son physique était également totalement différent de celui de Jacob. Bien sur, il était bien construit, ses muscles étaient pratiquement aussi développés que le loup marchant à mes côtés. Cependant Noah était presque aussi pale que moi, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond beaucoup plus foncés que les miens et il était à peu près de ma taille. Bien que magnifique, ses cicatrices étaient très visibles et certaines d'entre elles, particulièrement choquantes. Il en portait trois distinctes sur le visage, dont une en biais qui le marquait du menton jusqu'au front, cependant, son regard azur nous les faisait vite oublier. Concernant son torse et son dos, c'est simple, il en était recouvert. Toute la partie droite de son dos paraissait avoir été brûlé, la peau y était difforme, pour le reste, la plupart étaient de longues lignes blanches empilées les unes sur les autres, certaines marques étaient plus profondes et plus larges, mais malgré tout ça, il était encore un homme d'une beauté irréelle.

Jacob était également magnifique, mais il était normal pour les dominants de préférer leurs soumis et malgré la situation peu commune et le fait que je désirais tout aussi ardemment Jacob, Noah restait le plus attrayant.

À mesure que nous avancions, je remarquai qu'il était incroyablement difficile d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour le garder endormit tout en essayant de mettre en sommeil les puissants instincts d'accouplement des deux dominants que nous étions Jacob et moi. Tout cela en ravalant autant que possible ma colère. Il était clair que Noah avait été torturé, par un bourreau qui avait certainement utilisé une sorte d'acide et ma bête avait une furieuse envie d'écraser ma conscience afin de faire le nécessaire pour venger son compagnon. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas... pas de suite du moins. D'une part, parce que j'avais besoin de comprendre avant de décider quoi que ce soit, mais aussi parce que le bien-être de Noah était le plus important dans l'immédiat. Par ailleurs, Jacob aussi avait besoin de moi, sa colère était si puissante que j'avais toutes les peines du monde à la contenir.

Je fus soulagé d'apercevoir enfin la maison au loin, sachant que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps, il me fallait au plus vite poser Noah afin de ne pas le blesser. Jacob allait bientôt le découvrir, l'accouplement pour nous autres vampires était bien différent que ce que les loups appelaient l'imprégnation.

- Tu ne vis pas avec les Cullen ? M'interrogea brusquement mon loup

Prenant quelques inspirations pour me calmer, je tournai légèrement la tête vers lui et il parut surprit par ce qu'il voyait. Il fronça les sourcils, baissa un instant le regard sur Noah, puis rencontra mes yeux de nouveau.

- J'ai acheté ça pour avoir la paix, soufflais-je douloureusement alors qu'il m'était de plus en plus difficile de contrôler l'atmosphère autour de moi

- Tu vas bien ?

- Non ! Grognai-je en grinçant des dents. Il est difficile de retenir ta colère ainsi que la mienne, tout comme nos instincts...

Je secouai violemment la tête, tentant de me débarrasser des quelques fantasmes me traversant l'esprit, bien que ma bête n'était pas heureuse de ma retenue, je savais qu'il n'était pas temps pour ça. Je me pressais donc de pénétrer dans la petite cour et de fouiller dans mes poches afin d'y prendre mon trousseau de clés. Dès que je pénétrai dans la maison, je traversais le salon pour atteindre le divan et y déposer Noah, toujours profondément endormit, le visage détendu.

Je restais accroupi devant lui quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de mon pouvoir, puis je me levai pour faire face à Jacob qui malheureusement, avait décidé de mettre un short.

- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Me demanda-t-il perplexe

Même si j'avais le désir de le rassurer, je fus parfaitement incapable de sourire. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais ses émotions étaient particulièrement intenses, calmer sa colère équivalait à calmer celle d'une centaine d'humains.

- Depuis notre rencontre dans les bois, je tente de calmer ta hargne, mais tes émotions sont très puissantes et c'est particulièrement éprouvant pour moi, avouai-je en prenant de profondes inspirations, mais oui, je vais un peu mieux

- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il visiblement peiné. C'est juste que...

La colère que je m'évertuai à retenir mua brusquement en profonde tristesse et je fus tellement pris au dépourvu par la transition que je perdais le contrôle un instant et il tombait à genoux, une main à plat sur le plancher et l'autre plaquée sur le visage. Instantanément, je m'agenouillai à ses côtés, essayant de l'apaiser.

- Veux-tu attendre un peu avant de parler de ça ? Demandai-je en le berçant contre moi

Il secoua la tête en soupirant et balada son regard jusqu'au corps inerte de notre compagnon, le regardant tristement.

- Non. Mais je voudrais faire quelque chose avant... quelque chose qui pourrait sans doute être difficile à supporter pour toi, peut-être devrais-tu nous laisser un moment, conseilla-t-il

Choqué, je le repoussais afin de voir son visage, ses yeux étaient toujours fixement rivés sur Noah et je pouvais ressentir sa détermination.

- Il n'est pas question que je parte, dis-je fermement. C'est difficile parce que je n'en ai pas encore l'habitude, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je parvienne à tout gérer plus facilement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- J'ai besoin de voir, grommela-t-il alors qu'un nouveau pique de colère fit son apparition. J'ai besoin de voir exactement ce qui s'est passé et qui a fait ça

- Je ne comprends pas ! Sifflai-je frustré. Explique-toi !

Il se tourna vers moi et se redressa, même si la peine était toujours là, je savais qu'il se sentait rassuré par ma présence et que son instinct de protection pour Noah lui permettait de se calmer tout seul.

- Il est un loup, tout comme moi, déclara-t-il me laissant littéralement bouche-bée. Mais différent, très différent...

- Un loup ? Répétai-je abasourdie

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jacob et malgré la nature de notre conversation, je ne pu m'empêcher de me faire la remarque que son visage s'illuminait lorsqu'il souriait et que j'aurai besoin de voir d'avantage cette expression.

- Il y a environ une semaine, j'ai appris qu'un loup était sur la réserve, qu'il était venu nous prévenir d'un danger, commença-t-il en se penchant contre le mur derrière lui. Dès que je l'ai rencontré, je me suis imprégné sur lui. Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas s'être imprégné sur moi...

- Jusqu'à maintenant, intervins-je enfin capable de sourire

- Jusqu'à maintenant, acquiesça-t-il. Mais à ce moment là, Noah ne voulait qu'être ami avec moi, au début, j'ai cru que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'un homme comme compagnon, mais j'ai vite appris que le problème n'était pas là. Tout est devenu clair après la rencontre avec ta famille pour parler du danger qu'avait provoqué Edward

Je n'étais pas surpris d'apprendre qu'Edward avait causé des problèmes, en revanche, que le reste du clan n'est pas attendu notre retour pour assister à une telle rencontre me...

_La chienne !_

- Putain de salope ! M'écriai-je rageusement

Jacob sursauta en réponse à ma brusque colère, mais j'avais enfin compris pourquoi Alice tenait à me garder éloigné. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était parvenu à savoir que j'étais sur le point de rencontrer mon compagnon. Comment, cela était un mystère puisqu'elle n'était pas censé être capable de voir les loups.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Jacob en frottant doucement sa main sur mon avant-bras

- Ma salope de femme à fait le nécessaire pour m'éloigner, elle savait que j'allais vous rencontrer...

- Femme ? Répéta-t-il horrifié. J'avais totalement oublié que tu étais déjà accouplé avec la voyante

Il grogna dans son souffle et se prit la tête entre les mains, je pouvais déjà sentir son désespoir, sa frustration et sa peine. Me penchant contre son corps, j'enroulai mes bras autour de lui dans l'espoir de le rassurer.

- Je ne suis pas accouplé avec Alice, expliquai-je doucement. Nous sommes mariés, mais pas accouplés. J'ai toujours sus qu'elle n'était pas ma compagne et il n'était pas question de déposer mon odeur sur elle...

Le soulagement fut immédiat, bien qu'il y avait toujours une bonne dose de frustration, ainsi que la colère, qui elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il hocha la tête et m'adressa un léger sourire.

- Que s'est-il passé lors de votre rencontre avec mon clan ? M'enquis-je pressé de découvrir ce qu'avait bien pu faire Edward

- Et bien... en fait, Edward et Noah se sont rencontré un peu avant que la meute et le reste de ton clan arrive. Il y a eu un malentendu à cause de Leah et Noah est allé se calmer. Il a rencontré Edward dans une clairière au milieu des bois. Apparemment ton frère qui était avec Bella lui a ordonné de partir, puis il a sauté sur Noah qui avait refusé de lui obéir...

- Je vais tuer cet imbécile ! Grognai-je hors de moi. De quel droit s'est-il permit d'attaquer notre soumis ?

Je sentis Jacob rire doucement et je baissais les yeux sur lui, surpris que mes paroles lui inspire ce genre de réaction.

- Ho, mais Noah s'est déjà occupé de le remettre à sa place, ricana-t-il. Il lui a arraché les bras

Je souris à la pensée d'Edward se prenant une déculotté par mon compagnon, il l'avait bien mérité, cela n'empêchait le fait qu'il allait devoir m'en répondre.

- La meute et le reste de ton clan est arrivé après. Sam a expliqué que Noah... que Noah savait que les Volturi allaient venir pour tuer la meute...

Son visage s'assombrit de nouveau et il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer sans mon aide alors que j'essayai d'intégrer ses paroles.

- Les Volturi ? Sifflai-je furieusement. Comment savent-ils que vous existez ?

_Edward ! _Pensais-je instantanément

- C'est là où ton cher frère entre en jeu. Lorsqu'il est allé demander la mort, il aurait touché un certain Aro qui sait à présent tout ce que savait Edward

Je me levai en commençant à faire les cents pas dans le salon. Encore une fois, ce trou du cul était parvenu à mettre tous le monde en danger. Je ne craignais pas vraiment les Volturi, après les avoir rencontré lors des guerres du sud, ils avaient vite comprit que je n'avais pas gagné mon surnom pour rien, cependant je n'aimai pas l'idée de savoir mes compagnons dans un quelconque danger.

- Attends une seconde... comment Noah pouvait-il savoir ça ? Il ne fait pas partit de votre meute, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Noah est Européen, il sait parce que les Volturi aurait annihilé sa meute, ainsi que toute celle qu'ils ont trouvés de l'autre côté de l'atlantique

Depuis que j'avais appris l'existence des Quilleutes, j'avais toujours cru qu'ils étaient les seuls métamorphes capables de se transformer en loup, visiblement, je m'étais trompé. Tournant la tête pour regarder Noah, je constatais qu'il était toujours paisiblement endormit. J'étais peiné d'apprendre que les Volturi avaient assassiné ses proches, cependant, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne l'aurai sans doute jamais rencontré.

Reportant mon attention sur Jacob, je compris de suite qu'il hésitait à me dire quelque chose, son attention était concentré sur moi, pourtant il n'osait pas rencontrer mon regard.

- Je sens ton hésitation, murmurai-je en me baissant devant lui pour caresser sa joue. Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas ?

Ses mains se mirent soudainement à trembler et je le vis serrer les dents dans l'espoir de garder sa colère en échec, mais ce fut cependant inutile.

- Ils ont tués sa meute et l'ont emprisonné durant plus d'un an, murmura-t-il difficilement. Ces salauds l'ont torturés, puis lorsque cela ne suffisait plus, il lui on fait avaler du venin. A présent, il est en parti vampire

Je le repoussais violemment et me relevais, trébuchant en arrière, complètement choqué par la cruauté dont ils avaient fait preuve. Sans en prendre conscience, je perdais mon contrôle, me laissant baigner dans une haine sans borne à l'encontre des Volturi. Je n'avais jamais été un partisan de la cruauté, mais ils allaient bientôt découvrir que j'étais sans aucun doute le vampire le plus doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de détruire ou torturer. J'allais me faire un plaisir de reproduire chacune des tortures de Noah en prenant bien soin à ce que la douleur dure aussi longtemps que possible. Je savais comment faire mal à un vampire... et ma bête ronronnait déjà à l'idée d'utiliser mes compétences sur ces écœurantes créatures.

Un grand bruit me tira de mes réflexions et je levais la tête vers Jacob seulement pour constater que j'étais à présent face à un loup hargneux. Cela eut le don de me calmer instantanément.

- Je suis désolé, Jacob, soupirais-je en me concentrant pour le calmer. J'ai laissé ma colère m'échapper. Je m'avançais doucement vers lui, m'accroupis, tendis la main sans crainte et il baissa la tête pour me laisser le caresser avant de reprendre forme humaine. Je suis désolé, répétai-je. Cela ne m'est pas arrivé depuis un moment

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il étonné. Ma conscience semblait avoir totalement disparut

- J'ai perdu ma concentration et projeté ma colère sur toi, répondis-je en le tirant vers moi pour l'étreindre

Il prit le temps de calmer sa respiration, se fondant dans mes bras et même s'il n'était pas question de s'accoupler sans Noah, je ne résistais pas à l'envi de l'embrasser, gouttant ses lèvres brûlantes, y cherchant autant de réconfort qu'il semblait lui-même en avoir besoin. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à ma chemise, alors que les miennes se baladaient sur son torse parfait. Mais je me forçai à stopper alors que nous commencions à nous noyer dans la luxure, récoltant un gémissement plaintif de sa part.

- Bientôt, chuchotais-je avant de passer ma langue sur son cou

Son humeur changea de nouveau, me laissant perplexe et je reculais légèrement pour rencontrer son regard.

- Quoi ? M'inquiétais-je

Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, mais cela n'empêcha pas les larmes de s'en échapper. Je posais alors mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, bien décidé à comprendre sa soudaine réaction.

- Es-tu inquiet de la réaction de ta meute ?

Il rouvrit les yeux aussitôt.

- Je suis devenu l'alpha, je me fou de leurs réactions, ils feront ce que je leur dirais de faire ! Grogna-t-il rageusement

- Alors quoi ?

Au lieu de répondre, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres entre-ouvertes et me contourna pour aller vers Noah. Il caressa son front avec tendresse avant de tourner la tête pour m'adresser un regard torturé.

- J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose qu'il ne va pas apprécier, soupira-t-il lourdement. J'ai besoin de soumettre son loup et devenir son alpha afin qu'il me permette de voir son esprit...

- Carlisle m'a parlé de ça. Vous pouvez partager vos pensées lorsque vous êtes sous cette forme. En quoi cela pourrait être si terrible ?

- Le soumettre ne sera pas le plus difficile, m'expliqua-t-il en caressant doucement le visage de Noah. Surtout depuis qu'il a instinctivement prit sa place de soumis, il ne pourra pas désobéir. Mais je sais qu'il va essayer de résister pour que je ne puisse pas voir ses souvenirs

Enfin, je saisissais où voulait en venir mon compagnon. Bien sur que voir ce qu'avait dû supporter notre soumis allait être difficile, mais si j'avais également été capable de pénétrer dans son esprit, j'aurai certainement ressentis le besoin de voir moi aussi.

- Je comprends, murmurai-je. J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes pour me concentrer et tu pourras faire ce que tu as à faire

- Es-tu sur qu'il ne serait pas mieux pour toi de nous laisser un moment ?

Je sifflais en lui adressant un regard mauvais, je n'aimai pas me répéter et il allait devoir s'en souvenir.

- Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il n'était pas question de vous laisser. Par ailleurs, tu auras besoin de moi et je peux le supporter

Son soulagement me traversa de part en part. Même s'il s'inquiétait de ma probable réaction à leurs émotions, il savait également qu'ils auraient besoin de mon soutient, que ce soit par ma simple présence ou avec l'aide de mon don. Je marchais jusqu'au fauteuil près du divan et m'y installa en fermant les yeux quelques instants pour me préparer à la douleur que j'allais ressentir. Après quelques minutes, je rouvrais les yeux sur lui, qui me scrutait perplexe et hocha la tête.

- Tu peux y aller, je suis prêt, déclarais-je

J'observais alors la scène sous mes yeux avec attention. Jacob s'évertua à le réveiller, je l'y aidais afin de leur permettre de se sentir aussi confortable que possible.

- Noah, réveille-toi, bébé, murmura tendrement mon loup

Celui-ci cligna des yeux et soupira alors que j'envoyai un cocktail de calme, de paix et de bonheur vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit-il en se redressant. Où sommes-nous ?

Jacob le tira dans ses bras et le berça durant quelques secondes en chuchotant des mots doux, puis enfin, il se recula pour lui ordonner de se transformer. Le visage d'ange de Noah se contorsionna dans l'horreur et il se leva tournant la tête dans toutes les directions avant que son regard ne tombe sur moi, plaidant silencieusement pour mon aide.

Bien que cela me déchirait de l'intérieur, je savais que ce que Jacob faisait été nécessaire et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'interférer, tout comme Jacob ne pourrait le faire lorsque j'en arriverais à mordre Noah pour déverser mon venin en lui durant notre accouplement.

Notre pauvre soumis tenta de trouver un moyen de s'échapper, mais malheureusement, il n'y en avait aucun et lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il commença à supplier Jacob de ne pas faire ça.

- Transforme-toi. Maintenant ! Grogna fermement Jacob

Il avait beau paraître impitoyable, d'après ses émotions, Jacob avait du mal à supporter la douleur émotionnelle dans laquelle il m'était notre compagnon, cependant, il ne se démonta pas et son visage ne laissait transparaître que détermination. Après un long moment, Noah n'eut plus d'autre choix que d'obéir. Sanglotant inconfortablement, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et l'instant d'après, un magnifique loup blanc était apparut au milieu du salon.

Jacob reporta son attention sur moi avant de suivre Noah.

- N'intervient pas, me prévint-il avant de se transformer à son tour

Je hochai la tête et scruta son corps exploser en un loup roux, dans mes souvenirs, son corps de loup était beaucoup plus petit, cela devait certainement être une des conséquences de sa prise de pouvoir. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'étendre sur mes pensées, que le corps de loup de Noah commença à s'agiter, je devinai qu'il devait tenter de résister à la domination de Jacob, cependant dès que Jacob accrocha ses crocs dans son cou, celui-ci s'immobilisa.

Après quelques minutes, Jacob se recula et ce fut à cet instant que les émotions commencèrent à devenir intenses. Jusqu'ici, cela n'avait été que domination et résistance. À présent, je pouvais ressentir l'horreur, la colère, la consternation et la peine venant de Jacob, ainsi que la honte, le dégoût de sois et l'immense tristesse de Noah. Chaque seconde qui passe devenait plus intense et je sentait le bois du fauteuil s'effriter sous mes doigts tant l'expérience était éprouvante.

De mon temps dans l'armée de Maria, j'avais appris à apprivoiser les émotions de dizaine de soldats, cela n'avait pas été facile dans mes débuts, mais mon pouvoir était puissant et heureusement pour moi, mon esprit aussi. Pourtant ici, il m'était pratiquement impossible de traverser la brume d'émotions négatives pour en faire parvenir de meilleurs et je fus heureux que mon cœur ne batte plus, autrement, il se serait sans doute arrêté.

Brusquement, Jacob releva la tête et poussa un hurlement torturé qui me fit sursauter, avant même que je n'ai le temps de réagir, il s'était enfuit en brisant la fenêtre et en grognant rageusement. Je me précipitai vers le corps de Noah qui quand à lui gisait au sol et caressa sa belle fourrure dans l'espoir de le réconforter.

- Transforme-toi, chéri, murmurai-je

Celui-ci s'exécuta immédiatement, apparaissant nu sur le planché du salon, tremblant frénétiquement, il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je ramassais doucement son corps tout en calmant sa peine, puis l'installa sur le divan.

- Ça va aller, répétai-je encore et encore en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu es en sécurité avec nous, Noah, nous ne laisseront rien t'arriver, lui assurais-je avec véhémence

- Il... il n'aurait pas dû voir, chuchota-t-il tristement. Personne n'aurait jamais dû voir ça...

Je ne voulais pas l'accabler d'avantage en lui demandant de m'expliquer ce qu'avait vu Jacob. Je soupirais donc en levant la tête pour regarder la fenêtre par laquelle notre loup s'était enfuit avant de reporter mon attention sur Noah.

- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il. Va l'aider

J'eus beaucoup de mal à le faire, mais je me relevai en hochant la tête, bien que laisser mon soumis dans un moment pareil ne m'enchantait pas, Jacob était celui qui avait le plus besoin de moi à cet instant. Après un dernier baiser sur son front, j'envoyai une forte dose de léthargie et couru pour suivre le parfum de Jacob. Mais c'est sa profonde colère qui me mena à lui.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour le trouver et je fus tout autant impressionné qu'horrifié par ce que je vis. Il ressemblait à un animal enragé, jetant son corps violemment contre les arbres autour de lui, les brisant avec une facilité qui me déconcerta.

Incontestablement, mon compagnon était puissant, plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Malheureusement, il se provoquait également de graves blessures, tout son côté droit était recouvert de sang et je me doutais que dans son état, il ne devait pas sentir la douleur. J'allais donc devoir le calmer avant qu'il ne se cause plus de dégâts.

- Jacob ! L'appelai-je en poussant ma domination grâce à mon pouvoir. Jacob, arrête ça !

Le loup stoppa net dans son élan, seulement pour rugir dans ma direction et montrer les dents. Je soupirais, sachant qu'il serait plus difficile de le dominer alors qu'il était sous cette forme et enragé. Durant un instant, je crus qu'il allait m'attaquer, mais au lieu de ça, il se retourna pour reprendre la destruction à laquelle il s'adonnait.

- Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu ! Grognai-je en bondissant vers lui pour atterrir à quelques mètres

Focalisant toute mon attention sur lui, je poussais un sentiment de faiblesse, de fatigue et de soumission en lui et il s'écroula sur le sol tout en grognant.

- Reprends forme humaine ! Ordonnai-je en me baissant devant lui pour inspecter ses blessures

Il obéit, non sans me faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas mes méthodes en m'adressant un regard assassin, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il n'était pas question d'utiliser la violence physique sur lui. Il devait sans aucun doute être plus fort que moi, cependant mon expérience et mon agilité me permettrait de gagner à coup sur. De toute façon, il était difficile de blesser physiquement son compagnon, c'était un peu comme s'infliger sois-même les coups. En règle général, un dominant pouvait utiliser la punition physique sur son soumis si celui-ci avait désobéit, mais Jacob n'était pas vraiment mon soumis, pas de la même manière que l'était Noah.

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin forme humaine, il était à quatre pattes, vomissant ses tripes sur le sol de la foret, alors que ses joues étaient striés de larmes. Jamais je n'avais dû utiliser mon pouvoir à pleine puissance avant lui et je me sentais épuisé. Reprenant rapidement mes esprits, je m'empressais de lui frotter doucement le dos, l'étouffant dans le confort, la sécurité et la tendresse, à cet instant, c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

Il lui fallut un très long moment pour enfin parvenir à se calmer complètement et ce, malgré l'utilisation de mon don et mes paroles de réconfort. Dès que je me tus, il plaqua les mains sur son visage et se balança d'avant en arrière. Il était très déconcertant de le voir agir de la sorte après sa démonstration de puissance et je commençais à comprendre qu'il avait besoin de traverser cette épreuve sans l'interférence de mon pouvoir, aussi douloureux soit-il.

- Mon dieu, Jasper, chuchota-t-il. C'était horrible. Aide-moi... s'il te plaît, aide-moi

Je le tirai dans mes bras et le berça durant un long moment, il me supplia de nouveau de l'aider avec mon pouvoir, mais je lui expliquai calmement qu'il avait besoin de ressentir ses émotions afin de pouvoir y faire face, que mon pouvoir n'était qu'un pansement éphémère et qu'il était assez fort pour supporter cette douleur.

- Où est Noah ? S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement en relevant la tête de mon épaule

- Je l'ai laissé sur le divan, ne t'inquiète pas, il dort

Il hocha la tête et se détacha de moi pour se lever, je suivais le mouvement, heureux de constater qu'il était enfin parvenu à régner ses émotions de lui-même.

- Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ? Me demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers moi

Je m'en emparai, profitant de la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

- Bien sur, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain, dis-je alors que nous marchions lentement vers la maison

Après un long silence, je vis l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessiner sur son visage et cela eut le don de me combler, surtout après le difficile moment que nous venions de passer.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai deux compagnons, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Dont un vampire...

- Cela te dérange ?

- Non, répondit-il en étirant d'avantage son sourire. Je pense cependant que c'est arrivé au bon moment, un peu plus tôt et j'aurai certainement été paniqué et horrifié

- Pourquoi est-ce un bon moment ? L'interrogeai-je curieusement

- Parce que j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses dernièrement, soupira-t-il en effaçant son beau sourire. Et ce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit de Noah n'a fait que confirmer mes nouvelles opinions

Je restai silencieux, espérant qu'il soit prêt à parler, je ressentais fortement le besoin de savoir, seul la réaction qu'il avait eu plus tôt m'empêcher d'exiger une explication de sa part.

- Sa propre meute... ils l'ont torturé également, Jasper, murmura-t-il tristement. Lorsqu'ils ont apprit qu'il préférait les hommes...

Il s'arrêta en secouant la tête et j'espérai, ho, j'espérai que ce n'était pas ce que j'imaginai. Serrant sa main pour l'encourager, il s'arrêta de marcher pour me faire face, les yeux noyés de nouvelles larmes et les mâchoires s'entre-choquantes.

- Ils l'ont utilisé, laissa-t-il échapper. Ils ont prit son corps et il ne pouvait rien faire, emprisonné par les commandes de son alpha

Un rugissement s'échappa de ma poitrine et mon esprit fut brusquement noircit par la rage. Quelqu'un avait prit mon compagnon avant moi et contre sa volonté. Non pas une personne aléatoire, mais sa propre meute.

- Jasper ! S'écria Jacob en me secouant les épaules. S'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu sois fort, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, parce que si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai été capable de calmer ma furie et je serais incapable de te calmer comme tu as pu le faire avec moi... s'il te plaît

Ses supplications eurent le don de me ramener à la réalité et je forçais mon esprit à effacer les diverses idées de tortures qui le traversait.

- Je suis là

- Merde ! Tu m'as fais peur, tes yeux sont devenu tous noirs d'un seul coup, j'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu

- C'est juste le major qui voulait sortir jouer, tentais-je de le rassurer

- Le quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, nous parleront de ça une autre fois. C'est assez pour aujourd'hui

Je repris ma marche, mais compris rapidement que Jacob ne me suivait pas, lorsque je me retournai, il était à la même place, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Je parcouru rapidement les quelques mètres nous séparant et enroula mes bras autour de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchotais-je doucement contre son oreille, nous allons l'aider, le protéger. Personne ne lui fera de mal...

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas tout

Je me crispai de suite, pas très sur de pouvoir supporter une nouvelle information de ce genre. Je n'avais jamais été si éprouvé de ma vie, jamais je n'avais ressentis autant d'émotions négatives avec une telle intensité.

Me reculant légèrement, je me forçais à rester fort pour lui, bien que Jacob l'était physiquement, son état émotionnel actuel était exactement la raison pour laquelle je pouvais le soumettre et non le contraire. Alors je me devais d'assumer mon rôle, sans me soucier de la douleur émotionnelle s'ajoutant à la mienne.

- C'est sa meute qui l'on donné aux Volturi en échange de leurs vies...

Ma bête grattait douloureusement ma poitrine de l'intérieur dans l'espoir d'en échapper, mais me rappelant de mes dernières résolutions, je lutais pour rester en contrôle, malheureusement, à chaque seconde qui passe, celui-ci parvenait à gagner du terrain et bientôt, je ne pourrais plus l'arrêter. Je savais que le major ne blesserait pas ses compagnons, cependant cela faisait tellement longtemps que je l'avais enfouis en moi que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'il sortirait enfin.

- Jacob, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoute attentivement, le prévins-je alors que je sentais mes dernières barrières céder. Je vais bientôt perdre le contrôle et j'ai besoin de toi pour ne pas paniquer, cela pourrait être... choquant, mais il ne t'arrivera rien, ni à toi, ni à Noah. Tu comprends ?

- Heu... pas vraiment

- Nous autres vampires pouvons avoir deux personnalités, surtout lorsqu'on tente de garder notre humanité. Ma bête va prendre le contrôle et il est beaucoup plus dominant...

Je me tus et recula brusquement lorsqu'enfin ma vision s'assombrit de nouveau.


	13. Chapter 13

Pov Jacob

Je scrutais le visage de Jasper avec un mélange de crainte et de fascination. Ses iris étaient de nouveau devenu complètement noirs, il garda la tête basse durant quelques instants, puis leva les yeux sur moi avant de bondir littéralement pour s'écraser contre mon corps, nous faisant tomber au sol tous les deux. Bien que surpris par son brusque comportement, je suivais ses conseils et resta aussi calme que possible. Il frotta son nez contre mon cou et mordilla ma peau, puis poussa un grognement qui me fit sursauter.

- Comment puis-je te marquer sans te mordre ? Siffla-t-il contre mon oreille

Je ne répondis pas, parce que je ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre à ça. Il était vrai que s'il me mordait, j'allais mourir et je ne savais rien de l'accouplement des vampires, s'il avait vraiment besoin de me mordre, nous aurions effectivement un problème.

Il se redressa enfin après avoir léché mon cou durant un long moment et me tira avec lui en se levant. Bien que mon loup n'était pas très heureux de ma soumission, il semblait lui-même accepter le fait que Jasper était mon aîné et que pour cette raison, je me devais de respecter sa position. Sans un mot, il me conduisit jusqu'à la maison et s'arrêta net en pénétrant dans le salon, scrutant curieusement le corps de Noah.

J'attendais patiemment une réaction de sa part tout en baladant mon regard entre mes deux compagnons. Je ne savais rien de ces accouplements à trois et même si j'avais eu peur de savoir comment Jasper et moi pourrions interagir ensemble, les choses paraissaient plus faciles que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Au moins, nous ne nous battions pas pour la domination car Jasper semblait respecter ma place autant que je respectais la sienne et c'est pourquoi mon loup me permettait de rester tranquille, ce qui était tout de même un miracle en soit dans la mesure ou les alpha n'étaient vraiment pas du genre à obéir à qui que ce soit.

- Une question, entendis-je soudainement

J'eus un soubresaut tant j'étais pris par mes pensées et détourna mon regard pour le poser sur Jasper qui avait à présent concentré toute son attention sur moi. Je hochai curieusement la tête.

- Que voulait dire notre compagnon en prétendant que tu aimes Bella?

Je sentis mes entrailles se tordre douloureusement dans un mélange de honte et d'embarras. Oui, il y a encore peu de temps, j'étais sur d'aimer Bella, inconditionnellement. Et pourtant, à présent, je ne pouvais plus en dire autant. Je ne ressentais plus rien pour elle, parce que depuis qu'elle s'était permit de m'insulter Noah et moi, l'aimer, même comme une amie était hors de question.

Visiblement las d'attendre ma réponse, Jasper s'avança vers moi en plissant les yeux, une expression suspecte qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- S'il y a bien une chose que je supporte très mal, compagnon, c'est la trahison. Maintenant réponds et je ne te conseil pas de me mentir ou tu vas très vite apprendre que mon pouvoir peut être utile de bien des façons, me prévint-il en m'adressant un sourire menaçant

- Non, affirmais-je avec assurance. Non, je ne l'aime plus

Il pencha légèrement la tête, ses yeux toujours concentrés sur les miens, comme s'il analysait mon esprit.

- Bien. Il aurait été regrettable que je sois dans l'obligation de lui briser le cou, déclara-t-il avec un fond de promesse dans la voix. Cela aurait certainement peiné Edward et le pauvre ne sera certainement pas en état de supporter cette douleur lorsque j'en aurais fini avec lui

Il traîna doucement ses doigts sur ma joue avant de se reculer pour reprendre sa contemplation de Noah en silence, me laissant de nouveau à mes réflexions.

Étrangement, je ne ressentais aucune colère à ses paroles, ni même aucun choc. À vrai dire, même si j'étais sur d'en ressentir une certaine peine, Jasper pouvait bien se nourrir d'elle si cela pouvait le satisfaire. Il était étrange de penser ainsi, cependant, c'était aussi très libérateur. À mes yeux, Bella n'était plus une innocente victime du charme irréel d'Edward, elle voulait tout ça, la transformation, la perte de sa famille et de ses amis. C'est ce qu'elle voulait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Bella était loin d'être stupide ou même naïve, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et j'avais été trop attendrit par son regard de chien battu lorsqu'elle était venu vers moi après que son petit ami l'ait quitté pour m'en rendre compte.

Seth avait raison, Bella était égoïste. Elle se fichait bien de mettre ses proches en danger. Toute l'attention lui semblait naturel, il était normal pour elle que toute la meute risque sa vie pour la protéger d'un danger qu'elle avait été la seule à provoquer, elle ne souciait même pas de mettre son père en danger. Pauvre Charlie, s'il savait qui était réellement le petit ami de sa fille unique... s'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le mettre en danger en le faisant interagir avec quelqu'un capable de le tuer en une seconde s'il lui en prenait l'envi...

Mes pensées dévièrent brusquement aux souvenirs de Noah, il avait étonnement bien résisté à ma prise de pouvoir, jusqu'à ce que je commence à m'énerver. Cela m'avais tué de l'intérieur d'avoir dû lui faire mal de la sorte, mais c'était cependant nécessaire et ce pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant que s'il tombait par hasard sur un autre alpha, celui-ci serait à présent incapable de le revendiquer dans son pack. En règle générale, un alpha pouvait obliger n'importe quel loup n'appartenant à aucune meute à le suivre et il n'était pas question que je laisse cela se produire. L'autre raison était que j'avais besoin de voir de mes yeux ce qui s'était passé pour lui. Malheureusement, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'à l'horreur de la vue de ces souvenirs allait s'ajouter ce qu'il avait ressentit. J'avais vécu chaque scène comme si j'y avais été moi-même et je me sentais toujours sidéré que mon compagnon puisse avoir survécu à de telles épreuves. C'est bien simple, après la mort de sa mère, sa vie n'était qu'une succession d'horreurs. À peine s'était-il remit de sa mort, qu'il avait été rejeté et abusé par sa meute qui ne le considéraient plus comme leur frère, ni un loup, pas même un être humain. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'à notre époque, un détail tel que la sexualité puisse être à l'origine de tant de haine, au point qu'ils en étaient arrivé à vendre leur propre frère à leur pire ennemie.

À présent, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de la meilleur attitude à adopter pour l'aider. Mon loup exigeait sa soumission totale, mais la souffrance de Noah venait justement de la domination de son alpha, du moins, elle avait commencé par ça et c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas occulter son passé. Il avait clairement besoin de notre soutient et c'est là que j'espérai l'aide de Jasper, je savais que contrairement à moi, il saurait quoi faire. Cependant, bien que Jasper était le plus réfléchit, il était aussi celui dont les instincts étaient les plus prononcés et je n'étais pas sur que sa nature lui permette de patienter pour réclamer Noah.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées lorsque Jasper bondit vers le corps inerte de Noah, il frotta doucement son nez sur son cou avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Viens ici, compagnon, m'ordonna-t-il doucement

Mes pieds se déplacèrent instantanément et je ne remarquais que maintenant que j'étais totalement nu. Dès que je fus près de lui, Jasper se redressa du corps de notre soumis et me tira contre lui. Il respirait fortement alors que ses mains se baladaient sur mon dos et son nez contre mon épaule.

- Puissant, murmura-t-il pour lui même alors que son nez remontait contre mon cou. A moi

- À toi, concédais-je docilement

Je ressentais mon propre besoin se développer rapidement et lorsque de nombreuses vagues de luxure et d'euphorie s'abattirent sur moi, je laissais échapper un gémissement. Il me fit allonger sur le sol et grimpa sur moi, les jambes de chaque côté de mes hanches, me serrant fermement.

- Ne bouge pas, m'ordonna-t-il sévèrement

Un peu frustré, j'obéissais, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Soudainement, une odeur absolument divine envahi mes sens, celle-ci venant du souffle de mon compagnon. Il dû sentir mon incompréhension au milieu du plaisir que je ressentais parce qu'il se recula un instant pour rencontrer mon regard.

- Je ne peux pas te mordre, mais mes glandes sécrètes tout de même du venin et je dois te marquer avec. Reste immobile, me prévint-il de nouveau

Je fermai les yeux en essayant de me détendre, il était difficile pour un loup d'apprendre qu'il allait être recouvert du seul poison capable de le tuer, mais j'avais confiance en Jasper, je savais qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal. Sa langue glissa lentement sur ma clavicule et je fus agréablement surpris par le plaisir que je ressentais alors que le venin pénétrait ma peau. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur, juste une sorte de crépitement qui s'ajoutant à la langue fraîche de mon compagnon ne fit que m'apporter un plaisir indéfinissable. Jasper prit son temps pour me lécher tel un chat lapant son lait, prenant soin de recouvrir mon cou, mes épaules, ainsi que mon torse.

Ma bite était incroyablement tendu, suppliant pour une attention quelconque, mais je n'étais pas sur qu'il m'offre ma libération sans la présence active de Noah.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que sa bouche dévie sur mon bas-ventre pour enfin atteindre ma bite pleurant pour son soulagement. Lorsque sa langue toucha ma pointe, ce fut ma perte.

- Ho mon dieu ! Gémissais-je en bénissant l'effet que le venin avait sur ma peau

Jasper se recula instantanément et releva la tête pour m'adresser un regard désapprobateur.

- Ne t'ai-je pas dis de rester immobile ? Me réprimanda-t-il sévèrement

- Je fais ce que je peux ! Grogna mon loup qui n'appréciait pas qu'il se soit arrêté

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, me scrutant curieusement et remonta pour atteindre mon visage, déviant légèrement sur le côté pour coller sa bouche contre mon oreille.

- Devrais-je soulager mon compagnon afin qu'il soit capable de rester immobile ? M'interrogea-t-il avec un grognement bas

- S'il te plaît ! Suppliai-je pitoyablement

Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, il redescendit jusqu'à mon entre-jambe et engouffra la quasi totalité mon membre sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ou le moindre signe d'inconfort. Je poussais un cri étouffé, émerveillé par la sensation de sa bouche autour de moi, mais ressentais cependant une sorte malaise en l'absence de notre soumis. J'avais besoin de le toucher, de le réclamer, de le prendre...

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Jasper pour m'amener à la jouissance tant j'étais excité et lorsque je me sentis venir, je tentais de le repousser, mais n'eut droit qu'a un grognement furieux illustrant la colère qu'il projeta vers moi. Alors au lieu de le repousser, j'agrippai ses cheveux, me récoltant une sorte de ronronnement approbateur qui me fit partir dans l'instant.

- Putain, Jasper ! Grognai-je en arquant le dos, m'enfonçant plus profondément dans sa gorge. Ta bouche est parfaite...

Je haletai en essayant de reprendre mes esprits après l'euphorie du moment, tendit que Jasper prenait soin de me nettoyer. L'odeur de son venin redevint à nouveau plus forte et je compris qu'il reprenait ce qu'il avait commencé à faire avant que ma luxure ne l'interrompe.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il atteignit ma bouche et y plongea sa langue délicieuse. Je me demandai un instant si ne serait-ce qu'avaler un peu de venin pourrait me transformer comme cela l'avait fait avec Noah, mais je pris vite conscience que cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment.

- Tu es à moi, répéta-t-il en se détachant de ma bouche

- Je suis à toi, confirmai-je de nouveau. Et tu es à moi !

Je le repoussais seulement pour le retourner sur le dos et prendre sa place, s'il avait besoin de me marquer, je ressentais également la même chose. Les loups avaient l'habitude de marquer en mordant la clavicule, en général, nos imprégnés gardaient cette marque à vie, cependant je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir laisser une quelconque marque sur la peau de Jasper et cela ne m'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

Sa langue glissa brusquement sur le lobe de mon oreille, me tirant de mes pensées frustrantes et je reculais légèrement pour aimanter mon regard au sien.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, m'encouragea-t-il. Et si tu dois le faire chaque jour, alors ainsi soit-il

Bien sur, il avait sentit ma frustration. Hochant la tête, je laissai mes lèvres voyager d'elles-même sur sa peau de marbre et attendit l'approbation de mon loup quand à la place exacte où il souhaitait laisser sa marque.

Lorsque mes lèvres rencontrèrent le tissu de sa chemise, mes mains s'empressèrent de se débarrasser de la barrière gênante et je reprenais mon exploration, un peu surpris de ne pas ressentir le besoin de choisir la clavicule comme tous les dominants de mon espèce. Pendant ce temps, j'observai attentivement chacune de ses cicatrices. Lui aussi en était recouvert, celles-ci étaient cependant très différentes de celles de Noah. Il s'agissait de morsures, il en avait probablement des dizaines sur tout le corps, des traces de combat, le témoignage de sa force.

Ma bouche stoppa sa course juste au dessus de son mamelon gauche, près de là où jadis avait battu son cœur. Serrant mes mains sur ses biceps pour le l'empêcher de bouger, j'ouvrai la bouche et mordais violemment, me récoltant un sifflement de douleur de sa part, alors que mon loup quand à lui, vibrait dans le besoin et la possessivité.

Le corps de Jasper se mit à trembler étrangement, dans tous les souvenirs que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir via l'esprit des membres imprégnés de ma meute, jamais aucun loup n'avait provoqué ce genre de réaction en mordant son compagnon. Mais encore, on ne pouvait pas prétendre que notre accouplement était commun, si une telle union s'était déjà produite dans l'histoire, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, je levais les yeux pour observer Jasper qui était à présent totalement immobile, les paupières closes et une expression de paix gravé sur le visage. Je me redressais légèrement, attendant qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux, mais cela n'arriva pas, Jasper resta totalement inerte.

Paniquant, je secouai ses épaules, terrifié à l'idée de lui avoir fait du mal, mais il ne réagit toujours pas.

- Jasper ! M'écriai-je effaré d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction de sa part

Puis brusquement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin et je poussais un soupire de soulagement.

- Merde, Jasper ! J'ai cru t'avoir fait mal

Il ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de garder ses iris plongées dans les miennes. Au bout d'un moment, il leva lentement la main et me caressa la joue alors que son regard voyageait sur mon visage.

- Allons nous occuper de notre compagnon, murmura-t-il après quelques minutes

J'étirai un faible sourire, un peu inquiet de la façon dont aller réagir Noah au changement de Jasper, mais tout de même confiant en sachant que mon compagnon dominant saurait quoi faire pour l'apprivoiser.

Je me levais donc entraînant Jasper avec moi et nous marchions tous deux jusqu'au divan où reposait toujours le corps endormit de Noah.

Jasper souleva doucement sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux puis me fit signe de m'installer. C'est donc ce que je fis en soulevant ses jambes pour les reposer sur moi, attendant le prochain mouvement de Jasper.

Celui-ci caressa les cheveux de Noah alors qu'un doux ronronnement à peine audible se fit entendre. J'avais toujours cru que cette histoire de vampire capable de ronronner comme des chats était une plaisanterie, mais visiblement, ça ne l'était pas et j'en étais ravis, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ce son m'apaisait, il semblait créer un climat de confort et de sécurité juste pour nous.

Noah ouvrit enfin les yeux après un long moment et me sourit doucement avant d'adresser un regard emprunt de gratitude vers Jasper.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il timidement

- Oui, Jasper et moi répondirent en même temps le faisant rire

- Tu ne me hais pas, alors ? Demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur moi

Dire que je ne fus pas choqué par cette question serait l'euphémisme du siècle. Comment mon compagnon pouvait-il penser une telle chose ? Comment et pourquoi ?

- Noah ! Grognai-je décontenancé. Comment peux-tu croire que je pourrais te haïr ?

Celui-ci baissa les yeux dans la honte, alors que je tentais de prendre quelques grandes inspirations pour calmer mon loup, pas très heureux d'entendre une telle chose de la part de son soumis

- Désolé, murmura-t-il. C'est juste que... je pensais te dégoûter après ce que tu as vu

- Ho, bébé, roucoulai-je en le tirant contre moi. Rien, je dis bien rien de toi ne pourra jamais me dégoûter. Ce n'étais en aucun cas ta faute...

- Mais je n'étais pas assez fort pour me défendre, Jacob ! Sanglota-t-il en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas été capable de les arrêter, je suis faible et pathétique

Jasper siffla en montrant les dents, mais je levai les yeux vers lui, l'implorant silencieusement de me laisser régler ça. Il hocha la tête à contre cœur et je plaquai doucement mes mains de chaque côté du visage de Noah, l'obligeant à rencontrer mon regard.

- Si j'utilisais mon pouvoir sur Seth pour l'obliger à supporter de telles choses, penserais-tu qu'il est faible ? L'interrogeais-je

- Bien sur que non ! Gronda-t-il instantanément

Je levai un sourcil

- Alors pourquoi devrais-tu l'être et pas lui ? Tu sais très bien qu'il est impossible de résister à un ordre alpha et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu as essayé de toutes tes forces, tellement que tu t'es évanouis à plusieurs reprises. Noah, je ne veux plus jamais que t'entendre dire que tu es faible ou pathétique, c'est comprit ?

Il hocha la tête et m'adressa un sourire qui illumina ma journée avant de se laisser retomber sur la poitrine de Jasper en fermant les yeux, restant immobile durant un bon moment.

J'étais heureux d'être enfin capable de me détendre. Non pas que la colère ou le ressentiment ait disparut, mais à présent, je parvenais à me contenir sans torturer Jasper.

Notre vengeance viendrait bien assez tôt.

Noah se redressa, mais Jasper ne le laissa pas faire, le tirant contre lui en lâchant un grognement d'avertissement.

- Nous devons parler, chéri, ronronna doucement Jasper

Noah hocha timidement la tête et je pouvais sentir la tension envahir la pièce.

- Nous devons te réclamer, Noah


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou,

Voilà donc le passage narrateur, histoire de respecter ma réputation de sadique...

J'espère que vous apprécierai le pov Noah, je ne suis pas très sur de moi, parce qu'avec 38.7 de fièvre, je suis un peu dans les nuages

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu

Bonne lecture,

Sandra

* * *

><p>EXPLICATIONS &amp; ACCOMPLISSEMENT<p>

Narrateur

Tous les Cullen ayant assisté à la rencontre étaient rentré sur leur territoire se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Jamais Carlisle n'avait eu si peur pour sa famille, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre la fuite, d'une part parce que même si cela ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, les Quilleutes avaient raison, Edward était responsable de la situation et ils se devaient de réparer ses erreurs, d'autre part, parce qu'ils savaient que Jacob ne les laisseraient pas fuir. Aussi incroyable que cela paraissait, le jeune garçon avait changé, évolué... grandit sous leurs yeux. Une aura de puissance était subitement apparut à la minute ou son loup avait cru bon de s'approprier son rôle d'alpha afin de protéger son compagnon.

Autant Carlisle adorait Edward au point qu'il serait incapable de s'abstenir de le protéger quelque soit ses erreurs, il se sentait également très en colère contre son premier enfant. Le télépathe avait la fâcheuse habitude de penser tout savoir, alors qu'il n'entendait que les pensées futiles, il était très facile de le tromper et même d'utiliser son propre don contre lui, d'autant que les vampires n'avaient aucun mal à penser à plusieurs choses en même temps. Edward faisait parti de ces enfants trop « gâtés » et malheureusement, une fois de plus, toute la famille allait devoir en payer le prix. Lorsqu'il avait fait sa crise d'adolescente quittant le clan pour parcourir le monde et se nourrir de façon traditionnelle, Esmée avait été dévasté, alors lorsqu'il était revenu après plusieurs années, ils s'étaient tous deux juré de faire le nécessaire pour qu'Edward ne ressente plus jamais le besoin de fuir.

Et cela avait très bien fonctionné, Edward n'avait plus jamais fuit... mais à quel prix ?

Depuis sa rencontre avec Bella, il mettait constamment toute sa famille en danger, comme si les accouplements déjà existants des autres n'avaient aucune importances à ses yeux, comme si la destruction d'Esmée, de Rosalie ou d'Alice ne provoquerait pas autant de douleur que la perte de Bella.

Edward était impulsif, irréfléchi, égoïste et horriblement arrogant. Un mélange détonnant. À présent, Carlisle ne savait plus quoi faire. Edward continuait à mettre le reste de sa famille en danger pour rester avec Bella, mais se refusait toujours à la transformer... et il semblait s'attendre au sacrifice de chacun des membres et leurs compagnons afin de protéger son caprice rester avec elle, humaine.

Mais c'était impossible, tous le savaient et Carlisle en était arrivé à un point ou il avait dû menacer Edward de la transformer lui-même si nécessaire. Enfin, il avait céder, cependant, il n'avait toujours pas comprit pourquoi on voulait lui refuser son caprice.

Souvent Carlisle se demandait s'il n'avait pas transformer Edward trop tôt. Non pas qu'il ait eu le choix, mais peut-être aurait-il été plus humain de le laisser mourir ? Parce qu'avec le recul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cruel d'avoir imposer une vie d'éternel adolescent à ce pauvre garçon.

Carlisle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, les yeux rivés sur l'acajou de son bureau. Dès qu'il était arrivé, il s'était enfermé afin de réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter avec son premier fils, il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser passer ses erreurs, pas cette fois, mais n'ayant pas l'habitude de le punir, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire.

En soupirant, il se redressa sur son fauteuil en reportant son attention sur la fenêtre, mais ses pensées furent brusquement interrompu lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquée. Il sut de suite qu'il s'agissait d'Alice, mais fut cependant étonné par sa manifestation évidente de colère.

Il s'empressa de sortir de son bureau pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Esmée était installé sur l'un des divans avec Emmet et Rosalie, tendit qu'Edward et Bella descendait du première étage. Alice quand à elle faisait les cents pas dans le salon, grognant dans son souffle, visiblement très contrarié.

Carlisle était sur le point de lui demander ce qui se passait, mais Edward souffla son air avant qu'il n'est le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Ce salaud ! Grogna-t-il hargneux. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est fait une telle chose !

Alice se tourna vers son frère et son expression mua brusquement, laissant apparaître sa peine.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus, soupira-t-elle tristement. Je pensais qu'il suffirait de rester loin quelques temps...

Edward et elle se scrutaient intensément, partageant une conversation silencieuse sous le regard curieux du reste du clan.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? S'emporta soudainement Bella qui observa la scène avec irritation. Qui à fait quoi Alice ?

Bien que Carlisle n'appréciait pas l'intervention de la jeune fille, il était tout aussi curieux de comprendre ce qui pouvait mettre une Alice toujours enjoué de si mauvaise humeur.

- Jasper... il m'a quitté, murmura-t-elle

- Pour le monstre ? Demanda Edward soudainement surprit. Mais je croyais qu'il était le compagnon du clébard ?

Esmée siffla à la mention de Jacob, autant elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il s'attaque à Edward, avec de tels mots, elle pouvait comprendre que celui-ci ait perdu patience avec son fils. Les yeux d'Emmet étaient ronds comme des soucoupes et Rosalie portait un sourire satisfait.

- Et alors ? Intervint celle-ci. Tu as toujours sus qu'il n'était pas ton compagnon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es surprise. Elle roula des yeux avec dédain sans pour autant effacer son sourire. D'ailleurs que tu es réussi à le garder près de soixante années, c'est déjà un miracle en soit, tu devrais t'estimer heureuse et lui souhaiter bonne chance

Tout ce passa alors très vite, Alice tourna légèrement la tête vers Rosalie, choqué au delà du possible par les mots de sa prétendu sœur avant de sauter sur elle, mais Emmet qui avait eu le temps de voir le mouvement, s'interposa au dernier moment et Alice ne fit que rebondir lourdement sur le torse du grand mâle pour aller s'écraser sur le mur derrière elle. Elle se releva aussitôt, grognant rageusement à l'encontre du couple.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Rugit-elle à la limite de l'hystérie. Jasper est mon compagnon, il est à moi. C'est moi qui l'est trouvé, moi qui lui est donné une raison de vivre. Il est à moi !

Jamais au grand jamais l'un des membres du clan avait vu Alice dans un tel état. Elle semblait tellement furieuse que Bella se recula autant que possible instinctivement. Même la colère d'Edward ne l'avait jamais faite reculer.

- Ce n'est pas un trophée, Alice ! Grogna Rosalie tout aussi énervé que sa sœur à présent. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu des visions de lui et que tu as décidé d'aller à sa rencontre qu'il te doit quelque chose. S'il a rencontré son vrai compagnon, alors tant mieux pour lui

Alice fit quelques pas en avant, visiblement décidé à attaquer de nouveau Rosalie, mais un grognement d'Emmet la stoppa dans son élan.

- Je t'aime comme une sœur, Alice, mais si tu attaque ma compagne, je n'hésiterais pas à t'arracher la tête ! Fulmina-t-il

- Laisse bébé, murmura Rosalie en frottant doucement le bras de son compagnon, si elle a besoin d'une fessée, je suis plus que disposé à la lui donner...

Carlisle poussa un grognement las et se plaça entre les deux groupes. D'un côté, Alice enragée suivit de près par Edward qui semblait-il, voulait soutenir sa sœur. D'un autre, Rosalie tenait ses positions tendit qu'Emmet qui se fichait bien à cet instant du sujet de l'altercation paraissait livide que sa sœur puisse imaginer nuire à sa moitié de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Ça suffit ! Hurla Carlisle. Tous le monde assis !

Tous s'exécutèrent, plus que surpris par un colérique Carlisle. Celui-ci prit quelques inspirations avant d'en faire autant.

- Qui savait que Jasper et toi n'étaient pas accouplés ? Demanda-t-il sèchement

Alice ne répondit pas, préférant la contemplation du plancher, ce fut donc Rosalie qui prit de nouveau la parole.

- Edward, Jasper et elle, bien sur, mais également moi...

Carlisle regarda Rosalie étonné, tout comme Esmée et Emmet, qui lui était un peu vexé de ne pas avoir été mit dans le secret. Carlisle avait toujours été certain que le parfum d'Alice était le résultat de son accouplement avec Jasper. Sachant que celui-ci n'était pas végétarien au moment de leur rencontre, il n'avait pas été surprit de la différence de fumet. Tout comme pour les humains, la source de nourriture jouait sur l'odeur corporelle, bien que chez les vampires, ce trait soit bien plus prononcé. Il avait notamment ça lorsqu'Edward était revenu après des années de chasses sur les humains, celui-ci avait une fragrance bien différente de celle qu'il portait lorsqu'il était végétarien.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête

- Il n'y avait rien à dire ! Siffla Alice. Il est mon compagnon

Carlisle se détourna de sa voyante de fille pour interroger Rosalie qui haussa les épaules

- Ce n'était pas à moi de vous le dire, se justifia-t-elle

- Alice...

- Je ne veux pas entendre ça, Carlisle, soupira-t-elle avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce

Tous le monde resta silencieux un moment après son départ, chacun se demandant comment ils n'avaient pas remarqué une telle chose durant si longtemps. À la vérité, Carlisle n'était pas vraiment surprit, lorsque le couple les avaient rejoint, il avait de suite était intrigué par la relation entre la voyante et l'empathe qui paraissait froide, marginale, sans réel amour, mais il avait émit l'idée que c'était là les conséquences du passé de Jasper. Celui-ci ayant toujours été introverti, solitaire et silencieux et Carlisle avait pensé qu'il n'aimait peut-être pas s'étendre sur ses sentiments en public.

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes du côté de Jasper ! S'emportant brusquement Edward. Il a été avec Alice durant des décennies, elle l'a sauvé, l'a accueillit, l'a aidé avec sa soif... il décide de la quitter soudainement pour... pour cette chose plus monstrueuse que nous ne le seront jamais et vous trouvez ça normale ?

- Un homme en plus, rajouta Bella dans un murmure à peine audible

La réaction de Carlisle ne fut certainement pas ce qu'avait espéré Edward. Celui-ci se leva pour se planter devant son fils et lui asséna une gifle monumentale dont la force alla jusqu'à briser le divan sur lequel il était assit.

- Il me semblait t'avoir élevé mieux que ça Edward ! Grogna un Carlisle furibond. Noah n'a pas choisi ce qu'il est devenu, pas plus que nous. En revanche, tu es le seul à cultiver un caractère pareil. J'en ai plus qu'assez Edward, plus qu'assez de tes caprices, de ton arrogance débordante et de ton animosité constante. Tu vas préparer ta valise, tu vas chez les Denali jusqu'à ce que je te demande de revenir

Edward cligna des yeux tout en se tenant la joue droite. En un siècle, Carlisle n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, ni même pensé à le punir et pourtant, il était en ce moment même criant devant lui, les traits marqués par la colère et la détermination.

- Non ! Intervint brusquement Bella qui parvint enfin à sortir du choc de la scène qui venait de se jouer. Tu ne peux pas nous séparer !

Carlisle, toujours en colère se tourna pour faire face à Bella et poussa un grognement, même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser sa domination en tant que chef de clan, si la jeune fille voulait effectivement faire partit de sa famille, elle allait devoir apprendre à connaître sa place.

- Assis ! Grogna-t-il en serrant les dents. Lorsque je donne un ordre à l'un des membres de mon clan, Bella, tu n'es aucunement autorisé à le commenter. Tu ne fais pas encore officiellement parti de cette famille et si tu souhaite en faire parti un jour, je te conseil d'apprendre à me respecter. Il reporta son attention sur Edward et lui fit signe de monter de suite, mais celui-ci ne fit rien pour se déplacer. Maintenant ! Gronda-t-il outré que son fils n'est pas encore obéit

Enfin l'esprit d'Edward parut se remettre en marche et il se leva sans un mot, les yeux rivés sur le sol pour aller faire sa valise. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'espérer qu'il serait bientôt de retour.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Bella était toujours choqué par le comportement de Carlisle, celui-ci avait toujours été si doux et compatissant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait capable de ce type de violence.

- Tu ne peux pas le faire partir chez les Denali alors que nous risquons d'avoir une guerre sur les bras dans très peu de temps ! S'emporta Rosalie qui n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'elle avait faite aux loups

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie, tenta-t-il de tempérer. Les Denali ne sont qu'à quelques heures de route...

La phrase de Carlisle mourut lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit de verre brisé venant de l'arrière de la maison. Tous coururent afin de voir ce qui avait provoqué pareil vacarme et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la véranda, ce fut pour y trouver Jasper qui semblait essayer de calmer sa rage meurtrière en détruisant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Pov Noah

Les dernières vingt quatre heures avaient été pour le moins mouvementées. Qui aurait cru que non seulement j'en arriverai à me soumettre à Jacob, mais qu'en plus je rencontrerai un deuxième compagnons, un vampire... celui-là même qui était à l'origine du dysfonctionnement de mon imprégnation sur mon loup ?

Lorsque Jasper était arrivé sur la falaise, j'étais encore trop bouleversé pour comprendre son implication, comprendre pourquoi il avait prit la peine de me sauver. Mais lorsque mon regard rencontra le sien, tout devint clair, enfin. Bien qu'il m'était toujours difficile de comprendre comment ou pourquoi j'avais deux compagnons, je ne pouvais renier la plénitude, le sentiment de sécurité, d'appartenance et d'amour que je ressentais. Je n'avais absolument ni la force, ni même le désir de combattre des émotions si intenses, si pures.

Je ne m'attendais pas à m'écrouler subitement sur le sol, alors que j'espérai quelques explications quand à la situation avec mes deux mâles dominants, mais en me réveillant, je fus bien plus surpris encore par la détermination de Jacob à contraindre mon loup, m'imposant sa position d'alpha.

Bien sur, je comprenais pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais cela ne fit pas disparaître l'horreur que j'avais ressentis à l'idée qu'il puisse voir en détail ce qui m'était arrivé. Tenter de combattre avait été inutile, non seulement j'étais face à un alpha puissant, mais également face à mon compagnon.

Je pouvais encore ressentir le choc de mon nouvel alpha alors que les images, les mots, les pensées voyageaient de mon esprit au sien. Quoi que Jacob ait pensé voir, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

Une fois de plus, Jasper avait usé de son étrange pouvoir sur moi afin de m'endormir après que je l'ai supplié d'aller après Jacob. J'avais été si certain qu'il serait écœuré par ce qu'il avait vu et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait préféré fuir, mais en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, tout ce que j'avais vu dans les siens c'était la compassion, l'acceptation et l'amour.

Mon loup fredonnait enfin joyeusement, parce que de nous deux, il était bien le seul à vouloir rester en vie jusqu'ici. Mais en quelques heures, tout avait changé pour moi également. Je me sentais enfin accepté pour ce que j'étais, avec mon passé, avec mon physique, avec mes souffrances et c'était si libérateur.

J'étais à présent confortablement installé contre le torse de Jasper, ses bras autour de ma taille, tendit que Jacob avait mes jambes sur les siennes, alors que ses mains voyageaient lentement sur mes jambes nus. Leurs touchés à tous deux me donnaient l'impression qu'aucun mal ne pourrait arriver jusqu'à moi. Même alors que je ne savais rien de Jasper, ses instincts de protection étaient aussi puissants si ce n'est plus que Jacob, c'était un peu étrange de se sentir si proche d'un inconnu, d'un vampire de surcroît, mais j'étais beaucoup trop heureux pour m'en formaliser.

La dernière phrase de Jasper aurait pu me faire peur, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, du moins pas vraiment, si je devais avoir peur de quelque chose à cet instant, c'était de ne pas être digne de mes compagnons, être capable de leur apporter du plaisir.

Les seuls expériences sexuels que j'avais eu durant mon existence avaient été forcés et bien que je savais que notre lien ferait toute la différence, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander quoi faire et de me sentir aussi puceau que je l'étais à seize ans. D'autant que mes compagnons étaient tous les deux des dominants, je savais que Jacob serait plus en mesure de se retenir de peur de me blesser, mais ayant côtoyé suffisamment de vampires, je savais également que Jasper aurait besoin d'être agressif et je ne voulais pas le décevoir en y réagissant mal, parce que comparer l'agressivité de mon compagnon durant notre accouplement avec l'agressivité des membres de ma meute serait insultant pour lui.

Au fond, j'avais très envi moi-même de m'accoupler, d'ailleurs mon loup commençait sérieusement à se sentir excité à l'idée d'avoir les mains de mes compagnons sur moi. Je me forçais donc à rester fort et hocha la tête en réponse à la déclaration de Jasper.

- Tu sais que je vais devoir te marquer, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il

Encore une fois, je hochai la tête tout en scrutant Jasper tenter au mieux de contrôler ses instincts même si j'avais remarqué que je n'avais plus réellement à faire au Jasper que j'avais rencontré sur la falaise, il était rassurant de constater que le vampire me tenant fermement contre lui n'avait pas besoin de son humanité pour prendre soin de moi.

- Je vais être aussi doux que possible, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille. Jacob m'arrêtera si c'est trop pour toi, en revanche, je ne serais pas capable de m'apaiser tant que je ne t'aurai pas marqué comme miens... tant que je ne t'aurai pas mordu...

Je levais la main pour caresser doucement son visage, étant à présent moi-même en parti vampire, je comprenais parfaitement sa difficulté à contrôler ses instincts, Jasper possédait une force d'esprit absolument épatante, aucun vampire ne devrait être capable de se retenir de la sorte.

Il souleva légèrement mon corps afin de se lever et me prit dans ses bras après avoir offert un chaste baiser à Jacob.

Il nous conduisit au bout du couloir et ouvrit la porte pour laisser découvrir un lit sur lequel il me déposa. Jacob resta debout, immobile, il me scrutait d'un regard affamé. Jasper passa derrière lui et parsema sa clavicule de baisers sans jamais me lâcher des yeux. Sa langue glissa jusque derrière son oreille, puis je le vis chuchoter si bas que même moi je fus incapable d'entendre, ce qui devait certainement être le but.

Jacob hocha la tête distraitement et après un dernier baiser sur son épaule, Jasper vint s'installer contre la tête de lit, me tirant contre son torse tendit que Jacob dont les yeux venaient de devenir plus sombre si cela était possible, rampa doucement sur moi pour atteindre mes lèvres.

- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il doucement alors que je venais de fermer les yeux. Tu es beau. Magnifique.

Les mains de Jasper se baladèrent lentement sur ma poitrine, prenant le temps nécessaire pour l'explorer en détail, puis elles glissèrent sur mes cuisses, qu'il écarta d'avantage pour donner un meilleur accès à Jacob.

Je poussais un gémissement lorsque la bouche de Jacob s'empara d'un de mes mamelons, le caressant entre ses lèvres tout en grognant bas.

- Regarde à quel point il aime te donner du plaisir, ronronna Jasper contre mon oreille. Il est à l'affût de chaque son s'échappant de ta jolie bouche, chéri

En effet, scruter le visage de Jacob était réellement fascinant. Il avait les yeux rivés sur moi, l'expression d'un affamé et pourtant, il prenait son temps, comme s'il savourait chaque seconde. Sa langue descendit jusqu'à mon ventre, il s'arrêta quelques secondes afin d'embrasser chaque abdos avant de reprendre son chemin avec un lenteur affligeante. Jasper quand à lui s'évertuait à taquiner ma gorge, mes épaules et mes oreilles.

- Ho, Jake ! Gémissais-je en me cambrant lorsqu'il empoigna ma bite durcie

Jacob adressa un bref sourire à Jasper avant de me prendre dans sa bouche, entraînant un halètement silencieux de ma part. Ce fut la première fois que quelqu'un faisait une telle chose pour moi. Personne n'avait jusqu'ici prit la peine de se soucier de ce que je ressentais, encore moins de me donner du plaisir. Inutile de dire que c'était un changement que j'appréciai grandement.

- C'est ça, joli garçon, laisse-toi aller, chuchota Jasper avant de mordiller mon cou

Je fus brusquement entouré par une sorte d'aura étrange, comme si je me noyais dans un océan de luxure, de tendresse et d'amour.

- Merde, c'est quoi ça ? Soufflais-je émerveillé par la sensation

Jasper relâcha mon cou un instant et je l'entendis rire doucement.

- Ça, mon compagnon, c'est ce que nous ressentons pour toi, Jacob et moi, m'expliqua Jasper. Tu es tout pour nous, tout ce qui importe

Le bonheur, la plénitude, le désir et l'amour m'envahissaient par vague et je fus réellement heureux d'avoir été sauvé par Jasper, car passer à côté de ça aurait vraiment été regrettable.

- C'est tellement bon, putain ! Grognais-je en agrippant une main dans les cheveux de Jacob. J'ai besoin de vous, je vous veux...

Je sentais mon loup devenir de plus en plus erratique, il avait besoin de ses compagnons, tout comme moi et même si j'avais encore quelques craintes, mes instincts étaient bien trop puissants pour me faire taire. Je voulais les supplier de me prendre, je voulais leur faire plaisir, je voulais les satisfaire et j'avais besoin d'être marqué.

- Viens, chéri, m'ordonna Jasper. Donne à notre compagnon ce dont il a besoin, laisse-le goûter à son soumis...

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me tendre alors que Jasper pinçait presque douloureusement mes mamelons me faisant partir violemment dans la gorge de Jacob qui poussa un grognement satisfait.

- Jake ! Hurlai-je tendit que de longues cordes de sperme tapissaient la bouche de mon alpha. Ho mon dieu... j'ai... j'ai besoin de...

Je tentais de calmer ma respiration tendit que Jacob drainait les dernières gouttes de mon essence et Jasper adoucit ses caresses sur ma poitrine.

- De quoi, joli garçon ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? S'enquit Jasper qui tendit la main vers Jacob afin qu'il nous rejoigne. Dis-nous, chéri

- De mes dominants, besoin d'être prit, réclamé... j'ai besoin de vous en moi... pour être complet

Tous deux grognaient en réponse à mes paroles qui me surprirent, mais qui ne pouvaient pas être plus véridiques. Jamais je n'aurai pensé cela possible, mais à cet instant, j'aurai été capable de supplier pour ça, même mon côté humain ressentait ce besoin, je voulais savoir ce qu'était d'avoir la chance d'être prit par amour et non pas en guise de punition.

- Tu es sur ? Souffla Jacob qui me scrutait avec inquiétude

- Oui, s'il vous plaît, faite-moi vôtre

Je vis de nouveau Jacob regarder Jasper, puis celui-ci se déplaça afin de se mettre sur le côté tendit que Jasper se glissa sur moi. Il n'eut même pas besoin de me masturber puisque j'étais de nouveau dur. Jetant un œil à Jacob, je remarquais que le pauvre était toujours terriblement tendu, je me sentais brusquement très égoïste. M'empressant de vouloir régler ce problème, je tendis la main pour caresser l'impressionnante longueur de Jacob pendant que Jasper mit ses mains entre le matelas et mes fesses pour me soulever et la seconde d'après, je sentais sa langue titiller mon ouverture.

- Jasper ! Sifflais-je envahi par le plaisir que provoquait sa langue. Jasper, baise-moi ! Grognais-je sans vergogne avant de reporter mon attention sur Jacob que je caressais toujours. Permet-moi de te goutter, alpha

Celui-ci se redressa de suite sur le genoux pour placer son membre juste devant ma bouche que j'ouvris pour tendre la langue jusqu'à sa fente. Jacob poussa un grognement de plaisir, je n'étais plus très sur d'avoir à faire à lui ou à son loup, mais je me sentais très fier d'être capable de provoquer une telle réaction de sa part.

Je stoppai net lorsque l'un des doigts de Jasper me pénétra, durant un instant, de mauvais souvenirs envahirent mon esprit, mais il accompagna son intrusion en me prenant en bouche et je poussais un cri étouffé, oubliant rapidement mon ancienne meute.

- C'est nous, bébé, me rassura Jacob entre deux gémissements. Nous et personne d'autre

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escomptés et je repris rapidement mon administration sur son membre engorgé. Jacob passa une main sur ma nuque afin de maintenir ma tête en place alors que Jasper pénétra un second doigt qu'il tordit trouvant aussitôt ma prostate, ce qui me fit sursauter et gémir autour de la longueur de Jacob.

- Bébé, tu es si beau avec tes jolies lèvres autour de moi, souffla mon nouvel alpha. Tu aimes ce que te fais, Jasper, hum ?

Je hochai vivement la tête, ne voulant pas abandonner le membre de Jacob, même pour une seconde tout en redoublant d'effort sur lui alors que je sentais Jasper sortir ses doigts après m'avoir correctement étiré. Il s'allongea sur moi en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer tout son poids et parsema mon torse de baisers, puis se pencha pour passer sa langue sur ma bouche toujours pleine du membre de Jacob tout en s'alignant contre mon entrée.

J'avalai facilement la pointe de son membre en moi, Jasper attira mon attention en passant sa langue sur ce que je n'avais pas de Jacob dans ma bouche et en profita pour s'enfoncer lentement jusqu'à la garde.

Je fus absolument effaré de ne ressentir aucune douleur à l'intrusion de la bite de Jasper, tout ce que je savais de la pénétration été la souffrance. Lorsqu'il fut enfin gainé en moi, je relâchai le membre de Jacob pour pousser un cri de plaisir.

- Prends-moi, Jasper ! Suppliai-je en claquant mes hanches vers lui. Ho, putain, oui !

Jasper qui avait reprit la bite de Jacob entre ses lèvres lâcha un grognement possessif et commença à pousser sauvagement en moi tendit que je scrutais dans la fascination sa bouche avaler goulûment mon alpha. Me déplaçant légèrement, je me positionnai entre les jambes de Jacob et leva la tête pour passer ma langue sur ses couilles pleines.

- C'est ça, sucez-moi ! Grogna-t-il en agrippant violemment les cheveux de Jasper pour commencer à baiser sauvagement sa bouche

J'écartais d'avantage les jambes pour profiter des coups de mon compagnon tendit que j'aspirai les couilles de l'autre et c'était l'extase totale. Après quelques minutes Jasper relâcha brusquement Jacob, le laissant visiblement très en colère, mais avant que celui-ci puisse s'en plaindre, Jasper gronda en le scrutant fixement.

- Derrière-moi, se contenta d'ordonner Jasper

Jacob ne se fit pas prier et descendit du lit afin de se placer derrière Jasper, de ma place, je ne vis pas exactement ce qu'il faisait, mais notre vampire eut un brusque soubresaut et se baissa sur moi pour attaquer rageusement ma bouche, redoublant la ferveur de ses coups.

- Jas... Jasper... oui, juste là ! Plus fort ! Suppliai-je difficilement entre deux halètements

Il grogna sévèrement contre ma bouche et je me demandais une seconde ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mal, parce que ce grognement là était bien différent des autres.

- Major ! Siffla-t-il contre mon oreille. Pas Jasper

Même confus par ses paroles, je n'allais pas le questionner maintenant, s'il voulait que je l'appelle major, maître ou dieu, ce n'était pas un problème.

- Major, baise-moi plus fort, soufflais-je doucement en découvrant mon cou dans la soumission

Il souleva légèrement mes jambes et me tira d'avantage vers lui avant de claquer en moi plus violemment. Malgré sa nouvelle ferveur, je savais qu'il se retenait encore et je m'en voulais un peu d'être responsable du fait qu'il réprimait ses instincts.

Je vis soudainement Jacob se redresser derrière lui et l'instant d'après, il claqua si fort en Jasper que celui-ci retomba sur moi, les yeux clos et la bouche entre-ouverte dans le plaisir évident que lui administrait l'alpha derrière lui.

- Oui, murmura Jasper en rouvrant ses puits sans fonds sur moi. Découvre ton cou, soumis ! Ordonna-t-il durement alors qu'une ligne de venin coulait sur son menton

Je m'exécutais en penchant à nouveau la tête en arrière, me concentrant sur le plaisir que je ressentais plutôt que sur l'appréhension de la morsure. Cependant la fragrance du venin qu'il sécrétait était si séduisante, si tentante que tout ce que je voulais était de m'en abreuver. Lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur ma bouche entre-ouverte, je refermai mes lèvres dessus, la suçant comme un affamé. Il fallut un grondement enragé pour me faire lâcher prise, mais en rouvrant les yeux, au lieu de voir de la colère sur son visage, je n'y vis que satisfaction. Il traîna sa langue sur mon cou et je reportais mon attention sur le visage extasié de Jacob qui battait en lui dans l'abandon, les mains fermement accroché à ses hanches, les muscles tendus et la lèvre inférieure coincé entre ses dents. J'étais concentré sur le magnifique visage de mon alpha lorsque je sentis les dents de Jasper s'enfoncer dans mon cou, hormis une légère douleur de coupure, le sentir aspirer mon sang et libérer son venin en moi ne fit que redoubler mon désir. Je savais que le venin n'allait pas me transformer d'avantage que je ne l'étais déjà, j'étais donc parfaitement détendu, focalisé sur la sensation. Ma main s'accrocha à sa nuque, le tenant en place alors que je ne lâchai pas Jacob des yeux.

Celui-ci les rouvrit brusquement et lorsqu'il vit la bouche de Jasper sur mon cou, il poussa un rugissement que je pris d'abord pour de la colère, mais lorsqu'il s'abaissa sur Jasper pour enfoncer à son tour ses dents en lui, la peur fut rapidement remplacé par la fascination. La main de Jasper s'accrocha tout comme la mienne à la nuque de Jacob, le retenant en place tendit que ses dents s'enfoncèrent plus profondément en moi.

- Putain, oui... marque-moi ! Grognai-je en extase. Je vais... ho, putain... alpha, fais venir maj... je vais... ho !

Perdu dans mon incohérence, j'explosai entre Jasper et moi avec une telle force que je me mis à trembler frénétiquement. Mes deux dominants suivirent de près en poussant des rugissements accomplit et satisfait. Lentement, Jasper me relâcha, léchant ma peau pour y laper le sang et refermer la morsure, puis il se mit à ronronner en frottant son nez contre mon cou.

- À moi, à moi, à moi, répéta-t-il doucement contre mon oreille

- À toi, confirmai-je dans un murmure

Je vis Jacob en faire autant sur son cou avant de se reculer et se laisser tomber près de moi sur le lit, collant également son nez de l'autre côté de mon cou, tout en caressant le dos de Jasper.

C'était parfait.

Aucun de nous ne bougea durant ce qui parut une éternité et je me sentis lentement m'endormir, bercé par l'amour de mes deux dominants. Mais en me réveillant avec le bras de Jacob me tenant fermement contre son torse, je paniquai en constatant que Jasper n'était nul part...


	15. Chapter 15

MISE AU POINT

Narrateur

Jasper sentait ses dents s'entrechoquer alors que de fines lignes de courant électrique lui traversait tout le corps, jamais le pouvoir dont il jouissait n'avait crépité de la sorte, tentant de trouver lui-même le chemin de ceux qui étaient à ses yeux devenu ses ennemies. Même sa colère n'avait jamais atteinte de telles hauteur. Écouter celui qu'il avait considéré comme un frère durant ces nombreuses années parler de la sorte de son compagnon l'avait mit hors de lui. Bien sur, Jacob l'avait prévenu de l'aversion d'Edward pour son soumis, mais il avait préféré imaginer quelques réticences plutôt que la puissante répulsion que semblait nourrir son frère ainsi que son animal de compagnie. En ce qui concerne Alice, il pouvait comprendre sa colère, après tout, elle était la seule qui allait perdre quelque chose, cela ne lui permettait cependant pas d'être insultante envers ses deux magnifiques seconds et le major n'allait certainement pas tolérer un tel comportement envers eux.

Malgré l'habitude qu'il avait dans le passé de libérer sa hargne à la première occasion, non seulement pour sa satisfaction personnelle, mais aussi afin de pouvoir faire un exemple de ses victimes, Jasper n'avait jamais atteint un tel niveau de fureur. C'était à peine s'il pouvait contenir son pouvoir et pourtant, l'empathe était censé avoir un parfait contrôle de celui-ci depuis bien longtemps.

Mais là, c'était différent, très différent.

Jasper avait décidé de profiter du sommeil de ses compagnons pour partir durant quelques heures afin d'aller expliquer la situation à son clan et surtout mettre les choses au clair avec Edward, Bella et Alice. Il se doutait que la confrontation ne serait pas agréable, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé surprendre cette conversation...

Quand à Alice, elle allait devoir comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il ne lui avait jamais appartenu.

Il lui fallut faire preuve de toute sa retenue pour ne pas pénétrer dans le salon afin de briser la nuque des trois sinoques qui avaient fait l'erreur de s'en prendre à l'un de ses compagnons, mais il voulait entendre jusqu'au bout, il voulait savoir, alors il se contenta de serrer les poings jusqu'à ce que la conversation prenne fin, parvenant à peine à retenir les fluctuations de son pouvoir suivant la ligne de ses propres émotions. Cependant, il fut incapable de tenir jusque là, sans même qu'il n'en prenne conscience de suite, ses poings frappèrent ce qu'il avait autour de lui, alors que des vagues de fureur flottaient autour de lui, menaçant d'y noyer quiconque ferait l'erreur de s'en approcher de trop près.

Après un moment, il entendit la voix de Carlisle et d'Esmée essayant de le sortir de sa transe meurtrière, mais leurs supplications n'y firent rien.

Le major était hors de lui, il était livide de constater le peu de respect qu'avait ces individus pour ces deux compagnons, Noah en particulier, allant jusqu'à utiliser son passé contre lui. Après un moment, il parvint enfin à reprendre le contrôle et rétracter les ondes flottant autour de lui, non sans mal et lorsqu'il le fit, ce fut pour rencontrer le regard inquiet de Carlisle qui se tenait entre lui et Esmée, la protégeant de son corps.

Usant de ses dernières onces d'humanités, Jasper leva la tête et força ses iris noyées de haine dans l'or des yeux de Carlisle.

- Je te conseil de prendre ta compagne et de quitter cette maison pendant un moment, prévint-il avant de se tourner légèrement pour rencontrer le regard étonné d'Emmet. Toi aussi, rajouta-t-il

Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, Emmet ne se fit pas prier. Il savait que son frère d'habitude imperturbable ne s'était pas mit dans cet état pour rien. Il prit la main de Rosalie qui se tenait derrière lui et la conduisit rapidement en dehors de la maison. En revanche, Carlisle paraissait plus retissant à quitter les lieux.

- Jasper, murmura-t-il en s'approchant prudemment. Calme-toi, s'il te plaît...

Le vampire hargneux montra les dents en sifflant, le venin dégoulinant librement de sa bouche, à chaque seconde, il s'éloignait d'avantage de son humanité, laissant place à ses instincts de protections. Le regard qu'il adressa alors à Carlisle suffit à le faire reculer en penchant la tête en arrière pour découvrir son cou. De tous les membres de son clan, Carlisle savait que Jasper était le seul qui pourrait être capable de prétendre sa place s'il en éprouvait de besoin. Il préférait donc lui offrir sa soumission avant que celui-ci ne la lui prenne de force.

Esmée qui scrutait les deux vampires avec inquiétude, agrippa le bras de son compagnon afin de le faire reculer d'avantage. Effrayé de voir Jasper dans un tel état alors qu'en plus de soixante ans, celui-ci n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'élevé la voix.

- Dehors ! Siffla Jasper las de l'hésitation de Carlisle

En secouant la tête, le chef de clan soupira dans la défaite et quitta la maison avec sa compagne, inquiet de ce que l'ancien guerrier pourrait faire aux membres de sa famille.

Edward et Alice qui avait entendu le vacarme étaient eux aussi descendu afin de voir ce qui se passait, mais alors qu'ils traversaient la cuisine, Alice fut brusquement prise dans une vision et stoppa Edward, s'accrochant à son bras pour le traîner dans la direction opposé, malheureusement trop tard puisqu'ils furent soudainement étouffés par une vague de panique intense.

Jasper sourit. Il avait sentit les émotions de la voyante, ainsi que celles de celui qui s'était prétendu son frère. À présent, le reste du clan était à l'extérieur et il pouvait enfin s'adonner à l'un de ses jeux préféré.

- Ne pense même pas à t'enfuir, ricana-t-il à l'intention d'Alice

Celle-ci qui avait déjà commencé à rebrousser chemin avec Edward s'immobilisa, non pas par choix, mais parce qu'un violent sentiment d'effroi l'avait envahi, la clouant sur place, tout comme Edward. Si la vague précédente rendait leurs pas tortueux, celle-ci était beaucoup trop puissante pour essayer d'y résister.

Élargissant son sourire, Jasper avança lentement en direction de la cuisine afin de retrouver les deux vampires. Il savait que Bella était toujours dans le salon, tétanisé par les sons qu'elle avait entendu. Lorsque Jasper apparut devant sa femme et son frère, il traqua jusqu'à eux pour s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre, les scrutant durement alors qu'un mélange de rage, d'amusement et de satisfaction intense emplissait son esprit.

Lentement, tranquillement, il s'avança entre eux, leva les deux mains et les attrapa tous deux par les cheveux pour les traîner jusqu'au salon... jusqu'à Bella.

Il jubilait littéralement en gouttant aux émotions paniqués des deux vampires, tout autant que celles de l'humaine qui scrutait la scène, les yeux élargies. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait voulu montrer à Bella ce qu'était un vrai vampire. La sortir des doux songes dans lesquelles elle se noyait en présence d'Edward...

- Jas... jasper ? Murmura pitoyablement Bella, abasourdie par le comportement de l'empathe tout autant que par la soumission de son compagnon et de son amie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le major leva un sourcil, grognant hargneusement à l'humaine osant s'adresser à lui si librement. Il jeta les deux vampires au sol et se retourna afin de s'installer sur le divan face à eux. Ni Alice, ni Edward n'osèrent bouger d'un pouce, ils ne pouvaient suivre que leurs instincts et ceux-ci étaient très clairs, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance et que tenir tête au vampire devant eux signifierait leurs destructions.

Durant un long moment, Jasper resta immobile, les mettant silencieusement au défit de s'opposer à lui. Bien sur, aucun d'eux ne fit cette erreur... si ce n'est Bella...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura-t-elle curieusement alors que son regard voyageait des deux vampires au sol à celui installé sur le divan devant elle

La seule réponse de Jasper fut une puissante vague de terreur qui fit tomber l'humaine à genoux près d'Alice qui n'osait même pas tourner la tête pour la regarder. Bella commença à sangloter et poussa un cri d'effroi, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

- Je pense que nous devrions mettre certaines choses au clair, grommela l'empathe alors qu'il sentait son pouvoir grésiller autour de lui. Mais d'abord, laissez-moi vous montrer pourquoi j'ai été surnommé le major...

Pov Jacob

Je me réveillais brusquement pour trouver Noah essayant de se détacher de mes bras. Avec un grognement, je resserrais ma prise sur lui, attendant qu'il se tourne vers moi afin de m'expliquer ce qui lui arrivait.

- Jasper ? Murmura-t-il en me scrutant tristement. Où est-il ?

Mon loup se calma aussitôt. J'aurai dû savoir qu'il paniquerait en prenant conscience que l'un de ses dominants n'était pas avec lui dans le lit, en particulier celui avec lequel il s'était accouplé quelques heures auparavant. Jasper m'avait vaguement expliqué ça avant de partir, le soumis d'un vampire avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à supporter la séparation durant les premières semaines.

Étirant un sourire que j'espérai rassurant, je levai la main pour caresser doucement son visage et fus soulagé de voir son expression s'adoucir légèrement.

- Désolé, bébé, murmurai-je en glissant doucement mes doigts sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. Jasper est parti chez lui afin de parler à sa famille et pour nous ramener quelques affaires et de la nourriture, il sera bientôt là

Le soulagement fut immédiat, puisqu'il étira un beau sourire avant de se nicher contre moi, frottant son visage contre mon cou.

- Pardon, quand je ne l'ai pas vu... je ne sais pas... c'est...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Noah. Jasper m'a expliquer que ce serait comme ça durant un moment. Dans la mesure ou tu es en parti vampire, il se pourrait que tu réagisse comme ça à mon absence également, mais ça sera plus supportable avec le temps

Il se crispa dans mes bras et je me reculai afin de l'interroger du regard, n'avais-je pas fais le nécessaire pour le rassurer ?

- Tu vas me laisser aussi ? Soupira-t-il tristement

Secouant la tête à mon manque d'explicité, je le soulevai pour l'installer sur moi, l'emprisonnant dans la cale de mes bras.

- Non, bien sur que non. Nous ne te laisseront pas seul, Noah. Si je ne suis pas là, Jasper restera avec toi et vis et versa...

- Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de ne pas être là ? Grommela-t-il

Je levai un sourcil amusé. Plus que ravi que mon soumis soit ennuyé par la seule pensée de mon absence, mais tout de même surpris. En règle générale, les imprégnés n'étaient pas si paniqué par les courtes séparations, mais cela semblait perturber Noah tout autant que si je lui avais annoncé devoir partir durant un mois.

- Tout comme Jasper, je vais devoir retourner à la réserve afin de parler à la meute, expliquai-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Ils risqueraient de poser des problèmes lorsqu'ils sauront que je me suis également accouplé avec Jasper... d'ailleurs, je suis sur que certains vont causer des ennuis...

- Je pourrai venir avec toi, proposa-t-il doucement

Un profond grognement s'échappa de ma poitrine à l'idée qu'il puisse être en contact avec les autres mâles de la meute. J'agrippai durement son menton, le défiant du regard. Ni mon loup, ni moi ne voulions imaginer notre soumis au milieu d'autres mâles alors que je ne l'avais pas encore réclamé. Par ailleurs j'étais sur que Jasper s'opposerait également à ça, il m'avait expliqué que les premières semaines, nous allions devoir garder Noah aussi éloigné que possible des autres mâle et de tous danger, au moins le temps qu'il affirme sa place en tant que soumis et nous la nôtre en tant que dominants. Notre situation un peu particulière nous forçait à apprendre à fonctionner ensemble avant d'être capable d'interagir avec d'autres. C'était primordial pour notre équilibre à chacun.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Grondai-je sévèrement. Je ne t'ai pas encore réclamé ou marqué et je ne veux pas te voir près d'un autre mâle avant ça... et même peut-être après, rajoutai-je dans un murmure à peine audible

Malgré le fait que Noah ne semblait pas se formaliser d'avoir prit la place de soumis et d'après ce que j'avais observé de sa personnalité, j'étais sur qu'il ne prendrait pas mes paroles de gaieté de cœur, mais au lieu de s'y opposer, il se contenta de se blottir d'avantage contre moi en étirant un sourire contre mon cou.

- Tout ce que tu veux, alpha, répondit-il docilement

Je clignai des yeux, étonné par sa totale soumission, mais plus que ravi de n'entendre aucune colère. Il comprenait ma place, ainsi que celle de Jasper et semblait pleinement satisfait de la sienne. J'avais vraiment imaginé qu'il aurait plus de difficultés que ça à se soumettre, surtout avec le passé qu'il traînait derrière lui, mais les choses paraissait s'enclencher naturellement et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux. Peu importe ce qui se passe avec ma meute ou le clan de Jasper, nous serions ensemble et c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

- Tu es si parfait, mon chiot, grognai-je avant de me baisser pour attaquer ses lèvres

Ravi d'entendre ses gémissements, je baladai mes mains le long de son corps, atteignant rapidement son entre-jambe pour palper son membre déjà durci. Il n'était pas question de le prendre sans la présence de Jasper, mais cela ne signifiait pas que nous ne pouvions rien faire. Empoignant sa longueur dans ma main, je commençais de lents vas et viens, me délectant des sons qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

- Oui... s'il te plaît, souffla-t-il entre deux gémissements

- S'il te plaît quoi ? Le taquinai-je en resserrant ma main autour de sa bite engorgée

Je relevai légèrement la tête pour le voir se mordre la lèvre inférieur, alors que ses yeux étaient à demi clos. Je resserrai d'avantage ma main sur lui et il se cambra, ouvrant la bouche pour lâcher un cri étouffé.

- J'ai besoin de toi, parvint-il à grogner

- Non, bébé, tu vas devoir attendre un peu pour ça, soupirai-je à contre cœur en me penchant sur son oreille pour murmurer. Mais je me délecte à l'avance à l'idée de me plonger profondément en toi, rajoutai-je la voix brisé par le désir

J'emprisonnai son lobe entre mes lèvres et mordillais doucement tout en reprenant mon administration sur son sexe qui pleurait abondamment pour mon attention. Sa main se crispa sur mon dos et je sentis son souffle haletant contre mon cou.

- Putain... s'il te plaît, alpha, supplia-t-il en passant la langue sur ma clavicule. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de t'appartenir

Grognant sévèrement à ses provocations, je me décalai pour le repousser durement contre le matelas, le laissant perplexe durant une seconde alors que je scannai son corps magnifique un moment avant de me glisser entre ses jambes et coller ma bouche sur lui.

- Oui ! Murmura-t-il en glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux

J'ouvrai la bouche pour l'avaler et tentai de détendre ma gorge afin de le prendre entièrement. Noah avait beau ne pas être aussi grand que moi, il n'en était pas moins important, mais j'aimai trop le sentir me remplir de la sorte pour m'en inquiéter. Prenant le rythme, je poussai sa bite dans ma bouche jusqu'à ce que je sente la pointe cogner au fond de ma gorge.

- Ho, merde Jake, c'est parfait ! Haleta-t-il en tirant presque douloureusement sur mes cheveux. Tellement bon... aussi bon qu'avec Jasper... si différent, mais putain... parfait !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir fier et heureux d'entendre ça. Je n'avais absolument aucune expérience en matière de sexe avant lui et Jasper et je ne pouvais qu'être ravi de lui apporter autant de plaisir que mon co-dominant. J'inspirai profondément sa merveilleuse odeur lorsque mon nez toucha sa peau, cette fragrance musqué mélangé avec un soupçon de vanille allait être ma perte. Ça n'était peut-être pas moi qui se faisait sucer, mais je n'en ressentais pas moins de plaisir pour autant. À la vérité, ma bite était si tendu que j'étais sur d'être capable de venir sans qu'il y touche. Après quelques minutes de plus, il explosa littéralement dans ma bouche, je laissai la preuve de son plaisir emplir ma bouche tendit que mon cœur débordait de fierté et d'amour.

Je relâchai doucement sa bite ramollie et me redressai pour atteindre ses lèvres, scrutant avec émerveillement son visage détendu et souriant.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ça ? Murmura-t-il en aimantant son regard au mien avec tant d'intensité que même si j'avais voulu m'en détourner, j'en aurai été incapable. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que vous m'avez apporté, Jasper et toi... pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sens enfin heureux d'être en vie...

Frottant doucement mon nez contre sa mâchoire, je hochai la tête et le berça tendrement dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime aussi, soumis

Même si je n'en pensais pas moins, cette déclaration appartenait à mon loup. Ce fut la première fois que je le sentais si docile, comme apprivoisé. D'habitude, il n'apparaissait que lorsque j'étais en colère ou en danger, il me laissait vivre ma vie humaine par moi-même, mais depuis Noah et Jasper, celui-ci paraissait prendre beaucoup plus de place et très sincèrement, je n'avais aucune envie de m'en plaindre. C'était une expérience incroyable de me sentir à ce point en osmose avec lui, tout autant qu'intrigante car aucun des autres membres de la meute n'avait un tel rapport avec leurs loups.

- Hum, on dirait que j'arrive un peu trop tard, entendis-je soudainement derrière nous


	16. Chapter 16

Salut tous le monde,

Merci de nouveau pour vos com (clin d'œil à Lixily, rassure-toi, je n'ai pas peur des psychopathes, j'en suis une:)

Dans les chapitres suivants, l'action va commencer, il y aura aussi un second couple, qui je l'espère, va vous surprendre...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Votre bien dévoué,

* * *

><p>Je me redressais instantanément, surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver et ne pu retenir mon sourire en scrutant Noah sauter littéralement du lit pour rejoindre les bras de Jasper.<p>

- Tu as mis longtemps, lui reprocha-t-il en s'accrochant fermement à son cou

Jasper ricana en soulevant son corps d'un bras, il déposa les sacs qu'il tenait de l'autre au sol et vint me rejoindre sur le lit, se penchant pour m'embrasser il poussa un gémissement en gouttant Noah sur ma langue.

- Quel mélange délicieux, murmura-t-il les yeux clos avant de repousser légèrement Noah sur le lit

- Comment ça s'est passé ? M'enquis-je

Le regard qu'il m'adressa me fit comprendre qu'il avait certainement dû s'énerver.

- J'ai dû... me mettre un peu en colère, avoua-t-il doucement. Au final, j'ai puni Alice et Bella...

Il semblait inquiet par ma réaction, d'autant que d'après son regard, je pouvais dire que ce qu'il appelait le major paraissait avoir reculé, à cet instant, il ressemblait d'avantage à un humain. Avant que je n'ai le temps de lui répondre, espérant le rassurer quand au fait que je me fichai bien de la façon dont il avait jugé bon de punir Bella, le rugissement de Noah attira mon attention.

- Qu'est-ce que ces chiennes t'ont fait ? Exigea-t-il tremblant frénétiquement. Est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait du mal ?

Jasper leva un sourcil, visiblement aussi amusé qu'heureux par la réaction de son soumis

- Elles... me faire du mal ? S'esclaffa-t-il

Noah baissa la tête, se calmant instantanément. Durant un instant, j'aurai juré qu'il était perdu dans des pensées qui n'avaient pas grand chose à voir avec Jasper.

- Les mots sont parfois amplement suffisant pour blesser, murmura-t-il tristement

Jasper leva son menton du doigt et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui répondre

- Personne ne peut me blesser si ce n'est toi ou Jacob, chéri. Disons simplement que je n'ai pas apprécié leurs commentaires...

Ce fut à présent mon tour de grogner. Si Bella s'était de nouveau permit de partager ses opinions inutiles sur mes compagnons, ce sont mes dents qui allaient la déchirer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ? Grognai-je rageusement

- Bella n'apprécie pas les relations entre hommes, ricana Jasper sont visage froissé dans l'amusement. Et Alice semblait persuadé que je lui appartenais, comme une sorte de trophée qu'elle voulait garder en vitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se lasser. Il fit une pause en passant son regard de Noah à moi avant de continuer. Quand à Edward... il avait besoin d'une bonne leçon, rajouta-t-il pensif

Je le regardai, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Edward, très franchement, s'il avait été jusqu'à le détruire, je ne pourrai qu'en être ravi. Cet imbécile m'avait frotté dans le mauvais sens du poil depuis un peu trop longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de lui ? Demandai-je avec un soupçon d'espoir qu'il détecta aussitôt

- Il est toujours en vie, s'empressa-t-il de me répondre avec un sourire amusé. Je me suis battu avec lui, je l'ai même aidé afin qu'il est plus de chances contre moi, mais le pauvre n'a pas duré bien longtemps...

Noah soupira et se leva brusquement du lit sans dire un mot, d'après son expression, je pouvais dire que de savoir Edward toujours en vie ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à moi. Je le regardai disparaître dans la salle de bain avant de reporter mon attention sur Jasper qui l'avait également suivit du regard.

- Il a été puni et prévenu, marmonna Jasper qui ferma furtivement les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur moi. C'est suffisant pour le moment.

- Si tu le dis

Il se pencha légèrement vers moi pour me tirer contre lui et me câlina un moment et lorsqu'il se redressa, ce ne fut pas le regard doré de Jasper que je croisai, mais les deux puits sans fonds du vampire qu'il était.

- J'ai pris deux décisions importantes, m'annonça-t-il soudainement. Normalement, j'aurai pris soin de vous en parler à tous les deux avant de les prendre, mais dans la mesure ou elles sont irrévocables, il va falloir que vous l'acceptiez Noah et toi

Intrigué, je le repoussais doucement afin de m'asseoir et écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je tiens d'abord à te dire que je suis près à me battre pour ça, que tu le veuille ou non, les derniers événements et la conversation que j'ai eu avec certains membres de mon clan m'ont fait comprendre la gravité de la situation et il n'est pas question que je laisse quoi que ce soit arriver à l'un de mes compagnons...

- Jasper... je suis perdu là, murmurai-je perplexe

- J'ai décidé de reprendre l'alimentation traditionnelle, le sang animal m'a considérablement affaiblit et je ne peux pas me le permettre alors que les Volturi sont en route pour te tuer et récupérer Noah, grogna-t-il hargneusement

Je clignai des yeux et prit quelques secondes nécessaires pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Même si j'avais pensé à cette possibilité, étais-je réellement prêt à voir mon compagnon se nourrir d'humains ?

Oui ! Grogna vicieusement mon loup. Il aura ce dont il a besoin !

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui, ce qui n'était en revanche pas envisageable, c'est l'idée qu'il puisse se nourrir d'innocents tels que des enfants. Cependant, je pouvais comprendre les raisons qui le poussaient à vouloir gagner en puissance, les Volturi finiraient par tenter de détruire la meute et reprendre Noah et il n'était pas question de les laisser faire.

- Bien. Tant que tu choisis tes proies, soufflais-je en espérant qu'il ferait au moins cet effort

Je scrutais mes mains en attendant qu'il daigne me répondre. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je pourrai le savoir se nourrir de la sorte en face de moi, mais ce dont j'étais sur, c'est que j'étais parfaitement incapable de le quitter lui ou Noah.

- Bien sur, mon loup. Je ferai attention à ne chasser que ceux qui méritent de mourir, me promit-il avec véhémence. Je te promets de ne rien faire qui pourrait te mettre mal à l'aise plus que nécessaire

Je relevai la tête vers lui, sachant qu'il pouvait sentir ma reconnaissance. Si l'un de nous pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait sans réellement se soucier des autres c'était lui, et pourtant il prenait encore soin de nos propres émotions.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Entendis-je grogner derrière nous

Jasper et moi firent volte-face pour trouver un très énervé, très nu et très mouillé Noah sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés.

- Chéri, comme je l'ai dis à Jacob, il n'y a pas matière à discuter ! Siffla sévèrement Jasper. J'ai besoin de toutes mes forces pour prendre...

- Tu ne colleras pas tes lèvres sur n'importe qui! S'opposa Noah. Si tu as besoin de sang, tu te nourrira sur moi

Jasper et moi étions aussi choqué l'un que l'autre. Le regard de détermination de Noah laissait penser que cette déclaration était sans appel et qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Jasper le scruta un moment, apparemment trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit dans un premier temps, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, m'interrogeant silencieusement. Ma seule réponse fut un haussement d'épaule. Si Noah ne risquait rien, je n'avais aucun problème avec ça, à vrai dire, je préférai.

- Viens ici, joli garçon, ronronna Jasper en tendant la main vers lui pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Es-tu sur ? Je devrais me nourrir un peu chaque jour...

- Ce qui est sur, c'est que tu ne poseras pas tes lèvres n'importe où ! Grommela notre chiot en grognant vicieusement. Tu n'as donc pas le choix

Jasper se contenta de le fixer durant quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis il hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Penche-toi, ordonna-t-il, j'ai soif

Noah s'exécuta aussitôt sans une once d'hésitation. Il se décala dans les bras de Jasper de sorte de se tenir dos contre son torse et pencha la tête en arrière pour la poser contre son épaule. La seconde d'après, les dents aiguisés de Jasper creusaient avec avidité dans le cou de notre soumis, le faisant gémir dans le processus.

- Merde ! S'extasia-t-il en appuyant fermement sur la nuque de Jasper

J'observai la scène avec fascination, peu importe combien de fois ils feraient ça devant moi, je ne serais jamais lassé de les voir interagir de la sorte. Il y avait un côté érotique qui me fit comprendre pourquoi Noah refusait pertinemment que Jasper en fasse de même avec un quelconque humain. Lorsque Jasper se recula enfin, il nettoya la plaie et caressa le visage de Noah qui avait toujours les yeux clos et une expression béate sur le visage.

- Tu as dis deux décisions, souffla brusquement notre soumis en rouvrant les yeux

Jasper étira un sourire, mais malgré l'expression détendu que je pouvais lire sur son visage, je savais qu'il cachait autre chose, ses instincts de protections étaient en alertes.

- Je vais réunir une armée afin de décimer les Volturi ! Nous informa-t-il en sifflant vicieusement. J'ai déjà contacté quelques amis et ils seront là d'ici peu...

Le corps de Noah s'immobilisa instantanément. Même son visage était parfaitement immobile, il paraissait figé dans la torpeur. Complètement perdu dans je ne sais quel monde et il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour commencer à paniquer. Gémissant à la vue de mon soumis si vulnérable, j'adressai un regard à Jasper qui le scrutait curieusement avant de le tirer dans mes bras.

- Je ne sens plus rien, déclara Jasper d'une voix dénué d'émotion. Je ne sens plus rien venant de lui

Serrant le corps de mon soumis aussi fort que possible sans lui faire de mal, je chuchotais des mots doux contre son oreille en espérant qu'il sorte de cet état au plus vite. À la vérité, j'en voulais un peu à Jasper de ne pas m'avoir parlé de ça avant de laisser Noah connaître ses intentions, d'après les souvenirs que j'avais vu dans son esprit, cette réaction bien qu'inquiétante me paraissait plutôt logique.

Jasper posa la main sur sa joue et ferma les yeux, très rapidement, je sentais des vagues de conforts et d'amour nous frapper avec force.

- Noah, chéri ? Murmura Jasper qui par miracle semblait capable de garder son calme face à la situation. Réponds-moi, joli garçon

Une nouvelle vague, plus puissante encore s'abattit sur nous et Noah cligna enfin des yeux, reprenant doucement conscience de la réalité. Il fronça les sourcils et balada son regard entre Jasper et moi, une expression perplexe gravé sur le visage.

- J'avais oublié, chuchota-t-il à demi-mot en reportant son attention sur Jasper. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je ne vous veux pas près d'eux ! Ils pourraient... ils pourraient vous faire...

- Ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Termina Jasper

Noah baissa la tête alors que son corps se secouait de sanglots.

- Je ne peux pas croire que j'en étais arrivé à les oublier, ricana-t-il sombrement. Je... nous ne pouvons pas les laisser détruire la meute, mais je ne peux pas vous imaginer à proximité de ces malades... je ne veux pas imaginer ça... je ne veux pas de ces pensées ! Se plaignit-il en se tenant violemment la tête entre les mains

Jasper s'empressa de le calmer tendit que je le pris dans mes bras pour le bercer doucement. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire. Il était évident qu'une bataille serait à venir, qu'il viennent ou pas, j'étais d'accord avec Jasper, ce qu'ils avaient fait à notre compagnon était impardonnable et ils méritaient d'être puni. Mais comment pourrions-nous le tenir éloigné tendit que nous nous battrons ?

- Noah, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, tenta de le rassurer Jasper. Je connais les Volturi et ils me connaissent. Crois-moi, je sais ce que je fais...

Noah secoua la tête, mais resta cependant relativement calme grâce à l'aide de Jasper. Il se retourna pour s'accrocher à son cou et acquiesça silencieusement, mais je savais qu'il en faudrait plus pour calmer ses inquiétudes. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que serait la bataille. Je ne doutais pas que nous avions toutes nos chances, mais je ne savais pas encore comment nous pourrions garder Noah à l'écart et c'était en fait la seule chose qui m'ennuyait réellement.

Je me reportai mon attention vers Jasper qui caressait doucement ses cheveux, les yeux toujours fortement concentré sur lui et étira un sourire. Il n'était pas nécessaire de m'inquiéter pour le moment. Chaque chose en son temps...

- Tu as pris des vêtements ? Lui demandai-je

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se pencha pour s'emparer du sac qui était resté au sol. Il fouina dedans afin d'attraper une pile de vêtements et commença à habiller Noah en lui enfilant un boxer, puis un jean et enfin une chemise blanche. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se pencha sur lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Chéri, que dirais-tu d'aller préparer un petit déjeuner pour Jacob et toi ? Lui proposa-t-il doucement. J'ai remplis les placards

Noah fit une légère moue, visiblement ennuyé de devoir nous laisser, mais acquiesça tout de même en hochant la tête. Il sortit de la chambre après m'avoir rapidement embrassé. Jasper attendit qu'il soit dans la cuisine avant de se tourner vers moi, l'air grave.

- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il tristement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait si violemment

Je levai la main pour m'emparer de la sienne, la serrant doucement pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas. J'étais surtout inquiet.

- Je sais, soupirais-je en entrelaçant nos doigts. Parfois, il me donne l'impression d'aller bien, comme s'il était parvenu à dépasser tout ça, il arrive à me surprendre... comme sa capacité à se soumettre à nous deux si facilement ou son désir... mais le voir réagir de la sorte, ça me rappelle qu'il n'est pas possible pour lui de se remettre si facilement. Pour te dire la vérité, je suis surpris qu'il soit encore en vie après ce qu'ils lui ont fait, marmonnais-je en secouant la tête pour faire disparaître les souvenirs s'infiltrant dans mon esprit

Jasper poussa un sifflement haineux et en levant la tête, je remarquai que ses yeux à présent légèrement bordeaux étaient de nouveaux aussi foncés que du charbon.

- Ils doivent être détruits ! Déclara-t-il fermement. Personne ne touche à l'un de vous sans en subir les conséquences !

Il s'était tellement perdu dans sa colère que sa main broyait littéralement la mienne et je poussais un gémissement plaintif qui le stoppa instantanément.

- Ho, merde ! Je suis désolé, Jake !

Il s'empara de la main que j'étais parvenu à éloigner et l'emprisonna entre les siennes, le soulagement fut immédiat et je pouvais déjà sentir les os guérir.

- Ce n'est rien, murmurai-je

Jasper baissa la tête, apparemment loin d'être heureux avec lui même.

- Ce n'est pas rien ! Grommela-t-il les yeux rivés sur le plancher. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me contrôler, je passe de Jasper au major sans même m'en rendre compte. Ma colère est telle que je ne parviens même plus à contrôler correctement mon pouvoir...

Je me penchai contre lui pour me fondre dans son étreinte. Je ne voulais pas que mon compagnon se sente coupable pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable, d'autant que ma propre colère était aussi incontrôlable que la sienne, je pouvais comprendre son malaise.

- J'ai mes propres problèmes de colère, souriais-je contre son cou

Je le sentis secouer la tête, mais lorsque j'essayai de me détacher pour le regarder, il grogna son mécontentement et me serra plus fort contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Jacob. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je pourrai provoquer avec mon pouvoir. Si je ne parviens pas à canaliser mes propres sentiments, je pourrai provoquer le chaos à des kilomètres à la ronde, les gens se battraient, se tueraient sans même comprendre pourquoi. Non pas que j'ai le moindre intérêt pour l'espèce humaine... ma bête n'apprécie pas que je tente sans cesse de le repousser, surtout lorsque je suis auprès de Noah. Mais j'ai bien peur de devoir arrêter d'essayer de le contenir, c'est ce qui le rend d'autant plus hargneux

- Alors laisse-le, l'encourageai-je

Jasper aimanta son regard au mien et je le vis rapidement muer de nouveau. Il grogna brusquement avant de sauter sur moi, me repoussant contre le matelas pour grimper sur mes jambes avant de se baisser pour lécher mon cou.

- Tu ne devrais pas m'encourager de la sorte, compagnon ! Grogna-t-il en frottant son entre-jambe contre moi. Je ne peux pas attendre pour te voir posséder notre soumis, je veux te voir t'enfoncer en lui et battre encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il te supplie de le faire venir !

Dieu ! J'étais tellement dur qu'il me fallut faire preuve de toute ma retenue pour ne pas déchirer son jean pour le prendre ici et maintenant. Heureusement, la voix de Noah me ramena à la réalité et autant je voulais faire ce que Jasper exigeait de moi, je voulais aussi que Noah se nourrisse et se détende un peu avant de le réclamer enfin.

Avec un rapide baiser, Jasper se dégagea non sans m'avoir adressé un regard plein de promesses, puis il se leva pour disparaître à son tour de la chambre. J'attrapai rapidement un short dans le sac qu'il avait ramené et le suivait de près.

J'avais sentis l'odeur de la nourriture, mais trop occupé avec Jasper, je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention. Mais lorsque je pénétrai dans la cuisine, je fus accueillis par une assiette remplit à raz bord et le sourire de mon soumis. Jasper traversa la cuisine à vitesse inhumaine, il souleva Noah qui était debout prêt de la table et s'installa sur une chaise en le tirant sur ses genoux.

- Je peux manger tout seul ! Se plaignit Noah alors que Jasper tentait d'enfourner une bouchée de bacon dans sa bouche

- Ouvre ! Se contenta d'ordonner Jasper

Noah secoua la tête, visiblement plus amusé que réellement énervé par le comportement de notre vampire et ouvrit la bouche, le laissant le nourrir sans discuter d'avantage.

Je m'installai à mon tour à table et dévora tout ce qui m'avait été servit en quelques minutes. Lorsque je relevai les yeux pour regarder mes compagnons, ce fut pour découvrir le sourire malicieux de Jasper qui me scrutait intensément tendit que son doigt se baladait sur les lèvres de Noah, les traçant lentement. La bouche de celui-ci s'ouvrit doucement et je vis sa langue se glisser sur le doigt avec avidité. Jasper se pencha pour parsemer son cou de baisers sans me quitter des yeux, tendit que Noah se mit à sucer son doigt à une lenteur affligeante, le regard également concentré sur moi. Ils avaient visiblement tous deux décidés de me taquiner...

- Putain ! Sifflais-je alors que je sentais ma bite se dresser à la vue devant moi

Jasper étira un léger sourire et continua à taquiner le cou de Noah avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à son oreille.

- Regarde-le chéri, ronronna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je peux sentir son excitation pour toi. Est-ce que tu le veux ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît, supplia doucement Noah après avoir relâché le doigt de Jasper. Je le veux en moi

L'entendre dire ça sans me quitter des yeux ne fit qu'augmenter mon désir, mais mon empathe de compagnon ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter en projetant sa propre excitation autour de lui. Je me mordais la lèvre, espérant ne pas venir sans avoir au moins été touché, mais ça devenait vraiment difficile.

- Penche-toi sur la table, lui ordonna doucement Jasper. Et garde tes yeux sur lui

Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Me demandai-je alors que je scrutais avidement Noah se lever pour obéir tendit que Jasper détacha rapidement son jean en se positionnant à genoux derrière lui

- Ho mon dieu ! Siffla mon chiot alors que Jasper plongea sa langue entre ses joues fermes

Noah s'accrocha littéralement à la table en gémissant bruyamment sans jamais me lâcher des yeux, son regard me priait de les rejoindre, mais j'hésitai, une partie de moi adorait le spectacle qui se jouait sous mes yeux. Après quelques minutes, Jasper se redressa légèrement et je ne résistais plus à l'idée de pouvoir enfin prendre mon soumis. Dès que je fus près d'eux, il se tourna vers moi, toujours sur ses genoux, abaissa mon short et me prit dans sa bouche.

- Ouai ! Grognai-je en m'enfonçant aussi profondément que possible dans sa bouche glacée

Mes yeux tombèrent sur le cul délicieux recouvert de venin qui n'attendait que moi. Je baladais la main sur la fente avant d'enfoncer un doigt lentement et fut récompensé lorsque Noah poussa vers moi pour le prendre plus profondément.

- S'il te plaît ! Pleurnicha mon chiot

Jasper me relâcha aussitôt et se releva pour m'embrasser, glissant sa langue vorace dans ma bouche tout en s'emparant de ma bite pour la placer contre l'entrée de notre soumis, m'encourageant à prendre ce qui était mien. Il se recula pour se placer derrière moi tendit que je poussai aussi lentement qu'il m'était possible dans la douce cavité de mon chiot. Lorsque je fus enfin gainé en lui, je m'immobilisais un moment pour le laisser s'habituer à ma taille, un peu plus conséquentes que Jasper, puis avec une poussée de ses hanches vers moi, je commençais de lents vas-et-viens, retenant mon souffle en espérant durer autant que possible.

- Jake, s'extasia mon soumis. Plus vite... plus...

J'agrippai ses épaules avec forces et accéléra en grognant sauvagement, laissant mon loup prendre le relais en prenant soin de garder un certain contrôle. Me contenir me demander beaucoup d'efforts, mais il n'était pas question de ramener Noah à des souvenirs horribles et je craignais que la violence de mon loup ne fasse exactement ça. Toutefois, cela fut loin de m'empêcher de prendre un plaisir incommensurable à labourer en lui, plus durement que je n'aurai pu le faire avec un être humain. En cherchant Jasper du regard, je le découvrais assit sur sa chaise, la bite à la main, lui aussi semblait beaucoup apprécier ce genre de spectacle. Il m'adressa un regard avide et je vis sa main accélérer si vite que si j'avais été humain, j'aurai été incapable d'attraper le mouvement.

- Tu es tellement serré, putain ! Murmurai-je en me penchant pour mordre le cou de mon chiot

Noah gémissait si fort que je ne pouvais qu'être heureux que la maison de Jasper soit si isolé. Je sentais qu'il ne me faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour exploser, je m'empressai donc de dégager mes dents de la peau de mon soumis et pris un peu plus de vitesse.

- Regarde-moi, joli garçon, lui ordonna Jasper. Je veux voir ton beau visage dans l'extase

Noah tourna la tête vers Jasper et poussa un long gémissement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur sa bite en mouvement. Lorsque Jasper vit Noah se lécher avidement les lèvres, celui-ci se leva pour se planter à sa gauche et s'engouffra dans sa bouche une seconde avant d'éjaculer. Noah lâcha un gémissement étouffé et suivit presque instantanément, juste avant moi.

- Putain ! Grognai-je en claquant violemment en lui tendit que ma semence le remplissait. Tu es à nous ! A nous !

Je m'enfonçai une dernière fois, satisfait de sentir mon foutre couler sur sa cuisse, puis me libéra doucement avant de m'effondrer sur son dos, déposant quelques doux baisers sur sa nuque. Je me laissais un moment profiter des vibrassions que mon loup assouvi m'envoyait, heureux que son soumis porte à présent l'odeur combiné de ses deux dominants et lorsque je revenais plus ou moins à la réalité, Jasper était assit sur la table, la tête de Noah sur les genoux. Il caressait doucement ses cheveux et le scrutait amoureusement.

- Nous t'aimons, chéri, chuchota-t-il en souriant à son visage endormit. Et ceux qui t'ont blessés vont souffrir. Je le jure.

Lorsqu'il me vit les yeux ouverts, Jasper caressa la ligne de ma mâchoire de sa main libre, m'offrant un sourire identique, mais portant cependant une expression déterminé.

- Je vais devoir faire des choses qui ne vont peut-être pas te plaire, me prévint-il avec un regard désolé. Et je m'en excuse par avance...

- Pas besoin de t'excuser, m'empressai-je de rétorquer. Je suis d'accord avec toi, ceux qui lui ont fait ça, dis-je en traçant une des longues cicatrices sur son dos, doivent payer

Il souleva doucement mon visage du bout des doigts pour rencontrer mon regard.

- Même si je dois tuer des humains pour ça ?

- Même si nous devons tuer pour ça, confirmai-je avec véhémence

Souriant plus largement, il se pencha pour m'embrasser

- Je vous aime, mes compagnons

Je lui rendis son sourire

- Je vous aime, mes imprégnés


	17. Chapter 17

Merci pour vos derniers coms, toujours aussi plaisant de vous lire

Bonne lecture

Sandra

Ps: pour le prochain chap, on retrouvera un peu des Cullen et on rencontrera les amis de Jasper...

* * *

><p>DIVERGENCES<p>

Pov Jacob

Je soupirai, plus que fatigué par la tournure de cette réunion. Je n'étais déjà pas très heureux d'avoir dû quitter mes compagnons afin de m'expliquer avec les anciens, la meute et surtout mon père, mais à présent, je devais faire face à leurs mines déconfites et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à garder mon calme afin d'expliquer les derniers événements.

À part quelques loups, la plupart me regardaient comme si j'étais brusquement devenu fou, en particulier les anciens, dont mon propre père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Jacob ? Murmura-t-il, le choc clairement visible sur son visage. Tu ne peux pas t'être imprégné sur une maudite sangsues ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Je dû faire un effort pour me rappeler que je ne pouvais me résoudre à blesser mon père, quel que soit les paroles immondes qui passaient sa bouche. Tentant de garder ma colère en échec, je levais les bras en l'air dans l'exaspération en me redressant brusquement sur ma chaise. Surpris par mes soudains mouvements étranges, Sam bondit sur ses pieds, prêt à m'attaquer.

Je roulais des yeux en réponse à sa réaction exagéré et reporta mon attention sur la table autour de laquelle était installé les anciens.

- C'est possible puisque ça m'est arrivé. Je me suis imprégné une deuxième fois... et sur un Cullen, grommelai-je de plus en plus las de me répéter. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé... Noah et Jasper sont mes compagnons

Le choc laissa brusquement place au brouhaha. Chacun allant de sa théorie fumante au sujet de ce que la plupart appelaient « problème, dysfonctionnement, malédiction, erreur ». Ma seule réponse à leurs réactions fut un soudain regain de colère. Je ne voulais pas entendre de tels propos au sujet de Jasper, il n'était pas une erreur, un problème ou une malédiction. Bien au contraire, je ne m'étais encore jamais sentis si complet, si... accomplis.

Apparemment, même si certains trouvaient tout aussi repoussant le fait que l'alpha que j'étais s'imprègne sur Noah qui n'était pas totalement humain ou métamorphe, le fait que je m'imprègne une deuxième fois sur un vampire semblait être devenu le principal sujet de la réunion... le véritable problème à régler selon eux.

- Ça suffit ! Hurlai-je absolument outré par certaines paroles haineuses. Ils sont tous les deux mes imprégnés, mes compagnons. Il n'y a aucun problème à régler !

Mon intervention eut au moins l'avantage de provoquer le silence complet dans la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent de nouveau sur moi.

- Mais enfin, Jacob ! S'écria mon père après quelques minutes, le regard débordant de dégoût. Que tu t'imprègne de ce loup étrange n'est déjà pas normal, mais d'une sangsue ? Nos ennemies ? Le but de ton existence est de détruire ces monstres, certainement pas de trahir ton peuple en devenant la chienne de l'un d'entre eux !

Tout s'arrêta brusquement dans mon esprit. Je restai là, immobile, scrutant mon père comme s'il s'agissait d'un parfait inconnu. Je pouvais comprendre son choc et même son refus de soutenir mon choix d'accepter mon imprégnation sur Noah et Jasper, mais de là à cracher de telles paroles au visage de son fils unique ?

Suivant ma propre réaction, toute la salle fut de nouveau totalement silencieuse durant plusieurs minutes, je fus incapable de savoir si c'était parce qu'ils étaient eux-même choqué par les paroles de Billy ou parce qu'ils craignaient un débordement de ma part, mais pas une mouche ne se fit entendre.

Lorsque je trouvais enfin la force de réagir, ce fut pour découvrir que toute trace de colère s'était dissipée. J'étais tellement choqué, peiné... anéantis par les paroles de celui qui m'avait élevé que je ne trouvai même pas la force de me mettre en colère.

- Laisse-nous t'aider, Jacob, supplia Sue. Il doit y avoir un remède, quelque chose pour inverser cette imprégnation sur ce froid...

Secouant la tête dans la défaite, je me redressais lentement sur ma chaise en tentant de garder mes larmes pour moi, peu importe ce que je ressentais à cet instant, je me devais d'être fort, il n'était pas question que je leur donne la satisfaction de voir à quel point je me sentais brisé par un rejet si radical de leur part. Je décidais donc qu'il était temps pour moi de quitter cette réunion, je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. De toute façon, j'avais déjà prévu de quitter la meute, mais dans mon illusion puérile, j'avais simplement espéré pouvoir garder des rapports corrects avec les miens, un certain respect au moins, mais le fait qu'ils ne soient pas capable d'accepter Jasper et Noah comme mes compagnons s'apparentait à me renier. La seule chose dont je me réjouissais à cet instant était d'avoir refusé que Noah vienne ici avec moi, le pauvre aurait été bouleversé.

Bien sur, j'aurai pu obliger les membres de la meute à me suivre, mais connaissant les intentions de Jasper, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les obliger à me suivre.

- Bien. Je quitte la meute, déclarai-je résolus. Il semble impossible de trouver une solution nous permettant de conserver de bons rapports... et renoncer à mes compagnons n'est absolument pas envisageable

Avec plus de peine que je n'aurai cru pouvoir en ressentir, je me relevai de la chaise que j'occupai devant le conseil sans prendre la peine de répondre aux voix appelant mon nom et tourna le dos à mon peuple, ma tribu, ma meute, ma famille...

- Je viens avec toi, entendis-je brusquement

Ce ne fut pas le fait que l'un des membres de la meute souhaitait me suivre qui me stoppa net dans mon élan, me coupant littéralement le souffle. Ce fut le fait que cette personne était Paul...

J'entendis plusieurs personnes haleter, visiblement aussi choqué que moi, certains lui jetant quelques mots pour partager leurs indignations avant que je ne trouve la force de me retourner pour lui faire face.

- Quoi ? Soufflais-je abasourdie

- Je viens, déclara-t-il plus fermement

Oubliant totalement le monde autour de nous, je ne pu m'empêcher d'essayer de comprendre son brusque engouement pour ma personne, ce mec n'avait jamais cacher son aversion pour moi et il voulait soudainement tout abandonner pour me suivre ?

- Tu me hais, marmonnais-je bêtement. Pourquoi voudrais-tu tout abandonner pour me suivre ?

Il roula des yeux en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te haïssais, soupira-t-il légèrement amusé par ma conclusion. J'ai dis que tu étais une chatte, mais tu semble avoir changé depuis que tu ne t'extasies plus devant cette chienne stupide...

Je levai un sourcil et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour conclure qu'il avait raison, en fait, en y réfléchissant, Paul avait commencé à être un cul avec moi depuis que Bella était entrée dans ma vie, son compteur respect était rapidement descendu à zéro à partir du moment ou j'avais commencé à courir après la salope comme un chiot perdu.

- D'accord, dis-je en haussant les épaules

Je me retournai pour partir de nouveau, heureux d'entendre ses pas derrière moi, même s'il me surprenait encore que de tous, ce soit Paul qui se décide à me suivre. Le vacarme reprit tout aussi vite, mais je décidai de ne pas prêter attention aux paroles de ces enflures, ils pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre. Il n'était pas question que j'abandonne l'un ou l'autre de mes compagnons et que certains d'entre eux se permettent d'émettre l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir d'une erreur me rendait malade.

Le soleil agressa mon visage dès que je fus hors de la maison et sans attendre le nouveau membre de mon pack, je me débarrassai de mon short pour me transformer et trotter en direction de ma nouvelle maison. Paul ne mit pas longtemps à me rejoindre, envahissant mon esprit occupé.

_Es-tu sur de toi, Paul ?_ Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander. _Comme je l'ai expliqué à la meute, il se pourrait que mon compagnon renie les habitudes des Cullen, d'ailleurs..._

_Je m'en fou, Jacob ! Je n'ai jamais aspiré à devenir un héros, en particulier pour ces humains stupides_, grommela-t-il en secouant sa grosse tête de loup. _Je ne laisse rien ici, je n'ai rien ici. Permets-moi juste de passer rapidement chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires_

_Bien sur _

Je vis alors dans son esprit certaines choses qu'il s'était apparemment évertué à cacher jusqu'ici. Son père alcoolique et violent, sa mère s'échappant en le laissant derrière elle et plus surprenant... sa bisexualité soigneusement cachée.

_Tais-toi !_ Me prévint-il avant même que je n'ai la chance de commenter quelques-uns de ses souvenirs

Même si mon loup n'appréciait pas le comportement de mon nouveau bêta, je m'abstenais de faire une quelconque remarque et l'accompagna jusqu'à chez lui, l'attendant sagement couché dans son jardin tendit qu'il prenait ses affaires. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour ressortir avec un gros sac. Il le posa sur le sol, se débarrassa rapidement de son short qu'il fourra rapidement dans le sac et se transforma pour glisser la lanière autour de sa grosse tête avant de se tourner vers moi.

_Je te suis_

Hochant la tête, nous nous mimes à courir dans la direction de la maison, j'étais pressé de retourner à mes compagnons, la journée avait été plus que mouvementée et tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était de me blottir contre eux et oublier les deux dernières heures. Alors que nous courrions en silence depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, le hurlement d'un loup attira notre attention.

_On dirait Jared_, marmonna Paul

Je restai silencieux, attendant patiemment en baladant mon regard vers la réserve, curieux de savoir qui et pourquoi on nous suivait.

_Ils veulent peut-être nous attaquer ?_

_Non_, soufflais-je en me laissant tomber sur le flanc droit. _Je ne pense pas qu'ils aillent jusque là_

Paul ne rajouta rien, mais je pu clairement voir qu'il était inquiet que le reste de la meute et les anciens aient décidés d'en finir avec nous plutôt que d'accepter la situation.

Après un moment, je fus surpris de voir la silhouette de Seth courir vers nous, j'étais certain qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait hurlé.

_Seth ?_ L'appelai-je étonné

_Hé les gars ! Attendez-nous !_

_Attendez-nous ?_ Répétais-je de plus en plus curieux et surpris. _C'est qui... nous ? _

_Juste Seth et moi_, répondit calmement la voix de Jared. _Nous venons nous aussi..._

Je relevai le museau et vis enfin Jared qui suivait Seth à distance. Une partie de moi était fier de savoir qu'ils désiraient me suivre, mais d'un autre côté, j'étais très inquiet, surtout pour Seth. J'étais certain que le gamin ne supporterait pas les changements qui s'étaient opérés en moi, ainsi que les décisions que j'avais décidé de suivre...

_Seth_, commençais-je en espérant pouvoir le convaincre de retourner sur ses pas, _je ne pense pas..._

_Permets-moi de venir, Jacob, _me coupa-t-il promptement_. Je suis assez solide et je comprends ce que tu as essayé d'expliquer au conseil et à la meute un peu plus tôt. Je ne dis pas que le changement ne sera pas difficile au début, mais je comprends ta logique et je suis d'accord avec toi. Je veux juste être avec vous, les mecs..._

_Si c'est trop pour lui, il pourra rester à l'écart_, proposa sagement Paul, me surprenant de nouveau. _Si tu n'avais pas été si focalisé sur cette fille Swan, peut-être que je ne te surprendrais pas autant ! _Rajouta-t-il en grognant

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, mi-amusé, mi-irrité.

_Tu n'as jamais eu aussi raison, Paul_, acceptai-je de bon cœur. _Mais si tu grogne encore sur moi sans raison valable, je te mets la dérouillé de ta vie_

Bizarrement, mon avertissement parut le satisfaire. Non pas qu'il appréciait être menacé, mais il semblait me respecter d'autant plus.

_Alors ?_ Murmura doucement Seth via notre esprit. _Ne m'oblige pas à rester avec Leah... s'il te plaît ?_

_Et ta mère, Seth ? _

_Vous savez tous d'où Leah tiens toute sa merde maintenant_, rétorqua-t-il tristement en repensant aux paroles qu'avait rajouté Sue après mon départ

_Bien_, me contentais-je de répondre avant de reprendre ma course pour rentrer avec ma nouvelle meute derrière moi.

Pov Jasper

Je tenais fermement Noah contre mon torse, alors que nous étions tranquillement installé sur les marches du porche de la maison. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Jacob était partit pour aller parler aux siens et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à ne pas me lever pour aller le récupérer moi-même. Je n'avais absolument pas confiance en sa meute et la réaction qu'ils auraient en apprenant que mon loup était devenu notre compagnon à Noah et moi. J'étais certain qu'ils n'allaient pas apprécier la nouvelle et je n'aimai pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être là pour l'aider en cas de problème.

- Et s'ils lui font du mal ? Gémit soudainement Noah

Je le savais aussi inquiet si ce n'est plus que moi. Le pauvre était dans tous ces états, il avait supplié Jacob de le prendre avec lui sachant que je ne pouvais pas passer la frontière, mais celui-ci avait catégoriquement refusé, jurant qu'il irait très bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri, murmurais-je doucement. Je suis sur que tout va bien et qu'il ne va pas tarder

- Ne mens pas ! Grommela-t-il en se redressant pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je peux sentir des vagues angoisse graviter autour de toi, Jasper

_Merde !_ Pensai-je en colère contre moi-même pour ne pas avoir fait suffisamment attention

- Désolé, joli garçon, marmonnais-je pitoyablement

- Ne t'excuse pas, Jasper. Mais s'il te plaît, n'essaye pas de me préserver inutilement, je ne suis pas si fragile

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à ça. Je ne pouvais pas le contredire, il était plus solide qu'il en avait l'air, le fait même qu'il parvienne à survivre à son passé en était une preuve suffisamment flagrante. Cependant, peu importe sa force, il était et resterait le soumis...

- Je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose, joli garçon, roucoulai-je en berçant sa tête contre mon cou. Renoncer à te protéger ce serait renoncer à ce que je suis...

Au lieu de répondre, il se fondit contre moi et ses mains glissèrent contre mon dos, s'accrochant à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il si doucement que sans mes capacités vampiriques, je ne l'aurai pas entendu. Je vous aime tellement tous les deux...

Avant même que je n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, j'entendis enfin le son des pattes frappant le sol. Cependant, le soulagement de le savoir à proximité fut de courte durée lorsque je pris conscience qu'il n'était pas seul et je partais de suite à la conclusion qu'il était peut-être suivit par sa meute, qu'il tentait peut-être de leur échapper. Déposant doucement Noah afin de me lever, je me concentrai en direction des sons et compris que je ne ressentais rien d'alarmant venant d'aucun des loups. Bien que rassuré, je ne pu me débarrasser totalement de mon inquiétude et commença à marcher dans leur direction.

- Jasper ? M'interpella Noah

- Il y a plusieurs loups qui suivent Jacob, soufflais-je les yeux toujours rivés vers la ligne des arbres

Je m'attendais à une recrudescence de l'inquiétude de Noah, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il explose brusquement dans sa forme de loup. Il poussa un rugissement et se baissa prêt à partir comme une flèche pour les rejoindre, mais se redressa soudainement pour reprendre sa forme humaine tout aussi vite, me laissant perplexe.

- Paul, Jared et Seth ont décidés de faire parti de la meute, m'informa-t-il en souriant brillamment

J'étirai un léger sourire en réponse au sien tout en contemplant le corps parfait de mon compagnon à présent totalement nu devant moi.

- Tu es tellement parfait, putain ! Grognai-je tout bas en marchant lentement vers lui

Malheureusement, ma bonne humeur fut rapidement gâché lorsque les loups arrivèrent, ayant une vue parfaite sur le corps nu de mon soumis. Je lâchai un grondement d'avertissement en remarquant les yeux de deux des loups se balader dans notre direction et j'entendis le rugissement de Jacob qui n'appréciait visiblement pas plus que moi la situation.

- Va te vêtir ! Grondai-je en direction de Noah alors que je scrutais les trois loups nous tourner le dos tendit que Jacob trottait vers nous

Noah ne se fit pas prier, même si je pouvais sentir sa frustration au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas sauter sur Jacob comme il le voulait, il se précipita dans la maison pour s'habiller pendant que Jacob reprit forme humaine.

Dès qu'il eut enfilé son short, il se laissa tomber dans mes bras et je n'avais pas besoin de mon pouvoir pour comprendre que la rencontre ne s'était pas bien passé. Je le serrai contre moi tout en remarquant Noah sortir de la maison enfin habillé.

- Jacob ? Soupira Noah étreignant son alpha par derrière

Sentant notre soumis, Jacob se redressa de suite, ne voulant visiblement pas qu'il puisse le voir dans un état de faiblesse, mais Noah ne lâcha pas sa prise sur lui.

- Tu n'es pas moins fort parce que tu es triste, chuchota notre soumis en resserrant sa prise sur lui. Tu seras toujours mon puissant alpha...

Ce fut le signal pour notre loup et il s'effondra littéralement contre moi, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Sans me lâcher, il se tourna vers Noah pour lui sourire tristement, les joues striées de larmes avant de se nicher contre son cou en secouant la tête.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici, murmura-t-il pour lui même. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin

Nous restions ainsi, dans notre bulle durant un long moment, Noah se contentant de bercer son alpha, tendit que je caressais doucement le dos de son cou en l'entourant d'autant d'amour que possible. J'étais loin d'être ravi de voir mon compagnon rentrer dans un tel état émotionnel, mais je savais qu'il avait besoin de passer par là.

- Heu... excusez-nous ? Marmonna timidement une voix derrière nous

Je laissai échapper un grondement à l'intrus qui osait nous déranger, mais Jacob secoua la tête vers moi en se redressant.

- Désolé, sourit-il en repoussant doucement Noah pour se lever. Vous pouvez aller dans la maison, il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo

Les trois loups à présent humains et habillés hochèrent tous la tête avant de pénétrer dans la maison en silence, nous laissant seuls.

- Veux-tu en parler ? Demandai-je m'emparant de la main de Jacob

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, soupira-t-il en serrant les dents. Ils n'acceptent pas la situation, alors je les ai envoyé se faire foutre

- Je suis désolé, Jacob...

- Il n'y a rien à être désolé, Noah. Rien ne peut me rendre plus heureux que vous deux et s'ils ne veulent pas l'accepter, ils peuvent aller au diable pour tout ce que je m'en soucis...

Bien qu'il tentait de garder une expression impassible, Noah et moi n'étions pas dupe et d'après ses émotions, je pouvais dire que Jacob était anéantit d'avoir été rejeté, il se sentait triste, trahi et abandonné. Il me fallut user de toute ma volonté pour ne pas aller voir ces idiots qui avait osé le mettre dans un tel état, je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'ils avaient osé lui dire, la façon dont ils avaient dû le regarder, comme s'il avait commit un crime contre nature.

- Allons-y, marmonna-t-il en s'emparant de nos mains. Venez rencontrer comme il se doit notre nouvelle meute...

Souriant à son agréable changement d'humeur, nous nous redressions tous les trois pour pénétrer dans la maison et trouver les trois loups dévorer littéralement tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Je savais qu'à présent qu'ils étaient là et sachant que plusieurs de mes amis allaient bientôt nous rejoindre, nous allions devoir trouver une maison plus grande. J'avais hâte de voir ce que donnerait la cohabitation avec ces garçons, curieux de découvrir ce que serait de faire parti d'un clan comptant des vampires et des loups...


	18. Chapter 18

COMPLICATIONS

Pov Noah

J'étirai un sourire en scrutant attentivement le visage endormit de Jacob tendit que Jasper était partit rencontrer ses amis directement chez les Cullen avant de les amener ici. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'élargir le sourire sur mes lèvres en repensant à notre petite réunion avec les nouveaux membres du pack de Jacob il y a quelques jours.

Tout comme mon alpha, j'avais été plus que surpris par l'intervention de Paul durant la réunion. Jacob avait insisté pour garder ce souvenir pour lui, mais je tenais absolument à savoir ce qui s'était passé durant la rencontre avec la meute. Bien évidemment, la colère fut ma première réaction. Je pouvais aisément comprendre les appréhensions des proches de Jacob concernant cette double imprégnation, mais de là à voir son père l'insulter de la sorte, poser des mots aussi immonde sur notre amour m'avait anéantit, d'autant qu'il avait été seul pour leur faire face.

Alors lorsque je vis le souvenir du moment ou Paul se leva pour suivre mon compagnon, se fichant bien de ce que les autres en dirait, mon respect pour lui avait grimpé en flèche. Je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé avec lui depuis mon arrivé à La Push, mais du peu que j'en avais vu, il ne m'avait pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre que son comportement ne faisait que cacher sa souffrance. Paul était le plus nerveux, mais aussi le plus réservé des loups que j'avais rencontré chez les Quilleute et il me rappelait un peu moi lorsque j'avais commencé à supporter les agressions constantes de ma meute.

J'étais un peu moins surpris par la présence de Seth puisque je savais qu'il appréciait grandement Jacob, sans parler de l'amitié qui avait vite éclos entre lui et moi, cependant, je n'en étais pas pour autant moins inquiet. Seth contrairement au reste d'entre nous était l'innocente pure. Il était doux, serviable, attentionné, généreux...

En bref, je doutais qu'il serait prêt à faire ce que nous n'aurions aucun mal à faire. Je n'étais pas une mauvaise personne et je détestais par dessus tout la cruauté, cependant, je savais également que je n'aurai pas de mal à tuer un être humain si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Je n'avais absolument pas l'impression de devoir quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Si certains de notre espèce s'imputaient la mission de défendre le genre humain, c'était tant mieux pour eux et je n'aurai qu'une chose à leur dire : bonne chance !

En ce qui me concerne, ma seule mission était de faire le nécessaire pour aimer, soutenir et aider mes compagnons en priorité. En tant que meute, je me devais également de protéger ceux qui était devenu ma nouvelle famille. Mais protéger les humains ? Non merci ! Cette mission était voué à l'échec. Protéger quelqu'un de lui-même à son insu est une mission impossible, surtout quand le quelqu'un se reproduit en quelques milliards d'individu... désolé, je ne suis pas dieu.

Ce qui me ramenait à mon inquiétude concernant Seth. Bien sur, nous pourrions nous contenter de le laisser en dehors de ce que nous jugerions trop violent pour lui, mais n'allait-il pas se sentir exclu ?

Ensuite, il y avait Jared. En ce qui concerne ce loup, je ne comprenais absolument pas son choix. Pourquoi avait-il voulu nous suivre était un mystère pour moi et en toute sincérité, je pouvais dire que c'était également un mystère pour Jacob.

Tout comme pour Paul, je n'avais pas vraiment prit le temps de le connaître. La seule chose que j'avais remarqué chez lui, c'est que c'était quelqu'un de très secret, discret et calme. Quoi que je fasse, j'étais absolument incapable de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

Jacob s'agita dans son sommeil, accaparant brusquement toute mon attention. Je retins un rire lorsque je le vis froncer les sourcils et retrousser son nez. Regardant sa forme détendu auprès de moi me comblait comme jamais je n'aurai cru cela possible. Il semblait si paisible, si doux et putain, qu'il était beau la main posé sur le ventre et le cou légèrement tendu.

Sachant qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller, je décidai de me lever pour faire le petit-déjeuner. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'odeur de la nourriture ameute les loups. Seth fut le premier à se montrer, un large sourire sur les lèvres, mais les yeux toujours à moitiés clos.

- J'adore me faire réveiller par la nourriture, déclara-t-il en riant. Merci

Je hochai la tête en déposant une assiette devant lui et il s'empressa de piocher dedans avec sa fourchette. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que Paul fit à son tour son apparition, le sourire en moins. Le grincheux avait tendance à être... très grincheux au petit matin, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas, c'était sa personnalité et je l'avais accepté.

- Merci, se contenta-t-il de dire lorsque je posai sa nourriture devant lui

En souriant, je décidai de retourner dans la chambre pour aller chercher Jacob moi-même, me demandant comment il pouvait avoir résisté à l'appel de son estomac.

- Vous direz à Jared de se servir lorsqu'il serra levé, dis-je avant de quitter la cuisine

Je compris de suite pourquoi Jacob n'était pas levé, dès que j'ouvrai la porte, celui-ci me tira dans le lit, m'emprisonnant contre son torse.

- Je t'attendais, ricana-t-il en remuant les sourcils

- Ha oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Il poussa un grognement avant de fondre sur ma bouche sans prendre la peine de me répondre. Je poussai un gémissement lorsqu'il se mit littéralement à sucer ma langue et je me sentis durcir instantanément. Sa bouche glissa sur ma mâchoire, puis sur mon cou avant qu'il ne pivote afin de se retrouver sur moi, son érection frottant contre la mienne.

- Ho, putain ! Grognai-je en fermant les yeux

Il poussa contre moi avec force et autant que je le voulais, je fus incapable de rester silencieux. Surtout lorsqu'il commença à mordiller mon cou.

- C'est ça, je veux t'entendre, ronronna-t-il contre mon oreille

- Jake, j'ai... j'ai besoin de toi, le suppliai-je pitoyablement

Il se redressa légèrement pour me faire face et étira un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres

- De quoi as-tu besoin, chiot ?

- Jake ! Sifflais-je en levant les hanches pour me frotter contre lui

- Est-ce que tu veux que je te remplisse, mon chiot ?

Au moment ou j'ouvrai la bouche pour lui répondre, des plaintes se firent entendre de la cuisine. Visiblement, Paul, Jared et Seth n'appréciaient pas notre manque de discrétion.

- Merde, je les avais complètement oublié, soupirai-je en repoussant Jacob pour pouvoir me lever

Celui-ci me repoussa contre le matelas en m'adressant un grognement d'avertissement. Apparemment son loup était en charge et il n'appréciait pas d'être interrompu. Avec un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, je le repoussais de nouveau en espérant qu'il n'allait pas s'énerver.

- Jake, on ne peut pas faire ça tant qu'ils sont dans la maison, plaidais-je moi-même plus que frustré

Mon alpha obtempéra en se levant, mais un léger grondement de mécontentement se fit entendre. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et se redressa en restant raide comme un piquer, attendant que je me lève à mon tour.

Hormis le constant grognement de Jacob sur les membres de sa nouvelle meute, conséquence de sa frustration, le petit-déjeuner fut agréable, surtout grâce à Seth. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, tendit que Jacob et Paul restèrent tous deux silencieux. Après une bonne heure, Jared proposa de nettoyer, puis de partir avec les garçons pour une course afin de permettre à Jacob de se détendre.

- Il ne se calmera pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il veut, ricana-t-il avant de se tourner pour débarrasser la table

Je sentis Jacob se pencher sur moi, il déposa un léger baiser sur mon cou et je pu sentir son sourire sur ma peau.

- Il a raison, chuchota-t-il

Malheureusement, avant que les garçons puissent disparaître de la maison et que nous puissions rejoindre la chambre pour reprendre ce que nous avions commencé un peu plus tôt, la sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre. Sachant qu'il devait s'agir de Jasper, je me décalai légèrement de mon alpha pour m'emparer du combiné.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, chéri, me salua Jasper. J'ai besoin que tu réunisse tous le monde et que vous me rejoignez, je suis avec les Cullen

- Bien sur, Jasper, répondis-je en jetant un œil à Jacob. Nous arrivons

- Dépêchez-vous, j'ai besoin de vos culs ici près de moi

- Oui, major ! Le taquinai-je avant de raccrocher

Jacob me scrutait visiblement incapable de décider s'il devait grogner sa frustration ou être ravi de rejoindre Jasper sachant que ses besoins allaient devoir attendre. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, poussa un soupire et appela la meute avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de passer la porte.

Il ne nous fallut qu'une petite demi-heure pour rejoindre Jasper qui attendait tranquillement assis sur le perron de la maison des Cullen, celui-ci étira un léger sourire lorsqu'il nous vit. Je me pressai de trouver un arbre derrière lequel me cacher pour me changer afin d'éviter la colère de mes compagnons, puis me pressa de les rejoindre. Jasper embrassait Jacob tout en tendant la main vers moi pour me tirer à eux. Il se détacha de Jacob en riant, certainement amusé par l'excitation de mon alpha avant de me tirer dans ses bras pour un baiser identique.

- Tu sais à quel point ça m'excite lorsque tu m'appelle major ? Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille

- C'était le but, ricanai-je en agitant mes sourcils

Il grogna profondément et tendit que sa main serrait mon cul avec force, l'autre se baladait sur le torse nu de Jacob.

- Je m'occuperai de vous deux dès qu'on en aura fini ici ! Gronda-t-il avant de se détacher pour s'adresser à la meute qui tentait de regarder ailleurs. Mes amis sont à l'intérieur, expliqua-t-il en se redressant. Ils vont devoir rester avec nous...

Les trois loups devant nous commençaient à protester, non pas à cause du fait que les amis de Jasper étaient tous des vampires « traditionnelles », mais parce qu'ils trouvaient la maison trop petite pour supporter plus de monde.

- Je sais ! Siffla Jasper les faisant brusquement taire. C'est pourquoi Esmée m'a aidé à trouver une autre maison. Nous pourrons y emménager demain, vous allez donc devoir supporter d'être un peu serré ce soir, je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'un autre conflit avec la meute de Sam en les laissant ici

Tous hochèrent la tête, apparemment ravi que Jasper soit parvenu à trouver une maison capable d'abriter tous le monde. Jacob s'empara de ma main dès que Jasper eu fini, puis nous traîna tous les deux à l'intérieur en faisant signe à la meute de suivre.

En pénétrant dans le salon, je fus surpris de trouver une ambiance vraiment tendu, mais en remarquant l'humaine, ma propre humeur changea radicalement pour correspondre à l'atmosphère. Je ne comprenais même pas ce que cette salope faisait ici pour commencer. Jacob serra ma main pour me ramener à la réalité alors que je grognai en scrutant la chienne fixement, provoquant le rire de certains vampires dans la pièce. Je reconnu de suite les « parents », ainsi qu'Emmet et Rosalie qui m'adressèrent tous deux un sourire accueillant que je leur rendis bien volontiers. Je remarquai cinq autres vampires, une petite aux cheveux courts noirs qui m'observai, Jacob et moi avec dégoût. Je n'eus aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait certainement de la fameuse Alice. Je détournai le regard rapidement, ne me sentant absolument pas impressionné par son comportement comme elle l'aurait sans doute voulu. Puis mon regard dévia sur les quatre vampires restant qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le premier que je remarquai ressemblait beaucoup à Jasper, un peu plus grand que lui. Il portait un large sourire et hocha la tête dans notre direction pour nous saluer. À côté de lui se tenait une femelle qui avait la taille d'Alice, les cheveux également court, mais blond, elle aussi portait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ensuite, un mâle du même gabarit qu'Emmet était adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches, son regard passait sur chacun d'entre nous et ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme s'il tentait de résoudre une énigme. Et enfin, un autre également assez bien battit se tenait juste à côté de lui, il avait les cheveux blonds maintenu par une petite queue de cheval. Bien que ne souriant pas, il hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Jasper, comme pour attendre ses instructions avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Voici, Garett, commença-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le dernier

Je fus incapable d'arrêter le gémissement qui quitta mes lèvres. Je savais que c'était ridicule, mais entendre ce nom me retourna l'estomac. Bien sur, le pauvre Garett devant nous n'avait rien à voir avec celui de ma meute, mais cela n'empêcha pas quelques souvenirs de revenir à la surface. Immédiatement, Jasper se tint en face de moi, prenant mon visage en coupe pour rencontrer mon regard tendit que Jacob se décala légèrement pour se placer derrière moi sans me lâcher la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Souffla-t-il l'inquiétude dans la voix

- Rien, murmurai-je honteux d'avoir attiré l'attention sur moi pour un détail aussi insignifiant. Je... me suis souvenu... heu... d'un truc

Jasper fronça les sourcils en me caressant doucement la joue tout en me calmant avant de reprendre place à mes côtés.

- À côté de lui, c'est Afton, reprit-il, puis Peter et sa compagne, Charlotte

Un brusque rugissement me fit sursauter et tous nous retournions pour faire face à Paul, qui se tenait tendu, les poings serrés et les yeux rivés sur le couple que Jasper venait de présenter. Je fus confus par sa soudaine colère, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

- Merde ! Souffla Jacob en me lâchant la main pour rejoindre son ami

Il s'empressa de le faire sortir et je me retournai pour scruter de nouveau le couple. Le mâle semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il avait le regard fixé sur la direction par laquelle était sortit Paul et Jacob alors que la femelle avait un sourcil levé, se demandant certainement ce qui venait d'arriver. C'est à ce moment là que l'évidence m'apparut. Paul venait de s'imprégner sur l'un des deux vampires.

Effectivement... merde !

- Heu... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la femelle

Jasper soupira et passa le regard sur tous les vampires dans la pièce avant de revenir sur eux.

- Nous en parlerons plus tard, répondit-il fermement. Celui qui vient de sortir s'appelle Paul, ça c'est Seth, présenta-t-il en faisant un signe vers l'intéressé et voilà Jared. Et bien sur, voici mes compagnons Noah et Jacob qui est celui qui a traîné Paul dehors...

M'entraînant jusqu'à l'un des divans, Jasper s'y installa en me tirant contre lui. Une partie de moi voulait protester à sa manière de me maintenir contre lui, mais je savais que notre accouplement était encore frais et qu'il était difficile pour lui de supporter la présence d'autant de mâles autour de moi. Il demanda à Jared et Seth de prendre également place et soupira de soulagement lorsque Jacob revint dans la pièce, les sourcils foncés dans l'inquiétude.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il avant de s'installer à côté de Jasper et moi. Lorsqu'il vit ma propre inquiétude, il se détendit instantanément et étira un léger sourire rassurant. Il va se calmer

Jasper échangea un furtif regard avec lui, avant de hocher la tête et de reporter son attention sur les Cullen.

- Bien. Vous vous souvenez de Carlisle, Esmée, Emmet et Rosalie, mais vous n'avez pas encore rencontré Alice, grommela-t-il en crachant son nom comme s'il s'agissait d'un poison. Comme vous le savez tous, les Volturi seront sans doute bientôt ici avec pour raison première de vérifier si Bella est toujours humaine et malheureusement, pour s'attaquer à la meute de Jacob. Après mure réflexion, je ne pense pas qu'attendre leur arrivé soit la chose à faire. J'ai besoin de prendre la température... je vais aller les voir pour...

- Quoi ? Hurlai-je totalement choqué

Voyant que je commençais à trembler, Jacob posa son bras sur mon épaule et murmura doucement pour me calmer, mais rien y faisait, la pensée même de savoir un de mes compagnons à proximité de ces vampires me rendait malade.

- Calme-toi ! M'ordonna Jacob en usant de sa voix d'alpha. Laisse-le finir

Jasper attendait bien tranquillement que je sois calmé en m'adressant un triste sourire et je ne pouvais que serrer les mâchoires en baissant mon regard furieux sur le planché. Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle idée en sachant de quoi ils étaient capable ? Comment pouvait-il se mettre de la sorte en danger ?

- Je vais les rencontrer, continua-t-il en baladant son regard sur chaque personne dans la pièce. Afton a encore quelques amis en Italie qui pourraient nous permettre d'en apprendre un peu plus, par ailleurs, je tiens à m'entretenir avec Aro...

Les tremblements reprirent de plus belle, mais cette fois-ci, Jasper se tourna vers moi pour prendre soin du problème lui-même.

- Tu dois me faire confiance, Noah, je sais ce que je fais

- Mais s'ils t'attaquent, murmurai-je à la limite du désespoir. S'ils apprennent que je suis ton compagnon ?

- Ho, ils vont l'apprendre, affirma-t-il avec véhémence, mais ils ne feront rien, je peux te garantir que la dernière chose que souhaite Aro est que je fasse naître le chaos dans son foutu château. Crois-moi, les Volturi mettent un point d'honneur à éviter toute guerre à Voltera

- Mais...

- Noah ?

Je me tournai vers le dénommé Peter qui m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Tu dois lui faire confiance, plaida-t-il. Je t'assure que le major sait ce qu'il fait. Les Volturi sont puissants, c'est indéniable, mais ils ne font que compter sur leurs pouvoirs. Nous avons l'expérience et l'intelligence de notre côté

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et je ne trouvais rien d'autre à faire que de hocher la tête, quelque peu rassuré par les paroles de l'homme debout en face de nous. Je vis Jasper lui adresser un petit sourire avant de reprendre.

- Quand pensez-vous transformer Bella ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Carlisle

Celui-ci cligna des yeux, certainement perplexe quand au rapport de la question avec le sujet, tout comme moi.

- Et bien, elle veut que ce soit Edward qui le fasse, donc il va falloir que je l'appelle pour voir avec lui

- Non ! Le coupa brusquement Peter. Il n'est pas suffisamment résistant pour la mordre sans la tuer, il vaut mieux que tu le fasse, Carlisle

L'humaine parut enfin sortir de son mutisme et se redressa comme un piquet, le visage contorsionné dans une horrible grimace.

- Je veux que ce soit Edward ! S'égosilla-t-elle. Nous avions convenu avec lui d'attendre la fin de l'année afin que je puisse...

- Dans quel putain de monde tu vis ? Siffla Charlotte, visiblement choqué par les paroles de l'humaine. Tu crois qu'on a le temps de pourvoir à tes caprices ? Tu crois que tous les vampires ici on eu la possibilité de programmer leurs transformations ? Tu feras ce qu'on te dis de faire !

Bella resta bouche-bée, prise au dépourvu par la réaction de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Son regard voyagea jusqu'à Carlisle qu'elle supplia silencieusement d'intervenir, mais celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête.

- Bien, soupira-t-il dans la défaite. Quand dois-je le faire ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, répondit Jasper, mais fais-le avant de faire revenir Edward, je ne veux pas qu'il tente d'empêcher quoi que ce soit

Carlisle hocha tristement la tête, certainement contrarié de devoir faire ce coup bas à son cher enfant. Après un signe de tête en direction de ses amis, Jasper se leva en entraînant Jacob et moi avec lui.

- Appel-moi quand ce sera fait, Carlisle, commanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi. Allons-y

Tous le monde suivit le mouvement alors que Carlisle et Esmée commencèrent à discuter avec Bella sur la possibilité de le faire le soir même. J'avais beau essayer, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Jasper tenait à transformer Bella aussi vite, ni pourquoi il tenait à aller visiter les Volturi pour leur apprendre que j'étais son compagnon...

- Tout sera expliqué, chéri, me promit-il en serrant doucement ma main. Je sens ta confusion, mes décisions ne paraissent pas avoir de sens pour le moment, mais tu vas comprendre. Pour l'heure, j'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire...

Je hochai docilement la tête, toujours inquiet, mais confiant et suivait mes deux compagnons sur le chemin de la maison après avoir rapidement salué les Cullen.


	19. Chapter 19

PRISE EN CHARGE

Pov Jasper

Je passai les larges portes en bois me menant vers l'accueil. Je savais exactement quoi faire et je savais également comment le faire sans risquer quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais rencontré les Volturi qu'une seule fois durant les guerres du sud, mais je savais qu'ils se souvenaient de moi. Ils étaient venu pour se débarrasser de notre armée, las des actions inconsidérés de ma créatrice et de la puissance gagnée après chaque bataille. Malheureusement pour eux, les gardes envoyés étaient repartit la queue entre les jambes. Ce fut peu de temps après cet épisode que je quittai le camp, fatigué de toute la merde à laquelle j'avais dû faire face, mais surtout parce que j'avais été incapable d'obéir à l'ordre qui consistait à détruire mon seul ami et la femelle dont il s'était amouraché.

L'humaine assise derrière son bureau en acajou étira un sourire lorsqu'elle me vit, j'y répondais en levant un sourcil. Cette fille était un peu trop confiante à mon goût autour des vampires, d'autant qu'elle ne me connaissait pas.

Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, je demandai une audience auprès de son maître. Elle parut surprise au premier abord, mais se repris rapidement en se contentant de hocher la tête avant de décrocher son téléphone pour accéder à ma demande.

Elle se tut brusquement et colla le combiné contre sa poitrine en relevant les yeux pour me regarder.

- Votre nom ? Murmura-t-elle apparemment assez stupide pour croire que le vampire à l'autre bout de la ligne ne pouvait entendre grâce à ses précautions

- Jasper Whitlock

De nouveau, elle hocha la tête et répéta mon nom dans l'appareil, j'entendis le vampire lui ordonner de m'accompagner jusqu'à la fameuse salle. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, les trois frères semblaient passer tout leur temps dans ce lieu, attendant sans doute de se momifier. J'avais un peu de mal à comprendre comment il était possible pour eux d'être encore capable de se déplacer, d'ailleurs, cette vie n'était-elle pas suffisamment ennuyeuse pour se contenter de siéger des années durant au même endroit ?

La jeune femme me fit signe de la suivre et me mena jusqu'à un couloir reflétant parfaitement l'esprit des lieux, les murs étaient fait de vieilles pierres, tendit que le sol était jonché d'un carrelage tout aussi vieillot. Durant un instant, je me demandais où ils avaient gardé mon soumis lors de sa capture, s'il avait été laissé dans les geôles qui devait se trouver au sous-sol ou s'ils avaient aménagé une pièce spécialement pour lui, facilitant le traitement dont il avait été victime.

Cette ligne de pensée fit bouillir ma colère et je me forçai à me focaliser sur le décor autour de moi dans l'espoir de me calmer. Je ne voulais pas d'un combat, pas encore. J'avais besoin de faire les choses proprement. Dans notre monde, lorsqu'un vampire s'attaque au soumis d'un autre, seul la mort peut répondre de ses actes. Bien évidemment les Volturi n'allaient certainement pas me laisser détruire tous ceux qui avait osé poser les mains sur mon compagnon, encore moins ce Cauis qui avait causé la plupart de ses cicatrices, de toute façon, je ne voulais rien de trop facile. Je me sentais extatique à l'idée de chasser mes proies, excité en pensant aux tortures auxquelles j'allais m'adonner. Je voulais reproduire chacune de ses monstruosité dans leurs exactitudes. Après avoir était suffisamment insistant, Jacob m'avait conté tout ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Noah. Si j'avais été humain, j'en aurai vomis. J'avais moi-même pratiqué la torture durant les guerres, mais jamais au grand jamais je n'avais été si loin dans le sadisme. Mon but avait été d'obtenir les réponses dont j'avais besoin ou de punir, jamais de faire mal juste pour le plaisir. Quel genre de monstre faut-il être pour être capable de provoquer tant de douleur et parvenir à ressentir une quelconque forme de plaisir et de satisfaction ? Personnellement, je m'étais toujours sentis écœuré par la torture et y retirer du plaisir me paraissais tout à fait impossible...

Lorsque l'humaine s'arrêta devant une porte tout aussi gigantesque que celle de l'entrée, un léger sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Depuis que j'avais appris ce qui était arrivé à Noah et l'identité de ceux qui l'avait blessé, je ne désirai que faire face à ses tortionnaires. Je voulais les confondre, les observer alors que la crainte rongeait leurs entrailles avant de reproduire les pratiques immondes auxquelles ils avaient osé s'adonner sur mon compagnon. Je voulais qu'ils ressentent chacune de ses émotions, la peur, l'impuissance, la douleur et le désespoir. Je voulais les entendre m'implorer, commençant par me supplier de les épargner pour finir par me supplier d'en finir avec leurs misérables existences.

Enfin, mon premier vœu allait être exhaussé.

J'avais laissé Peter à l'extérieur au cas ou. Bien que j'étais pratiquement certain de ne risquer aucun mal, je n'avais pas gagné ma réputation de tacticien pour rien. Je savais ce que je faisais, toujours. Et en cas de problème, j'avais toujours une solution de secours.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en direction de la porte avant de se retourner et partir. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement. Tiré par deux gardes imposant, elle donnait sur une salle arrondit au plafond immensément hauts. Sans même y avoir pénétré, je pouvais dire que plus d'une dizaine de vampires se tenaient à l'intérieur, la plupart cachés.

_Je savais qu'ils ne m'avaient pas oublié_, ricanai-je silencieusement

Je fis un pas en avant et scanna la pièce d'un rapide coup d'œil. Je repérai de suite les trois trous du cul au fond de la salle, tous assis sur leurs « trônes », attendant calmement mon arrivé. Lorsque celui que je reconnu comme Aro m'aperçus, il se leva en souriant joyeusement, comme s'il s'agissait là des retrouvailles de vieux amis. Il stoppa en haut des marches et étira plus largement son sourire lorsqu'il remarqua le mien qui n'avait bien sur rien de sympathique.

Le pauvre n'avait visiblement aucune idée du pourquoi de ma venu et je jubilai intérieurement en me demandant s'il aimait les surprises. À mi-parcourt, j'usai de mon pouvoir pour immobiliser tous les vampires autour de moi aussi discrètement qu'il me fut possible, il n'était pas question de prendre le moindre risque et je tenait à lire l'inquiétude sur les trois visages de pierre face à moi. Je n'avais pas utilisé ce genre de cocktail depuis mes années avec Maria, mais certaines choses ne s'oublie pas.

Les trois rois, bien trop concentrés sur moi ne remarquèrent pas de suite le changement d'atmosphère de la salle et je m'en réjouissais d'autant plus.

- Jasper Whitlock ! S'exclama Aro étrangement heureux de ma présence dans les lieux. Cela fait une éternité

Il ricana à sa pathétique boutade à laquelle je répondais par un ricanement moqueur. Oui, cela faisait bien longtemps, mais certainement pas une éternité.

- Aro, saluai-je sans plus d'effusion. J'ai besoin d'un petit service et j'espérai que tu saurai m'aider

Celui-ci parut confus, il fronça les sourcils et retourna s'installer sur son trône.

- J'avoue que j'espérai de mon côté que tu sois venu pour accepter la proposition que je t'avais faite lors de notre dernière rencontre, marmonna-t-il en soupirant de manière théâtrale. Et bien, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Me rappeler les termes exactes d'une de nos lois, ma mémoire me fait défaut

Cette fois-ci, son sourire s'effaça totalement et son visage ne montrait que perplexité. Il leva un sourcil et me fit signe de continuer.

- Je crois savoir qu'une de nos lois parle de ce qui se passerait si un vampire s'attaquait au compagnon d'un autre sans raison valable...

Il hocha la tête, toujours étonné, mais ne tarda pas à répondre.

- Et bien, si le vampire en question ne tentait pas de se défendre lui-même et que l'attaque n'avait aucune motivation valable, alors le compagnon du dit vampire qui ne peut être que son dominant est en droit de détruire l'attaquant

- Donc tu dis que si... je me promenais dans les couloirs et que... je rencontrais... la compagne de Cauis, par exemple, et qu'il me prenait brusquement l'idée de lui sauter dessus pour la torturer avec pour seul but de m'amuser...

Je ne pu terminé ma phrase, coupé par le rugissement du compagnon de l'intéressé qui ne semblait pas apprécier mon « exemple ».

- Comment oses-tu ? Gronda-t-il en bondissant pour atterrir devant moi

Je haussai les sourcils et étira un sourire amusé face à sa tentative infructueuse de provoquer ma crainte.

- Ce n'était qu'un exemple, Cauis. Cependant, je ne te conseil pas de faire un pas de plus si tu tiens à ta tête, le menaçai-je sans effacer le sourire de mes lèvres

Mes paroles ne firent que l'énerver d'avantage et il hurla à sa garde de s'emparer de moi. Malheureusement, la garde était à peine capable de l'entendre vu le cocktail que je leur avais administré. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'aucun d'eux n'allait répondre à son appel et mon sourire s'étira d'avantage alors que je faisais un pas vers lui.

- Je te conseil de retourner à ta place, suggérai-je en usant de toute ma retenue pour ne pas lui donner de suite ce qu'il méritait

Aro paraissait tout aussi surprit que ses deux frères, il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de reprendre contenance.

- Allons, mon frère, encouragea-t-il Cauis. Nous ne faisons que discuter avec le major. Il n'est pas nécessaire de s'énerver.

Avec un grognement profond, Cauis retourna s'installer à sa place, non sans me fusiller du regard.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu as fais à ma garde ? Me demanda calmement Aro

Il pouvait essayer de paraître aussi calme qu'il le voulait, ses émotions ne pouvait pas me mentir contrairement à son expression. Il était tout simplement terrifié en prenant conscience qu'il n'avait plus aucune protection. Les pauvres souverains étaient tout bonnement coincés avec moi.

- Aro, nous savons toi et moi que la fourberie des Volturi est légendaire. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je serais venu me pavaner ici sans quelques... précautions ?

Au lieu de se sentir offusqué par mes paroles, Aro retrouva brusquement son sourire et hocha la tête, me faisant signe de continuer.

- Je disais donc, avant d'être interrompu si brutalement, que si j'en arrivais à attaquer Athénodora sans raison, juste pour le plaisir de la torturer, Cauis serait parfaitement en droit de me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument, répondit-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation

- Et si j'avais torturé cette dernière avant sa rencontre avec Cauis ?

- Cela n'aurait pas d'importance, Cauis serait en droit de laisser libre cour à ses instincts

Je restai silencieux un moment, préparant mes prochaines paroles. Fermant les yeux un court instant, je visualisais chacune des cicatrices sur la peau de mon soumis. Forçant la bête en moi à reculer pour éviter un carnage beaucoup trop rapide à mon goût. Bien évidement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Les trois enfoirés étaient devant moi, à ma merci et il aurait été si facile d'en finir avec eux dès maintenant. Mais je voulais faire les choses dans les règles de l'art, par ailleurs, j'avais promis à mon second compagnon qu'il aurait sa part dans cette vengeance et il n'était pas question de refuser quoi que ce soit à mon magnifique alpha aux canines finement aiguisés.

Je tournai mon attention sur Cauis et je sentis brusquement mon visage muer dans la colère, suffisamment pour le surprendre à la vue de mon expression, mais pas assez pour perdre le contrôle.

- Connaissez-vous un dénommé Noah ? Demandai-je en dévoilant soudainement ma rage

Le nom fit réagir les trois rois de manière différente. Aro transpirait la convoitise, il voulait le retour de sa création tendit que l'excitation de Cauis, sa perversion et son aversion me frappèrent avec une telle force que j'eus un mal fou à éviter de m'écrouler. Mais autant j'étais préparé à ces émotions écœurantes de leurs parts, l'immense dégoût mélangé à la tristesse tout aussi vaste de Marcus me firent haleter.

- Pauvre enfant, l'entendis-je murmurer si bas que je fus sur que ses paroles n'étaient destinés qu'à lui-même

- Comment connais-tu mon animal de compagnie ? S'écria Cauis en se levant de son fauteuil

Cette fois, ce fut à moi de pousser un rugissement tel qu'il recula de quelques pas, clairement surprit. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter l'excitation qu'il ressentait. L'enfoiré devait certainement penser que j'allais lui offrir mon compagnon sur un plateau. Son état mental était tel que seul Aro et Marcus parurent faire le rapprochement avec notre précédent sujet de conversation. Alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Marcus, la terreur et la panique marqua le visage de Aro.

- Non, murmura celui-ci

- Si, rétorquai-je en me forçant à me détendre

Cauis qui n'avait visiblement pas suivit fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers ses frères, les interrogeant du regard.

- Comment disent les humains ? Murmura Marcus de plus en plus amusé par la situation alors que son regard accrocha celui de Cauis. Il est temps de payer la note ?

Les yeux de Cauis s'élargirent lorsqu'il comprit le sens des paroles de son frère. Son regard voyagea rapidement autour de la salle, cherchant un échappatoire qu'il ne trouva malheureusement pas.

- Pas d'inquiétude, mon animal de compagnie, raillai-je en me noyant dans sa propre excitation. Je ne vais pas te détruire aujourd'hui, ce ne serait pas aussi amusant. J'aime trop l'idée de te chasser pour faire l'erreur de t'arracher la tête trop rapidement. Non, je veux que tu profite autant que moi. Par ailleurs, je suis très curieux de savoir si l'acide et le venin fonctionne sur ceux de notre genre. Je suis sur que tu feras un excellent cobaye

Aro ouvrit la bouche, mais je l'arrêtai avant qu'il n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était plus que temps de calmer les ardeurs de ces connards.

- Noah est l'un de mes compagnons, expliquai-je en souriant fièrement. Il est parvenu à survivre aux horreurs que vous avez osé lui faire, mais croyez-moi, vous ne survivrez pas à ce que ses deux dominants vont vous faire.

- Deux... deux compagnons ? S'égosilla Aro

- Oui, un alpha magnifique, répondis-je en affichant un sourire mauvais. Je dois dire qu'il a hâte de faire votre connaissance, surtout avec toi, Cauis

Avec un dernier sourire et une salutation d'usage, je quittai la salle du trône en laissant Aro et Cauis profiter de leurs émotions, mais cependant toujours surpris par la réaction de Marcus, qui contrairement à ses frères, paraissait tout à fait satisfait de la tournure des éventements.

Alors que je faisais mon chemin pour sortir rapidement de l'antre des enfers et retrouver mon ami tourmenté à l'extérieur, je fus hélé par un vampire que je fus incapable de reconnaître. Je me tournais vers lui en me positionnant de suite malgré le fait que ses émotions ne montraient aucune hostilité envers moi.

- Attends ! S'exclama-t-il en levant une main devant lui. Je ne vais pas t'attaquer...

Je me redressai lentement en gardant cependant les yeux plissés sur lui. Il était plutôt grand, assez mince et paraissait porter autant de cicatrices que moi sur le corps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter légèrement la confrontation, ne serait-ce que par curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Sifflais-je en scannant ses émotions

Il se détendit et prit un instant pour s'assurer que nous étions seul avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

- Laisse-nous venir avec toi, supplia-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir

Dire que je ne fus pas surpris serait l'euphémisme du siècle. D'une part parce qu'il ne semblait pas être du genre à supplier, mais également par la force de ses émotions. Il était sincère, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais avant de demander qui était le « nous », j'avais besoin de savoir

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai... entendu ce que tu as dis, murmura-t-il brusquement intimidé. Tes... tes compagnons sont des hommes, n'est-ce pas ?

Je levai un sourcil, de plus en plus perplexe.

- Oui ?

- Depuis que Aro a apprit pour notre sexualité, il nous fait vivre l'enfer, marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux sur le sol. Et je dois dire que Jane s'en donne à cœur joie

- Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de moi pour partir ? D'après ce que je vois, tu es un grand garçon

Il ferma les yeux un instant et soupira lourdement avant de les rouvrir sur moi en secouant la tête.

- Aro a un nouveau traqueur, il finirait par nous retrouver, grommela-t-il. Et puis nous avons besoin d'appartenir quelque part, je ne veux pas passer mon temps à fuir

- Qui est l'autre ?

- Moi, intervint soudainement une voix à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui. Je pense que tu me reconnais ?

Effectivement, lorsqu'il s'avança vers nous, je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître l'un de ceux auxquelles j'avais fait face dans le passé. Il fut bien le seul qui avait faillit mettre un terme à mon existence ce jour là.

- Pourquoi devrais-je faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a essayé de me détruire dans le passé ?

- Tu es un détecteur de mensonge sur pattes, ricana-t-il clairement amusé, d'ailleurs je pense que tu peux comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de personnel, je n'ai fais qu'obéir aux ordres

J'avais encore plus d'une question à poser, mais ce n'était ni le temps, ni le lieux pour une conversation, par ailleurs, je ne ressentais aucun mensonge venant d'eux.

- Tu as raison, acquiesçai-je avant de reporter mon attention sur son ami. Quel est ton nom... et ton pouvoir ?

- Je suis Demetri et je suis un traqueur, répondit-il aussitôt

- Très bien

Je leur fis signe de me suivre, non sans rester extrêmement prudent. Je savais que les trois rois étaient particulièrement vieux, mais j'avais un peu de mal à croire qu'Aro puisse avoir l'esprit aussi étroit au sujet d'un détail tel que la sexualité. Sans parler du fait que le plus petit était tout de même le jumeau de la folle furieuse, mais l'imaginer torturer son propre frère ne m'étonnerais pas le moins du monde, d'après le peu que j'avais vu, cette fille souffrait d'une grave déficience mentale.

Rapidement, je rejoignais le point de rendez-vous où m'attendait Peter avec les deux gardes derrières moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'arrêter qu'un flou de mon ami passa devant moi accompagné d'un grognement étrange et lorsque je me retournai, certain de le trouver battant l'un des deux Volturi, je fus surpris de le voir en train de renifler le cou d'Alec et compris alors que le grognement était possessif et non menaçant.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant la scène alors que Demetri fut soudainement envahi par la tristesse et la jalousie, qu'il cachait cependant derrière un léger sourire. Mais rapidement me revint la situation déjà très compliqué de mon ami. Il avait tenté encore et encore de rencontrer le fameux Paul qui s'était imprégné sur lui, mais celui-ci semblait beaucoup trop en colère de le savoir en couple avec Charlotte pour engager la moindre conversation. Mon pauvre ami n'avait pourtant aucun doute au sujet de ce qu'il devait faire. Lui et Charlotte était un peu comme Alice et moi, bien que leur lien était plus étroit, ils n'étaient pas accouplé et malgré l'insistance de Charlotte qui tenait visiblement à faire ménage à trois, Peter n'avait pas hésité à préférer mettre un terme à leur relation afin de pouvoir partir sur des bases saines avec le loup. Je savais que se séparer de Charlotte avait été une décision particulièrement difficile pour Peter parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup et il dû rajouter à cela la frustration de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer son loup pour converser avec lui. Je pouvais comprendre la peine de Paul, mais ce garçon était beaucoup têtu et colérique... bien, je devais reconnaître que s'il l'était trop pour moi, pour Peter il ne pouvait qu'être parfait.

- Heu... je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais on ferait mieux de bouger, marmonna Demetri à présent gêné par les deux vampires suçant mutuellement le visage de l'autre

Peter se redressa en grognant alors que le pauvre Alec clignait des yeux, pas très sur de ce qui venait d'arriver. Je m'avançais vers eux en souriant malgré l'inquiétude.

- Il a raison, intervins-je doucement

En soupirant d'exaspération, Peter se redressa, sans lâcher son nouveau compagnon et suivit la marche sans dire un mot. D'après ses émotions, il était tout aussi inquiet que moi et je le sentais tenter de se concentrer pour deviner ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Après plusieurs minutes de marche pour rejoindre la voiture, je le vis enfin se détendre et étirer un large sourire.

- C'est parfait ! L'entendis-je murmurer heureusement

- Quoi dont ? S'enquit Alec, toujours perplexe

- Notre compagnon est un peu têtu... et très en colère contre moi, rajouta-t-il à contre cœur. Tu vas pouvoir démêler la situation, il me tarde de toucher mon loup... et bien le nôtre maintenant...

Alec s'arrêta net dans son élan, les yeux ronds.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Paul, c'est...

- Tu as un compagnon ? Grogna Alec, brusquement furieux

Peter roula des yeux, non sans sourire largement

- Nôtre compagnon, il va s'imprégner également sur toi et tu le reconnaîtra comme ton compagnon

Remarquant le scepticisme sur le visage d'Alec, Peter se planta devant lui pour prendre son visage en coupe.

- Fais-moi confiance ? S'il te plaît ?

En haussant les épaules, Alec hocha la tête et ils se remirent tous deux à nous suivre. Demetri resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons le véhicule. Évidemment, Peter et Alec s'installèrent à l'arrière, tendit que je me mis derrière le volant et commença à discuter avec Demetri. J'avais besoin d'informations et mes deux nouveaux alliés allaient m'apporter les réponses qui ne pourraient que m'aider à gagner la vengeance de mon compagnon.


	20. Chapter 20

SURPRISES ET RÉVÉLATIONS

Pov Noah

- Il me manque, soupirai-je en scrutant le plafond de la chambre

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse, beaucoup trop pris dans mes pensées pour me rendre compte que Jacob était sortit de la salle de bain.

- Moi aussi...

Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, il se coucha près de moi en me tirant contre son corps. Il n'était partit que depuis trois jours et jusqu'ici je m'étais débrouillé pour garder ma peine pour moi, mais être séparé de Jasper devenait de plus en plus difficile et je savais qu'il en était de même pour Jacob, après tout cela devenait physiquement douloureux très rapidement pour un loup d'être séparé de son imprégné. En dehors de cette douleur persistante, l'inquiétude me rongeait de l'intérieur, j'avais beau tout faire pour éviter d'y penser, cela m'était impossible en sachant qu'il était partit faire face à mes bourreaux. Jacob tentait de me consoler autant que possible, me répétant encore et encore qu'il n'était pas partit seul, mais rien n'y faisait.

- Je suis désolé, murmurai-je en me sentant misérable pour la douleur que mon comportement ajoutait à celle de mon alpha. Je sais qu'il va revenir, c'est juste...

- Je sais, bébé, me coupa-t-il en baladant son nez sur mon cou

Je fermai les yeux, avide de tout ce qui pouvait m'éloigner de mes craintes et laissais Jacob me caresser doucement. Il se redressa, abandonnant ma peau durant un instant pour planter son regard dans le miens et j'étirai un sourire en constatent la noirceur de ses iris.

- Tu veux quelque chose, alpha ? Ricanai-je innocemment

Il retroussa ses lèvres en laissant un grognement lui échapper et mon sourire se fana pour laisser place à l'excitation. Qu'importe mon inquiétude ou mes craintes, je ne pourrais jamais nier les besoins de mon dominant.

- Tu sais ce que je veux, répondit-il en se redressant d'avantage pour balader son regard avide sur mon corps

D'un geste rapide, il arracha mon pantalon et les lambeaux volèrent sur le sol tendit que Jacob tirait sur mes jambes pour me placer à son niveau. Il s'abaissa de nouveau et un gémissement m'échappa lorsque je sentis sa longueur contre la mienne. Ma réaction dû lui plaire parce qu'il étira un large sourire, visiblement satisfait par l'expression sur mon visage alors qu'il continuait à se frotter contre moi de plus en plus rapidement.

- Jack ! Grognai-je en jetant ma tête en arrière. Prends-moi, alpha !

Je n'eus pas à le supplier, il libéra son érection qui pointa fièrement vers moi. Je sentais ma propre bite se redresser, la pointe déjà très humide semblant prier pour plus d'attention. M'accrochant au cou de mon alpha, je balançai mes hanches vers lui, espérant qu'il prenne ma hâte en considération.

- Pressé, chiot ? Ricana-t-il en se baissant pour mordiller mon cou. Ne me provoque pas, je dois encore te préparer...

- S'il te plaît ! Grognai-je. Remplis-moi, la douleur va passer... s'il te plaît !

Il grogna contre mon oreille et pivota légèrement les hanches jusqu'à ce que je sente sa pointe contre mon entrée, me taquinant doucement. Las d'attendre ce dont j'avais désespérément besoin, de levais le bassin pour le faire entrer en moi, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise.

- Ho merde, Noah ! Tu veux ma mort ? Pleurnicha-t-il la voix haletante et les yeux clos dans la concentration

- Baise-moi ! M'énervai-je plus que fatigué de toutes ces précautions inutiles. Je ne suis pas en sucre, Jacob !

Il s'immobilisa complètement et rouvrit les yeux sur moi, prenant le temps de lire mon expression durant quelques secondes. À cet instant, toute trace d'excitation semblait avoir disparut de son visage.

- Tu ne veux pas de ce que mon loup veut te faire, déclara-t-il durement. Pas après ce que tu as vécu

J'en avais plus que marre de ces conneries. Oui, ce que mon pack m'avait fait été horrible, mais comment pouvait-il se comparer à ça ? Cela n'avait rien à voir, il ne me prenait pas de force, je voulais ça, par ailleurs, il était mon compagnon...

- Jacob, merci de vouloir prendre soin de moi, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. En ce moment, mon passé est la dernière chose à laquelle je veux penser. Je suis ton soumis, ta chienne et je veux que tu me baise ! Maintenant, alpha ! Grondai-je hors de moi

Il cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris par mes paroles et ses traits muèrent pour laisser apparaître sa bête. Lèvres retroussés, grognement dominant, il baissa la tête pour mordre sa marque d'accouplement tout en enfonçant complètement sa bite en moi. Il resta enfoncé en moi sans bouger tendit qu'il grignotait ma marque et je tentais de respirer profondément pour résister à l'intensité de la douleur et du plaisir qui m'envahissait par vague. Lorsqu'il laissa aller mon cou, ce fut pour voyager jusqu'à mon oreille.

- C'est ce que tu veux, être ma chienne ? Rugit-il de sa voix d'alpha. Veux-tu vraiment te donner à moi, complètement, chiot ?

Je haletai lourdement en essayant de retrouver un minimum de concentration au milieu du brouillard dans lequel je m'enfonçai. C'était dur, douloureux et presque dangereux, mais putain ce que c'était bon...

- Oui, Jack

- Oui, qui ? Hurla-t-il brusquement furieux par mon manque de respect

- Oui, alpha, me corrigeai-je

Je sentis sa main faire pivoter mon visage sans ménagement.

- Ouvre les yeux, Noah. Regarde-moi ! M'ordonna-t-il durement. Dès que je rencontrai son regard, je fus surpris de constater que ses yeux étaient totalement noirs, de vraies billes de charbon. C'est ta dernière chance, me prévint-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Es-tu sur ?

Je levai la main pour caresser son visage, ému de découvrir que même dans sa crise de domination, son loup était encore capable de me donner le choix, de prendre soin de moi et de trouver la force de résister à ses instincts.

- J'ai confiance en toi, déclarai-je avec véhémence. En tant qu'homme, alpha et dominant. Je sais que tu te retiens sans cesse, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'offrir ça

Il se contenta de garder ses iris plantées dans les miennes durant quelques secondes avant de pousser un rugissement que je ne lui connaissais pas. Sans même que je ne m'en rende compte de suite, j'étais allongé sur le ventre, ses mains puissantes tenant fermement mes hanches pour soulever mon cul, à une vitesse tout aussi affolante, il se plaça derrière moi et me poignarda littéralement les entrailles. Je me mordais difficilement la lèvre inférieur pour éviter de me mettre à hurler tant la douleur était violente. Je l'entendais répéter un mantra que je ne compris pas de suite, en essayant de penser à autre chose que la douleur, je me concentrai sur ce qu'il disait

- Ma chienne, ma chienne, ma chienne, répétait-il dans un murmure presque incompréhensible

Il continua à me marteler sans pitié et je pouvais sentir l'humidité sur mes joues, je me pressai d'essuyer ces larmes ne voulant pas qu'il les interprète dans le mauvais sens. J'avais besoin d'offrir sa libération à mon dominant. Mon loup m'envoyant sans cesse des signaux me prévenant que le sien n'était pas satisfait et je me devais de remédier à ce problème.

- Ho, putain ! Hurlai-je lorsqu'il se cogna enfin à ma prostate

Enfin le plaisir semblait éclipser la douleur et je profitai de chacun de ses coups, étouffant mes cris dans l'oreiller. Je le sentis se pencher sur moi tendit que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de mon dos, glissant lentement jusqu'à mes hanches.

- Tu aimes ça, ma chienne ? Tu aimes satisfaire ton dominant ?

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je me contentais de hocher vivement la tête. Je commençais déjà à sentir la chaleur envahir mes couilles et je gémissais mon euphorie sans me soucier d'être entendu par d'autres. Me forçant à me redresser légèrement pour décoller ma bouche de l'oreiller, je lutais pour prononcer les mots qui m'offriraient ma libération.

- S'il te plaît, Alpha ! Suppliai-je entre deux gémissements. J'ai... j'ai besoin de venir, laisse-moi venir...

Me gratifiant d'un grognement dont je fus incapable d'en comprendre le sens, il entoura ses bras autour de moi et me souleva de sorte que je me retrouvais redressé sur les genoux, dans la même position que lui, le dos collé contre sa poitrine.

- Touches-toi, grogna-t-il contre mon oreille. Je veux voir ta main te faire foutre pendant que je te remplis. Montre-moi a quel point mon soumis aime m'avoir en lui...

Sans y réfléchir deux fois, ma main trouva mon érection lancinante et je commençais de violent va-et-viens tendit que Jacob continuait à labourer sans pitié en moi. Je me sentais plus excité encore en sachant qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur ma queue, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la vitesse de mes caresses.

- C'est ça, m'encouragea-t-il en mordillant de nouveau ma marque. Montre-moi, montre-moi !

Il semblait encore plus avide à l'idée de me voir venir et il ne m'en fallut pas d'avantage pour exploser sur les draps en tremblant frénétiquement. Jacob enfonça de nouveau ses dents dans mon cou et poussa un rugissement étouffé tendit qu'il me remplissait de sa semence, ne faisant que rallonger ma propre jouissance. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dura, mais après ce qui parut durer une éternité, il desserra sa prise sur moi et lécha lentement ma marque, toujours haletant avant de me repousser doucement pour sortir de moi.

J'eus un mal fou à reprendre mon souffle tant l'expérience était intense, mais lorsque je parvins enfin à me reprendre pour poser les yeux sur mon compagnon, celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur moi et un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Je pouvais lire sur son visage tout l'amour et les soins qu'il avait pour moi et malgré la rudesse du moment, je ne regrettai pas une seconde de celui-ci. Il n'y avait rien de comparable avec ce que m'avait fait ma meute, comment penser une chose pareille alors que l'amour que nous nous portions faisait toute la différence ? Il paraissait enfin satisfait, libéré des besoins de son loups.

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils en remarquant les empreintes de ses mains sur mes hanches et soupira tristement en les caressant du bout des doigts.

- Je t'ai fais mal, murmura-t-il

Je m'emparai de sa main et déposa un baiser sur sa paume dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Je ne pouvais pas mentir, cela avait été douloureux au début, mais également intense et rapidement très plaisant.

- Ça commence déjà à guérir, répondis-je doucement

- Je suis désolé, je...

- Jack, le coupais-je en me redressant pour m'emparer de son visage. J'ai aimé chaque seconde, je vais bien, s'il te plaît ne commence pas à t'en vouloir ou à regretter quelque chose dont j'ai profité

Il ferma les yeux furtivement, puis les rouvris en hochant la tête.

- Viens là, murmura-t-il en s'allongeant près de moi

Il ouvrit les bras et je me fondais dans son étreinte, incapable de ne pas regretter l'absence de Jasper. Dans un moment comme celui-là, il ne pouvait que me manquer d'avantage et je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de le voir passer la porte de la maison.

Pov Jacob

J'avais été absolument incapable de m'endormir après ce moment incroyable. Mon loup était apaisé et il allait enfin me foutre la paix. Malheureusement, l'inquiétude revint trop rapidement lorsque le visage de Jasper apparut dans mon esprit. J'avais beau essayer de faire le nécessaire pour rassurer Noah, ne l'étant pas moi-même, je n'étais pas très efficace. Je ne pouvais que prier pour que notre vampire revienne rapidement.

Dès que je constatais que Noah était profondément endormit, je me levai en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Je devais aller parler à Paul, il était vraiment temps de trouver un moyen de régler son problème avant que Peter ne revienne et si cela pouvait ma permettre d'oublier mon inquiétude durant quelques minutes...

Je le retrouvais assez rapidement, depuis que Jasper et Peter étaient parti en Italie, il s'était grandement rapproché de la maison. Il était couché sous un arbre dans sa forme de loup. Je pouvais le voir trembler et je me doutais qu'il devait lui aussi souffrir de la séparation d'avec son compagnon.

- Paul ? L'appelai-je doucement

Il releva la tête et souffla avant de la reposer sur ses pattes. Je soupirai en réponse à sa réaction, j'en avais plus qu'assez de tout ce drame. Peter avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent enfin se réunir, mais bien évidemment, son têtu de compagnon ne pouvait pas le savoir puisqu'il refusait de l'écouter.

- Paul, transforme-toi ! Ordonnai-je

Il grogna, mais incapable de désobéir, il se leva et reprit sa forme humaine. Dès qu'il eu terminé d'enfiler son short, il se laissa tomber contre le tronc en contemplant le sol sans dire un mot.

- Il est temps que cette connerie prenne fin, Paul, commençais-je en m'installant prêt de lui. Peter...

- Je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Me coupa-t-il furieusement. Laisse-moi tranquille, Jacob

- Non ! Grognai-je. Tu vas écouter ce que j'ai a te dire

Paul se remit à grogner, mais celui-ci fut rapidement couvert par le mien et cela eu le don de le calmer instantanément.

- Peter a rompu avec Charlotte, déclarai-je sans emballage. Dès qu'il a comprit ce que votre lien impliquait, il a préféré rompre avec elle afin que vous puissiez commencer sur de bonnes bases...

Je viens les yeux de Paul pratiquement sauter de leurs orbites, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette nouvelle.

- Mais... mais ils sont ensemble depuis si longtemps... et... elle voulait...

Il grimaça en repensant à l'insistance de Charlotte

- Oui, mais tu es son compagnon

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il hocha la tête, apparemment plus que satisfait pas la nouvelle avant de retrouver la contemplation du sol.

- Je suis inquiet, murmura-t-il après un long silence. Je n'aime pas le savoir loin

- Je sais, Paul. Je ressens la même chose pour Jasper. Nos instincts nous pousse à les protéger et cela entre en conflit avec eux. Nous ne devons pas oublier qu'ils sont aussi nos aînés et que nous devons leur faire confiance, ils savent ce qu'ils font

Paul lâcha un rire sans humour et secoua la tête en me scrutant d'un drôle d'air

- On dirait presque que c'est douloureux pour toi de dire ça, ricana-t-il

- C'est vrai, avouai-je à contre cœur. J'aimerai pouvoir courir là bas et si je n'avais pas Noah, c'est certainement ce que j'aurai fait...

De nouveau, le silence s'installa entre nous et j'entrevoyais l'espoir de pouvoir emmener Paul avec moi pour le ramener à la maison. Depuis que nous avions emménagé dans cette nouvelle demeure, nous pouvions facilement y pénétrer sans y croiser les autres et je me doutais que Paul n'aurait aucune envie de rencontrer Charlotte personnellement. Même si celle-ci était resté avec nous, je savais qu'elle était loin d'être ravi par la décision de Peter de mettre un terme à leur couple, de son poing de vu, Paul avait juste besoin d'être convaincu que la vie à trois pouvait être grandement profitable et je craignais un peu de ce qu'elle serait capable de faire pour le convaincre. Et avec la personnalité de Paul, cela tournerait rapidement en drame.

Je me levai brusquement, prêt à faire le nécessaire pour pouvoir ramener mon frère à la maison en évitant tout problème.

- Viens, l'invitai-je en tendant la main vers lui

Mon nouvel ami hésita un instant, puis s'empara de ma main et je le tirai avec moi pour l'emmener à la maison. Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps il faudrait à Jasper et Peter pour revenir, mais je n'étais que trop pressé de pouvoir pousser Paul dans les bras de son imprégné.

Pour mon plus grand soulagement, nous ne croisions aucun vampire en rentrant. À vrai dire, la maison paraissait vide, tous les loups dormaient à l'étage et j'imaginai que les vampires avaient dû aller à la chasse.

- C'est plutôt vide ici, remarqua Paul en se laissant tomber sur le divan

- Ouai, la meute dort et les...

Je m'arrêtai net lorsque mon loup se mit à hurler dans mon esprit, me prévenant de la proximité de mon compagnon. Je me redressais aussitôt et remarqua Paul en faire autant du coin de l'œil. En dégelant enfin, je me précipitai vers la porte et étira un large sourire en voyant mon vampire marcher vers la maison, mais fronça les sourcils en remarquant Peter à quelques mètres derrière lui, se baladant main dans la main avec un autre vampire que je ne reconnaissais pas. Je fis volte-face pour regarder Paul, mais il s'était déjà transformé pour s'enfuir en direction de la foret et d'après les grognements qui accompagnaient sa fuite, il ne valait mieux pas le suivre.

Je reportais mon attention sur le groupe de vampires et secouai rageusement la tête en scrutant cet imbécile de Peter, je me sentais déjà trembler et prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Remarquant cela, Jasper fit un bond dans ma direction, empoignant fermement mes poignées et collant son corps contre le mien pour m'empêcher d'avancer. Mais autant je souhaitais profiter de son retour comme il se doit, je me voyais incapable de détacher mes yeux du couple de vampires qui arrivait inconscient de ce qu'ils avaient provoqué.

- Calme-toi, chéri, murmura Jasper en usant de son pouvoir sur moi

Je grognais en réponse, n'appréciant pas qu'il se permette de m'imposer le calme lorsque tout ce que méritait son idiot d'ami était que je lui arrache la tête.

Enfin, Peter me fit le plaisir de détacher son regard du petit vampire pour le poser sur moi et il grimaça en prenant mon expression.

- Jacob... ça va ? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant lentement

Le regain de ma colère me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et je luttais contre la poigne de Jasper pour atteindre l'enfoiré.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, hein ? Grognai-je furieusement

Il parut confus au premier abord, puis brusquement son visage s'éclaira et ce connard se mit à rire, ce qui provoqua ma perte. Je repoussais Jasper sans me soucier qu'il s'agissait là de mon compagnon et sauta sur Peter, balançant mon poing dans sa mâchoire de toutes mes forces. Il alla s'écraser contre la devanture de la maison et je me mis à traquer vers lui sans attendre. Mais avant que je ne parvienne jusqu'à lui, je fus soudainement immobilisé par une force étrange. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander ce qui se passait que j'entendis le sifflement de Jasper et la mobilité de mon corps me revint aussitôt.

- Si tu oses utiliser ton pouvoir sur mon compagnon de nouveau, je te renvoi chez Aro en pièces détachés. Est-ce clair ? S'écria-t-il à présent aussi furieux que moi

Le petit vampire ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter, il se redressa pour lui faire face.

- Il allait attaquer mon compagnon, se défendit-il

- J'en ai rien à foutre...

Je n'écoutais plus, bien trop perturbé par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. L'imprégnation était en soit quelque chose de rare, l'imprégnation sur un vampire l'était encore plus, mais l'imprégnation sur deux vampires ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Comment cela était-il possible puisse que nos races étaient censés être ennemies ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Baragouinai-je

Jasper se tourna vers moi et me prit par la main en souriant doucement.

- Peter et Alec sont les compagnons de Paul, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde

- Je suis désolé si tu as cru...

Je grognai de nouveau sur Peter, préférant laisser mes étranges réflexions pour plus tard.

- Peu importe ce que j'ai cru ! Ce qui importe, c'est ce que crois Paul. Comment as-tu pu être idiot au point d'arriver main dans la main avec lui ?

Peter ne réagit pas de suite, son regard se balada autour de lui rapidement avant de revenir sur moi.

- Quoi ? Où est Paul ?

- Il était ici, attendant bien sagement ton retour, jusqu'à ce que tu te pavanes avec lui sans te soucier de ce qui pourrait arriver. Que crois-tu qu'il est pensé, idiot !

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait ici lors...

- Non, tu ne pensais pas, effectivement ! Le coupais-je en ignorant le grognement du petit vampire. Je te conseil d'arranger ça. Maintenant ! Rajoutai-je en rage

Je laissai échapper un soupire en sentant la main de Jasper se frotter doucement contre mon dos dans l'espoir d'apaiser ma colère tendit que je me laissai aller dans ses bras. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'après être enfin parvenu à ramener Paul à la raison, celui-ci avait dû assister à ça. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce qui avait dû se passer dans sa tête.

- Jasper ! Entendis-je appeler derrière moi

La voix joyeuse de notre soumis consuma les derniers vestiges de ma colère et je reculai d'un pas en me retournant pour voir Noah sauter littéralement dans ses bras, soulagé de le voir rentrer en un seul morceau.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, chéri, murmura Jasper en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux. Hum... tu sens... divinement bon...

Je ricanai lorsque des vagues d'excitation venant de Jasper envahissaient tous le terrain autour de nous, provoquant les gémissements de Noah.

- Oui, chéri. Laisse-moi vous présenter les deux vampires qui nous accompagne et ensuite je m'occupe de mes deux magnifiques compagnons

Noah se laissa tomber à contre cœur pour se tourner vers les vampires qui attendaient tranquillement. Je n'y avais pas fait attention, mais un autre vampire était effectivement là, à une bonne dizaine de mètres de distance. Il était beaucoup plus grand que l'autre, plus calme également, il se tenait adossé au mur du garage, les bras croisés et le regard perdu je ne sais où.

Jasper prit ma main et celle de Noah et nous mena jusqu'au vampires.

- Voici Alec et Demetri, les présenta-t-il. Et voici, Jacob et Noah, mes compagnons

Noah se mit à trembler violemment et recula de quelques pas pour finir par lâcher la main de Jasper et se diriger vers la maison sans un mot.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous lui a fait du mal ? Grondai-je atterré que Jasper puisse avoir amené les bourreaux de Noah ici

- Non, répondit calmement Demetri. Mais il nous vu à plusieurs reprises et je peux comprendre que nous revoir le ramène à des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier

Je hochai la tête en soupirant, me demandant comment pourrait se passer une telle cohabitation. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que Noah puisse faire face à une telle situation. Je hochai lentement la tête avant de prendre la main de Jasper dans la mienne pour aller retrouver Noah. Mais avant de partir, je me tournai de nouveau vers les deux vampires.

- Tu devrais aller les retrouver, conseillai-je au fameux Alec. Si tu es le compagnon de Peter, alors Paul va forcement s'imprégner sur toi et ça pourrait aider. Quand à toi, dis-je en portant mon attention sur Demetri, tu peux venir avec nous rencontrer les autres, mais évite Noah pour le moment, je ne veux pas que l'un de vous le bouleverse

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête, Alec se pressa de courir retrouver Peter, alors que Demetri nous suivit à distance. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais je trouvais celui-ci étrangement triste, presque mélancolique.

- C'est vraiment étrange, murmurai-je pour moi-même

- Quoi dont, chéri ?

- Cette nouvelle imprégnation, la nôtre l'était déjà, mais là... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas normal

- Au contraire, intervint Demetri

Jasper et moi nous arrêtions pour le regarder, comment pouvait-il être au courant de quoi que ce soit concernant l'imprégnation ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais ce qu'est une imprégnation ? Demandais-je

- Bien sur, mais vu vos têtes, il semblerait que Aro soit parvenu à garder la vérité sur la réelle implication entre les loups et les vampires, répondit-il avec nonchalance

Jasper et moi échangions un regard avant de reporter notre attention sur le vampire en face de nous. De quoi parlait-il ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'enquit mon compagnon tout aussi étonné que moi

- Les métamorphes et les vampires n'ont jamais été destinés à être ennemies, commença-t-il en reprenant tranquillement sa marche vers la maison. Je ne devrais pas être surpris que vous n'en sachiez rien, après tout Aro a fait un excellent travail en s'acharnant à ancrer la haine dans les esprits et même au sein de son clan, nous sommes très peu à connaître la vérité... mais peut-être devrions-nous attendre que chacun soit présent, cela pourrait en intéresser plus d'un, à commencer par Alec, rajouta-t-il dans un murmure

Nous le suivirent avec hâte aussi curieux l'un que l'autre de ce que semblait prêt à nous révéler ce vampire, mais il avait raison, chacun avait droit de savoir, par ailleurs, Noah était bouleversé et ils avaient besoin de nous. Lorsque nous atteignirent la maison, ce fut pour se précipiter dans la chambre pour trouver notre soumis assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre et les larmes envahissant son beau visage.


	21. Chapter 21

DÉCOUVERTES

Pov Jasper

Je ne cessai de me fustiger en repensant à la réaction de Noah face aux deux gardes que nous avions ramené Peter et moi. J'avoue que je n'avais tout simplement pas pensé à cela sur le moment. Malgré tout, après s'être contenté de le laisser pleurer autant qu'il en avait besoin, il m'avait assuré être capable de faire face à leur présence, par ailleurs, il avait confirmé les dires de Demetri, à savoir qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais touché.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin cessé de pleurer, Jacob et moi nous étions fait un plaisir de s'atteler à lui changer les idées. Ils m'avaient tous deux beaucoup manqué durant mes quelques jours d'absences et je ne m'étais pas gêné pour rattraper chaque seconde passé sans eux. Lorsque mes deux compagnons s'endormirent enfin, j'en profitai pour repenser aux paroles incompréhensibles de Demetri. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela, cependant il ne m'étonnerait pas d'apprendre que les Volturi s'était amusé à manipuler notre monde à leur guise.

Après avoir passé quelques heures les yeux amoureusement rivés sur mes compagnons, je décidai de descendre préparer leurs petits déjeuners sachant qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à se réveiller. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de quoi faire dans une cuisine, mais j'avais bonne espoir de parvenir à préparer quelque chose de mangeable pour eux. J'avais suffisamment observé Edward et Esmée s'atteler à la cuisine pour la stupide humaine afin de pouvoir en tirer quelque chose d'utile.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour entendre les loups descendre, l'estomac grognant en réponse à l'odeur de nourriture flottant de la cuisine, je souris en regardant Noah encore à moitié endormit s'installer à table, juste avant que Jacob en fasse autant.

- Tu as préparé le petit déjeuner ? Marmonna Jacob plus que surprit par l'initiative

- J'essaye de prendre soin de mes compagnons, dis-je en plaçant leurs assiettes devant eux

Noah se redressa, les yeux toujours mi-clos pour m'embrasser furtivement alors que Jacob tendit la main pour me faire asseoir entre eux. J'observai avec admiration et curiosité mes compagnons vider leurs assiettes en moins de cinq minutes, un sourire satisfait sur leurs visages.

- C'était délicieux, me félicita Noah en se frottant le ventre

Jacob acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, mais avant qu'il n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, nous fument rejoint par Seth et Jared, visiblement tout aussi peu réveillé que mes deux loups.

- Salut ! S'exclama le gamin en souriant à pleine dents

Il se dirigea directement vers la nourriture, se servit et dévora son assiette tout aussi rapidement que mes deux loups.

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement, tous les loups passèrent un temps considérable à jouer sur la console après s'être nourri, puis enfin, les vampires firent leurs apparitions. D'abord Peter et Alec, qui à ma grande surprise n'était pas avec Paul, puis quelques minutes plus tard, Demetri. Il se contenta de saluer tous le monde d'un signe de tête, puis se dirigea vers le salon sans prêter réellement attention à qui que ce soit. Je remarquai cependant le regard étrange que Seth posait sur lui. Dès que tous le monde fut arrivé, je décidai de revenir sur ce qu'avait à dire Demetri.

- Bien, soufflais-je en me levant tout en entraînant Noah et Jacob avec moi. Demetri avait quelque chose à nous dire à tous...

- Tu ne devrais pas d'abord nous raconter ce qui s'est passé en Italie ? Me fit remarquer Jacob

Je levai la main pour lui caresser la joue tout en souriant doucement.

- Après

Il hocha la tête à contre cœur et suivit le mouvement au salon. Je pourrai remercier Esmée plus tard pour le choix de cette maison. Elle était tout aussi éloigné des humains que mon chalet et surtout, elle était énorme, ce qui permettait à la meute et aux vampires de cohabiter sans pour autant se gêner les uns les autres.

- Où est Charlotte ? Demandais-je curieusement

- Elle est à la chasse, répondit Peter qui s'empressa de s'installer près de Paul qui paraissait étrangement gêné, je crus même le voir légèrement rougir lorsqu'Alec se plaça à ses côtés également. Elle ne va pas tarder, rajouta Peter sans quitter Paul des yeux

Le pauvre loup ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre, ce qui semblait amuser les deux vampires autour de lui. Je serrai légèrement la main de Jacob en levant un sourcil dans l'espoir qu'il puisse m'expliquer son étrange comportement, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules, apparemment tout aussi perdu que moi.

Dès que chacun fut installé, je reportai mon attention sur Demetri qui était quand à lui toujours debout, adossé au mur, les bras croisés et le regard rivé sur le sol.

- Tu voulais nous expliquer quelque chose hier ? Lui rappelai-je

J'attendis une réponse de sa part, quelque chose, mais ses yeux restèrent littéralement collés au sol, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Demetri ? L'appelai-je

Celui-ci releva enfin la tête, l'air hagard. Il passa rapidement le regard sur toute la salle avant de revenir sur moi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu voulais nous expliquer quelque chose hier...

Il hocha la tête mécaniquement et je le vis regarder rapidement dans la direction d'Alec avant que ses yeux ne retombent sur le sol.

- Les Volturi a toujours été un clan très fermé, commença-t-il pensif. Nous n'acceptons que très rarement de nouveaux membres, à la vérité, la plupart du temps, ce sont les nouveaux membres qui sont choisi par Aro. Il a toujours prit soin de nous soumettre à sa seule éducation, du plus loin que je me souvienne, sa parole est loi au sein du château et cela vaut également pour ses frères. Ce fut par un pur hasard que certains d'entre nous avons apprit la vérité concernant les enfants de la lune et autres métamorphes. Un jour, Afton, Galick et moi furent appelé pour une réunion qui nous parut à chacun fort étrange, car secrète. Nous ne devions parler à personne de ce qui se dirait lors de cette rencontre. Aro n'a pas voulu nous dire grand chose cependant, il s'est contenté de nous demander de prendre quelques gardes chacun et de partir sur trois continents différents. J'ai été chargé de ratisser l'Europe, tendit qu'Afton partait pour les Amériques et que Galick se dirigeait vers l'Afrique. Nous avions pour mission de rechercher des êtres humains capables de se transformer en loup, que ce soit à la pleine lune ou non. Nous avions tous entendu parler des enfants de la lune, mais jusqu'ici, aucun d'entre nous n'en avait rencontré.

- Je ne comprends rien du tout, murmura Jacob

- Tu vas, souri tristement Demetri sans prendre la peine de relever la tête. Nous ne savions pas à quoi nous allions avoir à faire, mais ceci était une mission de longue haleine puisque nous devions épier toutes les tribus que nous rencontrions, attendre un certain temps afin de voir si transformation il y avait et anéantir toutes les créatures rencontrés. Aro m'avait confié que nous devions nous efforcer de rester à proximité de ces tribus durant plusieurs mois car c'était notre présence qui était censé provoquer la transformation, d'après lui parce que nous étions des ennemies naturels... et je le croyais. C'est dont ce que j'ai fais. Dès que je rencontrais une tribus révélant certaines des caractéristiques dont m'avait parlé Aro, nous nous installions à proximité durant quatre mois maximum, attendant une éventuelle transformation. La plupart du temps, rien ne se passait et nous repartions en quête de ces créatures, mais un jour, il eut effectivement transformation après quelques semaines de proximité et nous avons fait ce que nous devions faire sans une seconde pensée.

Demetri fit une pause et je me sentis me blottir contre mes compagnons lorsque ses émotions s'imposèrent à moi avec la force d'un raz de marée. Il ne s'agissait plus de la mélancolie dans laquelle il semblait se noyer depuis que je l'avais rencontré, mais une profonde douleur, terriblement difficile à supporter.

- Nous avons ratissé chaque kilomètre carré de chaque pays visité et ce, durant plus de trois ans. Alors que je m'apprêtai à rentrer avec mes quelques gardes, persuadé d'avoir achevé ma mission, poursuivit-il les yeux clos, nous tombions par hasard sur une meute et si je n'avais pas été stoppé par l'un de nos semblables, ils auraient certainement fini de la même façon que la précédente. Bien sur, je fus plus que surpris et en colère contre le vampire qui s'interposa entre nous et ces loups, en particulier lorsqu'il prétendit que l'un d'entre eux était son compagnon. Le temps d'écouter ce que l'idiot avait à dire, l'un des loups avait reprit forme humaine...

Demetri poussa un long soupire et ouvrit les yeux sur moi, me surprenant par sa supplication silencieuse, il débordait de honte et de tristesse, ce qui ne me rendit que plus perplexe, toutefois, j'accédai à sa demande en le calmant à l'aide de mon pouvoir. Il hocha légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement et détourna de nouveau les yeux avant de reprendre.

- Lorsque nos regards se rencontrèrent...

Il haussa les épaules et je vis la naissance d'un triste sourire arborer ses traits.

- Les gardes derrière moi attendaient anxieusement mes ordres tendit que je faisais face à mon compagnon, totalement démuni. J'étais très fidèle à Aro à cette époque, il avait été mon sauveur et il ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit de le trahir, jamais. Cependant lorsque l'un des gardes derrière moi comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, il décida d'attaquer sans attendre mon feu vert et je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à le mettre en pièces, ainsi qu'à rapidement en faire de même avec les autres pour protéger un loup que je ne connaissais même pas...

J'étais abasourdie et en goûtant la tension dans la salle, j'étais loin d'être le seul à l'être. Jacob et Noah se blottirent tous deux contre moi et je passais mes bras sur leurs épaules, sentant le besoin de les rapprocher autant que possible en sachant que la suite n'allait certainement pas être agréable à entendre puisque le fameux compagnon de Demetri n'était nulle par en vue.

- Et ? Pressa impatiemment Alec

Il me parut assez étrange de ressentir un pointe de trahison et de jalousie venant de celui-ci mais je ne m'y attardais pas, préférant concentrer mon attention sur Demetri.

- Et j'ai décidé de rester auprès d'Eric, en espérant que maintenant qu'il ne possédait plus de traqueur, Aro serait incapable de me retrouver, mais...

- Aro ne laisse jamais partir ses possessions, souffla tristement Alec, les yeux tombant sur ses genoux

- Exactement, acquiesça Demetri. Pour faire cour, il a fini par me retrouver

Il se tût de nouveau et je sentais son hésitation à continuer, puis une dose de honte et de dégoût de sois qui m'aurait mit à terre si je n'avais pas été assis me submergea.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Peter

Mais après plusieurs minutes, Demetri ne répondait toujours pas et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à retenir les violentes émotions qui bataillaient en lui.

- Demetri ? Poussa de nouveau Peter

Avec une forte dose d'euphorie, celui-ci parut sortir de sa léthargie et croisa le regard de Peter, mais ne prononça toujours pas un mot.

- Et Aro sait comment punir, chuchota Alec

Demetri se contenta de hocher sèchement la tête et je pouvais voir ses yeux bordeaux briller de venin.

- Zaora, se contenta-t-il de souffler telle une torture

Les yeux d'Alec s'agrandirent sous le choc, nous laissant tous plus perplexe

- Non !

Au lieu de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Demetri secoua la tête et poussa un long soupire avant de croiser mon regard de nouveau.

- Je vais passer les détails, mais les vampires et les métamorphes étaient fréquemment accouplés, les métamorphes présentant les meilleurs atouts pour devenir les compagnons des vampires en raison de leurs forces, de leurs capacités à demeurer vivant sans avoir à être transformé et surtout, leur capacité à nourrir le vampire, ne les rendant que plus fort. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Aro ne voulait pas que les vampires et les métamorphes s'accouplent, c'est pourquoi il a tenté de les annihiler, même après que j'ai été ramené de force, il a continué a envoyer des gardes à la recherche d'éventuels survivants...

Visiblement incapable de continuer, il se précipita à l'extérieur de la maison, nous laissant tous sur le cul. Qui aurait pu croire qu'après tant d'année à nourrir une haine infondée entre nos deux races, nous finirions par apprendre que nous étions en fait compagnons naturels ?

Chacun d'entre nous restèrent silencieux durant ce qui parut être une éternité jusqu'à ce que Seth qui se tortillait sur son siège rompt le silence.

- Qui est Zaora ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Alec

Celui-ci parut hésiter avant de lui répondre

- Une ancienne garde, soupira-t-il. Nous l'appelions la marionnettiste. Elle était capable de se servir d'un corps comme une poupée de chiffon

- Quel rapport avec Demetri et son compagnon ?

- L'une des punitions favorites d'Aro face à des compagnons était de se servir de l'un pour tuer l'autre contre sa volonté. Tu reste conscient de ce que tu fais, mais tu n'as aucun contrôle sur tes mouvements...

Les yeux du pauvre gamin s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité et ce ne fut pas le seul à être choqué.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a obligé Demetri à tuer son propre compagnon ? S'égosilla Jacob

Alec hocha la tête et se rapprocha de Paul, mendiant un peu de réconfort.

- C'est impossible ! S'écria violemment Seth

Je levai un sourcil, attendant un développement, car je ne suivais pas vraiment son raisonnement, aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs. Mais en voyant tous le monde tourné vers lui dans l'attente, le gamin préféra sortir de la maison à son tour, sans un mot.

- Il n'a pas tord, marmonna Peter. Comment aurait-il pu supporter la mort de son compagnon ? Nous autres vampires ne survivons pas longtemps après la mort de notre moitié

- Chelsea

- Tout cela devient trop compliqué, murmura Paul. Au départ, il s'agissait juste de permettre à Jacob d'être avec ses compagnons, à présent, nous apprenons que les vampires et les loups sont des compagnons naturels et que nous allons partir en guerre. Et puis, si cette histoire est vraie, comment expliquer l'odeur ? Votre présente provoquant notre transformation, notre colère ?

- Je pense qu'avec le temps, nous nous sommes tous adapté à la situation, un peu comme les humains s'adaptant à leur environnement...

Hormis avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, je ressentais également le besoin de comprendre pourquoi Aro avait provoqué toute cette merde. Pourquoi se donner autant de mal afin de garder le secret sur une telle chose ? Est-ce qu'aucune tribu ne savait à ce sujet ?

- Jack, est-ce qu'il existe de vieux ouvrages que tu pourrai consulter à la réserve ? M'enquis-je en repensant à ce que m'avait dit Carlisle

Celui-ci cligna des yeux, sortant difficilement de la brume de ses pensées.

- Oui... je pense que oui

- J'ai besoin que tu ailles jeter un œil

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose qui parle de l'accouplement entre loup et vampire ?

Je haussai les épaules, cela valait le coup de tenter notre chance. Je savais de Carlisle que les Quilleutes affectionnaient particulièrement l'idée de garder une retranscription écrite de leur histoire, peut-être l'un d'entre eux avait un jour mentionné quelque chose d'intéressant à ce sujet?Nous n'étions forcement pas les premiers...

- Jasper à raison, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose, marmonna Paul, pensif. Je sais qu'il y a plusieurs vieux bouquins dans la maison de mon père, on pourrait y jeter un œil ?

Il se leva, déjà prêt à partir, mais Peter le retint par le bras.

- Si tu veux aller là-bas, ce ne sera pas seul

- Jacob sera avec moi ! Grogna Paul en levant les yeux au ciel. Et je peux me défendre

Pour toute réponse, Alec vint se placer juste devant Paul, un sourcil levé et les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il ne semblait pas plus prêt que Peter à le laisser partir sans eux.

- J'irai seul, soupira Jacob, las de l'altercation

- Certainement pas ! Sifflai-je sévèrement

Paul et Jacob se regardèrent, je pouvais sentir à leurs émotions qu'ils hésitaient entre trouver notre surprotection amusante ou très énervante. Noah se leva à son tour en secouant la tête à la scène et vint me prendre la main dans l'espoir de me calmer.

- Je vais y aller, déclara-t-il en souriant

Ça, ça ne me calma pas du tout. Je m'apprêtai à refuser tout aussi net qu'avec Jacob, mais brusquement, son corps se transforma sous nos yeux en... Sam Uley

- De cette façon, il n'y aura aucun problème, ricana-t-il à nos mines déconfites

Aucun d'entre nous ne pipa mot tant nous étions choqué. J'avais totalement oublié ce dont Noah était capable et je dois avouer que c'était particulièrement terrifiant de voir mon soumis prendre la forme de ce connard de Sam.

- Ho, bébé ! Reprends ton apparence, par pitié ! Souffla Jacob, clairement écœuré. Je ne veux pas que mon compagnon est la tête de cet idiot

Noah reprit forme sans attendre, de plus en plus amusé par nos expressions respectives.

- Je vais aller là-bas...

- Même si tu peux faire une telle chose, je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seul ! M'opposai-je fermement

Mon soumis souffla sa lassitude et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air clairement agacé

- Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile ! Grommela-t-il. Je suis parvenu à m'échapper du château des Volturi tout seul, sans votre aide...

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Grogna-t-il à présent furieux. Je suis peut-être votre soumis, mais cela ne me rend pas faible ! Je suis parfaitement capable d'aller là-bas pour fouiner et revenir sans une égratignure

- Noah, tenta à son tour Jacob

L'expression qu'il afficha lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans la direction de Jacob le coupa net dans son élan et celui-ci referma la bouche tout aussi vite.

- Je vais y aller, fin de la discutions ! Si je ne reviens pas d'ici trois heures, vous pourrez commencer à vous affoler

La dessus, il marcha vers la porte, non sans nous adresser un regard nous défiant de l'arrêter, ce que Jacob et moi nous gardions de faire pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Ce fut cependant Jacob qui m'éclaira sur mon propre comportement passif.

- Il a raison, se contenta-t-il de murmurer

Et il avait raison, effectivement. Nos instincts avaient beau nous pousser à cacher Noah de tout danger, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était faible. Comme il nous l'avait rappelé, il était parvenu seul à se libérer des Volturi, alors il pourrait bien aller sur la réserve pour chercher les informations dont il avait besoin. Cela ne nous empêchait cependant pas d'être horriblement inquiet.

- Trois heures ! Grognai-je en essayant de mon mieux de calmer ma bête qui ne souhaitait que courir vers son soumis. Jacob... j'ai besoin de toi

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que je le traînais jusqu'à la chambre sans me soucier des regards amusés autour de nous, bien décidé à calmer mon anxiété et ma bête en prenant sauvagement mon compagnon.


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou

Bonne lecture,

Biz

* * *

><p>Pov Seth<p>

Je n'avais pas pu en entendre d'avantage. Écœuré par ce qu'avait dû endurer celui sur lequel je m'étais imprégné, mais qui ne semblait avoir aucune réaction face à moi. J'avais de suite ressentis son immense douleur, ainsi que son rejet, même si celui-ci n'avait pas été exprimé avec des mots, mon loup parvenait parfaitement à lire les émotions de son compagnon.

J'étais parvenu avec une incroyable efficacité à cacher mon imprégnation aux autres, je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler, il me semblait qu'aucune solution n'était en vu, Demetri ne me voyait pas, beaucoup trop enfoncé dans sa dépression, ce qui était venu naturellement aux autres ne semblait n'avoir aucun impact sur lui, par ailleurs, s'il avait déjà été imprégné par un loup, il n'était pas logique que je m'imprègne à mon tour, nos légendes étaient claires à ce sujet un compagnon pour une vie.

Mais en écoutant l'histoire qu'il nous avait conté, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce qu'avait pu nous cacher les anciens. Étaient-ils même au courant ? Vu la manière dont ils avaient réagit aux explications de Jacob, j'avais beaucoup de mal à le croire. La vérité était-elle à ce point lointaine ? Avait-elle disparut depuis si longtemps qu'aucune trace n'en avait été laissée ?

Je m'étais toujours sentis différent, dès ma première transformation, je n'arrivais pas à accepter ce destin, non pas que l'idée de devenir un loup m'ennuyait, bien au contraire, mais quelque chose sonnait faux pour moi, je n'avais jamais ressentis aucune haine envers les vampires, je ne parvenais pas à les voir comme les démons que nous décrivait nos histoires. Je n'avais jamais eu assez de respect pour l'humanité en générale pour avoir un quelconque problème avec l'idée que l'humain ne soit pas en haut de la chaîne alimentaire, encore moins pour adopter cette fameuse mission de protection envers eux. Il m'avait toujours parut évident qu'il n'était nullement nécessaire d'être un vampire pour être décris comme un monstre, d'ailleurs en sachant ce qui se passait dans nos abattoirs, c'était à se demander qui était réellement le monstre. La plupart du temps, le vampire choisissait sa proie et s'abattait sur elle si vite qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle mourrait en quelques secondes. Pouvions-nous en dire autant de ces pauvres bêtes patientant des mois durant dans des conditions atroces, attentant leur sort tout aussi atroce ? Il était si facile d'utiliser des mots comme « viande » ou « bétail » pour tenter d'oublier que le steak dans nos assiettes avait été un être vivant capable tous comme nous de ressentir la peur ou la souffrance.

Était-ce vraiment moins cruel que ce que faisait les vampires se nourrissant de façon traditionnelle?

Sans parler du fait que nos journaux relataient chaque jour des histoires immondes sur ce que les humains étaient capable de faire à leurs semblables. Étions-nous réellement meilleurs ?

Alors, non, je n'étais jamais parvenu à ressentir de la haine pour ces créatures, elles ne faisaient que survivre. Bien sur, comme s'évertuait à le répéter Sam, ils pourraient tous faire l'effort de ne chasser que les animaux tout comme les Cullen, mais dans ce cas, les humains pourraient également tous survivre sur le végétarisme, la majeur partie d'entre eux ne s'en donner pourtant pas la peine.

La logique qu'on nous avait imposé m'avait toujours parut particulièrement hypocrite, nous risquions soit disant l'enfer lorsqu'on faisait du mal à un être humain, en revanche on pouvait torturer un animal sans défense jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive sans en supporter aucune conséquence ? De qui se fichait-on ?

Certainement pas de moi.

Mais durant tout le temps passé dans la meute, j'avais joué le jeu, plâtrant un sourire stupide sur mon visage comme j'avais appris à le faire, gardant mes opinions de peur de passer pour un traître. Cela m'avait parut particulièrement difficile durant la bataille contre les nouveaux nés, je comprenais la nécessité de protéger la tribus, nos familles, mais tous ces pauvres gens n'avaient pas choisis ce qu'ils étaient devenu, encore moins la cause de leur combat qui était d'arriver jusqu'à cette stupide humaine, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurai livré à cette Victoria sans regret, aucun.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Entendis-je brusquement derrière moi

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de mon compagnon, avant de me retourner lentement en sentant la nervosité m'envahir et ne sachant pas comment réagir face à lui.

- Bien, soupirais-je en scrutant le sol

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, désolé

Je relevais la tête en forçant un sourire malgré son expression à lui qui me paraissait horriblement triste. Une partie de moi et pas la moindre voulait lui dire ce que je ressentais, lui demander pourquoi il semblait si insensible à ma proximité, mais les mots paraissaient mourir au fond de ma gorge.

- Cela ne doit pas être évident d'être au milieu de tant de vampires, murmura-t-il

Je haussais les épaules en faisant l'effort de garder les yeux sur son visage.

- Pas vraiment, marmonnais-je en glissant nerveusement mes mains dans les poches de mon jean. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment sentis mal à l'aise autour des vampires contrairement à mes frères

Cela parut l'intriguer, il s'avança de quelques pas pour s'installer dans l'herbe le dos collé au tronc d'un arbre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bonne question. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne trouve pas plus cruel pour un vampire de se nourrir d'un humain que pour un humain de se nourrir d'un animal. Soyons honnête, si les vampires sont des démons, alors les humains doivent être les enfants de Satan lui-même...

Il ricana joyeusement et je fermais les yeux pour profiter des frissons que ce son magnifique semblait provoquer en moi.

- Je ressens une forte connexion avec toi, avoua-t-il après un long moment de silence. Une connexion que je n'ai pas ressentis depuis fort longtemps... et que je ne comprends pas

Je me laissais à mon tour glisser contre un arbre face à lui, pas très sur de vouloir prendre le risque d'un rejet offert à voix haute, mais je ne sentais pas non plus le droit de ne pas lui répondre.

- Je me suis imprégné, murmurais-je en refermant les yeux, mais mon loup semble croire que tu ne veux pas de lui, alors j'ai préféré garder ça pour moi

Avant que je n'ai le temps de finir ma phrase, je sentais une touche fraîche sur ma joue qui me fit instantanément ouvrir les yeux. Nous restions un long moment à nous contempler, et je dois bien avouer que je me sentais fasciné par ses iris bourgognes, son visage parfait, il était si magnifique et son odeur divine me chatouillant les narines ne faisait qu'attiser mon loup, excité au delà de la croyance par la soudaine proximité de son compagnon.

- Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais ressentir quoi que ce soit après lui, souffla-t-il en m'adressant un triste sourire, je ne pourrais jamais oublier son visage, son expression, son regard lorsque je l'ai tué de mes mains

Il allait reculé, mais je m'emparais rapidement de sa main pour la garder contre ma joue, profitant du moment qu'il m'offrait autant que possible, les yeux clos.

- Il ne t'en voulait pas, murmurais-je. Il t'a aimé jusqu'à la dernière seconde, jusqu'à son dernier souffle il n'a souhaité que ton bien-être et ton bonheur

Il arracha brusquement sa main, m'obligeant à rouvrir les yeux pour voir son expression contorsionné dans l'horreur.

- Qu'es-ce que tu en sais ? Grogna-t-il en se redressant

Sans me démonter d'avantage, je me redressais à mon tour pour lui faire face, en souriant tristement, je me penchais, les lèvres contre son oreille.

- Parce que c'est exactement ce que j'aurais ressentis, c'est ce que je ressens et ce que je ressentirais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, lui assurais-je avec véhémence avant de me reculer pour repartir en direction de la maison

Je le laissais derrière moi, espérant lui avoir donné matière à réfléchir, heureux de ressentir son doute et une étincelle d'acceptation.

Pov Noah

Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée de me balader sous les traits de Samuel, d'autant que j'espérais ne pas faire de rencontre m'obligeant à répondre à une quelconque question dont je n'aurais pas la réponse, par ailleurs, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce qui arriverais si je tombais sur Sam lui-même...

J'avais cependant bon espoir de pouvoir me glisser discrètement dans l'ancienne maison de Paul afin d'y chercher un éventuel indice pour repartir aussi rapidement que possible.

Je dû faire le tour de la réserve pour éviter la rue principale et arriver plus rapidement jusqu'à la maison de Paul, sautant pour m'accrocher à la rambarde, je parvenais à ouvrir une des fenêtres de l'étage qui donnait certainement sur ce qu'avait dû être la chambre de Paul.

Je fus plus que ravis de n'entendre aucun battement de cœur dans la maison et en profitais donc pour faire mon chemin vers le grenier, là où d'après Paul, était entreposé divers ouvrages. Je tombais de suite sur la petite bibliothèque et commença à feuilleter rapidement chacun livre relatant l'histoire des anciens loups, mais ne trouva que très peu d'information sur l'imprégnation, si ce n'est l'histoire du grand-père de Paul, ainsi que celui de Jacob, mais ces deux là s'étaient imprégné sur des femmes de la réserve. Rien ne parler d'une éventuelle imprégnation sur un vampire, encore moins des Volturi. Je trouvais cependant un texte de quelques lignes relatant l'histoire d'un ancien qui s'était imprégné sur deux personnes, mais qui avait été rapidement banni de la tribus, sans plus d'explication.

En soupirant, je décidais de faire mon chemin pour rentrer, un peu frustré de ne pas avoir trouvé quoi que ce soit pour nous aider à comprendre d'avantage ce que ces idiots à capes avaient tant voulu nous cacher.

En sortant de la maison, j'hésitais à me diriger vers celle de Jacob, me demandant si je ne pouvais pas trouver quelque chose chez son père. Mais à peine avais-je fait cent mètres que j'apercevais Samuel lui-même se dirigeant dans ma direction. Heureusement de là où il était, il ne m'avait pas vu, ce qui me donna le temps de me transformer. Sans y réfléchir bien longtemps, je prenais les traits de Leah sachant que s'il y avait bien une personne capable d'envoyer l'idiot se faire voir rapidement, c'était bien elle.

En retenant mon souffle, je reprenais ma marche, espérant devoir me contenter de le saluer. Que ne fus pas ma surprise lorsqu'au lieu de m'offrir un hochement de tête, il s'empara brusquement de mon poignée pour me repousser derrière le mur d'une petite maison afin de coller sa bouche contre la mienne.

- Tu m'as manqué hier, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres. Ce soir à sept heure ? Émilie va dîner chez sa mère, je lui ai dit que j'avais patrouille

Je hochais bêtement la tête en tentant de sourire et le regarda partir totalement tétanisé par ce qui venait de se passer durant une bonne minute. Enfin, je parvins à me redresser pour marcher aussi vite que possible afin de sortir de la réserve malade en repensant à ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Merde ! Grognais-je dans mon souffle. J'en connais deux qui ne vont pas être content

Pov Jacob

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais été assez stupide pour le laisser partir seul. Mon loup devenait littéralement fou d'inquiétude et particulièrement en colère d'avoir osé laisser notre soumis partir en territoire ennemie sans protection.

- Je dois y aller ! Grognais-je en faisant les cent pas devant la maison

- Pas encore, souffla Jasper en plaquant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je suis aussi inquiet que toi, mais cela fait à peine une heure, nous devons lui laisser une chance

- Mais c'est notre soumis ! Hurlais-je plus énervé encore. Nous n'aurions jamais dû le laisser partir, c'est notre rôle de le protéger...

- Jacob ! S'énerva à son tour mon compagnon. Ne penses-tu pas que je ne désir que courir pour aller le chercher afin le ramener ici par la peau des fesses ? Mais c'est pour son bien, il a besoin de reprendre confiance en lui

Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que mon loup me faisait endurer. Je fus brusquement happé par une vague d'émotions m'immobilisant de la manière la plus agréable possible.

- Putain, soufflais-je en fermant les yeux pour profiter de la sensation. Si tu continu comme ça, tu vas me vider à sec

Je l'entendis rire alors que sa langue se baladait sur mon oreille

- Et bien, cela semble fonctionner... pour un temps en tout cas, ricana-t-il en me prenant la main pour m'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Cela faisait trois fois qu'il me faisait brusquement jouir pour me calmer, bien que cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à mon loup, je devais reconnaître mon attention était déviée de l'inquiétude sous-jacente durant quelques minutes.

Après une douche rapide, nous redescendions pour trouver Charlotte discutant avec Jared et Seth, tendit qu'Alec semblait préparer une assiette pour son loup qui devait toujours être au lit avec Peter.

Je m'installais sur la canapé en entraînant Jasper avec moi, mais à peine avais-je posé mes fesses que l'odeur de notre soumis s'imposa à moi et je courais pour le rencontrer à mi-chemin alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans notre direction.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demandais-je en scrutant son corps avec attention tout comme Jasper

- Oui, je vais bien, répondit-il en souriant à notre attitude.

Jasper qui se tenait derrière lui fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'il parut se rendre compte en même temps que moi qu'une odeur que je crus reconnaître comme celle de Sam semblait accrochée à notre soumis.

- Alors pourquoi tu ressens un fort sentiment de dégoût ? Grogna brusquement Jasper

Noah fit la grimace et tenta de se détacher de nous pour aller vers la maison, mais ni Jasper, ni moi ne le laissions avancer.

- Je préférais oublier ce mauvais souvenir, grommela Noah en soupirant

- Pourquoi je sens l'odeur de Sam sur toi ?

- Je l'ai rencontré

- Mais comment...

- J'ai pris les traits de Leah, soupira-t-il avant que Jasper ne finisse de poser sa question, j'étais certain que c'était la meilleur chose à faire pour l'envoyer sur les roses au besoin, mais... j'ai eu tord

Jasper poussa un grognement et le tourna pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, soumis ! Siffla-t-il furieusement

- Il croyait que j'étais Leah, murmura honteusement Noah, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me coince contre un mur pour m'embrasser

Jasper l'agrippa violemment par le cou pour le faire reculer jusqu'au mur de la maison tendit que je tentais de ne pas me transformer pour aller à la réserve dans l'idée d'arracher les couilles de cet idiot d'alpha.

- Je te demande pardon ? Grommela notre vampire qui semblait avoir toutes les peines à retenir sa colère. Tu vas aller prendre une douche et nous attendre totalement nu sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre. Tu as dix minutes !

Noah hocha doucement la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre dès que Jasper le relâcha, alors que celui-ci se tourna vers moi en me faisant signe de venir vers lui, je pouvais sentir tout son corps trembler de rage alors qu'il me repoussa à mon tour contre le mur pour m'embrasser sauvagement, certainement dans l'espoir de nous calmer tout deux durant ce qui parut une éternité.

- Bien. J'espère pour lui qu'il est prêt, siffla Jasper en se détachant de moi pour m'entraîner avec lui rejoindre notre soumis.


End file.
